


Ayúdame a olvidar

by Fullbuster



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Tortura, Violacion, Violencia, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 135,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Gray vuelve a tener pesadillas que creía superadas, su trágico pasado antes del gremio le persigue y como siempre, intenta afrontarlo solo. Por otro lado, no se atreve a confesarle lo que siente a Natsu. ¿Será capaz Gray de confiar en alguien? ¿Será Natsu capaz de volver a hacer sonreír al mago de hielo llevándose su oscuridad?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 9





	1. Pesadillas

**Gray Fullbuster**

_Caminaba sólo y triste por las calles. Apenas tenía ocho años y ya había_ _visto a un demonio destruir mi ciudad, matar a mi familia y ver como mi maestra se transformaba en hielo para salvarme sin poder hacer nada por ayudar ¡Había matado a mi maestra! ¡Era mi culpa! Y no podía dejar de llorar. Lyon me había acusado de romper sus sueños e ilusiones, me acusó de la muerte de Ur y tenía razón, me sentía la peor persona del mundo y aquí estaba, caminando sólo y triste por el mundo, buscando algo, buscando una solución para salvar a Ur._

_Ella había dicho que había magos mucho más fuertes al este y me había dispuesto a buscarlos._

_Cuando levanté la vista por un segundo, descubrí que estaba nevando y por primera vez, me derrumbé en el frío suelo de uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Nevaba como nunca, reflejando la magia de mi maestra, como si estuviera ahí para hacerme sentir más culpable por mis actos, recordándome que yo la maté. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando una mano se cerró entorno a mi nariz y mi boca. Olía a algo fuerte, tanto, que pese al forcejeo, mis ojos se cerraron en segundos viendo por última vez aquellos blancos y débiles copos caer frente a mí._

_Me desperté en una celda de piedra. Apenas había iluminación y escuchaba gritos, había mucho ruido fuera, gente que hablaba, gente que brindaba por algo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado, pero mi carácter frío y altanero me impedía demostrarlo, aunque realmente sólo quería irme de allí. Me acerqué a la puerta de madera para descubrir que estaba cerrada, ¡Incluso la zarandeé unas cuantas veces con un presente cabreo intentando abrirla! Pero lo único que sucedió, fue escuchar una voz al otro lado diciendo que por fin había despertado._

_Unos ojos aparecieron por una rendija de la puerta y me asusté echando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Había por lo menos tres personas al otro lado de la puerta y se turnaban para mirar, yo puse mi cara de enojo, esa que utilizaba con Ur cuando me regañaba y trataba de hacerla sentir a ella más culpable, pero pareció hacerles más gracia que otra cosa. La puerta se abrió entonces dejando entrar a los tres individuos y permitiéndome ver fuera lo que parecía un gremio, por lo menos, había mucha gente sentada bebiendo._

~ _Mira lo que hemos encontrado vagando por las calles de nuestra ciudad – dijo uno de los hombres de cabello oscuro mirándome fijamente, rodeándome como si fuera un buitre dispuesto a lanzarse sobre mí._

_El tipo al pasar por mi espalda me dio una palmada en el trasero y yo cabreado, me giré cogiendo su mano y congelándola al momento. El hombre gritó y se alejó unos pasos de mí mientras otro de los allí presentes, esta vez uno rubio, se quitaba el cinturón del pantalón enrollándolo en su mano para venir hacia mí._

~ _Yo te enseñaré a obedecer niño – me dijo el rubio dando el primer latigazo en mi cara._

_Caí al suelo con un grito y me toqué la mejilla descubriendo que me había cortado, no pude recuperarme cuando vino el segundo y el tercer golpe, cuando quise darme cuenta, había más de un cinturón golpeándome. Sólo podía acurrucarme en el suelo mientras gritaba y las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos aunque intentaba detenerlas. ¡Dolor! Sólo tenía dolor. Entre todos, me cogieron, me ataron las manos y vi como empezaban a desnudarme. Ya no era dolor, era miedo lo que sentía en ese preciso instante._

_Grité lo más alto que pude creyendo que los del gremio me ayudarían, pero nadie vino en mi ayuda. Insultos, groserías y guarradas era lo que escuchaba salir de sus labios mientras me tocaban el torso ahora adolorido por los golpes del cinturón._

~ _Parad – fue lo único que podía decir, era lo único que salía de mi boca, "parad", deteneos", "por favor" y "no"_

_Llegué a rogarles, a suplicarles que me dejasen y me daba cuenta lo bajo que estaba cayendo para tener que suplicar mientras lloraba, yo siempre me había considerado fuerte, hasta el punto de ir solo a enfrentar a Deliora, y ahora, me sentía como un muñeco de trapo en sus manos, débil y manipulable._

_Se deshicieron de toda mi ropa esparciéndola sin cuidado por la celda, incluso pude ver entrar una cuarta persona que se quedó en la puerta mirando y animando al resto. Intenté utilizar magia y una fuerte patada golpeó mi muñeca. El intenso dolor regresó y supe que me la habían roto. Me mordí el labio por el dolor tras el grito, no podía moverme, eran dos tipos sujetándome con rudeza mientras otro ya estaba desabrochando su cinturón. Abrí los ojos "no quería esto" "quería salir de aquí" "Quería ayuda" pero nadie vino._

_Ni siquiera se molestaron en prepararme, el hombre rubio entró en mí sin cuidado alguno y lloré, lloré y grité como nunca en mi vida ¡El dolor me estaba matando! Creí que incluso perdería la conciencia, pero ni siquiera eso podía, seguía despierto sintiendo sus caricias nada agradables, sus envites una y otra vez, como salía y entraba de mí excitándose más cuanto más lloraba, viendo como mordía mi labio hasta provocarme sangre. Tras él, siguieron los demás y cuando llegaron al último de los tres, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir forcejeando con ellos ¡Me sentí sucio! Tanto, que empecé a odiar que me tocasen._

***

Me desperté de golpe ante aquella pesadilla y encendí la luz con rapidez comprobando que estaba en mi habitación en lugar de en aquella celda de piedra. Me miré las muñecas, no estaban atadas ni rotas y hasta que no me miré en el espejo del fondo, no pude verme tal cual estaba ahora, con diecinueve años. Ya no era un niño al que podían lastimar ¡ _Sólo era un recuerdo_! ¡ _Solo era una pesadilla_! Me intentaba mentalizar yo mismo, pero aún así, las lágrimas salieron e intenté detenerlas. Por primera vez, me alegraba de no decirle a nadie donde vivía, así nadie podía entrar en mi casa como hacía Natsu en la de Lucy.

\- Natsu – susurré aún llorando.

Pensé en él y lloré aún más. Supongo que callarme mis sentimientos por él, era lo mejor. En primer lugaar porque no creía que él pudiera sentir algo más por mí que la relación de amistad y peleas que teníamos y en segundo, porque ¿quién iba a quererme a mí con este pasado? Maté a mis padres, a mi maestra... fui secuestrado, golpeado y violado hasta que por fin llegué a Fairy Tail. Sólo aquí todos me habían tratado como a uno más de la familia y aún así, aunque por fin las cosas iban bien... las pesadillas habían regresado después de años, ¿Por qué habían vuelto las pesadillas?.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y no tenía nada que hacer tras haberme desvelado, así que me vestí y caminé hacia el gremio, cuando llegué, descubrí que estaba cerrado _¡Normal, eran las cinco y media de la mañana_! Ni siquiera había gente por la calle y hacía frío, algo que yo agradecía. Seguí caminando por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo y cuando llegué al río, me di cuenta que había estado tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que había salido de la ciudad para llegar a la zona de pesca de Natsu. Tantas veces le había seguido en secreto, que supongo, me parecía el lugar más seguro del mundo. Me quedé de pie mirando el agua correr, viendo como algún pez saltaba de vez en cuando del agua y entonces, unas voces a mi espalda se escucharon, era Happy y venía con Natsu. Ya no me daba tiempo a marcharme antes de que me encontrasen aquí, pero me sequé las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en mis ojos antes de que llegasen hasta mí.

~ ¿Por qué me haces madrugar para ir a pescar? – se quejaba Natsu que venía bostezando.

~ Ya te lo he dicho, tengo hambre – decía Happy.

~ ¿Eh? – exclamó Natsu al verme - ¿Gray? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Intenté sonreír y me giré para verle, como siempre, con su actitud inocente y risueña, como la de un niño que contagia a todos los demás con su alegría ¡ _Así era Natsu_! No pude evitar pensar que me gustaba, me encantaba estar con él y me hacía sentir seguro, porque Natsu sí era verdaderamente fuerte y no como yo, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar que todo lo que yo tocaba se marchitaba, como la vida de Ur, de mis padres, la de Lyon, yo sólo causaba problemas a los demás, así que era mejor para él si mantenía las distancias conmigo.

~ Paseaba – le dije – no sé ni cómo he acabado aquí – le dije sonriendo – Lo siento, ya me marcho, podéis pescar tranquilos.

~ ¿Te pasa algo, Gray? – me preguntó Natsu deteniendo mi brazo cuando pasé a su lado y casi empecé a llorar otra vez, pero me contuve.

~ Nada en especial, te veré en el gremio.

Seguí caminando por el bosque en dirección a la ciudad, Natsu y Happy hablaban, hablaban sobre mí, creían que me pasaba algo y lo supe por el tono lastimero que utilizaba Happy. Había caminado casi diez minutos cuando escuché a alguien venir corriendo a mi espalda, me giré sobresaltado pensando lo peor, creyendo que venían a por mí, para mi sorpresa, Natsu salió de entre los árboles y sin darle tiempo a frenar al verme, se chocó contra mí cayendo ambos y resbalando por la hierba.

Estaba en el suelo, tumbado boca arriba y tenía a Natsu encima, pero lo peor ¡ _Me dolía la nariz_! Creo que el bruto me había dado un cabezazo. Volvió a salir mi carácter de siempre movido por el dolor.

~ Podrías mirar por dónde vas, cabeza de llama – le grité cabreado.

~ Eres tú el que siempre está en medio, calzoncillos – me recriminó.

~ ¿Por qué venias corriendo detrás de mí? – le pregunté.

~ Happy estaba preocupado por ti, quería ver si estabas bien – dijo, pero se calló al levantar la cabeza y verme – estás... estás sangrando – me dijo señalando mi cara.

No sé que me pasó, pero al ver la mano con la que había tocado mi nariz llena de sangre y notar a Natsu encima de mí, hizo que los recuerdos volvieran. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y me dí cuenta al ver como Natsu se había quedado mirando fijamente aquella lágrima resbalando por mis pálidas mejillas. Se había paralizado encima de mí, estaba absorto mirándome y quería que dejase de hacerlo, quería que no me mirase así, que no viera al chico débil que era capaz de derramar lágrimas frente a él, quería que dejase de verme como si fuera un niño pequeño.

~ ¿Gray? – fue lo único que se escapó de su boca cuando me vio llorar, porque ahora caía otra lágrima - ¿Estás llorando?.

~ No estoy llorando – le dije imitando el sonido de la última vez que se lo dije, en la isla Galuna, con Deliora.

~ Si es por el golpe, lo siento Gray, yo no quería, sabes que soy un poco bruto – sonrió a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

¡ _Recupérate Gray, recupérate_! Era lo único en lo que pensaba para dejar de llorar, no podía parecer así de débil frente a nadie, pero menos frente a Natsu. Lo peor de todo, es que Natsu aún no se había movido de encima mío y había cierta parte que empezaba a emocionarse ¡ _Tenía miedo de que lo notase_!

~ Vale Natsu – le dije – No pasa nada pero... ¿Puedes levantarte? Quiero lavarme la sangre.

Natsu se levantó disculpándose por la tardanza y una vez se quedó a mi lado, me ayudó a incorporarme, quedando ambos sentados en el césped. No sé por qué, pero mi compañero no dejaba de mirarme y me limpié la lágrima con el brazo.

~ Golpeas cada vez más fuerte – le dije con una sonrisa para que no se preocupase, él sonrió pero seguía mirándome. - ¿Por qué me miras tanto, ojos puntiagudos? – le pregunté.

~ Es que... siempre te ves tan fuerte que no creí... - se calló dejando la frase a la mitad. Supuse que iba a decir "débil".

Bajé la cabeza hacia el suelo, mirando el césped que ahora tenía alguna gota de sangre que caía de mi nariz, no podía verle, ¡ _Me había puesto rojo al verle tan cerca_! Tenía que disimular para que no lo viera. Noté un escalofrío cuando unos dedos se colocaron en mi barbilla y me obligaron a levantar el rostro. Veía a Natsu, sus ojos, sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces había deseado besar, aún con mayor ímpetu desde los juegos mágicos.

Su mano acabó abriéndose para acariciarme la mejilla, limpiando con el pulgar los restos de la lágrima que había derramado. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero por primera vez, sentir sus caricias en mi piel no me pareció tan malo, era muy cálido y muy amable. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, quería recordar este momento, grabarlo por si no volvía a tener una oportunidad con él, por si volvíamos de nuevo sólo a nuestras peleas. Quería poder recordar su calidez y su dulzura, esas que nunca veía.

Algo había tocado mis labios, los abría con suavidad alejando mi labio superior del inferior. Abrí los ojos un segundo sólo para ver a Natsu pegado a mí, con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo su mano en mi mejilla, rozando con las extremidades de sus dedos la nuca para acercarme a él. Sus labios eran suaves, sensuales, perfectos. Me invadía seguridad y no soportaba esa ternura con que estaba besando ¡ _Jamás me habían besado_! Justo cuando estaba disfrutando su espectacular beso, se apartó con rapidez.

~ Lo... lo siento, Gray – escuché de su voz temblando – Dios, lo siento – me repitió levantándose y apartándose de mí – no sé que me ha pasado.

Justo lo que yo esperaba que pasase si me declaraba, que me mirase como un bicho raro, que se alejase de mí, que nuestra relación cambiase, que dejase de formar equipo conmigo en las misiones, que se alejase.

~ Natsu, no pasa nada – le dije.

~ No, sí que pasa, te he besado, te he visto tan... - se calló de nuevo.

~ ¿Tan débil? ¿Tan vulnerable? – le pregunté – Déjame solo, Natsu.

~ Lo siento Gray, no quería decir eso, no eres débil sólo que... es que eres un chico.

~ Así que era eso – le dije sonriendo – sólo me has besado porque me veía vulnerable, supongo que ha sido asqueroso tener que besar a un chico – Natsu no supo que contestarme así que supuse que era eso - MÁRCHATE – le grité – no necesito tu compasión.

~ Gray – me llamó con un tono serio – yo...

~ Lárgate, no sabes nada de mí, no necesito que me consuelen de nada, guarda tus besos para las chicas – casi le grité, aunque me sentí celoso tras decirlo.

¡ _No podía creer que aquellos besos tan dulces que era capaz de dar Natsu, fuera a dárselos a otra persona_! Natsu se marchó un poco descompuesto, sin saber que decirme, sin saber qué hacer para arreglar las cosas.


	2. Malas experiencias

Gray Fullbuster

Hoy desde luego, no era mi día, ¡Pesadillas y discutir con Natsu! Di vueltas y más vueltas por la ciudad, hasta que me encontré con Mirajane que iba hacia el gremio, seguramente para abrir sus puertas, así que la acompañé. Ella siempre sonreía y eso que había tenido un pasado difícil, no sé como lo hacía o de dónde sacaba fuerzas. La verdad es que tampoco había sido nunca un chico que sonriera mucho.

Las puertas del gremio aparecieron ante mí y no pude evitar pensar, que éramos un gremio de raritos, sobre todo cuando entró Erza y tras ella Natsu. ¿Para qué negarlo? Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, nos peleábamos desde el primer día, pero también le seguía a todas las misiones intentando protegerle, no quería que nada pudiera pasarle. ¡Y él no se daba ni cuenta de lo que sentía!

Me senté en la barra y Mirajane al ver mi cara, me colocó un té, según ella "cortesía de la casa". Me extrañó ver a Laxus entrar, sentarse al otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba y pedirle algo a Mirajane. A continuación, el gremio empezó a llenarse y el ruido que provocaban me alegraba, por lo menos, no me sentía solo.

Temblé cuando escuché entrar a Natsu con su escándalo habitual, gritando a Laxus que intentaba tomar su bebida tranquilo.

~ Laxus... hoy es el día, pelea conmigo – gritó abalanzándose sobre él y como era costumbre, acabó en el suelo de un golpe en la cabeza.

~ Otro día Natsu – le dijo Laxus guiñándole un ojo.

Happy se escapó de su lado para venir al mío, me miraba mucho y muy detenidamente ¡Esperaba que Natsu no le hubiera contado nada o lo sabría todo el gremio!

~ ¿Qué sucede Happy? – le pregunté.

~ Natsu dice que estás raro – dijo.

~ No he dormido bien, nada más – le aclaré – perdonad si os he interrumpido vuestro día de pesca, ya estoy mejor – le sonreí para que se quedase más tranquilo.

Happy se marchó enseguida al lado de Lucy, que entraba en este momento por la puerta buscando a Levy para comentarle algo de su novela. Natsu gritaba como un loco esta vez hacia Erza, la cual también no llegó ni a golpearle, con la cara que le puso fue suficiente para aplacar la sed de pelea de Natsu, que buscó entre el salón a su próxima víctima, topándose conmigo. Me sobresalté cuando me miró y él también pareció algo raro, como si no se sintiese a gusto. Yo aproveché para bajar la mirada a mi té. Por esto no quería decirle nada a él de mis sentimientos, además sabía lo pegado que estaba a Lucy o incluso a Lisanna, yo no pintaba nada en su vida, ni siquiera me había tenido en cuenta.

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo girarme hacia él. Me estaba sonriendo y tenía un papel en su mano, una misión. Al parecer Lucy tenía que pagar su renta y la verdad, algo de pena me daba, porque al final todos acabábamos invadiendo su casa, así que teníamos que ayudarla.

~ Vamos Gray, hagamos una misión – me dijo.

~ Vale – fue lo único que pude decirle. ¡Me costaba negarle algo a Natsu cuando me miraba con esos ojos! – Natsu – le llamé y él volteó a verme – Siento lo de antes, no he dormido bien y lo he pagado contigo.

~ No te preocupes – me dijo sonriendo – hagamos esa misión y paguemos la renta.

En casa cogí lo justo y salí casi corriendo cruzando la ciudad para llegar donde habíamos quedado ¡Ya iba tarde! Así que apresuré el paso. La calle estaba llena de gente que compraba en las tiendas y pasé corriendo esquivando a todo el mundo cuando algo me detuvo en seco.

~ Gray Fullbuster – escuché de un tipo a mi derecha.

Paré y miré, había mucha gente y la voz sonaba grave, tenía que ser un hombre bastante más mayor que yo. Miré hasta que hallé un cabello moreno que reconocí al momento en cuanto se giró a mirarme. Me quedé helado en el sitio ¡Era imposible que estuvieran aquí después de tanto tiempo! Mi cerebro pedía correr pero mis piernas no se movían, me quedé allí mirando cómo se acercaban hacia mí. Esperaba que no se atrevieran a hacer nada con tanta gente delante, pero seguían avanzando y entonces, una mano tocó mi hombro por detrás. ¡temblé!

~ Gray, te estamos esperando, vamos – me giré para ver a Natsu – ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro hoy.

Miré de nuevo a la multitud ¡Habían desaparecido! Supongo que no esperaban que estuviera acompañado, la verdad es que yo tampoco. Como agradecí que Natsu tuviera el don de la oportunidad.

~ Gracias Natsu – le dije cuando él ya había comenzado a andar tan despreocupadamente como siempre, con las manos tras su cabeza.

~ ¿A qué viene eso? – me preguntó girándose a verme.

~ por venir a buscarme – le dije casi en un susurro, él siguió caminando repitiendo el "de verdad que hoy estás muy raro".

Le seguí intentando no alejarme mucho de él ¡Qué tontería! Como si Natsu fuera a detenerles, como si yo fuera aquel niño de ocho años que necesitaba ser salvado, ahora tenía 19 años y más control en mi magia, podía enfrentarlos sólo, pero aquí seguía, detrás de Natsu, a su espalda, sintiéndome seguro porque él estaba conmigo.

Mi gran duda, era como demonios me habían encontrado. Recorrí kilómetros y kilómetros tras escaparme hasta llegar a Fairy Tail, ni siquiera deberían estar cerca, incluso deberían haberse olvidado de mí ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Cómo me habían encontrado? Era lo que más me preocupaba, eso y el hecho de que quisieran volver a hacerme algo.

Cambié mi humor al ver a Erza, a Lucy y a Wendy esperando en la plaza, no debía pasarles a ellos mis problemas, ni siquiera a Natsu. Además, si Natsu ya me huía por ser un chico, ¿Qué haría cuando se enterase de todo mi pasado? Desde luego correr bien lejos de mí del asco que le daría. ¡Por un momento, volví a sentirme solo!

Wendy y su torpeza me encantaba, era tan dulce e inocente, tan niña que me alegraba el día solo con verla sonreír. Lucy bromeó todo el camino con Natsu mientras Happy se metía con ella y su peso, algo ya normal y Erza... Erza era fuerte y valiente, ella no tenía miedo de nada, se enfrentaba a lo que fuese y salía victoriosa, justo como una flor escarlata, todos eran impresionantes. Ahora que me daba cuenta, ni siquiera había preguntado la misión, lo único que sabía es que íbamos a hacer noche en un pueblo a no mucha distancia de donde nos encontrábamos.

~ Erza, ¿Cuál es la misión? – le pregunté.

~ Algo fácil, capturar unos bandidos que saquean el pueblo – me dijo Erza.

~ Pero la recompensa es muy alta, podré pagar toda mi renta – decía Lucy con unos ojos brillantes – si no destruís todo el pueblo y hay que pagar las reparaciones – dijo esta vez temblando.

~ Te prometo tener cuidado – le dije sonriendo – no pongo la mano en el fuego por Natsu.

~ Bueno... intentaré no destruir nada, pero lo hago por ti Lucy – dijo sonriendo – para que tengas todo el pago completo por el trabajo.

No sé por qué, pero sí, me afectó un poco las palabras de Natsu, siempre estaba tan atento a Lucy y yo pasaba desapercibido para él a menos que fuera para pelearnos, entonces era... ¡El segundo de su lista! Porque en eso también me ganaba Erza. ¿Es que yo nunca sería el primero de su lista en nada?

El pueblo no era muy grande y estaba rodeado de un bosque ¡Me pareció un sitio precioso! Pero claro no pensaba decirlo, yo era Gray, el chico frío que no mostraba sus sentimientos, me guardé mi opinión mientras Wendy enfatizaba su alegría y Lucy comentaba de ir a visitar el pueblo. Natsu hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo, guardarse su opinión e indicar que esperaríamos a las chicas en el hostal. Algo bueno tenía callarse estas cosas ¡Me quedaba a solas con Natsu! Quien se sentía extraño al parecer, porque no me hablaba, ni me miraba. Aquel beso había cambiado nuestra relación por completo.

Cogimos las llaves de la habitación, las chicas a un cuarto, los chicos al otro. Me sorprendí que Natsu no pusiera pegas después de nuestro beso a dormir en la misma habitación, pero no dijo nada, se comportó y entró tirándose en una de las camas.

~ Gray – me llamó Natsu justo cuando yo me sentaba en mi cama dándole la espalda, parecía buscar las palabras para empezar a hablarme - ¿Alguna vez te has declarado a alguien? – me preguntó de golpe.

~ ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – le pregunté sonriendo, fingiendo que no me importaba.

~ Porque... eres mi mejor amigo y quiero saberlo, me dijiste que no sabía nada de ti y me sentó mal saber que no te conocía tanto como yo creía, pero eres tan cerrado que a veces es complicado sacarte una respuesta.

~ ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? ¿Si me he declarado a alguien alguna vez? La respuesta es no – le dije muy seco.

~ ¿Eso es todo? – me preguntó – ¿no vas ni a darme una explicación?

Suspiré por sus preguntas, ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué me gustaba él? Que me gustaba un chico de mi mismo sexo al que tras conseguir besar, lo había ahuyentado. Pues no era la situación más favorable para declararse.

~ Me gusta alguien, pero no me he declarado porque no me corresponde – le comenté lo más rápido que pude - ¿Bajamos a cenar? – le pregunté cambiando el tema.

~ Si, vale – me contestó y sé que intentó hacer una nueva pregunta, pero yo salí rápido de la habitación por miedo a que preguntase quien era.

Cenamos todos juntos y bromeamos, quizá no reía muchas veces, pero esa noche reí con mis amigos. Me disculpé en cuanto acabé la cena y subí a ducharme mientras ellos acababan de cenar ¡Natsu comía como una lima! A mí se me había quitado un poco el hambre después de lo de esa mañana. Supongo que necesitaba la ducha, porque verles había provocado de nuevo en mí esa sensación de asco, de estar sucio, manchado con sus caricias. Lloré bajo el agua, necesitaba desahogarme para no llorar por la noche teniendo a Natsu al lado. ¡Maldita sea! Yo era fuerte, estaba por encima de esto, lo había superado y aquí estaba otra vez, llorando como un niño pequeño asustado.

Cuando salí, Natsu ya estaba en la cama durmiendo o al menos parecía dormido. Me metí en la cama en calzoncillos y me dispuse a dormir. No tardé en coger el sueño.

Abrí los ojos notando el dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, el suelo de piedra estaba frío, supongo que no me afectaba en gran medida después del entrenamiento con Ur, lo que más fastidiaba, era el dolor que me impedía moverme. Lo intenté un par de veces y sólo quejidos salieron de mi boca. Podía ver de vez en cuando como se abría la mirilla de la puerta y aparecían los ojos de alguno de mis captores. ¡Les odiaba! Les habría matado si pudiese.

Uno de ellos entró, el rubio ¡Ni siquiera sabía sus nombres! Se ocupaban de ocultarlos de mí para que no pudiera identificarlos. Me miró con altanería y yo le sostuve la mirada ¡Ya no podían arrebatarme nada! Me habían apaleado y violado ¿Qué más podían hacerme? Con ellos ya sabía lo que había ¡Dolor! Mis ojos le demostraban cuanto los odiaba, pero a ellos parecía encantarles esa cualidad de mí.

~ Fascinante – dijo el rubio – sigue mirándonos igual de soberbio – comentó hacia el moreno de atrás – me encanta eso de este chico, acabaré doblegando toda esa fuerza de voluntad que tiene, no pararé hasta que suplique, hasta que se dé cuenta de lo insignificante que es. – se acercó hasta mí cogiéndome del pelo para acercarme a su cara – no sé qué crees que eres, pero solo eres mi puta, estás aquí para satisfacerme a mí.

El hombre moreno se reía por detrás y sonrió aún más cuando me preguntó qué era y yo respondí con mi nombre, ganándome un golpe y repitiéndome que tenía que contestarle que era su puta. Yo volví a contestar con mi nombre. El rubio sonrió esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Me arrastró del pelo hasta una de las esquinas y me tiró contra la pared ¡mis músculos ya no respondían! Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero me negaba a suplicarle, me negaba a darle lo que quería ¡yo no era su puta, era Gray Fullbuster, discípulo de Ur! Me asusté cuando vi como se quitaba el cinturón de nuevo, seguro que iba a volver a golpearme, pero no, lo lanzó lejos y se quitó los pantalones ¡Casi prefería que me pegase con el cinturón! Era un dolor más aguantable que tener que soportarle dentro de mí otra vez.

~ Cogedle – repitió aquel hombre, haciendo que los otro dos se acercasen a mí.

Uno sostuvo mis brazos a la espalda provocándome más dolor del que ya tenía, obligándome a arrodillarme mientras con su otra mano sujetaba mi cabello para que mantuviera la cabeza levantada. El otro hombre, algo menos corpulento que el moreno que me sostenía de atrás, agarró mi mandíbula. No entendía que pretendía, pero moví la cabeza un par de veces intentando complicarle la tarea, hasta que me retorcieron el brazo de mi espalda provocando más dolor mientras me indicaban que me quedase quieto o me rompía el brazo.

Estaba llorando, no voluntariamente, lloraba por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para defenderme, de estar a su merced, odiaba sentirme así. El hombre finalmente se hizo con mi mandíbula y la abrió a la fuerza, momento que sentí como el miembro de aquel hombre rubio entraba en mi cavidad sin dulzura alguna ¡La primera arcada llegó al instante!, mis ojos lloraban cada vez más y el ritmo de el rubio no disminuía en absoluto, provocando arcada tras arcada. Intenté chillas, intenté echar la cabeza hacia atrás para sacar su miembro de mí boca, traté de luchar contra los que me tenían bien cogido y no sirvió de nada ¡Ur tenía razón, era débil! Cuando acabó con mi boca se puso a mi altura para mirarme a los ojos, yo lo único que agradecía es que no se hubiera corrido ¡Aunque no dudaba que lo haría algún día!

~ ¿Qué eres? – volvió a preguntar esta vez serio, esperando que degradarme tanto hubiera minado mi carácter rebelde.

~ Gray Fullbuster, discípulo de Ur – le repetí, el puñetazo me partió el labio y noté el sabor oxido de mi propia sangre. Sonreí cuando el dolor empezó a disminuir – da igual las veces que me toques, nunca seré nada tuyo.

Pareció enfadarse, porque me tumbó de una bofetada y volviendo a quitarme el pantalón entró en mí sin cuidado ¡Como la última vez! Grité, grité como nunca lo había hecho, ya me daba igual quien me escuchase, sólo podía gritar y llorar por el dolor. Su miembro que al principio costaba tanto entrar, ahora lo hacía con suavidad y como no se había corrido, imaginé que era sangre, me estaba desgarrando una y otra vez sin dejarme cicatrizar.

~ ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! – escuché justo cuando me incorporé repentinamente de la cama gritando.

Natsu estaba frente a mí, mirándome con preocupación. Me puse nervioso cuando no reconocí el lugar, ni siquiera encendiendo la luz ¿dónde estaba? Me estaba ahogando, no podía respirar y Natsu me decía una y otra vez que respirase, que me calmase. Finalmente caí en la misión, el hostal, Natsu, me concentré en Natsu frente a mí y cuando me toqué con las manos el rostro, estaba húmedo, había llorado ¡por eso me miraba con preocupación!

~ Estoy bien – le dije a Natsu intentando aparentar seguridad en mí mismo.

~ Y un cuerno estás bien, ¿qué te está pasando Gray?

~ Estoy bien, vale, sólo era una pesadilla.

~ No me trates por imbécil, eso era más que una pesadilla, te agarrabas al colchón, estabas aterrado y pedías ayuda. ¡Maldita sea Gray! ME HAS LLAMADO – me gritó.

Abrí los ojos como platos al oírle ¿Le había llamado? ¿Por qué le llamaría? Yo no le conocía cuando pasó todo esto, Natsu entró después de mí al gremio, era imposible que le llamase. Empecé a llorar aún más ¡ahora mi subconsciente buscaba a Natsu!

~ No he pedido tu ayuda – le dije llorando.

~ Lo has hecho, estabas gritando mi nombre – lloré aún más desconsoladamente si es que se podía y Natsu sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó a abrazarme.

Me agarré a sus brazos y al final acabé abrazándole también ¡No quería que me soltase! Quería estar protegido siempre entre sus fuertes brazos, quería sentir su calidez siempre. Estaba mojando su camiseta con mis lágrimas, aún así, él no dijo nada y yo agarré con fuerza la parte de atrás de su camiseta arrugándola entre mis dedos.

~ ¿Es Deliora? – me preguntó y no quise contestar por no tener que mentirle – Deliora está muerto Gray, ya no puede hacerte nada.

~ Por favor, quédate conmigo – le pedí cuando hizo el mínimo amago de separarse un poco.

~ No voy a dejarte solo Gray – me dijo con un tono dulce mientras seguía llorando –iba a separarme un segundo para ir por algo con que secarte las lágrimas – me dijo.

~ No lo hagas, no te muevas – casi le supliqué - no quiero que me veas así.

~ Gray – me llamó y noté como levantaba mi barbilla para que le mirase – si quieres llorar hazlo, no diré nada, pero nunca te había visto tan indefenso como ahora, nunca creí que me pedirías ayuda, ni que buscarías mi protección – me dijo con dulzura – me estás empezando a preocupar.

~ Natsu – dije su nombre seguido de un "Gracias".

Sus labios junto a los míos fue lo siguiente que noté, esta vez mucho más decidido que la primera vez, como si sintiera que era eso lo que necesitaba. Temblé levemente antes sus caricias, su lengua paseó esta vez por mi labio inferior y no pude evitar abrir más la boca dándole paso. Su lengua entró con dulzura explorando toda mi boda y no le puse impedimento alguno. ¡Me gustaba Natsu! Aunque él solo hiciera esto por pena, yo no quería que parase, así que cuando vi que iba a volver a echarse atrás, yo me acerqué evitando que se separase, indicándole que quería que siguiera besándome. Natsu no dijo nada y colocando su mano tras mi nuca, me impulsó nuevamente para profundizar el beso.


	3. La misión

**Natsu Dragneel**

¿Qué narices me pasaba hoy? Dos veces había besado a Gray, a un hombre, ¡ _de mi mismo sexo_!, lo que jamás esperé en mi vida que ocurriese, es más, Lisanna siempre había dicho que de mayor se casaría conmigo y aquí estaba, metiéndole la lengua a Gray Fullbuster, mi compañero de equipo, mi mejor amigo. En realidad sí sé que me había pasado, Gray siempre era frío y reservado, lo único que sabía de él era como peleaba y bueno... desde lo de la isla Galuna, supe un poco más sobre su pasado, pero realmente como él decía, tampoco es que le conociese en profundidad para ser mi mejor amigo, él en cambio me conocía, sabía que buscaba a mi padre, a mi dragón y que me había unido al gremio cuando le perdí.

Verle tan sentimental, tan vulnerable, como si hubiera retrocedido a su niñez y buscase que le protegieran, había movido algo dentro de mí, ver esa cara que ponía cuando estaba triste me destrozaba, era incluso tan tierno en cierto modo saber que sólo necesitaba que le abrazase, que no había podido contenerme y ese sonrojo de sus mejillas me había enloquecido por completo, tanto como para estar aquí sentado en su cama metiéndole la lengua.

Me separé de él, me daba la sensación como si me estuviera aprovechando de su punto débil, de que estuviera triste, de que se sintiera decaído. Además, a mí no me gustaban los hombres ¡ _O de eso trataba de convencerme ahora_! Porque tras besar dos veces a Gray, estaba empezando a dudarlo, como siguiera así, me volvería adicto a esos besos tan dulces que tenía, porque además, me daba la sensación como si a él también le gustase ¡ _Me estaba volviendo loco_! Era Gray, mi amigo, no podía estar besando ni a Gray ni a un hombre y encima decir que me gustaba como besaba.

~ Lo siento – escuché cuando me separé de él – sé que no te gusta hacer esto con hombres

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, quizá era esa lastimera voz, o que iba a llorar y no aguantaba verle hacerlo, siempre había visto al Gray fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, al que tenía delante de mí era completamente nuevo, tan tierno, tan dulce, tan frágil porque esa era la palabra que intenté decir esa mañana, frágil, pero en vez de eso, me salió débil, por lo que Gray se mosqueó conmigo y con razón ¡ _Odiaba perder a cualquier nivel y a cualquier cosa_! Sólo había que haber visto como se puso en los juegos mágicos por una mísera derrota.

~ ¿Gray? ¿Te gustan los hombres? – le pregunté creyendo saber ya la respuesta.

~ No – me dijo muy seguro – o sí – rectificó al segundo dudando qué decirme - no lo sé, me gusta alguien en concreto.

~ ¿Quién te gusta Gray? – le volví a preguntar.

En verdad, si me decía que era yo, no sabría cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de mi sexo, pero pensé que si me decía otro nombre, a alguien del gremio como no sé... Laxus, el mundo se caería a mis pies, porque en parte, quizá estaba viendo una faceta de Gray que me gustaba, estaba descubriendo como era, qué sentía, cómo besaba, podría saber cómo era en la intimidad, quizá descubrir que era lo que llamaba la atención a tantas chicas de él, porque las chicas de la isla Galuna prácticamente se morían todas por él.

~ Qué más da – me dijo – no corresponde mis sentimientos – fue su última contestación antes de volver a tumbarse, coger fuertemente la sábana entre sus dedos y darme la espalda intentando dormir.

~ ¿Podrás dormir? – le pregunté antes de volver a mi cama.

~ No creo

~ ¿Quieres que duerma contigo hoy? – le comenté intentando animarle.

En parte quería animarle, quería sentirle cerca de mí y otra parte quería solamente protegerle, acurrucarle entre mis brazos y decirle que estaría a salvo conmigo, qué estaba ahí para él.

~ Yo no tengo miedo – me dijo – no me trates como a un niño pequeño – sonreí ante su comentario.

~ Quería ahorrarme decir esto, pero... mi cama tiene un muelle salido y me lo estoy clavando todo el rato – le dije – era la excusa por si me dejabas dormir contigo

Claro que me había inventado lo del muelle y podía sonar ridículo, pero sé que era la única manera en que Gray me dejaría dormir con él, solo me preocupaba por él, quería que durmiera algo y si para ello tenía que entrar en su cama y abrazarle para que se sintiera protegido, lo haría. Gray me miró extrañado y luego su exclamación de ¡Oh! Tragándose mi historia.

~ Bueno, si es por el muelle, te hago un hueco.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo ¡ _Como un niño pequeño_! Dulce, tierno e inocente, nada en comparación con el Gray que yo conocía frío y sin sentimientos, el chico fuerte que se metía siempre conmigo. Cuando me metí bajo las sábanas con él, seguía dándome la espalda y dudé si pasarle el brazo por encima era buena idea o se enfadaría, al final le pasé el brazo y aunque tembló un poco, no dijo nada. Me sorprendí porque estaba frío, no mucho, pero era la primera vez que me daba cuenta que todo él era frío, supongo que por culpa de su magia. No tardé en dormirme. Extrañamente, soñé con Gray.

Estaba debajo de mí, con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas que tanto me excitaban y tan rara vez se veían en él. Sus ojos azules me miraban y tenían un brillo que jamás había visto ¡ _Me deseaba_! Se reflejaba claramente en su mirada. No pude evitar besarle, devoré su boca sin compasión alguna, nada de besos románticos y tiernos como los anteriores, eso pasaba a la historia, quería pasión, quería que sintiera cuanto me excitaba tenerle así, quería demostrarle que su boca era mía, me pertenecía a mí. Nunca habría imaginado a Gray en este papel tan pasivo, él era casi siempre igual de dominante que yo, pero me encantaba sentir como se rendía ante mí, como gemía a cada beso, a cada caricia, como elevaba su tono de voz cuando rozaba mi cuerpo contra su miembro que ya empezaba a endurecerse ¡ _Si, a endurecerse por y para mí_!

Besé su cuello haciéndole temblar, viendo como toda su piel se erizaba. Bajé por sus pectorales ¡ _Realmente se había tomado su entrenamiento enserio_! Me encantaba su cuerpo, cada músculo de él, pero lo que más me gustaba, era descubrir sus debilidades, sus gemidos al rozar sus pezones, su risa al jugar con su ombligo, sus palabras que me enloquecían cuando mi mano cogió su miembro aún sobre aquella tela que no me había atrevido a quitarle, pero me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Al final se la quité y él mismo me ayudó levantando el trasero, facilitándome que me quedase con aquella prenda en la mano. ¡ _Había visto su miembro tantas veces pero nunca lo había deseado como hoy_! Lo chupé despacio, paseando mi lengua por cada centímetro de su piel y no podía parar de imaginar su sonrojo, me encantaban los espasmos de placer que le sacudían y eso que aún estaba en la punta, ni siquiera lo había metido entero ¡ _Gray era tan sensible_! Cuando lo metí entero le escuché gemir a tal intensidad, que su espalda se arqueó y mi miembro se endureció de golpe. ¡ _Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, me excitaban_! Sólo quería que siguiera haciéndolo.

¡ _Era fascinante tenerle así_! Era todo para mí, era mi chico, sólo mío. Me incorporé nuevamente para acercarme a sus labios, aquellos labios inexpertos que había besado la primera vez, porque recordaba a ese chico de labios fríos temblando que no sabía cómo seguir mi beso y ahora, me parecían los más dulces del mundo, los más pasionales, cargados de un sentimiento que jamás había vivido, me gustaba sentirme tan deseado por él y me encantaba hacerle gritar de placer. Me emocioné cuando empecé a preparar su entrada, su forma de chuparme los dedos para humedecerlos me volvía loco, era tan seductor, tan complaciente conmigo. Separé mis dedos de aquella sensual boca para meter el primero en su entrada, despacio y con calma ¡ _Sí le dolía, no me lo dijo_! Pero sus gemidos me indicaban que siguiera y así lo hice, dedo tras dedo fueron introducidos en él ¡El momento estaba cerca! Quería correrme dentro de él, quería dejar hasta mi última esencia en él, hasta la última gota, quería que me rogase con aquella voz seductora que tenía que le hiciera mío, ¡ _Porque él era mío_! y justo cuando iba a entrar... Me desperté. ¡ _Mi maldita suerte_!

Miré hacia Gray, estaba completamente pegado a mí, lo más sospechoso de todo, es que mi brazo por encima de su cintura se había aprisionado con fuerza atrayéndolo a mí, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar, seguramente culpa de mi sueño. Para colmo, su trasero estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi miembro, que encima había reaccionado ¡ _Maldita sea_! Yo diciéndole que no me gustaban los hombres y ahora me pasaba esto. Me aparté un poco de él intentando concentrarme en que mi miembro tenía que bajar antes de que se despertase. ¡ _No podía parar de pensar en el rostro de Gray de anoche y en el del sueño_! Tan frágil y tan tierno ¡ _Dios que volvía a excitarme pensando en sus gemidos_! Tenía que pensar en algo desagradable si quería que esto bajase o bueno... ir al baño y desahogarme.

La puerta sonó de golpe y me apresure a abrir antes de que despertasen al moreno, claro que tuve que ponerme los pantalones y me escondí tras la puerta para que no notaran mi erección. Era Lucy que venía a decirnos si bajamos a desayunar.

~ Sí ya bajamos – le dije – nos vestimos y vamos.

~ Natsu ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? Escuchamos a Gray gritar.

Me habría encantado decirle que Gray estaba fatal desde ayer, que no era el mismo Gray que conocíamos, que tenía pesadillas seguramente con el demonio Deliora, pero le prometí que no diría que le había visto llorar y una promesa había que cumplirla.

~ Nos peleamos – le dije – ya sabes como somos, aprovechamos que Erza no estaba para detenernos y bueno... no quise hacerle daño a Gray, se me escapó el golpe y gritó, pero ya está mejor, me he disculpado con él y me ha perdonado.

~ Hombres... - dijo Lucy - ¿Cuándo dejaréis de pelearos? – fue su única respuesta a mi historia.

Comentó que nos esperarían abajo para desayunar, así que no tardásemos mucho ¡ _Ya sabíamos cómo era Erza_ _y su carácter_! Ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando vi entrar a Happy volando, eso sí me extrañó.

~ ¿Y tú de dónde vienes? – le pregunté.

~ De la habitación de Charle – me comentó con una gran sonrisa ¡No quise preguntar más!

~ ¿Aún duerme Gray? – preguntó Happy.

~ Sí, no ha pasado una buena noche, quizá debería dejarle dormir un poco más.

Tarde cuando lo dije, porque Happy ya le estaba despertando, aún así, me dio tiempo a ver lo a gusto que dormía, la cara tan plácida y agradable que había puesto. ¡ _Creo que besar a Gray me había afectado_! Porque ahora me gustaba prácticamente todo de él. Le indiqué cuando abrió los ojos que había que bajar a desayunar y se vistió rápido para acompañarme.

Erza estaba allí ya, hablando con Lucy y desayunando ¡ _Qué miedo daba Erza_! Era mejor no enfadarla y desde luego, llegar tarde a la mesa, era un motivo de enfado ¡ _Sobre todo después de lo que me contaron con el enfado del Picnic_! Creo que iba a enfadarse, pero al ver a Gray venir detrás de mí con aquellas ojeras marcadas, se olvidó de reñirnos. Comimos prácticamente en silencio y salimos rápido al pueblo para buscar a los ladrones o lo que fuera que teníamos que atrapar.

Acabamos dividiéndonos todos y no me sentó muy bien tener que dejar solo a Gray tal y como estaba estos días, pero cualquiera le decía algo contrario al plan ideado por Erza, así que no me quedó más remedio que tragar y esperar que Gray estuviera bien. Claro que luego pensé ¿Cuándo había necesitado él ayuda? Él era fuerte, puede que yo ahora le ganase, pero él tiene era inteligente, siempre tenía una estrategia para ganar aunque no tuviera tanta fuerza como yo, hacía cosas impresionantes con el hielo e incluso a veces, me ha tenido que salvar él a mí, como aquel búho que intentó comerme en la torre del cielo, al final, siempre estaba él cubriéndome las espaldas a mí. Supongo que para una vez que yo podía ayudarle, mi plan resultaba un fracaso total por culpa de Erza. ¡ _Maldita sea, era mi oportunidad, ahora era cuando él me necesitaba a mí_!

Estaba pensando en todo esto, cuando vi salir de una tienda a uno de los criminales que aparecían en el cartel ¡ _Era él, seguro_! Salí corriendo diciéndole que se detuviera, claro que al verme, también empezó a correr huyendo de mí. Lancé una llamarada de fuego con la intención de cortarle el paso, pero mis llamas desaparecieron mientras él tipo se escapaba riendo, diciendo algo de que las llamas no le afectaban ¡ _Maldición, me tocaría hacerlo a lo bruto_! Me impulsé con el fuego para tomar más velocidad y le seguí por las calles. Tomé un atajo subiendo por unas escaleras hacia uno de los tejados y me lancé abajo frente al individuo rompiendo parte de la calle con mis llamas.

Cargué mi puño de fuego y lo lancé con tanta fuerza, que al esquivarlo, me metí en una de las casas frente a una familia que estaba desayunando. Me disculpé por haberles destruido la pared y haber interrumpido su desayuno y salí corriendo a buscar al tipo ¡ _Lucy iba a matarme_! Estaba destruyendo casas. ¡ _Ya podía escucharla!_ En realidad... claro que podía oírla, estaba bajo mí diciéndome que parase de destruir todo a mi paso, pero yo no me fijé en ella, me fijé en Gray que estaba frente a ti bloqueando el camino del criminal. No sé muy bien qué pasó, porque el suelo se rompió frente a Gray y el tipo cayó en una fosa ¡ _Suelo de hielo_! Seguro que Lucy había sacado a Virgo para excavar el hoyo ¡ _A eso me refería de Gray_! No tenía tanta fuerza como yo, pero era listo, tenía estrategias.

~ Buen trabajo Natsu – me felicitó Gray por atraerle hacia su trampa ¡O imaginé que sería por eso!

~ En el fondo hacen un buen dúo – escuché decir a Erza – si se llevasen un poco mejor serían imparables.

Miré hacia Gray ¡ _Qué rapidez para quitarse la ropa_! Porque en este preciso momento la camiseta la estaba tirando al suelo y creo que no se había dado ni cuenta.

~ Gray, tú ropa – le dije sonrojándome un poco al verle en calzoncillos, él se sorprendió, se disculpó sonrojándose a una velocidad de vértigo y empezó a vestirse de nuevo.

Miré hacia las chicas, se habían quedado absortas mirando a Gray, más bien su rostro sonrojado mientras comentaban lo guapo y tierno que era cuando se sonrojaba ¡ _Era muy raro ver a Gray sonrojarse_! Aunque yo les daba la razón a las chicas de lo guapo que estaba sonrojado, sabía que no le iba a gustar nada al moreno, porque tras aquello intentó ocultar su sonrojo mientras las mandaba callar. ¡ _Me sorprendió verle tan vergonzoso_! Generalmente iba desnudo y no le daba vergüenza. Es más, yo mismo en alguna pelea le había llegado a quitar los calzoncillos, como el día que fuimos a la playa y me persiguió completamente desnudo pidiéndome que le devolviera su ropa, así que no sé por qué precisamente hoy, se estaba sonrojando tanto.

Estaba tan entretenido viendo el cuerpo de Gray que vi aparecer a otro de la banda directo a atacarle mientras éste se vestía. Eso me cabreó mucho ¡ _No iba a permitir que nadie tocara a Gray_! El moreno puso una cara de terror cuando me vio ir hacia él con el puño levantado cargando mis llamas e instintivamente, su hielo se expandió congelando al individuo tras él e incluso la catedral de su lado intentando bloquear mi ataque para que no le diera ¡que no tenía intención de darle a él, si no al que estaba tras él!, escuché a Lucy con un "Noooo" y lo último que recuerdo es la explosión que produjimos ambos elementos chocando. Estaba en el suelo y Gray me miraba viendo como caían trozos de hielo al suelo y se rompían ¡La catedral había desaparecido!

~ Ahí va mi renta – se quejó Lucy y yo me rasqué la parte de atrás de la cabeza

~ Lo siento Lucy, sólo quería capturar a ese – dije señalando al ahora inconsciente miembro de la banda, Gray se giró a verlo.

~ Podías avisar – me dijo enfadado – creía que querías pegarme a mí.

~ ¿Para qué iba a pegarte a ti calzoncillos? – le pregunté enfadado ¡qué poco confiaba en mí!

~ No sé, no entiendo lo que piensan los lagartos de llamas.

~ Igneel no es un lagarto – me quejé – pero que va a saber un exhibicionista.

~ ¿Qué me has llamado? – me preguntó Gray buscando pelea ¡Este era el Gray que yo conocía y echaba de menos! Por fin había vuelto, pero Erza nos separó de un coscorrón a los dos.

Del resto de la banda, se ocupó Erza y su mala leche ¡ _Yo no me atrevía a meterme con ella y menos después de lo de la catedral_! Gray también se mantuvo al margen y eso que fue su primera y mejor amiga en el gremio ¡ _Ambos se llevaban muy bien_! Casi siempre iban juntos hablando. ¿Podría ser Erza quien le gustase a Gray? Fue la gran duda que tuve, era un amor no correspondido, era conocido el amor de Erza por Jellal. Me pasé todo el camino de regreso, apartando de la conversación a esos dos ¡ _Celos_! Pues seguramente, no iba a negarlo que desde anoche, quería a Gray sólo para mí, quería sus besos tiernos aunque inexpertos.

Llegamos a Magnolia y Erza se empeñó en acompañar a Lucy y Wendy a su casa porque le venía de camino, así que allí me quedé con Gray ¡ _Un Gray que cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba caminando por una callejuela desierta hacia su casa_!

~ Ey, espérame – le grite y él se sorprendió.

La verdad es que ahora que lo pensaba, si que conocía poco al mago de hielo, ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, nunca le había preguntado.

~ Natsu, tu casa está en dirección opuesta a la mía – me comentó.

~ Oh – fue mi exclamación ¡Quería acompañarle! Pero como siempre, él tan cerrado.

Siguió caminando solo por la callejuela y le vi desaparecer por la calle principal ahora desierta. Quizá era mejor así, siempre era tan solitario, no le gustaba depender de nadie ¡ _Este era el Gray que yo conocía_! Ya no era el Gray tierno de anoche. Fui hacia el gremio para cenar algo antes de ir a mi casa y Mirajane cocinaba muy bien, me comí todo lo que me puso en el plato y no pensé nada en Gray, me dediqué a bromear con Happy, hasta que entró Laxus con mala cara y se sentó a mi lado.

~ ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté.

~ Venía de una misión con mi grupo cuando me he cruzado con Gray – me insinuó.

~ Gray iba hacia su casa – le indiqué - ¿por qué me cuentas a mí esto?

~ Porque Gray es de tu equipo – me dijo muy seguro – quizá me meto donde no me llaman, pero había unos tipos hablando con él, me dieron mala espina y tenían la marca de un gremio oscuro, creí que iban a hacerle algo, así que metí en medio por si necesitaba ayuda, pero los tipos desaparecieron – me comentó – No se le veía muy bien a Gray pero me gritó que me marchase, que no necesitaba ayuda. ¿Natsu? – se giró para ver mi silla vacía

Antes de acabar la frase, ya había salido corriendo hacia la puerta. Escuché a Laxus indicarme que lo había encontrado cerca del cauce y no paré de correr hasta que llegué allí. ¡ _Joder_! ¿Por qué no me dirá donde vive? ¿Por qué no me contará las cosas? ¿Por qué siempre se guarda todo para él mismo? ¿Tan poca es la confianza que me tiene? Lo que más me preocupaba, era ¿Qué narices tenía que ver Gray con un gremio oscuro? Sólo había estado en Fairy Tail, no podía tener relación alguna con otro gremio.

Finalmente tras recorrerme media ciudad, por fin obtuve su olor en una calle de la periferia y lo seguí hasta que llegué casi al final del cauce, frente a un puente. Allí estaba sentado, mirando el agua y tal y como decía Laxus, no parecía estar muy bien. Me acerqué hasta él y le toqué el hombro llevándome un golpe en el brazo para apartarme de él mientras me gritaba que no le tocase. Al girarse y verme sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se disculpó conmigo agachando la cabeza avergonzado por golpearme.

~ Lo siento – me dijo avergonzado por su comportamiento, como si no hubiera querido golpearme – lo siento Natsu – volvió a repetirme.

~ ¿Con quién me has confundido? – le pregunté sabiendo que era eso ¡podía ser despistado pero no imbécil! Estaba huyendo de alguien. – Laxus me ha dicho lo del gremio oscuro.

~ No es nada, no los conozco – me dijo – me los he cruzado, nada más, se han asustado al ver a Laxus y se han marchado.

Agradecí que Laxus pasara por allí, además, era uno de los más fuertes del gremio, habría protegido bien a Gray, pero ese tenía que haber sido yo, le prometí anoche que le protegería y no había estado ahí cuando me necesitaba, le había dejado solo.

~ Te acompaño a tu casa – le dije

Aunque intentó rechistar ante mi propuesta, le corté en seco con una de mis miradas, de esas que le decían claramente ¡ _Empieza a mover el culo hacia tu casa y calladito_! Alguna vez tenía que empezar yo a ser el dominante, estaba harto de que Gray siempre se saliera con la suya con su astucia y sus tácticas.


	4. Amigos

**Natsu Dragneel**

La casa de Gray se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad ¡ _No me gustaba mucho el sitio_! Más que nada por lo apartada que estaba de todos los sitios, pero la casa estaba muy bien, tenía dos pisos y al entrar, todo estaba recogido y perfectamente ordenado. Tampoco tenía muchos muebles, los necesarios para vivir, lo que sí tenía la casa, era muchas ventanas.

~ Es agradable – le dije al entrar y notar el calor que hacía dentro, algo normal, el sol entraba por casi todas las ventanas durante todo el día.

~ ¿Creías que vivía en un iglú o qué? – me preguntó sonriendo.

~ No, pero no sé, no esperaba... da igual déjalo.

~ ¿no esperabas qué?

~ Es que nunca decías donde vivías y empezaba a pensar que tenías un desastre de casa, pero está muy bien, así que no sé por qué te ocultas.

~ Supongo que al final sólo soy un chico solitario – me comentó.

Lo que más me gustaba de la casa, era ese olor a Gray, mi nariz era tan sensible que lo olía en todos los rincones, pero me encantaba. Supongo que ahora veía a Gray con otros ojos muy diferentes de cómo lo hacía antes, creo que me estaba empezando a gustar. En uno de los muebles había una fotografía de Ur, no quise decirle nada porque sabía que aún se sentía culpable por su muerte, por un momento, podía sentir su dolor, lo había perdido todo, no es que fuera solitario en sí, se había vuelto solitario, alejaba a todo el mundo de él para no tener que pasar por más pérdidas, sus padres, Ur, todos los que le importaban estaban muertos.

~ Gray – le llamé - ¿Con quién me has confundido? – volví a preguntarle lo mismo que hice en el cauce y él no había contestado.

Gray me miraba y creo que buscaba en su mente algo con que salir del paso sin dar muchas explicaciones.

~ ¿Iba para mí que no te tocase? – le pregunté ante su silencio.

~ No – dijo rápidamente, casi con desesperación – no Natsu, no era por ti.

~ Si he hecho algo mal, por favor dímelo y no volveré a tocarte – le comenté

Su respuesta fue empotrarme contra una de las paredes y besarme. Me estaba besando él a mí, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, las últimas veces yo había empezado. Su beso no era tierno, era dominante, posesivo ¡ _El Gray que yo conocía_! Pero yo no iba a dejarme controlar por él, ¡ _si quería batalla la tendría_! le di la vuelta empotrándole esta vez a él contra la pared mientras yo tomaba el ritmo del beso, metiendo la lengua e imponiéndome en su boca. Cuando me separé, él seguía allí con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos con lentitud. No pude evitar sonreír.

~ Te falta mucho para dominarme en un beso Gray – le dije con prepotencia y él pareció enfadarse.

~ Puedo ganarte – me dijo – lo haré, solo necesito practicar – dijo muy convencido.

~ No puedes ganarme Gray, te falta experiencia y eso es en parte lo que me gusta de tus besos – él se sonrojó – no te habían besado nunca ¿verdad?

~ ¿Tan mal lo hago? – me preguntó desanimado.

~ Lo haces bien, pero lo noté en el primer beso, tus labios temblaban y no seguías mi ritmo, pero eso también tiene su encanto – le sonreí – y estás mejorando conmigo.

~ Ya... pues tú pareces tener mucha experiencia – me recriminó y no pude evitar sonreír.

~ ¿Qué pasa Gray? ¿nunca has sido niño? – Gray abrió mucho los ojos y no sé el motivo de por qué se asustó – no has jugado nunca a tener una novia, aprendí a besar con Lisanna, me obligaba a jugar a las familias – le dije - ¿Enserio nunca has probado esas cosas de niño?

Gray estaba tenso, fue hacer referencia a su niñez y se acabó la atmósfera relajada, no sé qué pasaría por su cabeza en este momento, pero no me gustaba como se estaba poniendo. Me acerqué hacia él que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo como si le fallaran las piernas, como si recordase algo que no quería recordar.

~ ¿Estás bien Gray? – le pregunté preocupado cuando ya estaba en el suelo y me acuclillé frente a él para tenerle a la altura.

~ ¿También jugabais al sexo? – fue lo que me preguntó y aquello me asustó mucho.

~ ¿Qué clase de depravado crees que soy? – le pregunté – Gray, éramos niños, eso no lo hacen los niños, algún besito de vez en cuando y ya está, por favor... ¿Cómo iba a tener sexo a esa edad? Es de enfermos – le dije muy convencido de mis palabras.

~ ¿Es depravado hacerlo cuando eres niño? – me preguntó y no sé por dónde iba la cosa.

~ Hombre... sí – le respondí – un niño es algo inocente que debes proteger, no tienen que pensar en esas cosas hasta que crezcan, no sé Gray, son niños, son puros.

Gray estaba llorando otra vez y había puesto su mano tapando los ojos para intentar que no le viera ¿Había metido la pata en algo? ¿Es qué él había practicado el sexo de niño? ¿O estaba así porque me había insultado a mí creyendo que había tenido sexo de niño? No me gustaba por donde estaba encaminándose la conversación.

~ ¿Eres virgen, Gray? – le pregunté y temblaba, su cuerpo estaba temblando.

~ No – me dijo y me tensé por un segundo – o sí, no lo sé – fue su respuesta – creo que no – me dijo muy convencido.

¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Esas cosas se saben, yo lo sabía ¿por qué no iba a saberlo él? Lo único de lo que no tenía duda, es que algo había probado si estaba dudando de eso, algo había tenido que hacer. Ahora lloraba con mayor intensidad.

~ Vamos a ver Gray... - empecé - ¿Tú has metido tu miembro a alguien? – le pregunté y el negó con la cabeza.

Si no se lo había metido a nadie, todo estaba bien, era virgen, estaba clarísimo. Ya me extrañaba a mí que sin saber besar sí hubiera practicado el sexo. Fui a tocarle el hombro pero lo alejó de mí, ¡ _no quería que le tocase_! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

~ Gray, cuéntame que pasa – le pedí, casi le supliqué

~ Lo que pasa es que no he sido niño – me dijo llorando y no entendía de qué iba esto – yo no he aprendido a besar, ni soy inocente, no soy puro, yo no jugaba a esas cosas como tú – me dijo llorando - ¿Puedes dejarme solo? – me preguntó Gray de golpe – sólo quiero estar solo un rato Natsu, por favor.

No sé de qué iba todo esto, claro que había sido niño, puede que no jugase a darse besos o a buscar novias, pero, él había sido un niño, incluso yo le había visto en el gremio cuando llegué, jugaba conmigo a pelearse, siempre defendía a los del gremio como cuando un niño defiende a su padre por el simple hecho de serlo. Y por supuesto era inocente, su primer beso había sido hace nada conmigo, con 19 años, había estado sin besar a nadie tanto tiempo ¿Si eso no era ser inocente que era entonces? Me marché de su casa un poco preocupado por lo que había pasado, pero no quería discutir con Gray, así que lo dejaría para mañana.

No dormí mucho esa noche preocupado, más de una vez estuve a punto de levantarme y dirigirme a la casa de Gray sólo para asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero contuve las ganas. ¿Qué me estaba pasando con él? Últimamente sólo podía pensar en Gray ¿tanto me gustaba? ¿Tanto deseaba su compañía? ¡ _Era frío y solitario_! Y aún así me parecía el chico más dulce del mundo.

Por la mañana si fue lo primero que hice, ir a su casa. Happy me comentó que me esperaría en el gremio, así que fue perfecto para mí. Anduve por las calles sumido en mis pensamientos sobre la conversación de la última vez y no fue hasta que llegué a la casa de Gray que encontré a dos hombres frente a su puerta hablando. Pasé de ellos y toqué a la puerta de mi amigo, pero no obtuve respuesta ¡ _Quizá estaba dormido_! ¡O quizá ya se había ido al gremio!

~ ¿Conoces a Gray? – escuché que me preguntaban a mi espalda uno de aquellos hombres.

~ Es de mi gremio ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quién eres? – le pregunté acercándome a aquel tipo rubio.

~ Somos unos viejos amigos de Gray – me dijo como única contestación.

¡ _Ni siquiera recordaba que Gray tuviera amigos, excepto nosotros los de Fairy Tail o Lyon de Lamia Scale_! Él no había tenido relación con nadie exceptuando los otros gremios, puede que fueran de alguno de esos gremios. El hombre me tendió la mano a modo de presentación.

~ Natsu Dragneel – le dije extendiendo mi mano hacia él para estrecharla a lo que él susurró hacia su compañero que era el Dragon Slayer.

No llegué a estrecharle la mano, el estruendo de la puerta de la casa de Gray abriéndose me hizo girarme hacia allí, pero lo único que vi, fue un Gray cabreado venir corriendo, coger mi mano e impulsarme hacia atrás alejándome de aquellos dos individuos.

~ ¡NO LE TOQUÉIS! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos. Sólo les vi sonreír.

No entendía nada. Pronuncié su nombre en susurro, intentando saber que estaba pasando ¡ _sólo quería que me explicasen algo_! ¿Por qué no podía darle la mano? ¿Por qué estaba Gray tan alterado? ¿Por qué me estaba protegiendo él a mí poniéndome a su espalda?

~ No te pongas celoso Gray, sólo era un cordial saludo al Dragon Slayer, no creí que te importase tanto – comentó aquel tipo rubio con una sonrisa acercando su mano hacia Gray.

Gray parecía haberse quedado paralizado en el sitio, pero reaccionó alejando un poco su rostro cuando la mano casi le tocaba. Le escuché susurrar que no le tocaran, pero sonó tan suave que casi no se le escuchó, es como si hubiera perdido toda esa fuerza que había sacado para quitarme a mí de en medio.

¿Era eso? ¿Eran celos? ¿Gray no quería verme cerca de nadie más? ¿Por eso me apartaba? Aún desde su espalda, podía ver su cuerpo temblar aunque intentaba parecer valiente frente a mí. Seguía en medio entre mi posición y la de aquellos hombres, pero no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo ¡ _Creo que si le hubieran atacado no habría reaccionado a tiempo_!

~ Ya nos volveremos a ver ¿Verdad, Gray? – fue lo último que escuché de aquellos tíos mientras me miraban a mí, Gray se dio cuenta de eso y no contestó. Esperé unos segundos a que se marchasen antes de hablar con Gray.

~ ¿Qué pasa Gray? – le pregunté - ¿Ahora me vienes con ataques de celos?

~ No es eso – dijo temblando, su labio inferior temblaba como nunca lo había visto. – no te acerques a ellos – me dijo.

~ Dame una explicación, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo que mantenerme lejos? – le pregunté casi gritando, pero solo un tenso silencio había entre nosotros, al final me cabreé – tú y tus estúpidos celos, no te creas que por un par de besos que hemos compartido ya significas algo para mí – le recriminé mientras empezaba a andar hacia el gremio.

¡ _Ya había tenido bastante por hoy de los secretismos de Gray_! Me estaba empezando a cabrear, me giré una última vez para verle, me daba la espalda aún y le vi derrumbarse, como si sus piernas fueran incapaces de sujetarle tirándole al suelo. Las palmas de sus manos también tocaron aquella fría piedra y le vi quedarse allí, descolocado y hundido, seguramente más por mis palabras que por lo que había sucedido con aquellos tipos.

Seguí caminando ¡no quería mirarle! Crucé varias calles y cuando me alejé lo suficiente de su casa, empecé a sentirme culpable ¡ _Gray nunca había sido celoso con nada_! Quizá yo estaba exagerando dejándome llevar por conclusiones que habían sacado unos extraños. ¡ _Joder_! Le había dicho algo horrible y ahora no podía volver atrás para disculparme ¿o sí? Caminé de nuevo hasta la calle de Gray, pero él ya no estaba allí, debía haberse metido en su casa.

No apareció por el gremio en todo el día y eso que le estuve esperando para disculparme por mis palabras. Erza apareció en ese momento sentándose a mi lado con un trozo de pastel ¡ _Parecía muy contenta_! Todo lo contrario que yo.

~ ¿Qué sucede Natsu? – me preguntó curiosa.

~ Creo que he metido la pata con Gray – le dejé caer - ¿a ti te ha contado alguna vez algo de su pasado? – Erza sonrió.

~ Jamás – me dijo –Es más, me enteré de lo de Deliora al mismo tiempo que tú, cuando ya teníamos el problema encima. Gray nunca habla de su pasado, no sé si eso es bueno o es malo, pero yo prefiero no preguntarle. Tampoco me contestaría.

~ Creo que le he insultado.

~ No lo habrá tomado en cuenta, lo haces siempre – me dijo – siempre estáis peleando.

~ Esta vez va enserio Erza, sabía que lo que le decía, iba a hacerle daño.

~ Te perdonará – me dijo – Gray es así, siempre protegiendo a los demás, es exactamente como tú, incluso peor que tú, porque es capaz de dar su vida para salvar la de los demás, mira los juegos mágicos, puedes preguntarle a Juvia. Yo creo que después de haber perdido a su maestra y su familia, no puede soportar perder a nadie más, quizá es por eso que siempre está protegiendo a todos a costa de su vida.

¡ _Proteger_! Fue con lo único de todo lo que dijo Erza con lo que me quedé ¿me estaba protegiendo de aquellos tipos? Pero si estaba temblando ¿Cómo iba a protegerme en ese estado? Más fácil habría sido que yo le protegiera a él, la verdad es que aquel tipo rubio tenía una sonrisa que no me gustó nada cuando miró a Gray. No creí que estuviera tan cansado de no haber pegado ojo anoche, pero así debía ser, porque me dormí en la propia mesa del gremio.

Podía ver a Gray, estaba delante de mí, de pie en el salón de su casa, había algo diferente a mi último sueño, no me atrevía a besarle, estaba llorando, lloraba demasiado ¡ _Nunca le había visto así_! Este no era el Gray que yo quería ver, quería ver al del otro día, al que se sonrojaba cuando le besaba, el que cambiaba de ritmo en la respiración excitándose a cada una de mis caricias, el que gemía y lamía mis dedos de aquella forma seductora que me volvía loco, no quería este niño asustado. Volví a mirarle, seguía allí, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo, intentando que no le viera, así que cogí su muñeca y aparté el brazo con delicadeza para oír mis propias palabras en su boca.

~ ¿No significo nada para ti? ¿Sólo he sido un juguete? – me preguntaba con escasa voz.

~ No Gray, no eres mi juguete, eres importante para mí – intentaba explicarle ¡Qué absurdo!

Ahora un sueño se volvía una pesadilla para mí, un sueño que utilizaba mis palabras en mi contra, un cruel subconsciente es lo que tenía. ¿Cómo arreglar aquellas palabras? ¿Cómo arreglar un sentimiento roto? No lo sabía, es lo que llevaba pensando todo el día en el gremio. Le besé, con calma y dulzura, intentando que él viera en un gesto todas las palabras que se negaban a salir, que supiera cuanto le deseaba, que todas mis palabras hacia él habían sido mentira. Correspondió el beso y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla para quitar las lágrimas que corrían por ella ¡ _Estaba dejando de llorar_! Hasta tal punto, que cuando levanté la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Le observaba y me perdí en aquellos intensos ojos azules que brillaban, hasta que fue él quien me besó, quien agarró mi cuello haciendo que una corriente helada de placer cruzara mi columna, no pude evitar el leve gemido que salió de mí ¡No esperaba gemir por Gray! Pero ahora me encantaba, ya no quería volver a mi pasado, no quería volver a mi infancia jugando a las familias con Lisanna, quería a Gray, quería abrir la puerta de mi casa y verle allí, quería hacerle el amor todas y cada una de las noches y me daba igual si era un hombre, me daba igual si era mi amigo o un compañero del gremio, quería que fuera mi compañero en este juego, sólo mío, me daba igual lo que la gente pudiera pensar de nosotros.

Sus labios eran excitantes, ahora sabía que era lo que tanto me gustaba de ellos, no era porque fuera inexperto y no siguiera mi ritmo, no era porque fueran tiernos ¡Que lo eran!, era aquel frío, era como besar un cubo de hielo, cada vez que sus fríos labios tocaban mi piel ardiendo era un espasmo de placer continuo ¡ _Nunca pensé que hielo y fuego pudieran hacer tan buena pareja_! Los besé con desesperación comprobando como entraban en calor al contacto con los míos, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Agarré su trasero con ambas manos para levantarle hasta la mesa cercana y dejarle sentado, justo con sus labios a mi altura, devorando todo su ser.

Sus manos frías se colocaron a ambos lados de mi rostro ¡Sí, me encantaba ese frío! Era precisamente lo que a mí me faltaba, me gustaba sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, aquellas manos que dudaban qué hacer o donde ir, que tenían miedo de bajar de mi pantalón. Yo sonreí ante su inocencia ¡ _Jamás creí ver a este Gray vergonzoso, pero me encantaba_! Bajé un poco mi pantalón y cogiendo su mano la conduje hasta mi miembro, aún iba a la mitad de levantarse por completo, aún así Gray al sentirlo entre sus dedos, dejó salir una exclamación.

~ ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté con una sonrisa sabiendo que sí.

~ Sí, Natsu – fue su respuesta.

~ Es toda tuya Gray – le dije – es toda para ti.

Gray se sonrojó el doble con mis palabras pero lejos de ahuyentarle, la otra mano también empezó a jugar en mi pecho, mientras la que yo mantenía sujeta, se deslizaba con gracia por la longitud de mi miembro ¡ _Oh, sí, era increíble_! Como me gustaban sus caricias, aunque odiaba que él tuviera el control sobre mí. Era yo el que estaba gimiendo y realmente, quería escucharle a él ¡ _Esto se iba a convertir en una dura batalla por conquistar gemidos_! El gemido de Gray salió más alto que el mío cuando le abrí la bragueta de su pantalón colando mi mano dentro, tocando su miembro que ya estaba en pleno apogeo ¡ _Quizá era algo más pequeña que la mía, pero no se quedaba corta ni mucho menos_! Él intentó apartar mi mano de su miembro para recuperar el control de la situación, pero no le dejé. Acabé cogiendo la mano que mantenía en mi miembro y sujetándola por encima de su cabeza mientras le tumbaba en la mesa y yo subía las rodillas encima, una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Él me miraba, seguía mirándome con pasión.

~ Gray, eres más pequeño que yo – le dije – no seas un niño malo y aprende de tus mayores –le comenté sonriendo para volver a besarle con fuerza.

Esta vez me seguía perfectamente, el ritmo de sus besos se acoplaba al mío y no pude evitar pensar, que había encontrado a mi chico perfecto, siempre estuvo frente a mí y nunca me di cuenta hasta hoy ¡ _Era él, era Gray_! Empecé a desabrocharle el cinturón a una mano, mientras mantenía sujeta ambas de él por encima de su cabeza, le oía susurrar mi nombre, sonaba tan caliente en sus labios, sonaba tan bien ¡ _su voz me ponía a mil_!

Me emocionaba cada vez que llegaba a este punto, sobre todo cuando le pedía abrir la boca y metía mis dedos en su húmeda cavidad para que los lamiera ¡ _era mi momento favorito_! Porque verle lamerlos me excitaba, porque lo hacía con dulzura y suavidad, pero tenía esa seducción que sólo había visto en él, sí lamía mi miembro como lo hacía con mis dedos, no sé si llegado el momento podría aguantar no correrme. Ya le estaba quitando el pantalón cuando algo me hizo parar en seco, había alguien allí, había alguien a parte de Gray y yo, había un cabello rubio y unos ojos intimidantes que nos miraban ¡ _era el tipo de antes_! Miré a Gray bajo mí, con sus muñecas apresadas ante mis manos y sólo escuché su frase.

~ Ayúdame.

Me desperté sobresaltado por aquello para descubrir que Erza ya no estaba y prácticamente me había quedado yo solo en el gremio, exceptuando Mirajane que estaba recogiendo cosas en la barra para cerrar en nada. Gray entró en ese preciso momento por el gremio y me sorprendí cuando ni siquiera me miró, pasó de largo dirección al tablón de misiones para coger una sin mirar, pero no una cualquiera, una del trozo de tablón que nosotros teníamos prohibido.

Fui a decirle algo cuando pasó por mi lado, pero él siguió caminando de salida al gremio ¡ _Yo creo que ni Mirajane se había dado cuenta de que esa misión, él no podía cogerla_! Corrí tras él esquivando a la gente que esa noche había salido a pasear por la ciudad. Escuchaba a algunos niños llamarme con mi apodo "Salamander por aquí" "Salamander por allá" pero yo iba directo buscando a Gray y lo encontré, en la calle principal caminando hacia la salida de la ciudad. Le tomé del brazo y lo metí dentro de uno de los callejones empotrándolo contra la pared.

~ ¿Qué coño haces? – le pregunté enfadado – devuelve esa misión, tú no eres clase S.

~ Eso mismo te dije yo en la misión de la isla Galuna y pasaste de mí, me secuestraste.

~ No tiene gracia Gray, ¿Qué pretendes?

~ Sólo quiero irme un tiempo.

~ Vale, te acompañaré a alguna misión, pero no a esa.

~ No lo entiendes Natsu – me dijo con la voz temblando – tengo que irme, tengo que salir de la ciudad.

~ ¿Es por esos tíos? – le pregunté – Cuéntamelo maldita sea, puedo ayudarte – le comenté precisamente esa palabra al recordar mi sueño.

~ NO PUEDES – me gritó – nadie puede ayudarme, sólo quiero irme.

~ No puedo dejarte ir a esta misión, es un suicidio, no quiero perderte – me sinceré y me extrañé yo mismo de haber utilizado esas palabras.

~ Natsu... por un par de besos compartidos no significo nada para ti – me repitió

Esto ya me cansaba, le cogí del cuello de su camisa y él cerró los ojos creyendo que iba a pegarle como siempre hacía cuando peleábamos, pero le besé y escuchaba los rumores a de la gente que pasaba por la calle principal y nos veía en la callejuela, escuchaba a los niños decir " _mira mamá, es Salamander, está besando a un chico_ " o _"¿esos no son de Fairy Tail, que espectáculo en medio de la calle_ " y otras alusiones hacia " _el mago de hielo_ " o hacia mí, pero me daba igual, me daba igual quien me viera o qué rumores salieran de esto, no quería perder a Gray.

~ Natsu – me llamó Gray en los momentos en que separaba levemente los labios para volver a apresarlos – la gente nos mira.

~ ¿Te incomoda? – le pregunté. No obtuve respuesta, pero sus ojos me decían que no, así que volví a besarle. - ¿De qué me protegías Gray? – le pregunté y él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verse descubierto.

~ No quiero que te acerques a ellos, nada más – me dijo apartando su rostro.

~ ¿por qué? ¿Qué te han hecho?

~ No me preguntes eso – una lágrima le caía cuando lo dijo – por favor, no me hagas recordarlo, te lo suplico Natsu, sólo quiero olvidar.

Gray jamás había suplicado, se dejó caer hasta el suelo y empezó a llorar ¡ _No tuve fuerzas para insistirle_! No cuando él suplicaba, no podía hacer recordar algo que le hacía daño, así que olvidé el tema o lo intenté, porque me seguía preocupando su estado, me preocupaban esos hombres que habían ido a su casa. No pude hacer nada más que abrazarle notando como agarraba mi camiseta con fuerza y cómo hundía su rostro contra mi pecho llorando. Le quité la misión de su mano y no me opuso resistencia alguna.

Para mi suerte, encima se puso a llover, no una lluvia leve y continua, esto era un diluvio. Podía ver a la gente correr para resguardarse y habría hecho lo mismo, pero Gray seguía agarrado a mí con fuerza llorando, no sabía si moverme o quedarme allí con él hasta que se recuperase. Me mantuve unos minutos, hasta que al tocar su mano, descubrí que estaba fría, o por lo menos, más de lo normal. Toqué su rostro para comprobar que no era sólo su mano, él estaba frío, estaba demasiado frío. Creo que esta lluvia no le iba a sentar bien, tenía que sacarlo de aquí. Le acerqué hacia mí y elevé mi calor corporal intentando calentarlo un poco. Gray pareció buscar ese calor que mi cuerpo liberaba, acurrucándose cada vez más entre mis brazos y mi pecho. Sus lágrimas estaban cesando.

~ Gray, hay que moverse, te estás quedando helado – le dije – vamos, tú casa no está lejos, te acercaré.

Le ayudé a ponerse en pie y le acompañé hasta su casa. No parecía encontrarse nada bien desde que se había cruzado con aquellos tipos y me moría de ganas de saber que estaba pasando, pero no creí que Gray me lo contase, ¿Tan malo era lo que le habían hecho que no podía contarlo? ¿Tanto como para crearle estas pesadillas que lo torturaban todas las noches? Entramos en su casa empapados y se dirigió a su armario para sacar ropa seca, dándome a mí otro juego ¡ _Olía a Gray_! Y no tardé en ponérmelo. Cuando terminé de vestirme, Gray se había tumbado ya en la cama dispuesto a dormir, así que me tumbé a su lado acariciándole el pelo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Me ocupé de taparle cuando noté que seguía frío y volví a acercarlo a mí para que notase mi calor. Se estaba quedando dormido acurrucado en mi pecho.

~ Lo siento Natsu – me dijo casi en susurro, creo que ya estaba hasta dormido – no soy bueno para ti.

~ ¿Qué dices Gray? – le pregunté pero ya no contestó

Estaba dormido y pensé que era mejor dejarle descansar. Con notar cómo me buscaba intentando entrar en calor, me bastaba. Le tenía entre mis brazos y eso para mí, era suficiente por hoy y todo lo que había sucedido.


	5. Perdóname

**Gray Fullbuster**

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme acurrucado en el pecho de Natsu, pensé que si el tiempo pudiese pararse, éste sería el momento en que querría que lo hiciera, estando con Natsu, siendo rodeado por sus brazos, estando tan cerca de su pecho, notando el calor que desprendía el Dragon Slayer ¡ _Era la escena perfecta que siempre querría recordar_!

Me habría encantado poder decirle a Natsu todo lo que me sucedía, pero no podía, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, además, él mismo lo había dicho, tener sexo cuando eras niño era de depravados ¿entonces yo lo era? Quizá yo no quería, pero lo había hecho, yo no era ese niño inocente y puro que Natsu relataba en sus historias, era un niño manchado y asqueroso que no merecía estar entre sus brazos, sólo le iba a traer dolor y sufrimiento ¡ _ya lo estaba haciendo_! Ya se habían fijado en él.

Creyó que estaba celoso cuando sólo intentaba protegerle, volví a ponerme de blanco para que le dejaran a él, pero... ¿qué más daba ya? Mejor a mí que a él, yo ya estaba marcado, ya no tenía nada que perder, no quería que Natsu pasara por lo mismo, él era diferente a mí, él caía bien a todo el mundo, a todos les gustaba su sonrisa, todos querían estar siempre cerca suyo y hacer misiones junto a él ¡ _Él tenía una vida_! Quizá si conseguían lo que quería, si yo volvía con ellos, a lo mejor se olvidaban de Natsu y eso es lo único que quería, que Natsu estuviera a salvo.

Me concentré en sus brazos ¡ _Se sentía tan bien estar entre ellos_! Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no me abrazaban ¡ _ni siquiera recordaba la última vez antes de que Natsu lo hiciera_! Quizá lo echaba de menos. Me encantaría estar toda la vida con él, pero le estaba mintiendo una y otra vez, tenía que decirle que no era virgen como él creía, tenía que hacerle ver que yo no era lo que él buscaba. Me costaba mucho decidirme a hacerlo, porque me dejaría y no quería que lo hiciera.

Sus brazos se aferraron con mayor fuerza y supe que se había despertado. Es más, notaba su erección rozando mi pierna, demasiado cerca de mi miembro, pero no le dije nada, supongo que me gustaba saber que podía excitar a alguien aún, aunque estuviera marcado. Su mano estaba acariciando mi espalda y me encantaba que lo hiciera, me relajaba. La otra mano que tenía libre apartó un poco mi flequillo para repasar con sus dedos la cicatriz de mi frente, podía escucharle sonreír. Me agarré a su camiseta indicándole que estaba despierto y me miró directamente a los ojos.

~ Has dormido del tirón – me dijo – ni gritos, ni pesadillas, nada – yo le sonreí.

~ Estabas cuidándome – le comenté – si estás conmigo, puedo dormir tranquilo. ¿Tú no me harás daño, verdad?

~ No, yo nunca te haría daño. Te protegeré.

~ ¿Aunque no pueda luchar? – le pregunté

~ Si no puedes luchar, te protegeré el doble – me dijo muy seguro – yo lo haré por ti.

Notaba aún el miembro de Natsu en mi pierna, no sé si él lo notaba o no, pero desde luego no hizo el mínimo amago de apartarse y en parte, pensaba que sería bueno practicar el sexo con él, pero me daba miedo, sólo aquellos tipos me habían tocado y dolía mucho, dolía demasiado, no quería estropear los maravillosos recuerdos con Natsu tapándolos de dolor, pero me habría gustado que él pudiera borrar todas aquellas lascivas caricias, que tocase cada centímetro de mi piel y quitase la esencia de aquellos tipos de mi cuerpo, que sólo tuviera el recuerdo de Natsu, porque él me cuidaría ¡ _o eso quería creer_! Natsu era bueno, demasiado bueno para alguien como yo.

Como decirle que quería algo más que un abrazo, algo más que un simple beso ¿Él querría algo conmigo? Porque llevaba ya dos días diciéndome que no le gustaban los chicos, pero luego me besaba, así que me tenía confundido, ya no sabía si querría tener sexo conmigo o no. Quizá si yo empezaba... él me seguiría o lo ahuyentaría, quien sabe. Tenía que armarme de valor para hacer esto, yo nunca había hecho esto, así que bajé la mano con cuidado y la metí bajo su camiseta ante la sorpresa de Natsu.

Cerré los ojos, no quería ver cómo me rechazaba, pero no lo hizo, mi mano llegó hasta su pecho, rocé con aquel temblor en mis manos por el miedo sus pezones y no me dijo nada. Abrí los ojos para mirarle, se había sonrojado un poco y supe que estaba haciendo algo mal, así que aparté la mano con rapidez y la saqué de su camiseta.

~ Lo siento – le dije cerrando los ojos, pero su respuesta no llegó.

Sus labios cogieron los míos con fiereza, hasta su cuerpo se estaba moviendo, se estaba colocando encima de mí sin dejar de besarme ¡ _Quizá sí quería_! El que no se esperaba la reacción era yo, su fuerza, sentirme debajo, notar cómo me dominaba por completo, hizo que mi mente volviera a aquella celda, que volviera a sentir miedo conociendo el dolor, me aterraba ese dolor, no quería volver a sentirlo ¡ _creía que había superado el miedo, pero el trauma seguía ahí y salía en el peor momento_!

~ Nat... Natsu – le llamé entre beso y beso tratando de hacerle ver que no podía seguir. Se dio cuenta cuando una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

~ ¿Gray? – me preguntó.

~ Lo siento Natsu – me disculpé – yo... te he mentido, no soy virgen Natsu – le comenté – no puedo hacerlo, tengo miedo – solté la bomba de golpe y miraba los ojos de mi amigo, estaba intentando asimilar lo que le decía.

~ ¿Con...con quién? – preguntó en estado de Shock - ¿Era alguien del gremio?

~ No - le dije.

~ Pero... si tú no sabías besar.

~ No me besaron – le aclaré – sólo fue sexo, sólo fue dolor – le dije – Lo siento Natsu, no quería hacerte esto, lo siento.

~ Si no puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes – me aclaró – puedo esperar, no hace falta hacerlo ahora.

~ ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? – le pregunté.

~ No Gray, las cosas del pasado, deben quedarse en el pasado, de ti quiero tu futuro.

~ ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? – le pregunté - ¿por qué tienes que ser tan bueno? Yo no puedo estar a tú altura, no puedo alcanzarte, yo los maté, soy un monstruo – empecé a llorar.

~ No lo eres, Gray. Deja de culparte, no fue tu culpa lo de tu familia, ni lo de Ur, son accidentes. Ur lo hizo voluntariamente.

~ Si yo muriera voluntariamente por ti, ¿te lo perdonarías?

Natsu se calló de golpe, no sabía que contestarme, en realidad sí lo sabía, iba a decirme que no se lo perdonaría, pero no podía decírmelo porque le había pillado con mi pregunta, intentaba quitarme una culpa que no podía quitarse. Natsu sólo pudo abrazarme, estrecharme con fuerza hacia él y acariciarme el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño ¡ _No pensaba quejarme_! Me gustaba que aquellos brazos fuertes y cálidos me abrazasen, que me abrazasen tan fuerte como pudiera y no me soltase jamás.

~ Voy a ir al gremio a devolver esta misión, ¿Vale? – me preguntó y yo asentí - ¿Puedo dejarte sólo un rato?

~ Sí – le dije – claro que sí, no necesito niñera – le dije ofendido.

Siempre había estado solo y estaba bien, no sé porque ahora tenía tanta preocupación por mí. Yo sabía cuidarme. Natsu no tardó en irme, se vistió con rapidez y me comentó que no tardaría en volver. Me quedé allí, en mi solitaria casa, sin nada qué hacer, así que me tiré en el sofá y miré el techo ¿Debía decirle a Natsu todo lo que sentía por él? Yo nunca había sido muy abierto con mis sentimientos, me costaba abrirme a los demás y no sabía cómo decírselo Supongo que estábamos bien así, ¿no?, venia de vez en cuando y podía disfrutar de sus besos, eso debía significar algo, sino no estaría besándome. La puerta sonó y sonreí ¡ _Natsu ya se había olvidado algo_! Seguramente el dichoso cartel de la misión que yo cogí anoche.

Abrí la puerta cuando una mano se cerró en mi boca y me empujaron dentro. Fue ver aquel cabello rubio y mi cuerpo se tensó de tal forma, que era incapaz de moverme. Mis piernas estaban temblando y tras su último empujón que me empotró en la pared del fondo, escuché sus risas mientras el moreno cerraba la puerta tras él.

~ Vaya Gray, si que te escondiste bien – me dijo con una sonrisa – fíjate, ya tienes 19 años, pero sigues teniendo el trasero que me gusta – comentó tocando mi culo con agresividad y posesión.

Me moví intentando alejarle de mí pero era imposible. Coloqué mis manos encima de su brazo que seguía tapando mi boca con la intención de congelarle, pero él viendo mi intención, me congeló a mí con sus palabras.

~ Yo de ti no haría eso a menos que quieras que busquemos a tú amigo –me dijo - ¿Cómo se llamaba ese pequeño dragón? – le preguntó a su compañero.

~ Natsu, Natsu Dragneel – comentó el moreno con una gran sonrisa, las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

~ Oh mírale – exclamó el rubio con ironía – le gusta el dragón, que calladito y quietecito se ha quedado – dijo mientras lamía una de mis lágrimas restregando toda su asquerosa lengua por mi mejilla - ¿Ya le has dado tu culo a ese chico? – me preguntó – claro que no ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú me perteneces – me susurró en el oído y no pude hacer nada más que llorar.

Era verdad, tanto me había afectado aquel suceso de mi infancia que ni siquiera con Natsu podía tener sexo, ¿Tenía este tipo razón? ¿Yo sólo podría ser de él? No quería ser suyo, no quería volver con él, quería a Natsu. Tenía que pensar algo o acabarían violándome en mi propia casa, no quería volver a tenerles cerca pero ellos ya estaban bajando mi bragueta mientras comentaban que querían ver mi polla. ¡ _Vamos piensa en algo_! ¡ _Natsu_! Él dijo que volvería pronto, sólo tenía que retrasarles hasta que llegase, si veían a alguien más quizá se marcharían, como siempre hacían.

Agarré mis manos al brazo del tipo sacando toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba escondida y activando mi magia los empujé fuera de mi casa. Rompieron la puerta saliendo hasta la calle golpeándose contra los adoquines y convertí la casa en hielo cerrando todas las aperturas con el muro más grueso que pude crear. Sólo tenía que esperar que Natsu o alguien del gremio llegase. Les vi a través del hielo de la puerta acercarse ¡ _Estaban hablando_! Me acerqué para escucharles.

~ Buen truco Gray, piensa en esto, vuelve con nosotros, obedéceme en todo lo que quiera y no tocaremos a tu dragoncito – me amenazó – te prometo dejarle en paz, tú a cambio de él. Búscame si deseas salvarle. Tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo, te esperaré en el cauce, donde el otro día, a la misma hora.

Caminaron apartándose del hielo y no podía verles si habían desaparecido o no, por si acaso no quise quitar la barrera, me senté al otro extremo de la sala, con la espalda pegada a aquel frio hielo de la pared más alejada de la puerta y esperé mientras cerraba la bragueta. Lloré por la amenaza ¿Qué tenía que hacer? No podía dejar que le hicieran lo mismo que me hicieron a mí a Natsu, tenía que protegerle pero tampoco podía decírselo. Natsu era impulsivo, decírselo haría que entrase en aquel gremio cabreado y se lo estaría sirviendo en bandeja de plata a aquellos tipos. Tenía que mantenerle lejos de ellos ¡ _Tenía que entregarme yo_!

Notaba como mi poder mágico abandonaba mi cuerpo con rapidez debido a estar manteniendo la barrera tanto rato, pero no quería quitarla hasta que no viera a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, me acurruqué en el suelo sintiéndome débil, cada vez más débil. Obedecerle en todo, pensaba en aquellas palabras, volver a mi tormento, a mi tortura, volvería a sentir dolor, eran así, eran sádicos, sólo querían verme sufrir, sólo querían como bien había dicho él, mi trasero. Me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, ya ni siquiera estaba notando poder mágico fluir por mi cuerpo, pronto la coraza desaparecería y volvería a estar vulnerable frente a ellos, esta vez sin puerta de por medio para bloquearles un mínimo el camino.

¡ _Dolor a cambio de salvar a Natsu_! Era lo único que pensaba y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla rodando, congelándose al momento de caer en el suelo helado que había creado. Cerré los ojos escuchando la voz de Natsu llamarme con preocupación.

~ Nat... Natsu

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de verle arrodillado frente a mí, colocando su rostro cerca del mío, diciéndome que aguantase, pidiéndome casi a modo de súplica que deshiciera el escudo, que él estaba aquí. Veía al fondo la puerta, había abierto el hielo con su fuego para entrar, así que deshice la magia del resto de la casa.

~ Gray ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

~ Estoy... cansado –le dije – sólo... déjame dormir un poco – fue lo último que conseguí decir antes de dormirme.

Pensé que quizá con Natsu allí, por lo menos hoy dormiría tranquilo, él podría protegerme aunque sólo fuera hoy. ¿Sería capaz de perdonarme? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo cuando me marchase? ¿Podría alguna vez perdonar que le traicioné para salvarle? Porque era en lo único que pensaba, porque sucedería mañana mismo y no tenía más escapatoria ¡ _no podía dejar que le tocasen a él_! No a Natsu. Quizá pudiera escudarme en el lema del gremio " _Protegemos a nuestros compañeros_ ", no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a él.

Cuando me desperté estaba en un lugar que no conocía, por la ventana veía árboles frondosos por lo que supuse estábamos fuera de la ciudad, había una sala, no muy grande y estaba tumbado en una cama. ¡No reconocía el sitio! Era pequeño y estaba sucio y desordenado, sin apenas muebles. Todo estaba tirado de cualquier manera y entonces vi a Natsu con Happy intentando recoger las cosas antes de que despertase.

Seguí observando el lugar sin querer molestarle ni interrumpirle, supongo que no quería que viera su casa desordenada. Miré la gran pared del fondo, estaba llena de hojas de misiones que había hecho y encima de cada una, ponía notas él mismo, tenía la primera misión que hizo con Lucy pero me extrañó ver la de la isla Galuna, porque en la nota hacía referencia a mí. Ahora sólo podía pensar en cómo iba a alejar de mí al chico de mi vida, como hacerle daño para que no quisiera venir tras de mí cuando desapareciese, para mantenerle lejos de esos tipos.

~ ¿Gray? – Escuché la voz de Natsu primero y después sus pasos correr en mi dirección y sentarse en una esquina de mi cama - ¿Estás bien?

~ Sí, sí, siento haberte preocupado – le dije – estoy bien – le repetí para que se calmase.

~ ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

~ Ha vuelto – le dije sabiendo que esto iba a dolerle – ha vuelto el chico del que me enamoré, yo... voy a irme con él, Natsu.

Natsu se quedó en el sitio paralizado con mis palabras y yo intenté aparentar fuerte, no podía parar ahora, no podía echarme atrás ¡ _Lo siento Natsu, pero era lo mejor para ti_! Puede que no llegase nunca a entenderme, puede que a partir de este momento me odiase, que viera en mí a una persona que le había manipulado, que había jugado con él para luego abandonarle como a un perro callejero, pero tenía a todo el gremio, ellos le ayudarían a superarlo y mejor superar una desilusión amorosa que el trauma que aquellos tipos podían causarle.

~ Me has usado – dijo casi en susurro - ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizarme Gray? – me chilló – ¿ahora que aparece tu gran amor me abandonas? ¿Te largas de Fairy Tail? ¿Así sin más?

~ Si Natsu, tú y yo somos incompatibles, siempre lo fuimos – le dije esta vez chillando yo – somos hielo y fuego, somos opuestos Natsu, no podemos convivir, sólo eras un juguete para mí, un entretenimiento pasajero.

~ Eres un cabrón asqueroso, sólo un maldito asesino manipulador, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? ¿Cómo puedes herir tan fácil a la gente y no sentir nada? – me gritó y me dolió que me recordase lo de mi familia, me dolió que creyese que no tenía sentimientos, pero tenía que tragar con eso ¡Vamos Natsu, ódiame! ¡Aléjate de mí! – lárgate de mi casa, no debí haberte conocido nunca – me gritó – debiste haber muerto en lugar de tu maestra – gritó esta vez con mayor fuerza dándome un puñetazo que me tumbó en el suelo ¡Estaba sangrando!

Me puse en pie y caminé hacia la salida de su casa. Una vez fuera, pegó tal portazo que me sobrecogió el alma, pero ya estaba hecho ¡ _Natsu estaba a salvo_! Sonreí, al menos había podido salvar a una persona en mi vida, a la más importante para mí. Tras mirar unos segundos su casa medio derruida y de mal aspecto, giré para empezar a correr por el camino en dirección a la ciudad. Estuve todo el día fuera de casa, comí fuera, paseé por el parque solo y me quedé sentado en la barandilla del puente que daba al río viendo lo que ya no volvería a ver, viendo el edificio del gremio al fondo, la catedral de Magnolia, la ciudad, el aire libre ¡ _Sólo una mazmorra de piedra y dolor es lo que me esperaba el resto de mi vida_!

Miré mi reflejo en el agua, veía la marca de Fairy Tail en mi pecho y no supe si debía quitármela o dejarla. ¡ _No creo que el gremio quisiera a alguien como yo en él_! Debería quitarla, pero me dolía el corazón cuando pensaba en hacerlo, era el único sitio al que pude llamar " _casa_ ", era el único sitio al que quería volver después de todo mi pasado, eran los únicos que me habían aceptado, que lloraban y reían conmigo, eran mi única familia.

~ ¿Qué haces aquí Gray? No te he visto en todo el día por el gremio – escuché a Laxus tras de mí que venía con Evergreen, con Freed y con Bicslow.

~ Estaba... mirando la ciudad – le dije con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde vais? – les pregunté al verles cargados con sus bolsas.

~ Al gremio de al lado – me dijo – una tontería, querían que recogiéramos un misión, volveremos mañana.

~ Suerte entonces – les dije – aunque vosotros no la necesitáis y gracias por lo de la otra vez.

Laxus sonrió con prepotencia dándome la razón y luego empezó a caminar cruzando el puente buscando la puerta de salida de la ciudad. Me quedé allí mirando a todo su grupo cruzar el puente y cuando había terminado de cruzarlo, me levantó la mano haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail. Sonreí, así eran ellos, fuertes, seguros de sí mismo, una familia que se apoyaban, que me apoyaban y yo les estaba traicionando, había hecho daño a Natsu y eso no sé si algún día podría perdonármelo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me di cuenta que la puerta seguía rota. No supe que hacer, por primera vez en mi vida no supe que hacer, dormir en mí casa a sabiendas que no tenía puerta, dormir en la calle sabiendo que podía pasarme cualquier cosa. Suspiré y finalmente entré en mi casa ¡ _ya daba todo igual_! Podían entrar en mi casa, podían hacerme lo que quisieran, podían encontrarme en la ciudad, daba igual donde fuera, ellos me encontrarían estuviese donde estuviese y les daría igual las puertas que hubieran en el camino.

Pensé que Laxus, que aquella vez me había salvado, estaba fuera de la ciudad, que nadie más sabía donde vivía excepto Natsu y desde luego, él no vendría a ayudarme ¡ _Estaba perdido y tenía que asumirlo_! Fue mi elección, yo a cambio de Natsu, una vida de servidumbre, convertirme en su esclavo sexual con tal de obtener la plena libertad de mi amigo. No había nadie en la calle y esperé allí fuera viendo la puerta rota, en realidad estaba esperando a que ellos vinieran y lo hicieron, escuché sus pasos venir por mi derecha, escuchaba sus sonrisas y supe que ya no podía escapar.

~ No creí que te decidieras tan rápido – sonrió el moreno acercándose a mí – perfecto Gray, vamos a divertirnos.

Mi vida acababa aquí ¡ _Adiós, Natsu_!


	6. Secuestro

**Gray Fullbuster**

El suelo estaba frío, a mí ya no me importó, tampoco me importaba el frío que entraba de aquella puerta que yo mismo había roto para defenderme, ya ni siquiera me importaba defenderme ¡ _Tampoco podía_! La condición para que no tocaran a Natsu era obedecerles, era dejarles hacer lo que quisieran conmigo, así que ya todo daba igual. Me quedé tumbado en el suelo, sin moverme, allí donde me habían empujado. Notaba alguna lágrima caer por mi mejilla e intenté concentrarme en el cosquilleo que me provocaba al recorrer su camino antes de perderse en la madera del suelo, concentrarse en eso era mejor que concentrarse en aquella lengua que chupaba mi cuello, en aquellos labios que dejaban marcas por mi cuerpo, en aquellas manos que tocaban mi torso. Oía sus voces, hablaban entre ellos o quizá me hablaban a mí, yo no podía escucharles, sólo oía ruido, las palabras carecían de sentido para mí. ¡ _Daba igual como me llamasen, me daba igual lo que me estuvieran contando, me daba igual los insultos que me estuvieran ofreciendo_!

Un golpe en mi cara me hizo volver a la realidad, ver al tipo moreno frente a mi rostro sonriendo, indicándome que no me perdiese en mis pensamientos, querían que me centrase en ellos, querían verme sufrir. El rubio cogió mi pelo y aceró mi cara hasta casi tocar la suya. Veía sus ojos fijos en los míos, esa mirada que él siempre tenía, la que decía que se saldría con la suya hiciera lo que hiciera.

~ 19 años Gray – me dijo – da igual cuanto tiempo pase, para mí siempre serás ese crio de culo estrecho al que me gusta follarme. Pero hay que reconocer que has mejorado con el tiempo, mírate, ¡Todo un hombre! ¿por qué no me enseñas cuanto ha crecido tu polla? – me preguntó cogiendo entre sus manos mi miembro y aunque aún estaba el pantalón, me dio asco y me dio miedo – pues parece que sí ha crecido – dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

~ Parece que llora menos que antes – indicó el moreno a mi espalda en dirección a su compañero.

~ Ya, eso es lo único que no me gusta, pero me encanta verle tan obediente, tanto tiempo tratando de dominarle y sólo había que amenazar a ese dragón para conseguirlo – se rió – porque... ¿Verdad que vas a complacerme en todo lo que te pida? – me preguntó

~ Por favor, no le hagas nada a Natsu – me llevé un tirón de pelo y me elevó más la cara hacia él.

~ Perdona... ¿qué decías?

~ TE COMPLACERÉ EN TODO, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS – le grité – por favor... no toques a Natsu - él sonrió creciéndose a medida que yo me debilitaba cada vez más.

No podía parar de pensar en Natsu, quizá era porque me recordaban una y otra vez lo que le harían a él si yo hacia algo mal, si yo me escapaba, si no obedecía. No quería llorar, no quería darles ese gusto como hice cuando era niño, intentaba aparentar fuerte, intentaba hacerles ver que no me importaba lo que me hiciesen, pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí, estaba en Natsu, pensaba qué estaría haciendo ahora en su destartalada casa, recordé sus besos, sus abrazos y entonces supe que jamás volvería a tenerlo, me odiaba, había hecho que me odiase, quizá me merecía esto, le hice daño, hacía daño siempre a la gente a la que le importaba.

~ En realidad Gray, es fácil quedarte ahí tumbado y dejar que alguien haga con tu cuerpo lo que quiera – me dijo – pero ¿Sabes que es lo que quiero realmente de ti Gray? – me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza – quiero que me folles, que seas tú quien meta mi polla en ti – dijo en mi oído – quiero que me hagas correrme, quiero que grites, que digas cuanto te gusta mi polla, que me pidas que te la hunda hasta el fondo.

Lloré, ya no pude evitarlo más, intenté con todas mis fuerzas aferrarme a una fuerza de voluntad que ya no encontraba en mí, me había abandonado. No podía seguir luchando contra él, no podía luchar de ninguna forma, sólo podía hacerles caso.

~ Suéltale – dijo el rubio hacia su compañero, quien me soltó al momento empujándome hacia el rubio – no creo que vaya a correr, no sabiendo lo que podemos hacerle a su amigo. ¿Vas a hacer lo que te he pedido, verdad?

~ Sí – le dije rindiéndome ¡Tras tanto tiempo, había conseguido lo que quería, verme rendirme!

~ Ves, así me gusta, que seas una buena puta, ahora hazme correrme en ese culito que tanto me excita.

Me arrastró tras él hasta uno de los sillones de mi casa y me empujó haciendo que cayese al suelo mientras él se sentaba en el sillón. Mis manos temblaban y veía gotas de mis ojos caer en el suelo. Me levanté sintiendo dolor por los golpes que ya me habían dado con anterioridad y empecé a quitar el cinturón. No podía dejar de temblar y aunque me costaba mucho poder quitar las cosas con ese temblor, a ellos parecía gustarles el espectáculo que les ofrecía. No quise levantar la cabeza para verles, tampoco quería que me vieran en mi estado, yo sólo podía pensar en lo avergonzado que estaría Natsu si alguna vez se enterase de esto, al final... iba a ser su puta.

Cuando el cinturón se abrió y desabroché los botones, el pantalón cayó al suelo y escuché de sus labios un " _sí, ven aquí mi puta_ " mientras me rasgaba la única prenda que mantenía oculto mi miembro. Me acerqué hasta él temblando ¡ _No quería esto_! Quería irme, quería que alguien entrara por ese maldito hueco que había dejado mi puerta y los detuviera, pero igual que cuando era un niño ¡ _Estaba solo_! Nadie vendría a ayudarme. Sus manos se agarraron a mi trasero y me hizo caer encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas ya desnudas. Frente a mí se estaba tocando la polla, se estaba masturbando. Podía ver en el otro sillón como el moreno se masturbaba también viendo la escena ¡ _No podía detener mis lágrimas_! Incorporó su espalda del sillón y su boca aprisionó mi pezón, mordiéndolo, succionándolo, lamiéndolo.

Me quedé estático, sintiendo repulsión de mí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, intenté imaginarme a Natsu pero fue peor, veía su cara de odio, veía como ponía muecas de asco hacia mí, preferí no tener que pensar en él, no soportaba que me viera así.

~ ¿Qué pasa zorra? ¿No te gusta mi polla? – Me preguntó mientras él cogía mi miembro entre sus manos – porque a mí sí me gusta la tuya – dijo apretando hasta que grité por el dolor.

Mis manos temblaron y cogí aquel miembro que él había estado masturbando, lo tenía prácticamente listo y gimió cuando notó mis manos temblorosas empezar a moverse por toda su longitud, por lo menos, conseguí que quitase sus manos de mi intimidad. Sus manos volvieron a mi trasero y me elevaron un poco posicionándome encima para entrar ¡ _Miedo, sentía miedo_! Él no era Natsu, no podía pararle, no podía detenerle porque sintiera miedo, no lo haría.

La clavó sin compasión, me hundió hasta las entrañas y grité, grité demasiado, sólo sentía dolor, un dolor desgarrador que hacía años no sentía, me estaba destrozando. Ahora no podía parar de llorar, sólo me preocupaba el dolor y que estuviera sangrando, porque tenía que estar sangrando.

~ Sí, cabálgame zorra – me exigió dándome un azote en la nalga del trasero y tuve que moverme encima de él clavándome yo una y otra vez, haciéndome daño yo mismo, gritando a cada movimiento - ¿Qué tenías que decirme? – me preguntó con esa mirada lujuriosa ¡ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de hablar con este dolor!

~ Hund... - intenté hablar pero la voz se me cortaba creando risa en él, sacando gemidos de placer por su parte y moviéndose cada vez más rápido – húndemela – le dije al final y él sonrió de una forma que no me gustó.

~ Qué pedazo de puta estás hecha – me dijo - ¿Así que quieres más eh? – dijo esta vez levantándose y tirándome en el sillón donde él estaba.

Se colocó encima y entró aún más hondo de mí con movimientos mucho más rápidos de lo que habían sido los míos. Grité ¡ _Dolor, Dolor y más Dolor_! Pero no acabó ahí, el moreno se puso encima del sillón de frente a mí y cogiéndome del pelo metió su miembro en mi boca. Ni siquiera yo estaba haciendo el movimiento, él movía mi cabeza y su cintura entrando y saliendo como quería de mi boca, creándome arcadas haciéndome cerrar los ojos mientras las lágrimas me caían. Reía mientras me decía una y otra vez " _chupa puta, chupa_ ".

~ Que estrecho eres – gritaba el rubio una y otra vez – sí, me encanta, voy a correrme ¿Quieres que me corra? – yo no podía hablar, tenía el miembro de aquel moreno en la boca ¡Pero no, no quería! ¡Quería que me dejasen! – voy a hacerte mío, voy a llenarte este precioso culo con mi semen

Sentí aquel líquido entrando en mí, le oía suspirar como si estuviera cansado pero satisfecho con haber descargado hasta la última gota de su ser y yo sólo podía llorar, ahora se había puesto a mí lado y me miraba ahogarme con la polla de su amigo mientras él se relamía. Me agarró la cabeza y me empujó hasta el fondo para que metiera toda la polla entera y siguió haciendo fuerza evitando que pudiera sacarla mientras notaba como su amigo se corría en mi boca

~ Mira como le gusta – se reía el moreno mientras movía mi cabeza de forma afirmativa y yo intentaba escupir aquel líquido con el que me estaba atragantando, pero no me dejaban salir.

~ Bébetelo – me insistía el rubio mientras veía como parte del semen corría por las comisuras de mis labios al no poder tragarlo.

Cuando sacó el moreno su miembro, el rubio pasó la punta de su polla por mis labios, jugaba conmigo, me pegaba con ella y de golpe, volvió a abrirme la boca para meterla.

~ Límpiamela – me dijo y tuve que chupársela saboreando parte de su semen que ya había metido en mi interior.

La sacó y entonces mientras se vestían, me miró para felicitarme, me comentó que si seguía siendo tan obediente mi amigo estaría en perfectas condiciones. Yo no podía parar de llorar. Me levanté para coger mi ropa pero de un guantazo me tiraron al suelo completamente desnudo.

~ ¿Quién te ha dicho que te puedes vestir? – me preguntó el rubio.

~ Tu sitio para dormir, es el suelo – me dijo esta vez el moreno.

Me dejaron allí toda la noche, tumbado en el suelo, desnudo y sin poder moverme, temblando por lo que acababa de pasar ¡ _y sólo era el principio, porque nadie podía ayudarme_! Se durmieron enseguida, allí de ocupas en mi casa después de haberme rebajado a este nivel y antes de caer inconsciente por el cansancio y el dolor, sólo una palabra salió de mis labios. " _Na... Natsu_ "

Cuando me desperté, ya no estaba en el suelo, ya no estaba en mi casa, estábamos viajando a las afueras de la ciudad, me llevaban atado y escondido en un carro. Podía ver por una pequeña abertura los árboles del bosque cercano a la ciudad. Supe que ya no había vuelta atrás, no volvería a Magnolia, no volvería a ver el gremio, nadie más del gremio volvería a reír o llorar por mí, nunca más vería a Natsu.

Recordé sus palabras de golpe " _debiste haber muerto en lugar de tu maestra_ ", sonreí, seguramente no creo que tardase mucho en venir mi muerte a este paso. Quizá hasta podría utilizar el " _Iced Shell_ " como un medio de escapar de esta vida, podría llevarme a todos conmigo y al menos Natsu conseguiría lo que esperaba, que desapareciera. Moriría solo y apaleado, tal y como había estado toda mi vida ¡ _Nadie me echaría de menos_!

Mi mire las manos atadas y entonces me di cuenta de que mi pulsera no estaba ¡ _mierda_! Moví mi cuerpo como pude aún con el intenso dolor que me provocaba cualquier gesto y la busqué a mi alrededor ¡ _No podía estar tan lejos_! ¿Dónde se había podido caer? Era lo que me faltaba hoy, perder algo más, pero bueno... al final me di por vencido, tampoco era tan importante, supongo que ya nada tenía importancia para mí. ¡ _Pero me gustaba esa pulsera_!


	7. Desesperación

**Natsu Dragneel**

Hoy no tenía ganas de ir al gremio, había preferido quedarme en la cama y la verdad, es que había dormido más bien poco, para colmo, mi cama olía a Gray y eso hacía que le echara más en falta ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a jugar conmigo? ¿A confundirme con que me gustara alguien de mi sexo? Y ahora que lo aceptaba, ahora que sabía que me gustaba él, me dejaba tirado. Aún así, me dolía las cosas que le había dicho, le había dado donde más le dolía, había utilizado a su maestra, a su familia en su contra, llegué a llamarle asesino, llegué a decirle que debería haber muerto él. Ahora el que lloraba era yo, así que para que Happy no me viera, escondí el rostro en la almohada.

Quería no pensar en Gray, pero cuanto más deseaba no hacerlo, más lo hacía. ¿Se habría marchado ya con su gran amor? Seguramente, era un maldito insensible que no se preocupaba por nadie, sólo por él mismo, maldito egoísta.

~ Natsuuuuu – me llamaba Happy con voz lastimera

~ ¿Qué pasa Happy? – le pregunté sin sacar la cara de la almohada.

~ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

Era algo normal que Happy se preocupase por mí, había estado presente en mi discusión con Gray, así que se había dado cuenta de la relación que se supone teníamos, porque ya dudaba hasta qué era exactamente lo que teníamos. Al parecer para Gray, no teníamos nada. ¡ _Maldito cabrón_! No quería volver a verle.

~ Natsuuuuu – escuché un grito femenino de la calle ¡Era Lucy y parecía nerviosa!

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude pasando de Happy, que me seguía de cerca y abrí la puerta para verla venir corriendo por el camino con una hoja de misiones en la mano. Sonaba casi con desesperación.

~ ¿Qué ocurre Lucy? ¿Le ha pasado algo al gremio?

~ No – me dijo llegando hasta mí e intentando recuperar el aliento – al gremio no. ¿Gray está contigo?

~ ¿Por qué iba a estar conmigo ese imbécil? – le pregunté de mala leche.

~ No ha venido en todo el día al gremio y Laxus ha dicho algo de que un gremio oscuro le estaba buscando, Natsu... no encontramos a Gray en la ciudad.

~ Ni lo encontrarás – le dije intentando sonar calmado – me dijo algo de su amor de la vida o no sé qué y que se marchaba.

~ No puede ser – me dijo Lucy muy convencida – No se iría sin despedirse de nosotros – me confirmó mi compañera – Además, el equipo de Laxus ha traído esto del gremio de al lado. Freed ha venido buscándote esta mañana con el papel, dijo que era urgente, pero como no has venido al gremio, nos ha pasado la hoja a Erza y a mí.

Lucy me pasaba la hoja ahora a mí y la miré, hablaba de un gremio oscuro, buscados por secuestro de niños, por violación, por venta de menores y algunas cosas más que no quise ni leer, lo que me sorprendió, es que yo a estos tipos que salían en la imagen los había visto, les había visto cuando Gray me apartó de ellos poniéndose en medio. ¡ _Joder_! Salí corriendo hacia la ciudad dejando allí a Lucy "gritándome que la esperase" "gritándome para que le explicara que ocurría" pero ahora sólo estaba pensando en Gray, en que estaba solo y le estaban buscando. ¿Era eso? ¿Era todo lo que me ocultaba Gray? ¿Por eso me apartó aquel día de aquellos hombres? ¿Qué coño le habían hecho? ¿Cómo decía aquel papel, le habían violado? Corrí por toda la ciudad, incluso me crucé con Evergreen y con parte de mi equipo que también buscaban a Gray, pero todos me negaban con la cabeza indicándome que no había suerte en su búsqueda, ni siquiera podía olerle ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Y si le habían hecho algo? No podría perdonarme si le habían hecho algo por mi culpa, porque fue mi culpa, le había dejado solo, lo había tirado a la calle, si me hubiera quedado con él anoche nada de esto estaría pasando.

Mierda, ahora que lo pensaba todo con calma, me maldecía por no haberme dado cuenta. Me lo intentaba decir, estos días lo intentaba, intentaba abrirse a mí, contarme su pasad. Me venían a la mente todas las veces que lo intentó, cuando casi tuve sexo con él y me confesó que no era virgen, que tenía miedo, que no soportaba el dolor ¡ _maldita sea, eso era claramente que lo había probado_! ¡ _Le habían violado_! Pensé que él era tan reservado que no me contaba nada ¿Pero cómo iba a contarme algo así? Sobre todo cuando yo estaba diciendo que hacerlo de niño era de enfermos, que era de depravados, pero no iba por él, Gray no tenía la culpa de lo que esos tíos hacían, los enfermos y depravados eran los del gremio oscuro, no él. ¡ _Sólo era un niño_! Él era la víctima en todo esto. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así? Ahora el que lloraba de impotencia sin saber que hacer era yo. ¡ _No podía encontrarle_! ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Se lo había servido en bandeja de plata a esos tipos.

Corrí hasta que llegué a su casa y me sequé las lágrimas cuando vi aquel hueco sin puerta. Me sentí más culpable aún al ver la escena, era un imbécil, había creído sus palabras cuando intentaba alejarme de él, le había insultado y herido, le había tirado a la calle sin apenas poder mágico, sin esperanzas y sólo, Yo era quien le había empujado aquí, a venir a esta casa sin protección, le había mandado al matadero, lo habrían violado por mi culpa.

No podía parar de sentirme culpable por ello, por mandarle solo a esta casa desprotegida, a un lugar que ya no era seguro mientras ellos rondaban el momento perfecto para hacerle daño ¡ _Iba a matarlos como le hubieran tocado_! ¡ _Iba a destrozarlos_! Pero primero tenía que encontrarlos, tenía que concentrarme y dar con su paradero.

Entré en la casa, aquello no parecía la casa de Gray, la casa que vi el primer día. Había algún armario roto, los sillones manchados y las cosas estaban tiradas por el suelo ¡ _había sangre_! Me estaba enfadando cada vez más, sobre todo cuando al oler la sangre descubrí que era de Gray ¡ _Le habían hecho daño, de eso no había duda_! No sólo era ese olor, había más olores por la habitación, la fragancia de esos tíos, olores que mi sensible nariz descubrieron que venía del sillón ¿Era Semen? Me preocupé el doble, lo habían vuelto a hacer, le habían jodido su infancia y ahora volvían a martirizarle de nuevo. Al fondo del salón encontré un libro abierto que había caído al suelo del ahora destartalado armario, las páginas estaban algo arrugadas, como cuando les cae agua encima, sólo que era una cantidad mínima ¡ _parecía como si hubiera llorado y las lágrimas hubieran caído en esas páginas_! ¿Qué le había hecho a Gray? Le dije que le protegería, que lucharía por él cuando no pudiera hacerlo y le había vuelto a fallar. No estuve aquí, ¿Por qué no vine a su casa anoche? Aunque hubiera sido sólo para gritarle o golpearle por sus palabras, tenía que haber venido, habría podido ayudarle.

Una sombra me cubrió. Al girarme descubrí a Laxus que venía también a comprobar si estaba aquí Gray. Le negué con la cabeza y al verme tan afectado miró a su alrededor intuyendo que había pasado.

~ Sé por lo que estás pasando, pero tienes que recuperarte – me dijo.

~ No tienes ni idea por lo que estoy pasando – le dije cabreado, golpeando con mi puño el suelo – Le tiré de mi casa sabiendo que no le quedaba apenas magia, me creí sus estúpidas palabras sin darme cuenta de que el amor de su vida no le habría hecho crear un escudo de hielo en su casa para protegerse, yo le he hecho esto.

~ Natsu – me gritó Laxus – recupérate y encuéntrale o seguirán haciéndole esto una y otra vez. ¿Quieres que acaben matándole? ¿Quieres perderle?

~ No, no quiero perderle – entonces me di cuenta de que Laxus no me estaba hablando de Gray como si fuera mi compañero, me estaba hablando de algo mucho más serio y me giré hacia él limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos - ¿Cómo sabes lo que había entre Gray y yo?

~ Porque yo también pasé por eso – me comentó sonrojándose – y como se lo digas a mi abuelo te doy la paliza de tu vida, aún estoy pensando el momento adecuado para decir formalmente que estoy con Freed.

Claro... ahora entendía porque en los juegos mágicos siempre que se refería Freed a Laxus decía " _Mi Laxus_ ". ¿Hay un momento oportuno para decir esas cosas? Fue en lo que me quedé pensando, porque yo había besado directamente a Gray en un callejón frente a media ciudad ¡ _no sé si aquel era el momento oportuno_!

~ Encontrémosle antes de que le hagan más cosas – me dijo Laxus – vamos, no te quedes atrás.

Laxus salió corriendo volviendo a buscar a mi compañero pero mis piernas aunque querían encontrarle, no se movían, me había afectado demasiado ver esto, me había afectado intuir que le habían hecho, me afectaba saber que fui yo el responsable de que le pasara esto ¡ _Si no lo hubiera echado de mi casa_! ¡ _Si no me hubiera tragado aquellas frías palabras de él_! ¡ _Si no le hubiera insultado y herido_! Entonces caí, estaba herido, sólo, asustado y ya no tenía nada que perder, me había perdido a mí o por lo menos eso es lo que él creía ¿No se atrevería a utilizar el "Ice Shell", no? Me prometió en la isla Galuna que no volvería a utilizarlo, en el examen comprobé que se tomaba muy enserio la promesa que me hizo, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que fuera a mantenerla, yo mismo le había prácticamente dicho que ojalá hubiera muerto. ¿Sería capaz ahora de utilizarlo? ¡ _Maldije a Lyon y el maldito día que leyó aquel libro dándole a Gray a conocer esa magia suicida_!

No quería perder a Gray, no iba enserio cuando le dije que ojalá hubiera muerto él, no quería que muriese, ya lo pasé mal en los juegos mágicos cuando se metió en medio de aquel ataque para salvar a Juvia y gracias a Dios que no le perdí, no podía perderle ahora y menos por sus propias manos.

Tenía que encontrarle, tenía que sacarle de donde estuviera, tenía que llegar antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, quería abrazarle y decirle que jamás dejaría que volviera a ocurrirle algo malo, que estaría siempre con él, que le protegería. Tenía que ayudarle. Corrí de nuevo por las calles y me crucé con Gajeel y Levi que iban preguntando a la gente si habían visto al mago de hielo, no podía escuchar las respuestas, pero veía como movían las cabezas de forma negativa. Ambos magos pasaron por mi lado sin prestarme atención y continuaron preguntando en la siguiente calle. En la siguiente calle me crucé con el abuelo, sonreí porque no preguntaba por Gray, preguntaba por " _su hijo_ " y es que él, siempre nos trataba a todos como a sus hijos, aunque la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Seguí hacia la calle paralela a la principal, una menos concurrida ¡ _Si le habían sacado de la ciudad arrastras, tendrían que haber ido por zonas donde hubiera menos gente_! No creo que hubieran salido por la calle principal arriesgándose a ser descubiertos. Ya me estaba desesperando cuando a mi nariz llegó su olor. Miré a todos los lados con preocupación ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De dónde venía ese olor? Y entonces lo vi en el suelo, ¡ _su pulsera_! Entonces supe, que lo habían sacado arrastras, seguramente ni él estuviera consciente o no habría dejado caer aquello.

La cogí entre mis dedos y la observé antes de olerla de nuevo, ¡ _no había duda, era de Gray_! Mi nariz era incapaz de mentir. Si aún tenía olor, podía encontrarle, podía saber hacia dónde iban. Tenía que darme prisa, si se movían muy rápido su olor desaparecería y le perdería el rastro. Me concentré en el olor y colocándome la pulsera en mi muñeca para no perderla, me concentré en mi nariz ¡ _Se lo llevaban hacia el sur_!

~ Happy – grité para que me escuchase, aunque venía tras de mí – diles a los demás que van al sur, se lo están llevando fuera de Magnolia.

~ ¡Aye! – fue lo único que escuche de Happy mientras volaba entre los edificios para informar al resto.

Yo no tenía tiempo de esperarles o perdería el rastro, así que salí corriendo de la ciudad guiado por mi nariz. ¡ _Ya iba a por ti Gray, sólo aguanta_! ¡ _Sólo un poco más_! Esta vez no te fallaría, iba a traerte de vuelta fuese como fuese, porque Fairy Tail, nunca abandona a nadie, ni cuando uno mismo podía salvarse a costa de otro. ¡ _Nosotros no abandonamos_! ¡ _No nos rendimos_! Esos tíos no sabían con qué gremio se acababan de meter.

Esos tíos no sólo se habían equivocado al enfrentarse a Fairy Tail, habían elegido a la persona equivocada para secuestrar y violar, se habían metido conmigo. No pueden arrebatarle lo más preciado que tiene un Dragón y esperar salirse con la suya, ¡ _no puedes enfadar a un Dragón_! Iba a enseñarles por las malas a no tocar mis posesiones.


	8. Te encontré

**Natsu Dragneel**

¡ _Argeon_! Miré sorprendido a la ciudad, creo que fue precisamente en esta ciudad portuaria donde me encontré con Lucy la primera vez. ¿Por qué Argeon? Creo que aquí no había gremios oscuros, a decir verdad, no había gremios de ninguna clase, era poca la gente que tenía magia, por eso prácticamente, sólo había una tienda de magia en toda la ciudad. ¿Sería por el puerto? ¿Querrían llevarse a Gray más lejos del reino de Fiore? Desde luego no iba a permitir que le apartaran de mí, al menos no por las buenas ¡ _Me estaba encendiendo_! Así que me puse a buscar por las calles algún indicio de aquellos tíos.

Desde luego las cosas que se llegaban a hacer por amor ¡ _hasta había cogido un transporte para llegar_! Claro que luego me costó un poco recuperarme, pero ya estaba aquí. Estaba concentrado buscando algo sobre Gray cuando una voz a mi espalda llamó mi atención

~ Ya te dije yo que estaría Salamander por aquí – ¡era Sting y Rogue!

~ ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – les pregunté.

~ Una misión bastante absurda – me dijo Rogue – queríamos volver a Crocus, pero a estas horas ya no hay transportes hasta mañana, de todas formas, iba comentándole a Sting que seguramente andabas por aquí.

~ ¿Cómo sabíais eso? – ellos sonrieron.

~ Porque hemos visto a... ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó Sting hacia Rogue - Este mago de hielo – intentó aclararme mientras yo abría desmesuradamente los ojos – ah sí, a Gray, iba con unos tipos.

~ ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Hacia dónde iban? – les pregunté casi con agresividad cogiendo del cuello de la camisa a Sting y ellos alucinando con mi reacción me indicaron con sus manos el camino que salía de la ciudad.

Salí corriendo en aquella dirección escuchando por parte de sus gatos como les preguntaban qué me ocurría para estar de este mal genio, ellos sólo pudieron contestarles que no sabían que pasaba. Por lo menos sabía una cosa gracias a los gemelos ¡ _Estaba vivo_! No había hecho locuras, no había utilizado aquella maldita técnica. ¡ _Aguanta Gray, estoy llegando_!

Continué corriendo, saliendo de la ciudad, corrí tanto rato por aquel camino que ya ni siquiera al girarme, veía las casas, sólo árboles que me rodeaban. ¿Dónde narices lo estaban llevando? Pero la solución apareció ante mí, una casa enorme de piedra estaba construida justo en el claro que se abría frente a mí. Ni siquiera me detuve, fruncí el ceño y cargué el fuego en mi puño lanzando la puerta contra el otro extremo mientras la gente allí reunida me miraba con asombro.

~ ¿Dónde le tenéis? – grite enfadado.

Todos me miraban y si me decían en este momento que eso no era un gremio ¡ _Mentían_! Ahí había demasiada gente para ser una casa normal. Algunos una vez se calmó un poco la situación, sonrieron con prepotencia mirándome, otros continuaron como si no me hubieran escuchado ni oído y yo cabreado a más no poder por no obtener la respuesta que quería, volví a encender las llamas caminando hacia uno de ellos y tumbándole de una patada la mesa donde estaba bebiendo para cogerle del cuello de la camiseta.

~ ¿Dónde coño está? – le pregunté esta vez acercando tanto mi rostro al de él que éste empezó a temblar de inmediato.

~ ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – respondió con otra pregunta uno de los más alejados.

Solté al hombre que había agarrado en primer momento empotrándole de un golpe contra la pared y caminé hacia aquella persona que estaba hablando. Otro que aún no sabía de qué iba el tema miró también al que había hablado preguntando por lo que yo estaba preguntando.

~ Quiere saber dónde está la puta del jefe – le dijo con una sonrisa al compañero, el cual sonrió.

Aquellas palabras me cabrearon aún más si eso era posible. Esta vez le cogí a él y lo acerqué hasta uno de los barriles de cerveza que tenían en una de las esquinas metiéndole la cabeza dentro sin dejarle salir. ¡ _Pataleaba mucho intentando salir a respirar_! Lo saqué de golpe y le enseñé en mi mano la llama que ya tenía preparada para él. Sus compañeros ahora me miraban con atención y se acercaban intentando ayudarle sin atreverse a meterse mientras le tuviera cogido.

~ Repíteme eso

~ La puta del jefe – me dijo y volví a hundirle la cabeza ante el asombro de los compañeros del tipo.

Intentaron acercarse más insultándome pero mis llamas les cerraron el paso hacia mí y volvieron a retroceder.

~ Perdona... ¿Quién has dicho que es? – le repetí sacándole la cabeza de nuevo.

~ Tu compañero – gritó desesperado.

~ Casi aciertas, inténtalo otra vez – le dije volviendo a hundirle la cabeza.

Esta vez le tuve más rato y veía claramente que sus amigos me atacarían en cuanto le soltase. Por mí podían venir todos juntitos, de aquí no me movía sin Gray, aunque tuviera que patearles el culo a todos y cada uno de ellos. Volví a sacarle la cabeza y estaba rojo, ahora cogía aire a grandes bocanadas.

~ Un mago de Fairy Tail – me gritó hasta antes de que le preguntase.

~ Muy bien – le dije con ironía - ¿y qué les ocurre a los que se meten con mi gremio? - Él dudó la respuesta, claro que no la sabía, acerqué mi rostro hasta su oído y le grité – que les pongo los huevos de corbata.

Le solté y salió corriendo ¡ _o lo intentó_! Porque cogí su chaqueta por la parte de la nuca y lo atraje de nuevo hacia mí provocando que su culo arrastrase por el suelo.

~ ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté.

~ Al fondo del pasillo – me dijo señalándome uno de los pasillos.

Genial... ya tenía mi respuesta. Me puse a caminar hacia allí cuando el resto de sus compañeros se tiraron sobre mí intentando pararme. Creé una bola de fuego a mí alrededor y los lancé contra las paredes, pero tras ellos vinieron más y más ¡ _No acababan nunca_! A este paso no llegaría nunca ni al pasillo. ¡ _Es que encima del pasillo salía más gente_! Por favor... que agobio, yo solo quería que me trajeran a Gray para poder marcharme. Desde luego estaba cabreado porque de un puñetazo mandé a la primera hilera de vuelta por el pasillo arrastrando su estúpido culo por el suelo. Pasé por encima de todos ellos, que ahora estaban tumbados en el suelo intentando recomponerse de mis golpes.

Una amplia sala se abrió ante mí, había una silla grande, yo esas sólo las había visto en casas muy lujosas, como la de Lucy, de esas sillas altas que presiden mesas importantes ¡ _La verdad es que parecía cómoda_! Frente a mí apareció aquel tío rubio que ahora odiaba hasta tal punto que le habría destrozado allí mismo, venía del pasillo del otro extremo de la sala.

~ Natsu Dragneel – me llamó. - ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

~ Tengo buen olfato – le dije enfadado – He venido a por Gray y no me iré sin él.

Él se reía y no sé qué magia tenía, pero cuando quise darme cuenta estaba empotrado contra la pared del fondo ¡ _Esta magia yo la había sentido antes_! Creo que era Gravedad, porque no podía moverme y eso que lo intenté de todas las maneras posibles.

~ Cogedle – dijo el rubio y yo me alteré.

Me alteré hasta tal punto que conseguí moverme un poco, lo justo para pegarle un puñetazo al primero que se acercó, sacando una sonrisa de aquel tío que seguía mirándome desde el otro extremo.

~ Vaya, otro como Gray – dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué pasa en ese maldito gremio con vuestra fuerza de voluntad? ¿os la dan de merienda?

~ Si le has hecho algo voy a destrozarte – le grité pero ya estaban sujetando mis brazos y me llevaban hacia la silla.

Me sentaron allí y ataron mis manos, no sé que tenían estas cuerdas pero por más que intenté sacar mi magia no había forma de hacerlo, seguramente sería la magia de algún miembro de este gremio.

~ Si querías follarte a Gray no hacía falta venir tan lejos – me dijo sonriendo.

~ No quiero follármelo, voy a llevarle a casa – le dije enfadado intentando soltarme sin lograrlo ¡y eso que hasta mordí las cuerdas e intenté comérmelas!

~ Tanto esfuerzo que hizo esa puta por ti – me dijo y estuve a punto de gritarle al oír cómo se refería a él pero le escuché - ¿Para qué has venido? No nos interesabas tú, sólo le queríamos a él, además está muy obediente ahora, si le pido que te follase lo haría.

~ No lo hará – le comenté.

Se acercó hasta mí cogiéndome de la barbilla y abrí la boca para morderle el dedo ¡ _Lástima que no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca porque era capaz de habérselo arrancado_!

~ Qué carácter más agrio tienen los dragones –me dijo sonriendo – no sé cómo pudo enamorarse de ti ese crio – yo me sorprendí ¡Gray estaba enamorado de mí! – podríamos probar a quien de los dos hará caso – me dijo sonriendo y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme – sobre todo después de prometerle que no te haría nada si él me satisfacía en todos mis caprichos.

Así que era eso, lo había amenazado conmigo para retenerle a su lado. ¿Por eso me había mentido? ¿Por eso quería que le odiase? ¿Para mantenerme protegido lejos de estos tíos? ¡ _Joder_! Le había dicho tantas cosas malas, le había llamado egoísta y sólo estaba protegiéndome a mí, se ha dejado humillar por mí. Ahora mi duda era ¿Iba a traerlo ante mí? ¿Le haría caso a él o a mí? ¿Con tal de protegerme a mí sería capaz de hacer lo que le pidiese ese tío?

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar cuando vi como un grupo de gente venía del pasillo por donde había salido aquel rubio. Ahora estaba su compañero, aquel hombre moreno que lanzó a Gray hasta el centro de la sala pegándole una patada como si fuera un mísero saco de patatas. Le escuché quejarse y yo gruñí, grité y pataleé cuanto pude al ver como lo estaban tratando.

Gray no se movía del suelo ni siquiera al escuchar mi voz, tosía y escupía sangre, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas, moratones y cortes ¡ _Tenía demasiados moratones a la altura del estomago y eso no me gustaba nada_! Le vi intentando incorporarse justo antes de volver a caer ¡ _No podía ponerse en pie_! ¡ _Ni siquiera podía ponerse de rodillas sin trastabillar y volver a caer tosiendo_!

~ Gray – dije en susurro al verle ¡Nunca le había visto tan mal como ahora!

El jefe del gremio ¡ _Que yo supuse era el rubio_! se acercó hasta él cogiéndole del cabello y obligándole a mirarle. Me tensé y me hice daño con las cuerdas al intentar soltarme cuando vi como lamia su cuello y él empezaba a llorar.

~ DÉJALE – le grité – NO LO TOQUES.

~ No soy yo quien va a tocarle – me dijo – vas a ser tú

~ No voy a follarle – le grité – no voy a hacer que me recuerde como a vosotros, no quiero que piense en mí y sólo vea dolor.

Aquella fue la amenaza que me lanzó y yo miré a Gray ¡ _temblaba_!, no creo que por mí. Recordé lo que me dijo en su casa cuando me detuvo ¡ _El dolor_! Tenía miedo al dolor. ¡Tenía que pararle! La pregunta era si yo podría detenerle cuando aquel tío le diera una orden, cuando le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Yo no tenía ningún as bajo la manga como tenía el rubio, yo no podía prometerle que estaría bien si él no cumplía su parte, eso sólo podían hacerlo ellos, prometerle soltarme si me follaba. ¡ _No iba a poder pararle_!

Uno de aquellos hombres se acercó a mí y tras forcejear contra mi rostro durante unos segundos, al final consiguió meterme algo ¡ _Era una pastilla_! No sé de qué iba esto pero no me gustaba como se estaba poniendo la situación. Al principio no sentí nada, excepto ira y odio por aquel tío que estaba sujetando a Gray intentando mantenerle de rodillas en aquel suelo. ¡ _Si le hubiera soltado, creo que habría caído al suelo incapaz de mantenerse por sí mismo_!

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más notaba el efecto de la pastilla, ¡ _Tenía mucho calor_! Y dolía, me dolía el miembro, como si me estuviera excitando ¡ _Algo imposible porque la situación no me excitaba ni un poco_! Cuando di el primer quejido de dolor el rubio sonriendo se acercó hasta mí colocándose por detrás de la silla y susurrándome al oído.

~ ¿Cómo es la polla de un dragón? – me preguntó

~ Más grande que la tuya, cabrón – le escupí en la cara.

~ Genial – me comentó irónico – más le dolerá a él.

No había pensado en eso, pero ahora lo hacía, veía a Gray y sabía que esto no era bueno. En parte no sabía si la mía era más grande que la de ese tío, pero sí sabía que si al final Gray accedía a las exigencias, esto le iba a doler mucho, no podía ser cuidadoso, no tenía las manos libres ni siquiera para prepararle y aunque lo hubiera hecho, estaba tan destrozado que no habría servido de nada ¡ _Le iba a hacer daño_! Me moví inquieto intentando soltarme ¡ _No podía hacerle daño a Gray_! Me negaba a hacerle daño.

El tipo volvió junto a Gray y gritó en alto para que todos le escuchasen "¿Alguna vez habéis visto follar a un dragón?" Gray se tensó ante aquellas palabras y los demás que estaban allí reunidos empezaron a lanzar gritos animando a que sucediera.

~ Gray no lo hagas –le grité pero no parecía siquiera estar escuchándome.

~ Mira como está sufriendo – le dijo el rubio a Gray señalándome, haciendo énfasis en el dolor que estaba sintiendo yo – puedes hacer que se detenga su dolor, sólo tienes que follártelo, sólo tienes que hacer que se corra – seguía diciéndole.

~ Gray puedo aguantar el dolor, no le hagas caso. – Intenté volver a contactar con él, pero Gray sólo parecía tener oídos para aquel tipo ¡Temblaba!

~ ¿Si hago que se corra... si me lo follo... le dejaras libre sin hacerle daño alguno? – preguntó Gray con voz entrecortada y casi inaudible. Yo aluciné.

Así que era así como lo controlaban, era yo, por mí estaba haciendo todo esto, era mi culpa que no pudiera moverse, que estuviera siendo humillado, que sintiera dolor, que le estuvieran pegando hasta causarle esas heridas que no me gustaban nada. No era médico, pero esos moratones parecían ser derrames internos por los golpes y las violaciones continuadas. ¡ _Necesitaba un médico! ,_ Follarme a mí iba a empeorarle y no sé cuánto podría aguantar su cuerpo en este estado _._

~ Te doy mi palabra – le dijo el rubio y fueron las palabras que más miedo me dieron – cuando se corra le dejaré en la puerta para que se marche, nadie le hará daño alguno – le comentó.

Gray intentó levantarse para venir hacia mí mientras aquel cabrón sonreía por el espectáculo mientras comentaba que " _hoy verían la polla de un Dragón en acción_ ". Yo miraba a Gray, ¡ _no pudo levantarse del suelo_! Lloraba y veía como sus piernas y brazos intentaban levantarle, pero temblaban y volvía a caer, al final vino hacia mí caminando de rodillas, con la cabeza baja sin poder levantarla, llorando. Se me encogió el corazón cuando su mano tocó mi pie y fue poco a poco subiendo su mano hasta llegar a mi rodilla intentando levantarse hasta mí ¡ _Ahora escuchaba sus quejidos de dolor_! Me desgarraba el alma verle así.

Su cabeza estaba justo a la altura de mi rodilla y yo miré hacia abajo para encontrarme con sus ojos azules, lloraba pero intentaba sonreírme.

~ Gray no lo hagas por favor – le dije susurrando – por favor, te lo suplico no quiero hacerte daño.

~ Lo siento Natsu – fue lo único que le escuché decir cuando sus manos empezaban a bajar mi pantalón.

Ahora me caían lágrimas a mí.

~ Gray hazlo con la mano – le dije – han dicho que el dolor se pasa si me corro, no tengo porque entrar en ti, hazlo con la mano – fue lo único que se me ocurrió para pararle. Él pareció meditarlo unos segundos, luego me bajó el pantalón.

~ Lo siento Natsu, han dicho que te folle y quiero que salgas ileso de aquí. Ojala puedas perdonarme algún día – dijo llorando esta vez mientras cogía mi miembro entre sus manos.


	9. Pánico

**Natsu Dragneel**

Gray aún intentaba de vez en cuando ponerse de pie para acercarse más a mí, por no quedarse a mis pies, tan abajo, casi como si estuviera suplicando, pero no podía levantarse, en parte lo agradecía, porque para que pudiera entrar en él, primero debía levantarse y sentarse encima de mí y seguía en el suelo, eso me calmaba un poco.

Escuchaba los murmullos de los demás pero me daban absolutamente igual, a mí sólo me preocupaba Gray, ¡ _Estaba tan cerca de mí y tan lejos al mismo tiempo_! Encima entre con lo que sea que me habían dado y las manos de Gray moviéndose a lo largo de mi miembro era imposible no querer follarle, luchaba conmigo mismo por controlarme. Los que nos miraban no parecían muy contentos, sobre todo viendo a Gray tan pasivo, temblando en el suelo frente a mí, mirándome e intentando decidirse si hacerme caso a mí o a ellos.

~ ¿Vais a estar así todo el día? - preguntó el rubio viniendo hacia nosotros. - Queremos más espectáculo, hay una cosa que no hemos visto de esta zorra - sonrió y todos sonrieron con él - no le hemos escuchado gemir nunca, quizá tu polla de dragón lo consiga - me dijo - aunque sus gritos también serán música para nuestros oídos - me confirmó de forma macabra.

No pude evitar sonreír con prepotencia ante su comentario. Gray no podría hacer nada de lo que querían, le habían dejado tan herido que ni del suelo podía levantarse ¡ _Cómo para gemir_! Lo único que podía sentir Gray en este momento era dolor y no entendía como no se había desmayado aún ¡ _Que aguante tenía_!

~ Yo puedo gemir para ti - le solté de forma burlona y él se giró a mirarme - claro, que tendrás que chuparme la polla - le dije a modo de insulto y él ante mi comentario vino hacia mí cogiéndome de la barbilla obligándome a mirarle.

~ ¿Te crees muy gracioso? - me preguntó pero noté como cogía a Gray y lo elevaba un poco haciendo que mi polla entrase en su boca de golpe - ¿Te parece mejor si te la chupa él? - se reía ahora.

~ No pienso darte el gusto, no te complaceré en nada de lo que quieras - le dije muy serio haciendo que soltase a Gray y lo tirase al suelo a escasos centímetros de mis pies.

~ Bien, veamos si esto te gusta más, o pones de tu parte para follarle o nosotros nos lo follamos - dijo mirando a todos los que allí estaban - tienes treinta segundos para decidirte, empieza la cuenta atrás.

Ahora miraba a Gray asustado, suplicándome con los ojos que fuera yo, que no le dejara con ellos. Temblaba y había vuelto a medio levantarse para agarrarse a mi pierna, cogiéndose fuerte de la parte baja de mi pantalón para poder subir hasta mis rodillas y mirarme más de cerca.

~ Natsu - me llamó con voz lastimera - por favor - lloraba ahora hundiendo su cabeza en mi rodilla y no podía evitar sentir que estaba empeorando su situación con mi actitud - por favor, no me dejes con ellos.

No sabía qué hacer, no quería tener relaciones con él por el simple hecho de que iba a dolerle demasiado, de que estábamos entrando en el juego de esos cabrones, pero tampoco quería que ellos le tocaran, principalmente porque serían bastante menos delicados que yo, ellos sí le harían daño.

El rubio cogió del pelo a Gray y tiró hacia atrás arrastrándolo lejos de mí mientras él gritaba por el dolor. Lo lanzó en mitad de la sala y veía las sonrisas de los demás mientras se acercaban hacia él con las manos ya puestas en el cinturón. Gray se había acurrucado en el suelo y se ocultaba el rostro con las manos intentando hacerse pequeño, intentando que la tierra se le tragase con tal de no pasar por ellos. Estaban casi encima de él.

~ Déjale - grité pero no me hicieron caso así que grité más fuerte - YO LO FOLLARÉ - Esta vez sí me hizo caso y detuvo a los demás

~ Al final parece que veremos al dragoncito en acción - comunicó un moreno que ahora se relamía.

Agarró a Gray del brazo para levantarle y lanzármelo encima. Los brazos de Gray cayeron en mis piernas y su cabeza quedó a escasos centímetros de mí. Veía sus piernas como iban a fallarle en cualquier momento y no pude evitar preocuparme de que volviera a caerse.

~ Puedes sentarte encima Gray - le informé con una sonrisa.

Subió de frente a mí, colocando cada rodilla a un lado de mis piernas y sentándose en mis muslos. Por lo menos ya no notaba que fuera a caerse, ya no temblaba como antes.

~ ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté y él negó con la cabeza, yo intenté sonreírle - ¿Estas cómodo al menos? -Gray asintió. - Siento no poder tocarte - le dije pasando mi vista a mis manos, atada cada una a su respectivo brazo de la silla.

~ No pasa nada - le oí decir - Natsu... ¿puedo besarte? - me preguntó y yo le afirmé casi con lágrimas en los ojos - gracias por intentar salvarme, Natsu.

Fue lo único que escuché antes de que una de sus manos rozase mi mejilla y acercase sus labios hasta los míos. Me olvidé de donde estaba, me olvidé de quien nos veía, sólo sentía aquellos fríos labios que tanto me gustaban entrando en calor con los míos. ¿Cómo era posible que un sólo beso de él me excitase tanto?

La mano que tenía libre bajó a mi entrepierna y cuando tocó con su dedo la punta de mi miembro, junto a sus besos, una corriente atravesó mi columna ¡ _Dios, cuanto había soñado tenerle para mí_! Quizá no era el mejor momento, sobretodo escuchando las guarradas que estaban soltando los del gremio, pero intentaba al menos que lo pasara lo mejor posible, que se olvidase de lo que nos gritaban. Alejó durante unos segundos los labios y no quería que lo hiciera, pero estaba atado y no podía atraerle hacia mí para invadir su boca, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que quería se acercó de nuevo para meter su lengua en mi boca ¡ _Era la primera vez que él lo hacía_! Siempre era yo quien empezaba, siempre era yo quien invadía su boca, quien jugaba con su lengua, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo él y me dejé. Le continué su beso, a su ritmo, con lentitud, saboreándole, sin pasión, sólo un beso romántico, no me corría prisa aunque mi entrepierna me doliera como mil demonios.

Gray tembló de golpe, emitiendo un leve gemido que se acalló en mi boca ¡ _no creo que se hubieran dado cuenta los demás_! Pero yo sí lo hice. Su miembro había rozado sin querer con el mío y no había podido evitar gemir ¡ _eso le había gustado_! Quizá si le concentraba en algo que le gustase, olvidase un poco el dolor.

~ Gray - le susurré con mis labios aún rozando los suyos mientras le sonreía, él me sonrió también - echa el culo un poco para adelante - le pedí y lo hizo.

Ahora tenía su miembro muy cerca del mío, aunque creo que él no se había dado cuenta de por qué le había pedido eso. Moví un poco las piernas impulsando mi trasero hacia arriba y mi intimidad rozó completamente con la suya justo cuando atrapaba su boca comiéndome su gemido ¡ _no iba a dejarle gemir para ellos_! Esto quería que fuera sólo para nosotros dos.

Me sorprendí de algo ¡ _Era igual de sensible que en mis sueños_! En realidad creo que era incluso más sensible, un simple roce le hacía gemir y eso que no tenía mis manos para acariciarle, porque me habría encantado descubrir cada uno de sus sitios. Bajé los ojos hasta su polla, vale... no era como la mía, pero tampoco era nada pequeña, lo que sí era demasiado sensible, quizá ni siquiera se la habían tocado nunca ¡ _bueno él mismo, imaginaba_! Pero estaba convencido, de que nadie le había acariciado nunca allí abajo.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello besándome y creí morirme del gusto allí mismo. Cuando llegó a mi oreja, giré la cabeza para tener su oído cerca, aprovechando para susurrarle.

~ Cada vez que quieras gemir, bésame - le dije - será algo entre tú y yo, no voy a regalarles eso.

Le escuché sonreír y mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras sus manos bajaban a mi intimidad, empezando a moverlo ¡ _lo agradecí, porque me dolía mucho ahora_! Fui a gemir yo esta vez, pero él fue más rápido apresando mis labios, metiendo su lengua con fiereza evitando que los demás pudieran darse cuenta ¡ _Que alivio era sentir sus manos allí abajo, sentir como aminoraba mi presión_! Alejó su boca de la mía y me sonrió.

~ Tus gemidos son míos Natsu.

~ Sí son tuyos - le dije - siempre serán tuyos.

~ ¿Podrás no gemir un rato? - me preguntó y yo me sorprendí de que preguntase eso ¿Qué quería hacer?

Me di cuenta de por qué lo dijo cuando noté su lengua recorrer toda la punta de mi polla ¡ _Dios, no sé si aguantaría sin gemir_! Me mordí el labio cuando su lengua empezó a jugar por toda mi intimidad, subía y bajaba, la metía en su boca con lentitud y de golpe hacía un par de movimientos rápidos que me volvía loco. Debía de tener una cara divertida intentando aguantar los gemidos, porque los del gremio me miraban y me pedían de forma no muy agradable que me corriera en su boca. En parte agradecí que se atreviera a chupármela, en primer motivo porque me encantaba que lo hiciera y en segundo, porque estaría más lubricado cuando tuviera que entrar, aunque fuera con la saliva.

Mis manos intentaron moverse hacia él y me volví a hacer daño con las cuerdas soltando un leve quejido que no pasó desapercibido para Gray, quien enseguida dejó mi miembro para besar mis muñecas con dulzura y colocarlas en mejor posición intentando evitar que me hicieran tanto daño. Cuando besó mis labios de nuevo, se quedó allí rozándolos sólo para hablarme.

~ Natsu, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? - me preguntó.

~ Lo que quieras Gray - le dije.

~ ¿Cómo te corres antes, si voy despacio o lento? - aquello me descolocó.

~ Lento - le mentí y él sonrió llamándome mentiroso - no quiero hacerlo rápido Gray, te haré mucho daño.

~ Necesito que te corras rápido Natsu - me pidió - me va a doler igualmente, pero si acaba antes, dolerá menos tiempo, por favor. Haz lo que sea para correrte, pídeme lo que necesites.

~ Me gustan tus besos - le dije - ponte encima, yo entraré, yo me moveré, tú sólo bésame, no dejes de besarme ¡me excita mucho tus besos! Ah... y muérdeme el cuello - le dije con una sonrisa.

Tal y como le había pedido se colocó encima y antes incluso de que bajase sobre mi miembro, ya estaban todos los del gremio gritando sus guarradas en plan " _métesela hasta el fondo_ " " _Dale fuerte_ " o " _llénale de semen_ " y la verdad es que con aquello tenía dos problemas, uno era que me excitaba que me dijeran guarradas y en segundo lugar, que odiaba que se metieran en mi relación, si tenía que decirle guarradas se las decía yo, no ellos.

Bajó despacio y aún así, cuando escuché su mueca de dolor, le pedí que se la introdujera más despacio todavía. Fue bajando y me estaba matando, bajar tan lento y notar como mi polla iba entrando poco a poco en aquel lugar tan estrecho, me excitaba demasiado, me moría de ganas de cómo decían aquellos tipos " _hundírsela hasta el fondo y moverme tan rápido como pudiera para correrme en él_ " pero no podía hacerle eso, así que me aguanté y esperé con paciencia hasta que Gray acabó de metérsela entera sentándose por completo encima de mí.

~ ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté cuando veía como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

~ Sí, para lo grande que es, me duele menos que cuando lo hacen ellos.

~ Me alegro - le dije - porque no quiero hacerte daño.

~ Vamos Natsu, acabemos con esto, por favor.

~ Gray... te ves pálido - me preocupé.

~ Por favor Natsu - me suplicó y empecé a moverme, primero despacio para que se acostumbrase un poco y cada vez más rápido.

No me gustaba esa cara que tenía, estaba demasiado blanco, como quien se va a desmayar de un momento a otro, pero ahí estaba, aguantando, besándome con pasión y acallando mis gemidos ¡ _Porque ahora sí que no podía callarlos_! Menos mal que estaba la boca de Gray para recoger todos y cada uno de ellos. Oía los gritos de los demás, emocionados por el ritmo que yo le estaba marcando, todos allí pendientes de cómo se la metía una y otra vez, de cómo le besaba, de cómo Gray me estaba montando intentando no gritar, intentando concentrarse en mi lengua. No tardé en correrme ¡ _Se lo había prometido a Gray_! Quizá cuando le sacase de aquí y se recuperase, podría enseñarle lo que era realmente hacerle el amor, no esto, esto solo era sexo y ni siquiera eso, era dolor para él.

Mi gran último gemido mientras me corría dentro de él fue callado por sus labios, unos labios que ahora parecían inertes, no se movían, no me estaba besando.

~ ¿Gray? - le llamé intentando que me respondiera y su cabeza cayó por mi cuello hacia mi hombro - ¿Gray? - volví a preguntarle esta vez con temor en mi voz por no escucharle una respuesta.

No notaba su respiración en mi cuello, no notaba que su cuerpo se moviera, su cabeza se había quedado en mi hombro donde había caído y me asusté, no es que me asustara, entré en pánico. Miré su abdomen con todos aquellos moratones, con aquellas hemorragias que le habían causado y cuando volví a mirar su rostro supe, que se estaba muriendo, se estaba desangrando y no me lo había dicho para no asustarme ¿Cuándo rato llevaba aguantando mi polla penetrarle? ¿Cuándo rato llevaba soportando los golpes de aquella gente? ¿Hace cuanto se estaba desangrando frente a mí? Quizá se estaba desangrando ya cuando le trajeron, cuando se quedó en el suelo sin poder moverse, cuando no podía levantarse, cuando tuve que obligarle a sentarse sobre mí para que no se cayese.

El rubio ahora nos miraba desde la otra punta murmurando cosas sobre cómo le había penetrado, sobre cómo había disfrutado yo metiéndole mi polla y yo solo podía pensar en que quería un maldito médico.

~ Trae un médico pedazo de gilipollas, se está muriendo - le grité sacándole de su entretenida conversación.

Varios de aquellos hombres se acercaron y cogieron a Gray tumbándolo en el suelo ¡ _Joder que no respiraba, que no se movía_!

~ Haced algo, maldita sea, voy a destrozarte, voy a matarte como le pase algo, voy a arrancarte la polla y te la daré para que te la comas - le gritaba al imbécil mientras las lágrimas me salían ¡no podía estar muriéndose!

~ Sacadle de aquí - ordenó el rubio y ahí sí entré en pánico.

~ No, no, no me saquéis - le gritaba - no te atrevas a alejarme de él, Gray - gritaba por el pasillo

Me sacaron del gremio prácticamente a patadas, tirándome a la calle y lanzándome la ropa detrás. Me vestí con rapidez y pensé como volver a entrar. Tenía que ayudar a gray, tenía que saber que estaba bien, no podía soportar si le pasaba algo, no podía dejar de pensar en él al verle en ese frío suelo sin moverse. ¡ _Le estaban matando_!


	10. Contraataque

**Gray Fullbuster**

Estaba sentado con Natsu, estaba encima de él y sólo podía besarle, mi cuerpo ya no respondía más, cada vez me sentía más débil ¡ _Si ahora me levantaban de él, no podría ponerme en pie_! Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras besaba a Natsu, un Natsu concentrado ahora sólo en lo que le había pedido, correrse rápido. Ya ni siquiera notaba el dolor, ni el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, ni sentía la calidez de sus labios, ya no podía sentir nada. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando y luchaba por mantenerme despierto por lo menos hasta que él acabase. Quería sentirle una vez, quería saber que era él quien se estaba corriendo en mí, quería saber que era su semen el último que entraría en mí borrando todo rastro de aquellos hombres.

Notaba los músculos de Natsu contraerse como quien está tan tenso, que necesita liberarse, pero yo ni siquiera noté cuando descargó en mí, sólo escuché su gemido ahogándose en mi boca antes de hacerlo, mientras cerraba los ojos ¡ _lo siento Natsu, pero no aguantaba más_! Mi mente se negaba a seguir pensando, mi cuerpo se negaba a seguir moviéndose, mis ojos se negaron a mantenerse abiertos, incluso mi nariz pareció ponerse de acuerdo con ellos y dejó de exhalar.

Escuché la voz de Natsu muy lejana, demasiado lejos de mí y mis labios fueron incapaces de contestarle. Mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro y sé que estaba chillando, sé que estaba enfrentándose a aquellos tipos él sólo y querría ayudarle, pero ya no podía. Demasiados golpes, demasiados moratones, demasiada sangre perdida, demasiado débil para luchar por la vida, ya no podía seguir.

Dejé de oír, dejé de sentir, no había nada, sólo oscuridad y pensé que era el sitio perfecto para mí, para un chico solitario y oscuro, para un chico que no merecía nada más que esto. Estaba muriendo solo, tal y como predije, porque aunque había gente a mi alrededor, no había nadie junto a mí por la que me importase luchar y seguir con vida, la oscuridad aquella me pareció calmada y tranquila, por lo menos no había dolor, no había sufrimiento, no había nada.

¿Había muerto ya? No estaba seguro, hacía tanto tiempo que había perdido la noción del tiempo, hacía tanto tiempo que sentía como no respiraba, que había perdido el conocimiento ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? Y entonces caí, Natsu no podía venir aquí, Natsu no podía encontrarme en esta oscuridad, él estaba vivo, ya no podía hacer nada por mí.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y me encontré luz, demasiada luz. No podía abrir los ojos con aquella luz brillante sobre mí. Intenté mover mi brazo para taparme los ojos pero no reaccionaba, era como si no tuviera brazos. Tampoco notaba nada de mi cuerpo, no podía moverme y al final, una cara asomó tapando aquella intensa luz que tanto me molestaba.

~ Parece que ya despierta – escuchaba la voz de una persona.

¿Despierta? ¿Estaba vivo? Con estas heridas no podía ser, tendría que estar muerto, tenía que estarlo, quería estarlo. Necesitaba salir de aquella pesadilla en vida, Natsu me odiaba, me había pedido que me muriese y si no le hubieran obligado a tocarme, puede ser que hasta me tuviera asco por todos los que me habían violado ya.

¿Qué motivo tenía para vivir? No quería vivir para verme aún aquí, en manos de estos hombres para que siguieran haciendo lo que quisieran conmigo. Pero ya había abierto los ojos, seguía con ellos, lo supe en el momento que escuché la voz del moreno hablando con alguien, contándole algo sobre mí. Mis oídos aún estaban taponados y no escuchaba bien lo que decían, pero creo que hablaban sobre algo de cobrar, ¡ _Era algo de dinero_! Es lo único que entendía.

Hablaban de un negocio que les haría ganar mucho, no sé de qué iba esto pero mis oídos iban destaponándose con lentitud, tanta, que me estaba volviendo loco sin poder escuchar los ruidos cotidianos, necesitaba al menos escuchar si no iba a poder moverme. Quería saber que pasaba ¿Qué había pasado con Natsu? Ahora sí me preocupé, la última vez que le vi estaba gimiendo bajo mí, estaba chillando y ni siquiera oía sus palabras, no sé que decía, pero estaba enfadado ¿Le habían solado tal y como me habían prometido? ¿Le habrían hecho algo porque me desmayé y no terminé el pedido de ellos? Mis ojos volvían a llorar y no podía siquiera mover el brazo para limpiarlas, solo podía rezar para que Natsu estuviera bien.

Los hombres se giraron hacia mí cuando escucharon mi sollozo y pude ver a alguien que no conocía, llevaba algo blanco encima, una bata... sí, era una bata y me miraba con aquella mascarilla puesta y una jeringuilla con un líquido dentro que inyectó al momento. No pude identificar ni donde me estaba pinchando, no sentía nada.

~ ¿Cómo está de recuperado? – escuchaba ahora al rubio tras el hombre de la bata.

~ Sólo le he detenido la hemorragia, tal y como me pidió, no podrá moverse en un tiempo, pero está vivo ¿Es lo que querías no? – le preguntó y él sonrió.

~ ¿Nat... Natsu? – intenté preguntar pero mi voz también parecía romperse, tal y como estaba mi cuerpo.

~ ¿Perdona? ¿Decías algo? – me preguntó el rubio, pero fue su compañero quien le contestó.

~ Creo que pregunta por el dragon slayer – comentó.

~ Oh... como te prometí, lo he soltado. Lo hiciste bien – me sonrió de forma sádica - ¿Te gustó probar su polla? – me preguntó ahora con ironía – porque él no parecía muy contento contigo cuando le soltamos, salió corriendo él mismo para alejarse de ti, le das asco, sólo eres una zorra.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que llorase más. ¿Le daba asco? ¿Se había ido? ¿Me había dejado aquí con ellos? ¿Yo sólo servía para que me follasen? Eran las palabras que me venían a la cabeza y no podía dejar de llorar imaginándome a Natsu corriendo, saliendo fuera de este maldito gremio, dejándome atrás, dejándome con ellos.

~ Al final parece que se enamoró de ese Dragon Slayer – dijo de forma burlona el rubio.

~ Debió verle la polla y quería probarla – dijo el moreno intentando insultarme.

~ ¿Es tan potente la polla de un dragón como dicen? – me preguntó el rubio ahogándome – vamos... tú la has probado ¿Gemirías por ella? ¿prefieres la suya a las nuestras? – preguntaba una y otra vez y parecía cada vez más cabreado.

Me soltó el cuello cuando me vio sonreír, puestos a morir a sus manos, mejor hacerlo como haría Natsu, insultándoles, dejándoles ver que no me tendrían, al menos no mi mente, porque mi cuerpo era otra historia.

~ Sí – le dije muy convencido – es más potente que vosotros, es más cuidadoso que vosotros, me hace gemir como vosotros nunca lo haréis.

La bofetada que me llegó me tiró de la mesa donde estaba tumbado contra la pared de piedra de enfrente. ¡ _Creo que me había dislocado el hombro en el golpe_! Solté un grito pero intenté recomponerme aún en el suelo donde me habían dejado ¡ _Seguía sin poder moverme_! ¿Qué narices me habían dado para que mi cuerpo estuviera así?

~ Repítemelo – exigió el rubio caminando hacia mí, yo sonreí ¡Ahora sí se estaba cabreando!

~ Es más hombre que tú – le chillé – voy a gemir por él, gemiré para él, tú polla no se compara a la de él.

Recibí el segundo golpe, una patada justo en el abdomen donde ya tenía el resto de los moratones, donde ya me habían causado las hemorragias la última vez. Grité y escupí sangre.

~ Parece que quiere morir joven – se reía el moreno.

~ No puedo permitirme que se muera – dijo el rubio cogiéndome del pelo – sólo necesito que obedezca – me dijo acercando su rostro al mío yo aproveché para escupirle, ganándome otro puñetazo en la cara tirándome al suelo.

~ ¿Para qué le quieres ya? – preguntaba el moreno – míralo, está medio muerto y follarse a ese dragón ha hecho que vuelva a ser como cuando era un niño, que siga desafiándonos en vez de hacernos caso.

~ LE NECESITO – gritó el rubio hacia su compañero - ¿Sabes cuánto pagaran los otros gremios por follarse esta puta de ojos azules? Necesito que obedezca, nos dará mucho dinero.

¿Era eso? Querían que fuera su puta de verdad, que me follara a sus amigos para que ellos ganasen dinero conmigo. Sólo soy su asqueroso negocio, al que pueden tirar en una cama y pedirle que se deje hacer cualquier cosa por dinero ¡ _por asqueroso dinero_! Me estaban haciendo esto por dinero.

Caminó hacia mí volviendo a cogerme del cuello y me empotró contra la pared. Notaba la fría piedra en mi espalda desnuda, notaba el suelo, ¡ _Estaba sentado_! Sí, podía sentir algo, mi cuerpo estaba empezando a sentir, se estaba espabilando.

~ Van a follarte todos los demás gremios – me dijo muy cerca de mi cara – y tú vas a alabarles, vas a gritar pidiendo sus pollas, vas a gemir y disfrutarás. ¿necesitas un ejemplo de lo que tienes que decirles cuando pasen por su cuarto? ¿Cuándo te penetren? ¿Cuándo se corran?

~ Les diré que tienen una polla demasiado pequeña para hacerme gemir, como la tuya.

~ Creo que no lo has entendido – me dijo empezando a quitarse el cinturón con la mano libre – voy a enseñarte qué decir pequeña puta.

~ Fóllame – le dije – repetiré el nombre de Natsu una y otra vez mientras lo haces – aquello pareció ofenderle - ¡Síiii, Natsu, hazme gemir, méteme tu polla, así...Ahhh! – le grité con todas mis fuerzas cabreándole más.

~ Otro golpe me tumbó en el suelo, pero creo que ni siquiera llegué a caer, me cogió por el cuello y me empotró de nuevo contra la pared dejándome sentado. ¡No sé si habría podido ponerme de pie!

~ Puedes gemir cuanto como quieras por alguien que te ha dejado en mis manos largándose corriendo – me dijo intentando hundirme con sus palabras.

~ Natsu no me dejaría – le comenté – no te creo.

~ ¿Entonces por qué no está aquí contigo? ¿Por qué no está montando jaleo en la entrada del gremio para venir por ti?

~ No me dejaría – volví a repetirle – vendrá... y cuando aparezca más vale que tengas una buena puerta trasera para huir porque no te gustará probar la ira de un dragón.

Una explosión se escuchó en la zona de la entrada y yo sonreí haciendo que el rubio se tensase. Alguien del gremio entró corriendo por la sala donde estábamos.

~ ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó cabreado el rubio

~ Hay dragones a la entrada jefe – dijo el hombre preocupado.

~ ¿Es Natsu? – preguntó.

~ No señor, no es Natsu.

¿No era Natsu? ¿Qué más dragones podrían venir a por mí? ¿Gajeel? ¿Laxus? ¿Wendy? Ellos deberían estar en el gremio, si vinieran tardarían bastante. ¿Quién estaba causando el revuelo si no era Natsu? ¿Dónde estaba Natsu?

~ Ya sé porque no me crees cuando te hablo de su huída – dijo esta vez casi en susurro mirándome fijamente – te enamoraste de él, pero no fue por su polla, no fue por eso ¿Verdad? – Me preguntó esta vez a mí pero yo no contesté – he visto como le besas, quizá yo debería robarte eso para que te olvides de él, debería robar algo que sólo tengáis entre vosotros dos.

~ No, no me toques, mis besos son de Natsu, sólo de él.

~ Era eso – sonrió y apretó con más fuerza mi garganta – voy a besarte – me dijo muy serio – y ¿sabes qué quiero? – ahora me miraba de una forma que no me gustaba, quería alejarle de mí y forcejeé contra él sin conseguir apartarlo de mí - Vamos, dime algo sucio, puta.

Fue lo último que escuché de él, porque sentí a Natsu, estaba detrás de mí, detrás del muro, sentía su poder mágico, sentía su ira, sentía su odio. Saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía para conseguir agacharme lanzándome mi rostro al suelo, dejando a un descolocado rubio de cara al muro completamente expuesto a un Natsu que ya estaba destrozando la piedra entrando en la sala.

Vi la mano de Natsu coger la cara del jefe del gremio con tanta fuerza, que le empujó hacia atrás haciendo que impactase la cabeza del rubio contra la del moreno, soltándoles entonces quedándose delante de mí mientras veía como aquellos dos se golpeaban contra el muro del otro extremo.

~ Saca tu mierda de polla que no voy a dejar de ella ni las cenizas – le dijo de golpe Natsu ante el asombro de todos los allí presentes mientras encendía en su mano una bola de fuego - ¿Te parece suficientemente sucio o quieres que te diga algo más?

~ Natsu – Me alegré de verle.


	11. Ayudadme

**Natsu Dragneel**

Lloré y lloré allí tirado, le recordaba sentado encima de mí, besándome, mordiéndome el cuello, intentando excitarme, aparentando que estaba bien con sus sonrisas y yo lo estaba matando, se estaba desangrando por dentro y no lo había visto ¡ _Aguantó por mí_! ¡ _Aguantó todo lo que le hicieron sólo para que me soltasen a mí_! Sabía que se estaba muriendo y no me lo dijo, se calló todo el dolor, se calló el miedo e intentó calmarme a mí.

Estaba sentado bajo un árbol pensando en eso, llorando e intentando ver si llamaban a algún doctor, pero nadie venía por aquel maldito camino. Sólo quería saber algo de él, quería que me dijeran si estaba bien, quería que salieran a decirme algo antes de que entrase yo más cabreado de lo normal, pero visto que no salían, iba a entrar.

Preparé el puño para volver a destrozar aquella puerta que ahora habían intentado arreglar y no había quedado muy bien cuando una mano agarró mi muñeca deteniéndome mientras apagaba el fuego.

~ Tú siempre tan impulsivo – escuché a Sting - ¿Me cuentas que ocurre?

~ Quiero entrar ahí ¿es que eso no puedes verlo?

~ Eso lo veo, ¿Para qué?

~ Tienen a Gray retenido ahí y voy a entrar a sacarle – le dije y no les debí convencer mucho por mis lágrimas, así que me rendí – Se está muriendo – le confesé

~ Hemos visto como te sacaban a patadas – me dijo Rogue - ¿Tú idea es volver a entrar a lo energúmeno e impulsivo para que vuelvan a sacarte a patadas? - me preguntó.

~ ¿Tenéis una idea mejor? – ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

~ Mira Natsu –empezó Sting – como yo lo veo, quieres sacar a Gray, pero cuando entres por esa puerta hay dos opciones, o te capturan o te tendrán un buen rato entretenido con ellos, por lo que no llegarás nunca donde le tienen.

~ Les daría tiempo hasta a sacarlo del gremio y cambiarle de ubicación mientras tu derribas gente – me detalló Rogue.

~ ¿Por qué no vas directamente a por Gray a la sala donde lo tengan?

~ Porque lo tienen allí – le señalé una zona del terreno con más gente todavía.

~ Eso no es un problema – me dijo Sting – nosotros entramos por delante, perdemos el tiempo con ellos, les pegamos algún puntapié y aquellos tíos vendrán corriendo a por nosotros, seremos tu distracción para que puedas ir a por Gray.

~ ¿Por qué ibais a ayudarme? sois de Sabertooth – les pregunté cabreado.

~ Vale, si no quieres nuestra ayuda... que te diviertas tumbando puertas – me dijo Sting empezando a caminar con prepotencia hacia el bosque de nuevo.

¡ _Era Gray y se moría_! No tenía tiempo de estar discutiendo con ellos, tenía que entrar ya. Mi maldito orgullo como siempre jugándome estas pasadas. Si gray había sido capaz de humillarse hasta este punto por mí, yo no podía ser menos.

~ Ayudadme – les pedí y ambos se quedaron paralizados en el sitio mirándome – Ayudadme por favor, tengo que sacarlo.

~ Vale, vale, no hace falta ponerse así – me dijo Sting – vete a esconder, cuando veas que esos guardias vienen a por nosotros, entras a por Gray – me miró esta vez muy serio – ¿Rompiste la puerta de una patada? Qué entrada más cutre.

~ Fue de un puñetazo – le rectifiqué indignado

~ Lo que sea, siempre tan impulsivo Natsu ¿Cuándo cambiarás?, voy a enseñarte como se entra en un gremio oscuro ojos caídos – me dijo Sting guiñando un ojo a su compañero.

Mientras iba a esconderme pude verles combinando sus fuerzas ¡ _Se quejaban de mí de impulsivo por romper una puerta de un puñetazo y ellos iban a volar medio gremio con su técnica secreta_! Escuchaba el ruido de ambas fuerzas combinándose y de pronto, el silencio más aterrador de todos justo cuando sus brazos se estiraban hacia delante lanzando toda aquella energía. Fue una explosión brutal, eso tenían que haberlo visto hasta en mi gremio casi. Más de media sala estalló y muchos de los del gremio ya estaban en el suelo.

~ ¿Crees que hemos llamado lo suficiente la atención de ellos? – preguntó Rogue hacia Sting.

~ Si tienes dudas podemos repetirlo – comentó con una sonrisa mientras veían como los que seguían en pie se juntaban delante de ellos.

Me quedé escondido como me habían dicho viendo como les pateaban el culo hasta sin utilizar magia, aquellos dos parecían pasárselo en grande, sobretodo Sting que luchaba hasta con las manos en los bolsillos y en cuanto podía pateaba el culo de alguno mandándoselo hacia Rogue con una gran sonrisa. Pero tal y como ellos dijeron, cada vez salían más intentando que perdieran el tiempo sin poder llegar hasta la sala de Gray. Por lo menos tenían también razón en que los guardias de la pared que daba a la celda donde tenían a Gray retenido se estaban marchando para ayudar a sus compañeros contra los dragones gemelos. ¡ _Menuda cacería de dragones acabábamos de montar en unos segundos_!

Me acerqué corriendo hacia el muro pero allí no sentía nada ¿Seguro que Gray seguía allí? Quizá con todo lo ocurrido lo habrían trasladado a otra zona, quizá hasta lo hubieran sacado de allí para llevarlo a algún médico, pero claro, luego pensé en aquel cabronazo y lo macabro que era y desde luego, la idea del médico se descartó en mi cabeza, como mucho le habría curado lo justo para mantenerle vivo y seguir torturándole como estaba haciendo.

Rodeé el edificio para intentar encontrar el olor de Gray, intentar localizar exactamente donde estaba, si estaba bien y finalmente lo encontré, estaba en otra sala y no estaba solo, había alguien con él, alguien de quien conocía perfectamente ese olor, alguien a quien iba a cortarle la polla. Podía oírle al otro lado hablar con alguien que lloraba ¡ _Tenía que ser Gray_! Iba a entrar, estaba a punto de destrozar la pared y pensé que sí Gray estaba en medio y fallaba, le daría a él ¡No podía permitirme darle a él! Pero tampoco podía permitirme dejarle allí solo. ¡ _Tenía que entrar y ojalá él se diera cuenta de que estaba aquí y se apartase_!

~ Vamos, dime algo sucio, puta – escuché al otro lado y no lo pensé dos veces.

Me cabreé mucho, tanto que me lancé contra la pared de piedra encendiendo las llamas y cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía en mi mano ardiendo la cabeza del rubio y a la velocidad que iba yo, acabé golpeando con él mismo a otro de sus compinches lanzándolos contra el otro extremo. Gray estaba en el suelo tumbado, apartándose de mi ataque ¡ _Se había dado cuenta_! Me conocía demasiado bien, sabía lo impulsivo que era, sabía que rompería el muro para ponerme delante de él y protegerle.

~ Saca tu mierda de polla que no voy a dejar de ella ni las cenizas – le dije de golpe ante el asombro de todos los allí presentes mientras encendía en mi mano una bola de fuego - ¿Te parece suficientemente sucio o quieres que te diga algo más?

Me incorporé en la sala aquella sin siquiera girarme a ver el agujero que había dejado en la pared, pero mirando de reojo a Gray apoyado contra la pared mirándome con ojos llorosos pero agradecido de que hubiera entrado en este momento. Se llevó la mano a los ojos e intentó dejar de llorar, pero podía escuchar sus sollozos.

~ Natsu – Me alegré de verle.

~ Ya te lo dije Gray, si tú no puedes pelear, yo lo haré por ti – le dije sin mirarle, posando mis ojos en aquel rubio que tanto odio se estaba ganando por mi parte – vamos, ven con todo – le dije encendiendo mi brazo y sacando una sonrisa de excitación.

Gray intentó levantarse ¡ _Algo que yo veía imposible como iba_! Mientras me decía que iba a pelear conmigo. Nada más levantarse, cayó y mi brazo tuvo que enrollarse en su cintura evitando que se golpease en el suelo.

~ Gray... ya te dije esto una vez, pero te lo repetiré... los enfermos deben descansar – le dije ayudándole a sentarse de nuevo apoyando su espalda en el muro mientras le tocaba el cabello y bajaba mi mano por su mejilla para ofrecerle una dulce caricia – quédate detrás de mí, acabaré en un momento y nos iremos a casa.

Seguía viendo en su abdomen aquellos moratones y supuse que como llevaba un tiempo pensando, sólo le habían curado lo justo, en cualquier momento volvería a desmayarse, no podía permitir que luchase estando así. Iba a atacar cuando una voz conocida a mi espalda llamó mi atención al momento.

~ ¿Cómo te va Gray? No tienes buena cara – escuché a Rogue.

Venía sólo, por lo que supuse que Sting seguía ocupado en la zona principal machacando a los del gremio. Por la magia que sentía venir de esa zona ¡ _Creo que estaba en lo cierto_!

~ ¿Puedes sacarle de aquí Rogue? – le pregunté esta vez muy serio mientras activaba mis llamas a mi alrededor.

~ No, no quiero irme sin ti – se quejaba Gray – Ven con nosotros Natsu.

~ Gray – le llamé de forma seria – no puedo pelear si estoy preocupado de que algo te pase, por favor... ve con Rogue.

Rogue se mantuvo al margen de nuestra conversación, pero finalmente tras un suspiro, se encogió de hombros y cargó a Gray a sus hombros.

~ Lo siento Gray – comentó Rogue – su versión es más convincente que la tuya – le dijo antes de empezar a correr sacando a Gray de aquí.

Supongo que tenía demasiado odio dentro de mí en este momento, hasta mis propias llamas pedían a gritos hacer cenizas a aquellos tipos que tenía frente a mí pero no podía luchar con todo mi poder si tenía que estar pendiente de no hacerle daño a Gray. Menos mal que Rogue se lo llevó.

No podía dejar de mirar mi brazo, le estaban saliendo escamas y todo era por culpa de este odio que sentía, por culpa de todo lo que le habían hecho a Gray, tenía tanta rabia dentro que tenía que dejarla salir por algún lado. Me acerqué caminando hacia ellos y a cada paso, las llamas se clavaban en el suelo rompiéndolo a su paso, rodeándome por completo mientras seguía avanzando. Intentó volver a cogerme con su gravedad ¡ _Un truco que ya había visto_! Y que ahora podía esquivar.

Lanzó una y otra vez sus ataques mágicos y uno tras otro fueron repelidos por mi magia. Ya estaba para darle el puñetazo cuando se dispuso a hablar cabreándome aún más.

~ Vamos, puedes ganar mucho dinero con él – me decía o intentaba convencerme.

~ Me das asco – le dije con un tono serio – no me importa el dinero, sólo quiero llevarle a casa.

~ No soy el único que buscará a ese crío – me dijo de golpe – pagan mucho por él.

~ ¿Quién le está buscando? – le pregunté pero no contestó - ¿Quiénes le quieren? ¿Quiénes van a pagar por él?

Él sólo sonrió y me di cuenta de que parte del gremio estaba rodeándome. Con fuego en ambos brazos los junté creando una gran bola de fuego a mi alrededor que empezó a expandirse por la sala acabando con mi maldito problema. Cuando las llamas se disiparon, los cuerpos estaban en el suelo y el líder corría a bastante distancia de mí. Fui a seguirle, fui a empezar a correr, pero Sting que venía por mi espalda, me retuvo el brazo impidiéndome ir.

~ No seas impulsivo – me dijo – estás solo y no sabemos lo que puede tener preparado él. Volvamos, ya tenemos a Gray, si lo volvemos a encontrar le detendremos, sabemos quién es.

Me fastidiaba tener que dejarle marchar, pero tenía razón, yo estaba solo frente a él y no podía dejar a Gray ahora mismo solo tal y como estaba. Era mejor retirarse por ahora ¡ _Le tenía de vuelta conmigo_! Y eso es lo que importaba en este momento. Estaba a salvo ¡ _Por el momento_!

~ Se dieron cuenta de que estabas aquí con tanto jaleo – me dijo con una sonrisa intentando disculparse porque me habían encontrado.

~ Da igual – le dije – los retuviste el tiempo suficiente, tengo a Gray.

~ Genial – me comentó - ¿Qué pasa?

~ Ese tío ha dicho que están buscando a Gray, que hay alguien que pagará una fortuna por él ¿por qué? ¿Quién? – le pregunté.

~ No lo sé – fue la respuesta de Sting - ¿Vas a decírselo? – me preguntó.

~ ¿A Gray? No, no quiero que viva temiendo que van a por él, prefiero que piense que este asunto se zanja aquí.

~ No vas a poder protegerle siempre – me comentó Sting - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Acompañarle hasta al baño con tal de vigilarle?

~ Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré – le dije muy serio – no se lo digas – le amenacé aunque me parece que no hacía falta, no diría nada.

Ya volvíamos hacia casa cuando me pareció que alguien nos observaba, no sé porque, pero me giré para comprobar que el gremio estaba destruido por mi ataque, aquella bola de fuego debió haberse visto hasta en el pueblo, pero aparte de las ruinas, no había nada más.

~ Volvamos a casa – le dije a Sting que se había parado a observarme.

Cuando llegué al pueblo, Rogue me esperaba en la plaza con el resto de mi gremio ¡ _Todos habían venido_! Wendy ya estaba curando a Gray ¡ _menos mal_!

~ Chicos... ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

~ Nunca abandonamos aun compañero ¿Te acuerdas? – me comentó Lucy con una sonrisa.

~ Saliste tan rápido que no te pudimos seguir – comentó Erza – hemos cogido el primer tren que salía de madrugada.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, había pasado toda la noche, porque el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte de aquel mar. Sonreí ¡ _Ni de eso me había dado cuenta_! Estuve demasiado concentrado en sacar a Gray, en sus heridas, en ayudarle.

~ Volvamos todos juntos a casa – dijo Mirajane con esa sonrisa suya tan especial que provocaba en todos ese sentimiento de que "estábamos en casa"

Cogí a Gray a los hombros y todos caminamos de regreso, pero a mí me seguían preocupando aquellas palabras. ¿Quién buscaría a Gray y para qué? Sting y Rogue se despidieron también de nosotros y partieron en dirección contraria hacia Crocus. Agradecí en silencio su ayuda. Sabertooth ahora tenía un buen maestro, Sting aún siendo joven, lo haría bien.


	12. Calma

**Natsu Dragneel**

Hoy estaba cabreado y no había dormido nada bien, el maestro se empeñó en cuanto llegamos en que Wendy y se quedasen con Gray para curar sus heridas ¡ _A mí me mandó a casa a descansar_! Algo que no podía hacer por no poder dejar de pensar en Gray. Había intentando ir al bosque a mirar por la ventana de la casa de Porlyusica, pero ésta al verme, salió corriendo detrás de mí con una escoba mientras gritaba como una loca que no le gustaban los humanos.

Al final me tocó fastidiarme y quedarme en casa preocupado. ¿Y sí iban a por él ahora que no estaba yo allí? ¿Y si querían volver a secuestrarle? ¡ _Yo tenía que estar allí con él_! Pero el maestro no me dejaba acercarme, decía que sólo necesitaba reposo y que estaría en buenas manos con Wendy y Porlyusica. No me gustaba estar aquí en mi casa sin hacer nada, así que fui al gremio ¡ _Nadie me contó novedades sobre Gray_! Todos estaban igual que yo, lo único que sabían es que se lo habían llevado a recuperarse al bosque.

Me quedé toda la mañana allí esperando ver a aparecer a alguien con noticias, algo que no pasó. Makarov seguía allí sentado encima del mostrador con los ojos cerrados mientras Mirajane al otro lado secaba unos vasos. Laxus bebía en la barra con Freed al lado mientras Lucy y Erza hablaban a mi lado ¡ _no sé ni de qué hablaban, no les prestaba atención_! No me gustaba esperar sin hacer nada, sólo hacía que cambiar la vista del reloj a la puerta ¿Por qué no venía nadie a dar noticias? Entonces a pareció Wendy ante el asombro de todos, pero aunque se levantaron algunos, nadie se levantó más rápido que yo, que ya corría invadiendo el espacio de Wendy.

~ ¿Cómo está? - le pregunté alterado y Wendy se echó un poco atrás asustada.

~ Físicamente, está bien - me dijo - hemos estado curándole toda la noche - me comentó y la verdad es que parecía agotada - pero psicológicamente... no sé - me contó - le hemos preguntado pero no quiere contar nada de lo que pasó allí, se mantiene en silencio sin hablarnos.

~ ¿Dónde está? - le pregunté - Tengo que ir a verle.

~ Le acabamos de dejar en la enfermería - me dijo y yo miré a mi espalda ¡Estaba tan cerca de mí y no me había dado cuenta! ¿lo habían metido por la puerta de atrás?

Salí corriendo hacia allí y abrí la puerta al largo pasillo buscando la puerta hacia la enfermería. Por suerte no había muchas puertas y al final la vi, estaba saliendo Porlyusica de ella. Frené mi carrera de golpe y ella me miró fijamente.

~ No quiere hablar con nosotras, prueba tú - me dijo - pero por lo demás, se encuentra bien.

Le di las gracias y entré mientras ella se marchaba por el pasillo. Abrí la puerta despacio y le encontré tumbado de espaldas a la puerta, tapado hasta la mitad con una sábana. No se giró para comprobar quien entraba y tampoco habló.

~ Vete Natsu, quiero estar solo - fue lo único que soltó y me cabreó un poco.

~ ¿Qué te pasa? Me han dicho que estás bien ¿En qué piensas? - le pregunté acercándome hacia él.

~ No quiero que me veas así.

~ ¿Así como? - volví a preguntarle esta vez tocando su hombro.

Gray se giró para mirarme y luego empezó a incorporarse quedando sentado en la camilla, quitándose la sábana y sacando las piernas fuera de la camilla para dejarlas colgando. Le toqué con mi mano la mejilla y la dejé allí un buen rato, presionando para que me sintiera.

~ ¿Así como? - volví a preguntarle.

~ Así Natsu - me dijo señalándose a él - así de sucio y asqueroso - no puede evitar sonreír.

~ ¿Te has manchado con algo? - le pregunté riéndome y él me puso una cara que daba miedo, indicándome que sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo. - Vamos Gray, no estás asqueroso ni sucio - le dije - me da igual lo que te hayan hecho, me da igual lo que te hagan, me da igual si no fui el primero, siempre seré el último y eso es más importante - le comenté.

Gray ahora me miraba sin terminar de creerse mis palabras, así que con suavidad me acerqué hasta su rostro. Podía notar su respiración ahora acelerada golpeando contra mi mejilla, sus latidos rápidos y acompasados, veía sus ojos cerrarse esperando el beso y no pude evitarlo, se veía tan guapo que le giré la cara dándole un beso en la mejilla, a lo que él se quedó sorprendido abriendo de golpe los ojos, veía su decepción en ellos.

Agachó la cabeza y notaba sus manos apretarse en puños encima de sus rodillas conteniendo la ira porque no le había besado como él quería. Se levantó de golpe llamándome "capullo" y me encantó, no podía evitar reír ¡Este era el Gray que yo conocía! El que siempre se peleaba conmigo, el que me insultaba ¡ _Me encantaba_! Me dio un empujón y me apartó de su camino para salir de la enfermería, pero antes de que llegase a la puerta, retuve su brazo girándole de golpe hacia mí, colocando mi mano libre en su nuca y acercándole tanto como para besar sus labios ¡ _Se quedó en el sitio paralizado_! Pero no tardó en corresponderme.

Colé mi labio inferior entre medias y le obligué a abrir su labio superior dejándome entrar en su boca ¡ _Me encantaba rozar sus labios_! A él le desesperaba cuando lo hacía sin que llegara a besarle, pero a mí me encantaba ver la cara de deseo que ponía, deseando besarme mientras yo jugaba sólo rozándole hasta que por fin decidía profundizar.

Ya estaba metiéndole la lengua cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Gray se asustó pero yo seguí sin importarme nada. Escuché un grito de " _lo siento_ " mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe ¡ _A Lucy le acababa de dar algo_ al ver la escena! Gray intentaba decirme algo, pero no quería escucharle, quería besarle, así que seguí. Escuché de nuevo voces fuera, Lucy diciéndole a alguien que mejor no entrara, pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Esta vez paré de besar a Gray y ambos nos giramos hacia una Erza descolocada que nos miraba con aquella cara roja como un tomate. Se había quedado petrificada, con la mano en la manivela y mirando con la boca abierta hasta que reaccionó con un grito primero y luego con un " _lo siento_ " cerrando la puerta. No pude evitar empezar a reírme y Gray al verme tras observar la escena, tampoco pudo evitarlo.

Al otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar a Erza hablando con Lucy, preguntándole cuando nos " _llevábamos tan bien si siempre nos estábamos peleando_ " Lucy no sabía que responder.

~ Como te gusta dar el espectáculo - me dijo Gray sin poder parar de reír y yo sólo podía pensar que me encantaba su sonrisa, me encantaba su risa y esperaba escucharla mucho tiempo a partir de ahora.

~ En realidad... aún no he montado el espectáculo - le dije cogiéndole de la cintura para atraerle hasta mí y volver a besarle.

Le moví hasta que quedó de espaldas a la camilla y prácticamente le obligué a sentarme. No alejé mi boca de la suya ni un momento y empecé a acariciar su espalda, cogiendo el bajo de aquella camiseta y tirando hacia arriba hasta quitársela.

~ ¿Natsu? - Me preguntó Gray con las mejillas completamente rojas - Podrían entrar.

~ Que entren - le dije con una sonrisa perversa en mi rostro - Ya me ha visto un gremio oscuro follarte, me da igual quien entre, te aseguro que saldrá más rápido de lo que ha entrado cuando nos vea -le sonreí y él sonrió.

~ Y luego soy yo el exhibicionista - se quejó Gray, que ahora parecía más sonrojado que antes por mi declaración de que iba a follarle ahora mismo y aquí mismo.

Me fijé en su abdomen, más que nada para comprobar que ya no estaban los moratones, que no parecía tener golpes y estaba ileso. Rocé con mis dedos el tatuaje del gremio y luego lo besé escuchando su primer gemido ¡ _Pues tenía razón, sí que era sensible_! Si ya empezaba a gemir con sólo sentir una caricia, creo que todo el gremio iba a escucharnos cuando estuviera en plena acción. Sonreí.

~ No te devolví las caricias de la otra vez - le sonreí y él aparte de estar rojo, se tensó.

~ Natsu no podemos hacerlo aquí - me dijo muy serio esta vez.

~ ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que escuchen como gimes? ¿te da vergüenza?

~ Pues.... - eso para mí era un claro sí, pero a mí me daba igual, ya había esperado suficiente para estar con él, no quería perder más tiempo.

Le tumbé completamente en la camilla y él se sorprendió cuando me vio subir encima volviendo a besarle mientras le quitaba el pantalón. Gemía prácticamente a cada roce y me encantaba ver como intentaba aguantarse para que no le escucharan fuera. Por lo menos tenía una cosa segura, le excitaba que rozasen y se centrasen en su miembro, eso lo descubrí en el gremio y mala suerte para mí que tenía las manos atadas, pero ahora no las tenía ¡ _De esta se acordaría Gray_!

~ ¡Natsu! - Dijo mi nombre entre susurros, entre gemidos mientras cerraba sus ojos

Tiré su pantalón al suelo y coloqué mi mano encima de su ropa interior acariciando por encima su miembro. Si antes gemía... ahora mucho más. ¡ _Cómo me gustaba lo sensible que era_! ¡ _Cómo me gustaba que gimiera para mí_! Iba a conseguir que todo el gremio le escuchase, iba a decirles a todos a modo de gemidos lo que disfrutaba Gray conmigo y sólo conmigo.

Bajé su ropa interior y cuando cogí su miembro en mi mano dispuesto a bajar para chupársela, Gray se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mí impidiéndome que lo hiciera. ¿Qué le pasaba a este ahora?

~ No lo hagas Natsu - me dijo con los ojos ahora brillantes como si fuera a llorar.

~ ¿Por qué no si quiero hacerlo? - le pregunté.

~ No... No quiero que te humilles - fue su contestación y yo aluciné.

¡Humillarme! ¿Chuparle la polla era humillarme yo? ¿Qué le habían enseñado esos tipos? No pude evitar sonreír y subir un poco más por su cuerpo obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo justo antes de recostarme sobre él y besarle para calmarle.

~ No es humillante - le dije - en realidad es todo lo contrario, cuando meta tu polla en mi boca, yo controlaré tu placer, voy a tenerte gimiendo para mí, vas a ser mío, eres tú el que estarás a mi merced, no al contrario Gray. Así que no, no es humillarse - le expliqué. - recordé la vez en el gremio oscuro y sonreí - cuando me la chupaste el otro día - le comenté - cuando aguantaba los gemidos que me estabas dando ¿Te sentiste humillado, o te sentiste fuerte? - le pregunté.

~ Fuerte - me dijo

~ Cuando la chupas Gray... tú tienes el control, así que por favor, déjame arrancarte los gemidos, quiero escucharte, quiero que disfrutes, quiero que puedas correrte si lo deseas, el sexo no es dolor Gray, te lo demostraré.

~ Es que... - intentó explicarme y yo esperé a que hablase - ellos me tocaron, me tocaron por todos lados y... cuando me tocan solo puedo pensar en ellos y eso me da miedo.

~ Entonces haré que repitas mi nombre tantas veces como sea necesario para que sepas que estás conmigo, tocaré todas y cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo para borrar sus caricias, te tocaré tanto que sólo recordarás las mías - Gray con aquello pareció relajarse.

Se relajó hasta tal punto, que su brazo que había estado fuertemente apresando el mío, cesó en su agarre y me permitió finalmente bajar hacia su miembro sin oponer resistencia. Le miré a los ojos antes de empezar a bajar.

~ ¿Con quién estás Gray? - le pregunté.

~ Con Natsu - dijo mi nombre tal y como yo le había dicho que repitiese.

~ Si vas a dudarlo aunque sea por un segundo, grítalo, repítelo tantas veces como necesites, pero quiero que te quede claro, que sólo yo voy a follarte, sólo yo voy a tocarte, yo seré quien te haga gemir y pedir por más.

Asintió y empecé a bajar dándole besos hasta que llegué a su miembro. Le oía suspirar, acelerar su respiración, mover su cadera por el placer mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados ¡ _Le daba vergüenza mirarme hacer esto_! Metí su polla en mi boca sin previo aviso y gimió de tal forma, que supe que jamás se lo había hecho. No pude evitar sonreír, podían haberle maltratado, podían haberle violado, pero seguía siendo ese niño inocente que desconoce el sexo, que no sabe lo que es el placer.

Noté su cuerpo tensarse por un segundo y me imaginé que volvían sus recuerdos y eso... era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir ¡Estaba conmigo, no con ellos! Dejé de chupársela un segundo aunque no la solté de mis manos.

~ ¿Quién te la está chupando Gray? - le pregunté y su cuerpo se destensó cuando escuchó mi voz.

~ Natsu - gimió

~ Sí Gray, yo te la estoy chupando y te gusta.

~ Sí Natsu - casi me gritó aún con los ojos cerrando - me gusta Natsu - repetía mi nombre intentando mantenerse conmigo y no perderse en sus recuerdos.

Cuando vi que estaba conmigo de nuevo, volví a metérmela en la boca. La verdad es que nunca me había fijado con detenimiento en ella, pero no la tenía precisamente pequeña, tampoco era gigantesca, era algo normal pero a mí, me encantaba chupársela, me encantaba escucharle gemir y me encantó cuando le oí gritar de placer mientras se corría. Al darse cuenta se levantó de golpe con la cara completamente roja y me pidió perdón casi sin poder sostenerme la mirada de la vergüenza, yo sonreí.

~ ¿Por qué Gray? - le pregunté - quiero que lo hagas siempre que te apetezca - le comenté mientras terminaba de tragarme su corrida y subía a besarle con pasión. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío - le dije - puedes tocar lo que quieras, puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Él continuó mi beso mientras sus manos abrían mi bragueta sacando mi miembro ya erecto. ¡ _Como me había excitado su grito_! Tras besarle es cuando me decidí por empezar a prepararle a él mientras tocaba mi miembro con aquellas temblorosas manos.

~ Gray... necesito que hagas algo por mí - le dije.

~ Lo que quieras.

~ Necesito que diseñes algo circular, como tu polla, de éste tamaño - le dije enseñándole con mis dedos algo no muy grande.

Me miraba con dudas, pero al final, juntó sus manos y creó con su hielo lo que le había pedido. Me lo pasó y mientras yo lo guardaba no muy lejos, le pedí que chupase mis dedos ¡Quería comprobar si era igual de seductor que en mis sueños! ¡Lo era! Su lengua jugó con ellos, los metía y los sacaba como si fueran mi propia polla, como si fueran el mejor caramelo que se estuviera comiendo. Creo que ahora el sonrojado era yo.

Separé mis dedos de su boca para meter el primero en su interior, acallando su leve suspiro con mi boca ¡ _Quizá al principio le doliera algo, pero no sería mucho_! El placer enseguida le llegaría. Moví el dedo una y otra vez abriendo su entrada hasta que estuvo lo suficiente para meter el segundo, ya ni siquiera gritaba, gemía dentro de mi boca ¡ _no iba a dejar que le doliera_! No paré de mover mis dedos en él sacando cada vez más gemidos mientras sus manos no paraban de jugar con mi polla sacándome también gemidos a mí.

Al final eran tres dedos y cuando estuvo tan dilatado como yo quería, empecé a meterle aquel trozo de hielo con cuidado, a lo que él hizo un amago bajo mi cuerpo y empezó a reírse. ¡Desde luego dolerle... no le dolía!

~ Esta frío - me dijo sonriendo - está muy frío

~ Creía que a ti no te afectaba el frío - le sonreí.

~ Depende en qué zonas - me dijo sonriendo.

~ ¿Quieres que pare?

~ Sigue Natsu, quiero que me folles, quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

~ ¿no te duele?

~ No - me dijo - me gusta, por favor... no pares ahora.

Moví incesantemente el aparato de hielo dentro de él, no podía dejarlo quieto, el hielo podía acabar quemando de estar tanto rato quieto, así que no paré de moverlo y no paré de escucharle gemir. Sus manos que no habían parado ni un segundo en mi miembro, ahora tuve que decirle que parase antes de que me corriera de la excitación. Demasiado era para mí estar aguantando con sus gemidos, con sus besos, con sus caricias.

Saqué el aparato cuando estuve casi convencido de que si entraba ahora, no debería dolerle. Sí que es cierto que debería gritar mucho más, porque mi polla llegaría mucho más hondo de lo que lo estaba haciendo el hielo, pues le había dado una medida pequeña con tal de no hacerle daño ya la primera vez.

~ Voy a entrar Gray - le dije para avisarle y él asintió.

Me coloqué en su entrada y empecé a hundirme en él, despacio pero sin detenerme. Gimió al notar mi punta entrar en él, elevó su espalda un poco y finalmente gritó levemente cuando llegué al fondo de él. Me moví al momento para que se acostumbrase antes y sus paredes empezaran a abrirse.

~ ¿Quién te está follando Gray? - le pregunté.

~ NATSU - gritó - es la polla de Natsu

~ Sí Gray, es mi polla hundiéndose en ti ¿La sientes?

~ Sí - gritaba Gray

La verdad es que aquellos tíos tenían razón en algo... ¡ _Era estrecho_! Por lo menos al principio, porque ahora que notaba como se abría, estaba convencido de que era por la excitación. Me moví un par de veces rápido y tuve que parar cuando creí que me correría ¡ _no quería acabar rápido como la otra vez_! Quería que Gray disfrutase de esto, demostrarle que no tenía que tenerle miedo.

Salí de él para indicarle que se levantase de la camilla y lo hizo sin rechistar. Le incliné dejando sus brazos apoyados en la cama y me coloqué justo de pie tras él, volviendo a metérsela. Le sujeté de la cintura por miedo a que por el placer sus piernas le fallasen y se cayese. Empecé mi movimiento y ahora sí entraba más profundo que antes, ahora gemíamos los dos como gatos en celo y la puerta se abrió con un Laxus preocupado por los gritos, hasta que nos vio y salió más rápido de lo que entró con la cara blanca ¡ _Yo sonreí pero no dejé de darle a Gray_! Una y otra vez hasta que su pecho tocó la camilla mientras yo seguía gimiendo hasta que me corrí. Me hundí en él queriendo que mi líquido entrase hasta el fondo, haciéndole mío.

Le tendí un par de pañuelos para limpiarnos y me tumbé con él la camilla cogiéndole por detrás en un abrazo mientras le besaba con ternura el cuello. Por si acaso entraba más gente. Nos tapé con la sábana, aunque no creo que a Gray le importase mucho que le vieran desnudo ¡ _Le había visto todo el gremio y media ciudad cuando se quitaba la ropa_! Eso me recordaba... ¿Tendría que darle explicaciones a Laxus? Se había ido con mala cara al verme penetrar a Gray como un loco mientras éste gemía. ¡ _No sé yo si sería un tema agradable de hablar_!


	13. Apuestas

**Laxus Dreyar**

Estaba tranquilamente tomando algo con Freed en la barra del gremio cuando escuché a Gray gritarle desde la parte trasera del gremio " _Capullo_ " a Natsu ¡ _Ya estaban peleando_! ¿No podían estar un segundo sin pegarse? No había hecho nada más que entrar por la puerta de la enfermería y ya estaban gritándose ¡ _Qué dos_!

Freed me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y aproveché que no había nadie mirando para ponerle mi mano encima de su rodilla y ofrecerle una sonrisa. Él me la devolvió. Lucy y Erza que estuvieron tan preocupadas por Gray, al escuchar aquello de " _Capullo_ " fueron a ver qué ocurría, claro que con la cara que volvieron casi preferí no preguntar que habían visto.

Fui a dar un sorbo a mi bebida cuando sonó un grito de Gray ¿Qué narices estaban haciendo esos dos? Se supone que Gray estaba aún convaleciente, necesitaba mucho reposo por lo que nos había comentado Wendy cuando vino y ahí estaban los dos a gritos. Me dieron ganas de ir a decirle a Natsu que dejase sus peleas para más adelante cuando estuviera completamente recuperado, pero decidí esperar un poco más, haber si él mismo se daba cuenta.

Yo ya tenía bastante en que pensar, como en la forma en la que contarle a mi abuelo que estaba saliendo con Freed, algo que llevaba ya tiempo pensando y que Freed cada vez más impaciente esperaba que hiciera a no mucho tardar. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría mi abuelo? ¿Se lo tomaría bien?

¡ _Un grito más de Gray_! Miré hacia atrás para ver a todo el gremio con los ojos puestos en la puerta que conducía al pasillo de la enfermería. Al final suspiré y me dirigí hacia allí. ¡ _Ahora que acabábamos de recuperar a Gray sólo faltaba que Natsu le diera una paliza_! Abrí la puerta del pasillo y caminé a paso rápido hacia allí bastante cabreado, pensando en decirle cuatro cosas a Natsu sobre lo que significaba la palabra "reposo", porque eso es lo que le habían dicho a Gray que hiciera unos días, un reposo absoluto.

Abrí la puerta y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, Gray medio agachado encima de una camilla gimiendo, susurrando el nombre de Natsu y con el rostro completamente sonrojado mientras Natsu le hundía la polla una y otra vez jadeando. Abrí los ojos como platos y las palabras se me quedaron en la boca ¿Qué había venido a decirle? Cerré la puerta tras de mí y volví por el pasillo que hacía segundos había recorrido en dirección contraria, pero esta vez, a paso más lento mientras Freed abría en ese momento la puerta hacia el gremio.

~ ¿Qué te pasa?

~ No quieras saber lo que he visto – le comenté.

~ ¿Le estaba pegando? – comentó – oh... voy a ir a hablar seriamente con él.

~ Le cogí del brazo antes de que siguiera avanzando y con la mirada que le puse entendió claramente que no le estaba haciendo daño a Gray.

~ Créeme, no vayas – le comenté otra vez – están... digamos que en un momento íntimo.

~ ¿Esos dos? – empezó a reírse – Venga ya Laxus, se llevan fatal.

~ Pues... si se llevaran bien no quiero imaginar que estarían haciendo – le dije.

Ya me iba por el pasillo cuando Freed con una sonrisa de chico malo se acercó a mí por detrás. Ahora mismo me recordaba a los niños pequeños antes de preguntar algo que no deben.

~ ¿Y quién de los dos....? – preguntó.

~ Seré muy específico Freed – le comenté con una sonrisa – he visto a Natsu metiéndole la polla hasta el fondo a Gray.

~ ¿Enserio? Y yo que pensé que sería al contrario – me comentó pensativo.

Le arrinconé contra la pared tras comprobar que nadie nos veía y le besé con pasión ¡ _no dijo que no_! Le metí la lengua hasta el fondo con pasión, con fiereza mientras él continuaba mi beso. Escuché a Natsu gemir a tal volumen, que creo que acababa de correrse, pero yo seguí besando a Freed. ¡ _La verdad es que ver aquella escena me había excitado bastante_! Nunca me habría podido imaginar a aquellos dos tal y como estaban, gimiendo de esa manera.

Me separé de Freed y me acerqué a su oreja besando y mordisqueando su lóbulo mientras él lanzaba un pequeño gemido que no llegó a apenas a ser perceptible.

~ Si vienes luego a mi casa, te enseño lo que estaban haciendo – le dije en el tono más morboso que pude sacar.

Continué caminando alejándome de Freed mientras él se quedaba allí junto a la pared donde yo lo había empotrado viendo como volvía hacia el salón donde estaban todos. Me volví a sentar en la barra y las que no tardaron en venir a cotillear para enterarse de qué había visto, fueron Lucy y Erza. Les conté a los del gremio lo que había visto, más que nada, porque Natsu no se dedicaba como yo a esconderlo, ¡ _había hecho gritar a Gray delante de todo el gremio_!, eso desde luego, no era mantenerlo en secreto. A partir de mi versión, Erza y Lucy añadieron la suya cuando les vieron besarse y claro... enseguida se agruparon todos a nuestro alrededor para cotillear. Recordaba cuando empecé a salir con Freed, no nos vieron el pelo en una semana por el gremio, no dejé a Freed salir de mi cama en todos esos días, así que no pude remediar hacer una apuesta.

~ Os apuesto 20.000 Jewels a que Natsu y Gray van a estar dos semanas sin venir por el gremio – les dije y todos supusieron que estarían ocupados con el sexo.

Dejé el dinero encima de la mesa y fue Erza quien dijo que guardaría las apuestas, subiendo ella mi cantidad apostando por una semana como mucho.

Detrás de Erza todos empezaron a apostar y al final, acabamos con la mesa llena de billetes, hasta que Freed vino cerca de mí y miró todo ese dinero.

~ ¿Estás seguro de apostar dos semanas? Casi todos apuestan a una – me dijo mi novio

~ Tú no has visto lo que yo he visto – le comenté en susurro – Créeme, Natsu y Gray, desaparecen dos semanas del gremio – sonreí esta vez.

Mirajane que se acercaba en ese momento con unas jarras sobre una bandeja, me miró con mala cara para luego darme su reprimenda habitual por las cosas que no debería estar haciendo.

~ No te da vergüenza Laxus, estáis apostando sobre algo muy íntimo de ellos – me comentó.

~ Lo siento Mirajane – le dije poniendo ojos de niño bueno, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato cuando ya había roto la vajilla entera.

Todos tras la bronca de Mirajane, empezaron a despejar mi zona dejándome a solas con Freed y una enojada Mirajane que no dejaba de mirarme. Cuando se giró para marcharse me pasó un fajo de billetes y me guiñó un ojo " _dos semanas_ " fue lo único que dijo. ¡ _Me reñía y luego entraba en la apuesta_! Esta Mirajane no cambiaría nunca.

Ya casi era la hora de cerrar el gremio, así que terminé de inscribir las apuestas y Erza se ocupó de recoger el dinero y ponerlo en un lugar seguro hasta que saliera un vencedor. ¡ _Hasta el abuelo había apostado_! Aunque siendo el abuelo, fue un poco bruto y llegó a las tres semanas, según él, alegando que Natsu y Gray, tenían demasiada energía y que no la acabarían en un buen tiempo. ¡ _Si el maestro lo decía sería verdad_! Él los conocía desde niños.

Caminé hacia casa cuando vi a Natsu venir tras de mí ¡ _Espero que no viniera a hablarme del tema_! Me detuve para que me alcanzase y se puso a mi lado recuperando la respiración para luego sonreír como él hacía ¡ _Madre mía que venía a hablarme del tema_!

~ No quiero saber cómo te lo follas – le dije muy serio – y va enserio, no quiero saberlo, no me lo cuentes.

~ En realidad no iba a contártelo – me dijo – venía a hablarte de otra cosa.

Por la cara que puso luego, parecía más serio. Nos sentamos en un bar de la plaza principal y estuvo preguntándome sobre el pasado de Gray, pero realmente yo no sabía nada excepto que llegó preguntando por algo sobre una magia para salvar a su maestra y al final acabó uniéndose al gremio. Me comentó lo que había descubierto, que estaban tras de Gray pero que no sabía quién ni porqué, tampoco pude decirle nada al respecto ¿Quién iba a ir detrás de Gray? Si él no tenía nada, no tenía familia, no tenía maestros, lo único Lyon, pero quitando que casi hace que Gray se matase con aquella maldita técnica, luego se habían hecho amigos, así que no creo que fuera él precisamente. ¡ _A gray siempre le veía con su equipo_!

~ Si no quieres que se entere Gray de que le están buscando ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? – le pregunté a Natsu.

~ Porque eres un dragón y porque confío en ti.

A Natsu realmente se le veía preocupado con el tema y no era yo quien quería desanimarle, pero el tema me parecía serio. Le prometí que si me enteraba de algo se lo diría.

Le pregunté si iría a casa de Gray, pero me negó, según él, hoy le había invitado a su casa a dormir ¡ _Iba a ganar la apuesta_! Ambos solos en la casa de Natsu... no les veríamos hasta dentro de dos semanas, sonreí al pensar en la cantidad de dinero que me iba a llevar.

Cuando salí de allí y ya iba emocionado caminando hacia mi casa, observé las últimas noticias del consejo mágico, mi padre y su banda se habían esfumado. Abrí los ojos, eso sí me preocupaba a mí, porque siempre había estado preocupado con destruir Fairy Tail.

Pensé si él podría ser uno de los que Natsu andaba buscando, pero realmente, no recordaba que Iván tuviera algo que ver con Gray, siempre odió a mi abuelo y a mí, pero no se involucró en nada del grupo de Natsu, quitando que quería destruir el gremio en general.

Esa noche, volví a casa y le hice el amor a Freed, le enseñé la forma en que había pillado a ambos magos en la enfermería y nos reímos mucho. No puedo negar que seguía preocupado por la noticia de lo de mi padre pero no quise contarle nada para no preocuparle a él también. Conociendo a mi padre, no estaríamos mucho tiempo sin noticias de él, pronto vendría a por Fairy Tail y ninguno estaríamos a salvo.


	14. Visita

**Gray Fullbuster**

Me desperté aquel día como todos los demás de esta semana, ¡ _Desnudo en la cama de Natsu_! No quise ni abrir los ojos, notaba la sábana cubrirme hasta un poco más abajo de mi abdomen, tapando mi zona íntima mientras dejaba mi torso al descubierto. No pude evitar mover el brazo por la cama intentando encontrar a Natsu, un Natsu que por más que moviera el brazo, no le localizaba en toda la cama, por lo que al final me giré preocupado y abrí los ojos descubriendo que estaba yo solo en la cama.

Miré por el cuarto hasta que le vi en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Happy hoy parecía contento, creo que sería por el pescado que le estaba cocinando mientras terminaba nuestros desayunos ¡ _menos mal que para nosotros nos había pescados_! La verdad es que ver a Natsu cocinando era algo extraño para mí ¡ _Jamás le había visto cocinar_! Por lo menos hasta esta semana que estuve de ocupa en su casa.

Natsu se negaba a que regresase a la mía ¡ _Algo que yo no entendía por qué_! Él era el primero que me decía que se había pasado el peligro, mi puerta ya estaba arreglada, así que no veía ninguna motivo para no volver ¡ _Bueno... el sexo y sus desayunos_! Porque ya me estaba acostumbrando a convivir con él, a que estuviera atento a mí.

Cuando se giró a mirarme y se sonrojó, me di cuenta que al incorporarme levemente en la cama, la sábana había bajado más de lo normal y la subí un poco volviendo a cubrirme con ella sonrojándome ahora yo. Natsu se acercó hacia mí tras comerse el fuego que salía de los fogones de la cocina para apagarlo. ¡ _No sé si alguna vez me acostumbraría a eso_! Y mira que siempre le había visto comerse el fuego, pero seguía sorprendiéndome que pudiera hacerlo.

Se sentó en su lado de la cama y dejó la bandeja del desayuno en la mesilla de al lado mirándome ahora directamente a mí mientras su mano acariciaba mi cabello y bajaba por mi mejilla ¡ _Me encantaba su sonrisa_! era como la sonrisa de un niño pequeño, pegadiza y radiante. Pero es que así era Natsu, todo el mundo le admiraba, era fuerte y a la vez inocente, era un pervertido en algunos momentos y en otros se sonrojaba como él que más lleno de vergüenza, era divertido y a la vez, era capaz de compartir el sufrimiento de los demás, sacando su mayor fuerza cuando tenía que proteger a su gremio, a su familia. Sonreí, porque si había una palabra que describiera perfectamente a Natsu, sería " _impulsivo_ ".

~ Gray – me llamó - ¿Por qué no me das mi desayuno? – me susurró en el oído esta vez Natsu mientras empezaba a apartarme la sábana y subía las rodillas encima de la cama acercándose a mí.

~ Eres un pervertido – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió antes de atrapar mis labios a los suyos colocándose encima de mí, tocando mi torso con sus cálidas manos.

~ Y te gusta que lo sea – me comentó con un susurro.

Le sonreí y Natsu se detuvo de golpe mirándome. Me quedé helado ¡ _Había hecho algo mal para que no siguiera besándome_! Sus dedos rozaron mi frente apartándome el flequillo y recorriendo la cicatriz que me dejaron en la primera misión a la que tuve que acompañarle, la cicatriz que Lyon me dejó. La rozó completamente con sus dedos observándola.

~ ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté a Natsu que pareció volver de golpe a la realidad, como si se hubiera perdido en sus recuerdos.

~ Es que pocas veces he visto tu sonrisa – me dijo – y me encanta.

~ ¿Y por eso miras mi cicatriz? – Él sonrió al verse pillado.

~ La cicatriz me ha recordado de golpe todo por lo que has pasado, toda tu vida, tu pasado, ahora entendía por qué nunca sonreías. Me gusta el Gray de ahora, el que ríe conmigo. – me dijo sorprendiéndome – yo siempre estaré contigo Gray, no dejaré que vuelvas a tener cicatrices – comentó casi en susurro mientras seguía tocando la de mi frente.

No creo que estuviera diciendo aquello por mi cicatriz física, por la que se veía, creo que lo decía por la cicatriz en mi corazón, aquella que cargaba todo mi pasado, aquella que llevaba la muerte de mi familia, la muerte de mi maestra, el gremio oscuro.

~ Bésame y cállate, ojos caídos – le dije sonriendo y él intentó insultarme a mí recuperándose, pero yo fui más rápido, uniendo mis labios a los suyos evitando que hablase.

La sábana aún cubriendo mis piernas me imposibilitaba un poco el movimiento, problema que Natsu no tenía porque estaba encima de ella. Gemí levemente cuando sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo pero como siempre, Natsu se bebía mis gemidos sin apartar su boca de la mía. ¡Me encantaban sus labios! Eran completamente opuestos a los míos, eran cálidos, desprendían calor y provocaban que los míos siempre fríos, acabasen por un momento, teniendo una temperatura normal ¡Sólo con él me pasaba esto! Quizá era por su control del fuego, por su cuerpo siempre a mayor temperatura de la normal ¿A él le pasaría lo mismo al notar mi frío? ¡ _Porque a mí me excitaba demasiado nuestro contraste_!

~ ¿Sabes Natsu? – le pregunté con una sonrisa pícara en mis labios mientras él me miraba – siento hacer esto, pero... Voy a tener que castigarte – le comenté de golpe deshaciéndome de la sábana y pasando mi pierna por su cintura para darle la vuelta dejándole bajo mí.

Natsu ahora me miraba intentando quejarse de que yo estuviera encima dominándole, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reacción cuando lo esposé con mi hielo al cabecero de la cama. Intentó soltarse ¡ _y en realidad creo que lo podría haber hecho subiendo su temperatura_! Pero no lo hizo, me dejó jugar a mí.

~ ¿Por qué vas a castigarme, Ice Boy? – me preguntó diciendo aquel nombre que Sugar boy se inventó una vez y que yo odiaba.

~ Primera por llamarme así – le dije – y segunda... porque has tapado mi desayuno – le comenté empezando a bajar mis manos por su abdomen hacia aquella única prenda que tenia puesta pero que tapaba su polla.

Natsu se sorprendió al escucharme pero tampoco se quejó cuando empezó a notar como bajaba su ropa interior mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel por donde lo bajaba, sus muslos, sus rodillas, sus tobillos... besé con mis labios fríos mientras él se estremecía y temblaba por el placer cerrando los ojos. Subí una vez más tumbando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo hasta alcanzar sus labios y aprisionarlos con los míos. Metí mi lengua recorriendo su interior, jugando con su propia lengua, creando un duelo que yo no pensaba dejarle ganar esta vez como estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer.

Me alejé de él con una sonrisa viendo como intentaba mover su cabeza hacia mí intentando volver a unir su boca a la mía.

~ No Natsu, esta vez yo gano – le dije con una sonrisa y él sonrió.

~ Entonces concéntrate en tu magia y no me sueltes – me dijo burlón – porque como pierdas el control y estas esposas desaparezcan, te voy a tener gimiendo por mi polla tres días enteros.

Ahora que lo mencionaba... no había pensando en eso, porque cuando me excitaba me centraba tanto en el placer que me daba Natsu, que mi magia era como si desapareciera, era incapaz de concentrarme para mantenerla activa, incapaz de pensar en algo para crear, incapaz de sostener mis creaciones. ¿Podría mantener las esposas cuando empezase a excitarme? Sonreí ¡ _Era un buen reto_! Y así era nuestra relación, reto tras reto.

~ Reto aceptado – le dije sonriendo – veremos si puedes mantener tu boca cerrada mientras desayuno – le reté esta vez yo a él y por supuesto ¡Aceptó! Era Natsu, jamás se permitiría perder ante mí.

Sonreímos los dos pensando que ninguno iba a ceder, no perderíamos ante el otro. Bajé a su entrepierna y empecé a darle besos por sus muslos, acercándome a su miembro sin llegar a tocarlo. Natsu era excesivamente sensible en la cara interna de sus muslos. Hizo amago de gemir cuando notó mis labios en su muslo, pero se mordió el labio callándose para no perder conmigo. Yo por otro lado intentaba mantener mi mente en las esposas, no quería que se deshicieran a medida que fuera desconcentrándome pero era difícil no perder la concentración con esa polla frente a mis ojos excitándose y endureciéndose lentamente reclamando mi atención.

~ ¡Chúpamela Gray! – me exigió Natsu desesperado por la excitación que le provocaba sin haberla tocado aún, pero yo sonreí.

~ No seas impaciente pequeña lagartija – le dije sabiendo que se enfadaría por llamarle así en vez de decirle "dragón"

~ ¿Lagartija? – preguntó mosqueado - Chúpamela y te demostraré lo que hace un verdadero Dragón ¡Era tan fácil hacer que entrara en mi juego!

~ Veamos entonces que pueden hacer las lagartijas –le repetí metiendo su miembro en mi boca haciendo que él volviera a morderse el labio evitando gemir.

Movió su cintura y él mismo impulsó su polla buscando mayor profundidad en mi boca mientras yo se la chupaba entera, haciendo la mayor presión que podía para hacerle gemir, para que abriera su boca y ganar el reto. Pero él dragoncito no parecía rendirse, seguía moviendo su cintura follándose mi boca a su antojo mientras aguantaba gemidos y sonreía.

~ Vamos Gray – me dijo entre espasmos de placer – deshaz tu magia, no podrás aguantarla, te gusta demasiado comerte mi polla – comentó sonriendo sin parar de metérmela.

Desde luego así no funcionaría para hacerle gemir, porque aunque quería hacerlo, se estaba aguantando todo lo que podía. Encima me provocaba diciendo una y otra vez que se la comiese, que se la chupase más, que me la metiera más hondo, me repetía cuanto le gustaba follarse mi boca. Saqué su polla de mi boca porque no quería que se corriera, no aún. Subí hasta él y me relamí los labios delante de él haciendo que se sonrojase como nunca le había visto.

~ No me subestimes Natsu – le dije – al final tendré que ponerte una mordaza – le sonreí.

~ Hazlo – me desafió – dame tu polla como mordaza y haré que te corras de tal forma que estas esposas desaparecerán.

~ No podrás hacer que pierda el control de mi magia Natsu – le reté.

~ Si lo consigo ¿Harás durante un día entero todo lo que yo te pida que hagas? – le dije.

~ Sí – le comenté con la voz más seductoras que pude sacar – seguiré tus ordenes, haré lo que quieras, te follaré como quieras.

~ ¿y si quiero un trío? – me dijo – si quiero ver cómo te folla alguien de confianza mientras yo ahogo en mi boca todos tus gemidos, ver cómo te comes mi polla mientras alguien te está penetrando.

Vale ahí lo dudé, pero es que él sonreía de esa forma que tenía sabiendo que no me atrevería y desde luego yo era Gray Fullbuster, jamás perdería ante él, yo me atrevía a todo. No iba a darle el gusto de rendirme ahora.

~ Sólo si la persona es de tu total confianza... acepto el reto, porque no perderé ante ti.

~ Dame tu polla – me exigió con aquella mirada desafiante que incluso a veces daba algo de miedo por la decisión que se veía en ella a conseguir las cosas fuese como fuese.

Me puse de rodillas, cada pierna a un lado de su cuerpo y subí hasta su rostro. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a colocarme bien, Natsu moviendo su cabeza había metido mi polla en su boca y se movía a un ritmo frenético jugando con su lengua, mordiéndome la punta con dulzura y haciéndome gemir. ¡ _Dios... concéntrate en mantener la magia_! Era lo único en que yo podía pensar entre gemidos.

~ Córrete Gray – me dijo desafiante mientras veía como mi cuerpo temblaba por el placer – dame mi desayuno Gray, córrete, deshaz tu magia.

Mi cuerpo ahora temblaba de tal forma que me era imposible concentrarme y eso que lo estaba intentando. Natsu sonreía con esa sonrisa triunfante que tenía cuando paraba a tomar aire o descansar unos segundos. Me hablaba de guarradas, me excitaba y luego volvía a metérsela en su boca para hacerme gemir de nuevo yo obtener su victoria.

~ Cuando te corras vas a gemir de tal forma que hasta Sting en Crocus te va a escuchar y vendrá corriendo a ver que te ha pasado – me dijo y no pude evitarlo, al final me corrí en su boca gimiendo, gritando a tal forma que mi magia se deshizo soltando los brazos de Natsu.

Cuando volví a verle, éste sonreía mirándose las muñecas libres y se abalanzó sobre mí tumbándome en la cama preparado para penetrarme.

~ Prepárate, porque como te he dicho... vas a gemir tres días seguidos, vas a pedir mi polla tantas veces que olvidarás cuantas veces lo has hecho, vas a probar... la polla de un dragón.

Mi cuerpo tembló sin remedio al escucharle tan excitado, besándome ahora con fuerza y pasión, metiendo su lengua sin cuidado alguna haciéndose dueño de mi boca mientras notaba sus dedos entrar en mí, moverse y hacerme gemir. Noté la punta de su polla en mi entrada y cuando empezó a entrar, Natsu soltó mi boca para escuchar mi gemido de placer mientras sonreía.

~ Métemela toda Natsu – le grité – Métemela hasta el fondo – le gemía y él excitado con mis palabras la hundió entera haciendo que gritase más.

Se movió como quiso, más lento, más rápido, yo ni siquiera podía seguirle el ritmo, sólo podía gemir, gritarle al oído cuando me gustaba, gritarle guarradas que sabía le excitaba.

~ ¿Sigo siendo tu lagartija? – me preguntó irónico sonriendo con prepotencia – gritas mucho por la polla de una lagartija

~ No – le grité – es la polla de un Dragon Slayer

~ Sí Gray, te está follando un Dragón, estás disfrutando con la polla de un Dragón, estás gimiendo por un Dragón

Me excitaba tanto cuando me soltaba sus guarradas o me intentaba dominar que gemí a tal volumen que le hice correrse a él, haciendo que cayese sobre mí cansado de tal forma, que nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo con el desayuno sobre la mesa.

Cuando despertamos y tras dos semanas que no nos vieron el pelo por el gremio, cuando decidimos que era momento para ir, allí se encontraba Sting hablando con el maestro. Ambos nos miramos.

~ ¿Iba enserio que me escucharían en Crocus? – le pregunté a Natsu ahora preocupado.

~ En realidad me lo había inventado – me dijo Natsu mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Sting allí.

Sting se acercó hacia nosotros al vernos y Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le tomaba el pelo. A mí me pareció que esos dos más que una relación de rivalidad, tenían una fraternal, eran casi como hermanos. Sting podía decir mucho de que quería derrotar a Natsu, pero en realidad, le admiraba, quería ser como él, era como un hermano pequeño queriendo ser como su hermano mayor. A mí esa relación me alegró. Podían discutir mucho, insultarse y pelearse, pero siempre estaba ahí esa admiración el uno por el otro.

~ ¿A qué debemos tu visita? – le preguntó Natsu - ¿No nos habrás escuchado, no?

~ ¿Escuchar qué? – preguntó Sting confundido sin saber de qué le hablaba Natsu, quien tenía el brazo sobre los hombros del pequeño dragón a modo de colegas.

~ Nada, déjalo, cosas nuestras – dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa – Enserio ¿qué haces aquí?

~ Vengo al congreso – me dijo – soy el maestro del gremio ¿recuerdas? He venido a poner los asuntos en común con el resto de maestros, estaré unos días por aquí.

~ ¿Dónde te estás quedando a dormir?

~ El congreso nos ha puesto una casa en el centro - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo decidí dejarles hablar a solas un rato y es que realmente, cuanto más los miraba, más les veía como hermanos.


	15. Buscando

**Natsu Dragneel**

Me alegré de que Sting estuviera aquí en Magnolia, no me alegré tanto cuando vi al resto de maestros ¡ _Eran todos muy raros_! Pero al fin y al cabo... era Sting quien debía aguantarles, sobre todo cuando intentaba pedir ayuda para que le sacásemos de sus manos y es que... alguien tan joven y varonil como Sting no pasaba desapercibido para todos aquellos maestros, que peleaban por sentarse a su lado.

No le vi en algún tiempo, siempre estaba ocupado con papeleos y reuniones. A veces sacaba algo de tiempo para comer algo conmigo así de forma rápida porque tenía que volver al trabajo y al final, nuestras peleas debían siempre esperar porque o estaba cansado o tenía trabajo. ¡ _Así no había quien pelease con él_! Estuve pensando hasta irrumpir en mitad de la reunión para secuestrarle y que pelease conmigo, pero al final desistí cuando Makarov vino con mala cara después de estar defendiendo nuestras destrucciones continuas, al menos ahora Sting apoyaba a Fairy Tail y trataba de defendernos " _más o menos_ ", creo que a veces se mantenía callado para que no cambiasen de tema a las destrucciones que hacía Sabertooth, porque destruían casi tanto como nosotros en sus misiones.

El que de verdad andaba preocupado últimamente, era Laxus, que parecía un poco de bajón y no creo que fuera por Freed, aunque yo seguía pensando que debería dar a conocer su relación de una vez, pero claro... yo no pensaba entrar en su vida privada, lo diría cuando estuviera preparado.

Me senté a su lado en la barra y le quité los cascos de las orejas para que me escuchase mejor ¡ _Qué manía tenía con ir con los cascos puestos siempre_! Según él era para no escuchar mis peleas, aunque ahora habían descendido un poco con eso de no pelearme tanto con Gray. Yo no creí que fuera por mí por lo que lo llevaba siempre.

~ ¿Qué te pasa Natsu? – me preguntó serio.

~ Quería proponerte algo y espero que no alucines mucho ni me mires con cara pervertida – le comenté – pero quiero hacer un trío.

Laxus escupió su bebida de golpe y Mirajane desde el otro extremo le echó una pequeña bronca porque acababa de fregar el suelo de detrás de la barra. Laxus se disculpó para luego girarse hacia mí.

~ ¿tú estás loco? – me preguntó y luego miró hacia Gray en la mesa hablando con Lucy, Erza y Cana.

~ Venga, perdió una apuesta – le dije – ahora no puedo echarme atrás, además, he de reconocer que me excita un poco la idea.

~ ¿Tengo que ser yo? – me preguntó.

~ La única condición que me puso Gray es que fuera alguien de confianza y tú eres de mi plena confianza, te gusta Freed así que no te enamorarás de mi novio y encima no le harías daño a Gray, le tratarías bien ¿No?

~ Estás loco – me dijo – ¿No has caído en Freed? Yo lo haría Natsu... pero Freed no permitiría que fuera a follarme a otro sin él – me dijo muy convencido – busca a otro, enserio, a ser posible soltero.

~ Piénsatelo, por favor – me dijo.

~ Me lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada, así que sigue buscando por si acaso.

Pues vaya fiasco... fue lo que pensé, porque yo contaba con Laxus, era en la persona que más confiaba del gremio. Miré al resto del gremio ¿A quién podía proponerle algo así? ¿Quién sería el que más ayudaría a hacer gemir como un loco a Gray? Realmente no creo que nadie lo pudiera hacer como yo, no porque pensase que lo hacía genial, sino porque Gray siempre decía que yo era el único, que le gustaba mi calidez, le gustaba mis atenciones, le gustaba mi voz cuando le soltaba esas guarradas, era yo quien le excitaba. ¡ _Pero es que no había un segundo yo_!

Miré a Gray en aquella mesa sonriendo, riendo como un niño pequeño con las chicas. Ahora que estaba conmigo, hasta Juvia había dejado de acosarle, ahora se lo llevaba de compras como si fuera su mejor amigo y la verdad.... Es que a Gray le disgustaba ir de compras, pero es que a mi novio le disgustaban muchas cosas, entre ellas... hacer llorar a las chicas, así que al final acababa siempre complaciéndolas en todo y acompañándolas cuando se lo pedían. ¡ _Si al final era un blando_!

Me sonrojé sólo con pensar en la que le iba a montar con lo del trío, lo tenía todo previsto y ya podía escuchar sus gritos y gemidos, sólo faltaba una cosa por atar ¿Quién sería el tercer integrante? Laxus había dicho que lo preguntaría, así que podría ser una posibilidad. Estaba ya pensando cómo sería, viendo a Gray sonrojado con los ojos cubiertos, sin decirle quien se lo iba a follar, dejándole disfrutar y entonces, me encontré con Gray frente a mí.

~ ¿En qué piensas Natsu? Tienes cara de salido – me dijo Gray sonriendo.

~ En cómo voy a follarte esta noche ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunté evitando el tema del trio.

Gray se acercó hasta mi oído colocando sus manos en mis muslos cerca de mi entrepierna ¡lo que me excitó mucho! Para luego susurrarme con esa voz tan seductora que tenía el cabrón.

~ ¿Qué te parece si me atas? – me dijo y me excité el doble imaginándole atado a mi plena disposición para hacerle lo que quisiera – puedes atarme donde quieras Natsu, follarme como quieras, chuparme la polla tanto como quieras, hacerme gemir a tu gusto, penetrarme hasta que te canses, follarte mi boca, seré tu esclavo Natsu

¡ _Era un cabrón_! Encima decía eso mientras sus manos permanecían tan cerca de mi miembro y ya no había vuelta atrás, me había empalmado. ¡ _Nadie me excitaba como él_! Esto que me estaba haciendo frente al gremio me las iba a pagar, porque ahora sólo podía ocultar mi empalmado miembro bajo la mesa. Menos mal que al habérmelo susurrado, nadie se había enterado de qué estábamos hablando. Quizá por eso sonreía Gray de esa forma, sabiendo que me tenía loco, sabiendo que ahora no podía moverme con la polla así, sabiendo lo que él provocaba en mí, seduciéndome como sólo él sabía hacer.

~ Tienes suerte de que esté todo el gremio aquí reunido, porque si estuviéramos solos... ahora mismo estarías siendo penetrado encima de esta mesa – le dije con una sonrisa.

~ Oh... ¿Quieres montarme encima de una mesa? – me preguntó volviendo a poner esa voz seductora y sentándose frente a mí encima de la mesa abriéndome las piernas para dejarme en medio.

Yo miraba ahora su pantalón de campaña, su cinturón bien cerrado, su bragueta que deseaba abrir y él sabiendo lo que estaba provocando en mí, se divertía a mi costa seduciéndome y excitándome.

~ Repíteme este numerito luego en casa– le dije de forma divertida mientras él sonreía

~ ¿No quieres follarme aquí mismo? – me preguntó mirándome fijamente mientras se apoyaba sobre sus brazos hacia atrás y me miraba, quedando prácticamente tumbado en la mesa.

~ Gray... no me tientes – le dije muy serio – soy capaz de desnudarte delante de todos y metértela. Lo sabes – le amenacé y él rió divertido.

Gray se bajó de la mesa con una gran sonrisa y dándome un beso apasionado, me indicó que se iría a su casa a descansar un rato. Le invité a mi casa esta noche y me extrañó que dijera que sí tan rápido. Volvió a besarme y tras despedirse, se fue hacia su casa.

Me fui a casa temprano y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Sting allí esperándome. Estaba sentado encima de un tronco y jugaba con sus manos como si estuviera nervioso.

~ ¿Qué pasa Sting? – le pregunté.

~ Natsu... - me llamó al verme – en realidad... - parecía como si quisiera contarme algo que no sabía por dónde empezar, estaba nervioso. - ¿Tú sabías que Raven Tail se ha escapado?

~ ¿qué? – pregunté – No, no tenía ni idea ¿Cómo han podido escaparse?

~ No se sabe, era uno de los puntos de la reunión, los están buscando, al parecer, alguien tuvo que ayudarles a salir. Sólo he venido a informarte de que tengáis cuidado, ni siquiera estoy autorizado a contarte esto, lo quieren mantener de momento en secreto.

~ No diré nada, tranquilo.

~ Natsu... ¿Qué ocurrió con Gray? Cuando le secuestraron me refiero

Ahora sí me tensé un poco. La verdad es que a Sting y Rogue sólo les dije que le habían secuestrado y me habían ayudado, ¿por qué creía ahora que había pasado algo más? no estaba del todo seguro, pero decidí confiar en él.

~ Siéntate – le comenté y él me hizo caso – aquellos tipos del gremio oscuro querían llevárselo a alguien, no sé a quién, sólo sé que iba a pagar mucho dinero por él. No está a salvo. Aquel día que me viste llorar, le habían dado una paliza, le habían violado no sé ya el número de veces que lo habrían hecho – le dije sin tenerlo claro ni yo mismo – incluso me cogieron a mí y me hicieron violarlo delante de todos ellos. No puedo dejar esto así, quiero coger a esos tíos antes de que ellos vuelvan a por él.

Sting ahora me miraba sorprendido, creo que no podía creerse por lo que había pasado Gray, ni él mismo sabía por qué había entrado en aquella batalla junto a mí, sólo sabía que había que sacar a Gray. Entró sin pedirme explicaciones, me ayudó y no me pidió nada a cambio, era un buen tío y se podía confiar en él. ¡ _Yo por lo menos, confiaba en él_!

~ Les cogeremos – me dijo – puedo poner un anuncio en el tablón de mi gremio, si alguien los ha visto, me lo dirán.

~ ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo Sting? ¿Por qué ayudarnos?

~ Porque en el fondo, casi te veo como si fueras mi hermano – me confesó y yo me sorprendí, luego sonreí.

~ Yo no quiero un hermano tan enano – le dije sonriendo gastándole una broma.

~ Y yo no quiero un hermano mayor tan debilucho que entra en los gremios oscuros tumbando puertas a puñetazos – me dijo sonriendo.

~ Ven aquí, Ototo – le dije dándole un abrazo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra para que supiera, que para mí, él ya era mi pequeño hermanito. – Sting sonrió y se sonrojó levemente.

~ Bonita pulsera – me dijo Sting de golpe y yo caí que aún la llevaba puesta.

~ Vaya – le dije rascándome la cabeza – se me ha olvidado devolvérsela a Gray – sonreí como un niño pequeño - ¿Sabes? Encontré su olor por ella, le encontré por esta pequeña cosa.

~ ¿Estáis saliendo? – me preguntó de golpe Sting y entonces caí que él no era del gremio, no sabía nada - ¿Te gustan los chicos?

~ Te diré lo mismo que me dijo Gray a mí, no tengo ni idea, sólo sé que me he enamorado de Gray, quiero estar con él. Me encanta como besa – me sinceré y Sting me miraba y sonreía, tal y como si fuera mi hermano de verdad, escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir – me gusta lo sensible que es a las caricias, me gusta cuando se hace el seductor... me gusta todo de él – de repente Sting empezó a reírse.

~ Creo que tengo un Oniisan muy sentimental.

~ Oh cállate – le dije – tu dirías lo mismo de él si... bueno si ya sabes. ¿A ti no te gusta nadie? – le pregunté y él pareció pensar.

~ No lo sé, no he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en eso desde que soy Maestro, todo son problemas y aburrimiento, mucho papeleo y pocas misiones. Realmente... llevo un tiempo muy aburrido, ya nada me motiva – me sonrió – no sé, hay muchos que me excitan y no me importaría tener sexo con ellos, pero no es algo especial así como tú tienes a Gray, sólo sería sexo, pasar un buen rato.

Tampoco seguimos hablando mucho más porque en aquel momento vi a Gray venir por el camino. Sting me echó una mirada y luego sonrió de forma seductora para indicarme que él ya se marchaba, aunque se fue bromeando sobre " _Qué pasase una buena noche_ ". Saludó a Gray cuando se cruzó con él y luego desapareció por el camino.

Gray llegó hasta mí con aquella camisa azul oscura que yo estaba pensando en cómo arrancársela. Me miró y no pude evitar besarle con pasión cuando le tuve a mi alcance.

~ ¿Qué le pasaba a Sting? – me preguntó.

~ Nada, sólo quería hablar de un tema del consejo, nada importante tranquilo. Sabes... te estoy buscando a alguien para que me pagues tu reto – le sonreí cambiándole de tema.

~ ¿Y en quién has pensado?

~ En Laxus – Gray me miró con cara de terror.

~ ¿Laxus? – me preguntó - ¿Dos dragones? ¿No grito ya bastante con uno? ¿Tú crees que yo aguantaría dos dragones?

~ Pues... no había caído en eso – le comenté sonriendo – sí, aguantarías. Seamos sinceros Gray – le dije besándole – te encantan las pollas de los dragones, somos los que te damos los mejores orgasmos

~ Eres un capullo – me dijo sonriendo antes de besarme otra vez.

~ Lo sé, ahora entra en casa, que te voy a dar la cena – le comenté mientras ya empezaba a quitarle la camisa.


	16. Pagando Deudas

**Gray Fullbuster**

Me sobresalté cuando noté como algo tapaba mis ojos. Me puse nervioso, muy nervioso por no saber qué ocurría, quien me estaba atando, pero cuando intenté defenderme, unas manos ágiles cogieron las mías deteniendo mi ataque. Escuché entonces la voz de Natsu intentando tranquilizarme, diciéndome que me calmase, que estaba con él y esto sólo era un juego. La verdad es que después del susto que me había dado, me costaba un poco calmarme, pero empecé a hacerlo poco a poco. Me calmé de golpe cuando noté sus labios sobre los míos, juntos en un beso tierno y lento ¡ _Estaba completamente seguro de que era Natsu_! Y la calma me llegó en cuanto lo verifiqué.

No veía nada y me toqué lo que sea que me había puesto en los ojos, parecía un pañuelo de una tela extremadamente suave. Natsu se apartó de mí un segundo y me quedé perdido en la sala, estaba de pie donde Natsu me había dejado y escuchaba ruido a mi alrededor, pero no tenía muy claro donde estaba exactamente, no sé si la cama estaba tras de mí o no, si estaba en la cocina o en el salón, si tenía algo cerca o no, estaba desorientado, así que no me moví por miedo a tropezar con algo.

Escuché a Natsu a mi espalda acercar sus labios a mi oreja, acariciarla con los labios y susurrar como sólo él sabía hacer, con aquel tono de voz dominante que le salía tan perfecto.

~ Me debes una apuesta - me dijo - y voy a cobrármela.

Ahí si temblé, Natsu no era de los que dejaban las apuestas incompletas, pero no creí que fuera a encontrar a alguien tan rápido. Pensé en quien del gremio podía ser, alguien en el que él tuviera confianza, eso seguro. ¿Esto quería decir que en la habitación había alguien más con nosotros en este momento? ¿Por eso me había tapado los ojos? ¿Para qué no supiera de quién se trataba?

~ Natsu... - le llamé con cierto temblor en mi voz, no me terminaba de gustar la situación, no sin saber quién era el que iba a follarme delante de él.

~ ¿Confías en mí? - le escuché preguntar.

~ Claro que confió en ti - le dije muy seguro.

~ Entonces, disfruta, es alguien de confianza, créeme.

Alguien me tocó la mano y subió por el brazo haciéndome cosquillas, por lo que no pude evitar reír, pero supe enseguida que esas manos eran de Natsu, eran muy cálidas y su calor corporal le delataba. Mi gran duda era saber quien estaba allí con nosotros viendo esto, viéndome aquí de pie mientras Natsu pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo y besaba mi cuello desde la espalda.

~ ¿Dijiste que harías todo lo que yo te pidiese? - me preguntó de nuevo con sus labios en mi oído.

~ Sí - le respondí.

~ Vale, pues aquí va lo primero que quiero - me dijo - quiero que le trates igual como si fuera yo, que disfrutes de ambos, que le excites tanto como lo haces conmigo. Veamos si le reconoces - me dijo sonriendo y escuché un ruidillo, como si Natsu hubiera chasqueado los dedos para llamar a alguien.

Alguien se paró delante de mí y no era Natsu, porque le sentía detrás de mí, su pecho tocaba mi espalda así que no sé quién era el de delante. Noté su respiración en mi mejilla y supe que era alto, por lo menos unos centímetros más que yo. Me tensé por el simple hecho de no saber quién era, de no saber quién iba a tocarme, de no saber de quién era esta respiración que me golpeaba el rostro.

Su mano en mi mejilla fue lo siguiente que noté, pero ni siquiera escuchaba su voz, seguramente Natsu le habría prohibido hablar para que yo no le identificase. Me tensé un poco cuando noté su mano y esa persona lo notó, pero no la apartó. Tenía un tacto delicado y movía su pulgar por mi mejilla intentando calmarme.

~ ¿Le reconoces? - preguntaba ahora Natsu a mi espalda.

Intentaba pensar en alguien con ese tacto, no era frío así que no podía ser alguien de hielo, no era cálido, así que no era nadie como Natsu, era alto pero no podía saber mucho más de él. Le escuché sonreír y tenía un sonido bonito pero idéntico al de Natsu, dominante. ¡ _Tenía que ser alguien con un carácter fuerte como el de Natsu, de eso estaba seguro_!

Notaba algo cerca de mis labios, creo que eran sus propios labios y me tensé cuando me rozó, ni siquiera me besó, sólo pasó sus labios por encima de los míos y sonreía. Cogió una de mis manos y la colocó sobre su cuerpo ¡estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera había pensado en tocarle! Quizá por eso ahora era él quien me incitaba a hacerlo. Escuché a Natsu sonreír a mi espalda.

~ Vamos, tócale, quiero saber si le reconoces - sonreía y la otra persona también sonreía - Recuerda Gray, trátale como si fuera yo - fue lo último que escuché de Natsu mientras me besaba el cuello.

Vale... pues nada, si Natsu quería jugar, jugaríamos a esto. Me armé de valor y quien fuera, soltó mi mano en su pecho. En cuanto noté que me dejaba libre, empecé a tocar ¡ _Era fuerte_! Tenía musculatura y supe claramente que era un hombre cuando llegué a sus pectorales. Subí las manos por su cuello, tocando sus orejas y enredé mis dedos en su cabello ¡ _Era parecido al de Natsu_! No sabría decir si igual exactamente, pero muy parecido. ¿A quién narices había traído? Entonces pensé en sus palabras cuando dijo que había pensado en Laxus ¿Podía ser Laxus?

El cabello podía encajar, la altura... más o menos podría encajar, la musculatura no sé, nunca vi a Laxus desnudo, pero yo creo que debería quizá tener más cuerpo que al que estaba tocando. No, éste chico era más como Natsu. Pensé en Freed, pero su cabello era largo, así que imposible, quedaba descartado.

Bajé mis manos hacia el pantalón. Parecía un cinturón, pero no lo era, era más bien un botón. Lo desabroché y escuché esa mueca de sonrisa mientras tocaba mis manos y las detenía justo cuando solté el botón. Volvía a notar su respiración cerca de mí y notaba la erección de Natsu creciendo en mi trasero mientras me gemía levemente en la oreja.

Volví a notar aquellos labios sobre los míos, volviendo a rozar y fui yo quien empujé su labio superior hacia arriba para poder colarme entre ellos y besarle. Me besó y era un beso tranquilo, calmado, no me estaba forzando, no era cálido y no era frío, era simplemente normal. No podía ser un mago con un elemento característico.

~ Vamos Gray - me dijo Natsu a la espalda - ¿Quién es?

Me separé de sus labios y pensé antes de responder a Natsu un "no lo sé". Natsu sonreía y seguía provocándome, bajando sus manos ahora por mis pantalones, metiéndolas dentro y jugando con mi miembro. Jadeé una vez abriendo mi boca y dando paso entonces a que el otro chico introdujera su lengua en mí ¿Quién podía ser?

Natsu seguía en mi miembro, de arriba abajo, notaba sus caricias por lo que supe, que las manos que estaban ahora tocándome el torso, no eran de mi novio. La lengua del chico paseó por mis pezones y volví a gemir, haciendo que notase aún más la erección de Natsu a mi espalda.

~ Todo tuyo - le comentó Natsu al chico y éste sonrió.

Natsu se alejó de mí y escuché como tiraba algo al suelo ¡Creo que estaba cerca de la mesa! Y no me cupo ninguna duda cuando volvió para susurrarme.

~ ¿No querías que te follase sobre una mesa esta mañana? - me preguntó y yo sonreí

~ ¿Vas a follarme encima de la mesa pequeña lagartija? - le pregunté sacando una sonrisa del otro chico por el apodo, a Natsu no le pareció tan gracioso.

~ No Gray, no voy a follarte sobre una mesa, vamos a follarte sobre una mesa.

Las manos del chico bajaron a mi trasero y apretándolo, me subió encima de la mesa de un ágil movimiento ¡ _Vale, era alguien con fuerza_! Hasta ahí estaba seguro. Volvió a besarme mientras sus manos ahora bajaban hacia mi pantalón apretando mis muslos y haciéndome temblar. Esta vez fui yo quien volvió hacia el pantalón de aquel extraño y terminé de desabrocharlo mientras el chico se entretenía lamiendo, besando y pellizcando con cuidado mis pezones, haciéndome ahora gritar de placer.

~ Grita Gray - decía Natsu una y otra vez - vamos, vas a hacer creer a nuestro invitado que no te excita lo suficiente y no querrás enojarle ¿Verdad?

~ No - le dije metiendo la mano por el pantalón del chico y sacando un gemido de él cuando cogí su miembro.

Me sorprendí hasta yo, pero... ¡ _Era grande_! Juraría que me recordaba mucho a la de Natsu. La rocé con mis dedos y luego empecé a moverla mientras el chico se terminó de deshacer de los pantalones y continuaba ahora besando mi cuello, cogiéndome del pelo y tirando hacia atrás para dejar aún más visible mi cuello para él.

~ ¿Seguro que no sabes quién es? - sonreía Natsu - Te daré una pista... Es alguien importante, es alguien muy importante - me dijo y entonces caí.

~ No me jodas Natsu - le dije.

~ No Gray, yo no te jodo, él lo hará primero. Además, es como mi hermano y entre hermanos... lo compartimos todo - me dijo dándome una palmada en el trasero.

Desde luego Natsu se lo estaba pasando en grande, sobre todo cuando me recordó que yo le había prometido cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos, así que tenía que mantenerme obediente a lo que dijeran. Me cabreó haber perdido ese reto ¡ _Pero de esta se acordaría_!

Fue el mismo Sting quien me quitó la venda de los ojos y pude verle sonreír justo antes de volver a acercar su rostro al mío, esperando por si yo le daba el permiso para besarme, así que moví la cabeza hacia delante para besarle. Su cuerpo se echó hacia adelante y con un impulso subió sus rodillas encima de la mesa donde yo estaba sentado, provocando que me tuviera que tumbar bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Pude ver en un sillón a Natsu masturbarse con la escena, mirándonos fijamente ¡ _Qué bien se lo estaba pasando_! Sobre todo por los gemidos que intentaba aguantarse. Decidí entrar al juego entonces ¿querían obediencia esos dos? Pues la iban a tener, podía ser extremadamente seductor cuando me lo proponía y podía tenerles jadeando por mí sin tocarles apenas. Sting me miraba ahora, tocando con sus manos mi torso.

~ ¿El maestro está aburrido? - le pregunté a Sting con una voz seductora y él se paró de golpe abriendo mucho los ojos - ¿Necesita que haga algo por él?

Sting miró hacia Natsu que ahora sí había gemido al escucharme meterme en el papel. Fue entonces cuando Sting se relajó y sonrió.

~ ¿Cómo es la polla de un maestro Sting? - le pregunté con voz morbosa - ¿Me la dejarías ver?

~ Voy a dejarte algo más que sólo verla - me respondió - voy a dejar que me excites, que me la prepares, que me la chupes, que jadees por ella, que te la hundas. ¿Harás lo que quiera?

~ No puedo negarme a cumplir las órdenes del maestro ¿Verdad?

~ ¿Querías verla? - me preguntó mientras se bajaba la ropa interior - mírala entonces - me dijo enseñándome su miembro ya erecto y listo para mí. - ¿Es suficiente para ti?

No pude remediar pasarle mi lengua por la punta y éste tembló antes de gemir. Natsu se había levantado ahora y desde mi espalda no dejaba de tocarme la polla, haciendo que gimiese. Sting al escucharme también empezó a gemir. Natsu me cogió de los hombros tumbándome de nuevo, dejando mi cabeza al borde de la mesa casi colgando ¡No podía ver a Sting! Sólo veía a Natsu y éste acercando su polla a mi boca me la metió de golpe.

~ Chúpala Gray, chúpala - le obedecí mientras notaba como otra lengua se metía mi miembro.

Intenté gemir, pero con la polla de Natsu dentro me era imposible, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo me excitaba tenerles a los dos allí, uno follándose mi boca, el otro comiéndose mi polla mientras preparaba mi entrada con sus dedos.

Natsu fue el primero en correrse en mi boca e intenté tragarme todo su líquido mientras él gemía y Sting continuaba con su trabajo. Gemí tan alto como pude cuando Natsu salió de mi boca y no pude evitar cogerle del cabello a Sting tirando levemente de él por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

~ Gray... te contaré un secreto - me dijo Natsu acercándose a mí - estos maestros están acostumbrados a sentarse en una silla y no hacer nada, prácticamente le hacen todo el trabajo a él - me dijo sonriendo y Sting empezó a reírse porque no era verdad, pero yo entendí por donde iba.

~ Oh... cuanto lo siento maestro - le dije incorporándome y levantándome de la mesa

Empujé al maestro hasta que cayó sentado en un amplio sillón. Me coloqué encima a horcajadas mirándole y paseé mis labios por los suyos sin besarle, aunque sé que Sting lo habría deseado en ese momento por la excitación que llevaba encima.

~ ¿El maestro necesita que metan su polla? - le pregunté y Sting tragó hondo - ¿Necesita que le monte?, ¿Qué le haga correrse?¿Quieres que sea tu esclavo? ¿Qué cumpla todos tus deseos? - Le pregunté excitándole - ¿Necesitas follarme Sting? - pregunté ahora directamente mientras masajeaba su polla

~ Sí - me dijo Sting - quiero que me montes, que gimas, quiero que Natsu te escuché bien alto como disfrutas de mi polla. Quiero correrme en ti Gray

Sting metió la polla de golpe en mí y gemí tan alto que creo que jamás lo había hecho a este nivel. Observé la cara de Sting al profundizar en mí y escuchaba sus jadeos ¡ _Me estaba excitando escuchar su varonil voz en mi oído_! Su polla me llenó por completo y cuando empezó a moverse no pude evitar jadear frente a él.

~ ¡Joder! - exclamó Sting.

~ Ya te dije que era estrecho - le comunicaba Natsu con una sonrisa.

~ Sí, lo comentaste, pero no imaginé que tanto - le aclaró Sting - métete hasta el fondo Gray - me decía y bajé un poco más hundiéndome en su gran polla, gritando aún más.

~ ¡Oh dios! Muévete Gray, fóllame - decía Sting y yo más excitado aún con sus palabras, empecé a moverme al mismo ritmo que él, que gemía cada vez más repitiendo lo estrecho que era.

~ ¿Así que el maestro quiere que me folle su gran polla? - le pregunté sonriéndole.

~ Sí, quiero que te hundas en mí, que te la metas toda, que me montes como no lo has hecho en tu vida, quiero correrme en tu precioso y estrecho culo Gray - me encantó su voz, su tono, me gustó todo lo que decía Sting y no pude evitar bajar hasta el fondo en cada penetración - Así Gray, métetela toda.

Natsu nos miraba y sonreía. Al final acabó colocándose a mi lado, besándome el cuello, besando mis labios, tragándose mis gemidos mientras ambos escuchábamos los gritos de Sting y como pedía que me hundiera en él o que le follase.

~ ¿Qué te pasa Gray? ¿no decías que son pollas de lagartijas? ¿Es suficientemente grande para ti? - me decía Natsu.

~ Sí - le dije gimiendo - es grande, la quiero, me gusta, quiero que me penetre - Natsu me beso con pasión mientras Sting empezaba a moverse cada vez más rápido en mi interior

¡ _Por dios que era grande_! Lo hacía con más fuerza de la que generalmente utilizaba Natsu, creo que porque Natsu aún tenía miedo de hacerme daño, pero Sting no tenía ese problema, no sabía lo que yo había pasado, así que venía con todo y ¡buf! Pensé que este chaval iba a ser todo un rompecorazones en cuanto al sexo, igual que lo era Natsu. Mientras Sting seguía penetrándome cada vez con mayor rapidez y rudeza buscando correrse, Natsu me masturbaba y yo creí que iba a morirme del gusto allí mismo. Sting penetrándome, escuchándole gemir como un loco y Natsu intentando que yo me corriera.

~ Dame más Sting - le grité y él reaccionó volviendo a tirar de mi cabello hacia atrás mientras lamía mi cuello y seguía penetrándome. - No puedo aguantarlo, voy a correrme - les dije a ambos y Sting sonriendo, me metió su polla lo más que pudo mientras me besaba provocando que mi cuerpo temblase y me corriese en ese mismo momento.

Sting tardó un poco más, aún tuvo que aumentar el ritmo un poco y supe que se había corrido cuando sus manos se agarraron con fuerza a mis piernas empujándome hacia abajo mientras él subía el culo hundiendo todo lo que pudo su polla en mí, gimiendo y gritando. Sting no podía ni moverse y yo la verdad, es que poco ¡ _Estos dos me agotaban_!

~ No hemos acabado Gray - me dijo Natsu - ya te dije, que yo siempre sería el último en follarte.

Sting me levantó y me llevó hasta la mesa dejándome allí frente a Natsu. Se subió encima de mí tumbándome y quedando sentado sobre mi rostro, me hundió la polla en la boca mientras Natsu metía la suya en mi interior empezando a penetrarme como un loco. No creí que Sting fuera a volver a correrse, pero quería probar como la chupaba ¡ _De eso no me cabía duda_! Hundió sus dedos en mi pelo y me marcó el ritmo, gimió y me susurraba guarradas que excitaban tanto a Natsu como a mí, hasta que escuché la voz de mi novio.

~ ¿Te gusta follarte dos dragones? ¿Te gusta follarte a un maestro? - preguntaba Natsu ahora.

~ Folladme - les grité - Fóllame Natsu, métemela hasta el fondo.

~ ¿Vas a ser nuestra Puta, Gray? - me preguntó Natsu.

~ Sí.

~ perdona Gray ¿Qué eres?

~ Soy tu puta - le grité mientras notaba el placer recorrer todo mi cuerpo

~ No Gray, eres nuestra puta.

~ Soy vuestra Puta - le repetí - folladme, folladme los dos.

Sting volvió a meter su polla en mi boca para que se la chupase, por lo menos hasta que Natsu acabó corriéndose en mi interior hundiendo su miembro en mí.

~ ¿Te ha gustado chupármela? - me preguntó Sting

~ Si - le dije relamiéndome.

~ A mí me ha encantando como te la comes - me dijo con una sonrisa - me encanta como gimes, me encanta como gritas y me excita verte montarme, ver cómo te clavas una y otra vez en mi polla pidiendo más.- me sonrió y yo le sonreí a él - Ha sido un placer Gray - me dijo Sting besándome una última vez de forma lenta y calmada, metiendo su lengua y recorriendo toda mi boca para luego bajarse de encima de mí y de la mesa.

Les habría acompañado a esos dos, pero no podía ni moverme de allí ¡ _Me habían reventado_! De verdad... que vitalidad y que fuerza tenían los dragones ¡ _No podía competir contra ellos_! Ambos se vistieron y Natsu le acompañó a la puerta dándole las gracias por haber hecho el trío, claro que Sting comentó que " _Había sido todo un placer_ ". Una vez cerró Natsu la puerta tras él, se acercó a mí besándome con pasión.

~ ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó.

~ Sí Natsu - le dije.

~ ¿Te ha gustado la experiencia? - preguntó dudando mi respuesta - Quizá preferías a otro... pero yo sabía que podrías aguantar a dos Dragon Slayer y que lo disfrutarías.

~ Sting me gusta - le dije -es atento y no me ha hecho daño, ha estado bien Natsu - le besé yo esta vez - pero nadie te iguala a ti.

~ No sé yo... gritabas mucho con la polla de Sting - dijo sonriendo.

~ Es grande - le dije - es como la tuya.

Natsu sonrió y cogiéndome en brazos me llevó desde la mesa a la cama para tumbarse junto a mí, ambos abrazados. Me acurruqué en su pecho y me dormí en pocos segundos con las caricias de Natsu en mi espalda.


	17. Protección

**Sting Eucliffe**

Estaba ya en esta cama tan incómoda de la casa que me había proporcionado el consejo durante mi estancia en Magnolia. ¿Por qué hacían estas almohadas tan pequeñas? A mi me gustaban grandes y mullidas, ya no sabía cómo poner la maldita almohada para poder dormir. Miraba el techo sin poder cerrar mis ojos y mi mente empezó a pensar en todo lo sucedido hoy, y es que mi noche había sido movidita. Cuando Natsu vino a proponerme aquello del trío, lo dudé, necesité un par de horas para reflexionar sobre ello, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, Gray me parecía guapo, muy seductor, así que no era por ellos, sino por evitar luego malos entendidos con Natsu.

El sexo para mí era algo normal, supongo que yo no había encontrado a esa persona ideal como Natsu había hecho con Gray, por ese mismo motivo lo pensé tanto. ¿Cómo miraría luego a la cara a Natsu sabiendo que me había follado a su pareja? ¿Qué pensarían luego ellos de mí? Pero tras jurarme y perjurarme mi tonto hermano mayor que no habría repercusiones, que era algo ya hablado entre ellos dos, accedí a su petición.

Sinceramente... aún tenía los gritos y gemidos de Gray metidos en la cabeza. Natsu me había dicho que era sensible pero no imaginé que hasta tal punto ¡ _Era increíble_! Me excitaba ahora mismo sólo con recordarlo. La verdad es que me alegraba por ellos, hacían buena pareja y sinceramente... ¡ _Me gustó follarme a Gray_! No iba a negárselo a Natsu, sobre todo con lo estrecho que era, me volvió loco ¡ _si Natsu me lo permitiera, lo volvería a hacer_! Pero mi acuerdo con él había sido muy específico, sólo haríamos esto bajo consentimiento de los tres y por tanto, los tres debíamos estar presentes. Así que no podía repetir a menos que Natsu me lo dijera.

Cuando me giré sobre la cama, vi en mi mesilla la foto del gremio que siempre traía conmigo, allí estaba Rogue y ahora que lo miraba bien, tenía cierto parecido a Gray. En parte siempre había sentido algo extraño con Rogue, pero tampoco podría decir que fuera amor, quizá sólo quería follármelo, al fin y al cabo, es como siempre había vivido, sin enamorarme nunca de nadie, sólo placer.

Al final conseguí dormirme, aunque la verdad es que me desperté más cansado que cuando me acosté ¡ _Qué sueño tenía_! Tuve que despertarme por el simple hecho de que había quedado con el maestro de Fairy Tail para hablar de un par de asuntos, creo que quería mencionarme algo sobre Raven Tail y su huida, así que me levanté, me vestí, me arreglé y salí para el gremio.

La reunión fue aburrida, sólo conseguía mantener mis ojos abiertos cuando alguno de esos maestros se acercaba más de lo normal a mí, por lo que tenía que ir alejándome de ellos ¡Por dios que agobio! Yo sólo quería volver a mi gremio y hacer alguna misión. ¡ _Yo no me hice maestro para aguantar a estos tíos_! Desperté de golpe cuando escuché el tema central de las últimas reuniones "Raven Tail"

~ ¿Qué hacemos con Raven Tail? - preguntó Ooba Babasaama, maestra de Lamia Scale.

~ Algo habría que hacer, son un peligro para el resto de gremios - exclamó Goldmine, maestro de Quatro Cerberus - ¿cómo podríamos encontrarles? - preguntó ahora

Yo decidí mantener mi silencio, pero miraba fijamente a Makarov sentado frente a mí, más que nada porque Raven Tail se la tenía jurada a Fairy Tail, no tenía nada contra el resto de gremios.

~ No hay que preocuparse de encontrarles - les dije - ellos nos encontraran a nosotros, vendrán a por Fairy Tail. ¿No estaban buscando algo en los juegos mágicos? - le pregunté a Makarov y él asintió.

~ Si, le preguntaron a Laxus por una magia de Fairy Tail - me aclaró Makarov.

~ Si la quieren, vendrán a por ella. Asunto resulto sobre buscarlos. El problema está en cómo los capturaremos, sobre todo si alguien les está ayudando, porque no me creo que escapasen de una prisión de alta seguridad ellos solos - les exclamé - alguien tuvo que sacarles.

~ ¿Qué estás insinuando Sting? - me preguntó Bob, maestro de Blue Pegasus.

~ Pues que es extraño que primero secuestren a alguien de Fairy Tail como sucedió con Gray y a los pocos días se escapa Raven Tail que no es precisamente el gremio que mejor se lleva con ellos. ¿No estará todo conectado? - les pregunté - quizá los enemigos de Fairy Tail están uniéndose por un fin común, destruirles.

~ ¿Qué os parece una alianza entonces? - preguntó de nuevo Bob - podríamos cada gremio traer a Magnolia a algunos de nuestros magos por si atacan a Fairy Tail.

~ Todo lo que sea por proteger a mis niños, lo acepto - comentó Makarov.

~ Está bien... mandaré un mensaje a algunos de Sabertooth para que vengan de inmediato - les comenté suspirando - ¿Hay algún punto más que tratar? - pregunté ya cansado de estar aquí toda la mañana escuchando problemas.

Tras indicarme que no había ningún punto más que tratar en la reunión, me disculpé y salí de la sala. Quería buscar a Natsu más que nada por informarle de la alianza, de que habría por aquí magos de otros gremios durante un tiempo, más que nada por prevenir un ataque contra ellos. Sólo era reforzar las defensas. ¡ _A Natsu no creo que le gustase_! Simplemente porque Fairy Tail siempre había sido autosuficiente, no querían ayuda, pero esto era un caso de excepción, tendría que fastidiarse.

Mandé a mi gremio la noticia de que viniera un grupo y por la tarde pasé por el gremio de Fairy Tail encontrándome a Natsu y Gray sentados en una de las mesas tomando algo con el resto de su equipo. Le toqué el hombro y todos los de la mesa al verme, me saludaron, claro que yo me fijé en un sonrojado Gray que ahora apartaba la mirada de mí ¡ _no pude evitar sonreír recordando lo de anoche_! Le pedí a Natsu si podía salir un momento y me acompañó a la parte trasera del gremio.

~ Teneis un problema serio - le dije directamente - van a traeros ayuda de otros gremios para que podáis defenderos

~ Nosotros no necesitamos ayuda - me dijo Natsu - siempre hemos defendido Fairy Tail nosotros mismos, es nuestro gremio, es nuestra familia.

~ Natsu - le grité - créeme, esto es serio, se están uniendo vuestros enemigos para destrozaros. No dejaran de Fairy Tail ni las cenizas. Además, no puedes hacer nada, Makarov ya ha dado su aprobación para que os ayuden.

~ ¿Te quedarás más tiempo? - me preguntó.

~ Qué remedio - le comenté y entonces recordé que en la sala le había visto con una mochila - ¿Te ibas a algún sitio? - le pregunté.

~ A una misión, Lucy necesita pagar su alquiler y... la he tenido un poco abandonada estas semanas con Gray, así que como iba a ir ella sola, he preferido acompañarla.

~ ¿También va Gray?

~ No - me dijo - Gray tenía que arreglar algo de la casa, no me ha querido decir el qué, últimamente está muy extraño con eso de que no vaya a su casa. Debe de tenerla muy desordenada y eso a él no le gusta nada - me sonrió - ¿me haces un favor? - me sorprendí porque Natsu no era de pedir favores - Cuídale en mi ausencia, no dejes que le pase nada.

~ Vale, le echaré un ojo - le dije

~ Gracias Sting... sabía que podía contar contigo.

~ Natsu... - le dije sonriendo - ¿cuidarlo es que puedo follármelo?

~ Ni se te ocurra - me dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué no entiendes tú de un trío? Es algo entre tres, no me dejéis fuera de la diversión - me dijo sonriendo - aguanta tus ganas hasta que vuelva.

~ ¿Y si no aguanto? - le bromeé pero él pareció tomárselo enserio

~ Si no aguantas, le besas, sólo y exclusivamente, besarle. - me sorprendí de que dijera aquello, de que me diera permiso para besarle.

~ ¿Vas enserio? - le pregunté ahora serio.

~ Créeme... se lo seductor que puede ser Gray, yo mismo no pude evitar besarle aunque estaba convencido de que no me gustaban los chicos. Acabarás besándole, te lo digo por experiencia.

~ Lo tendré en cuenta - le dije sonriendo - enserio vete tranquilo, le protegeré. Al fin y al cabo... es el novio de mi hermano.

Natsu volvió dentro y yo decidí irme a mi casa... bueno... la del consejo, porque aquí yo no tenía una casa. ¡Necesitaba descansar! Dormir aunque fuera algo, porque los ojos se me iban cerrando por todos lados. Me tiré en la cama y ni siquiera recordé haberme quedado dormido. Cuando me desperté, era de noche y lo primero que pensé es que Natsu debía haber partido ya, así que podría darme una vuelta por la ciudad y comprobar que Gray estuviera bien. Busqué en mis pantalones la dirección de Gray, porque Natsu me la había apuntado en un papel. Según él... Gray le había prohibido ir a su casa, pero a mí no me lo había prohibido, así que podía echar un vistazo.

En realidad iba a quedarme en la calle, comprobar desde fuera que todo estaba en orden y volverme. Me vestí y tras encontrar el papel, caminé por las calles. Al final tuve que preguntarle a una señora para que me indicase donde estaba ese barrio, porque no tenía ni idea. ¡ _Estaba lejos_! A las afueras de la ciudad pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención, sino unos carteles donde salía Gray que estaba repartidos por prácticamente todas las paredes del barrio. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Me acerqué a uno de ellos para leer en grande la palabra "Puta" y entonces recordé lo que me había contado Natsu, todo por lo que él había pasado. ¿Quién narices se atrevía a insultar a alguien que había sido violado? ¿Cómo se atrevían a insultar sin saber por lo que él había pasado? Me enfadé hasta tal punto, que arranqué el papel de golpe arrugándolo y rompiéndolo entre mis manos. ¡ _Y tenía que irse Natsu precisamente hoy dejándome a mí con este problema_! Encima suponía que Gray no habría hecho nada al respecto... porque nosotros los magos, teníamos prohibido hacer daño a la gente que no tenía magia, es decir... prácticamente toda la ciudad. Por suerte... los carteles sólo parecían estar en su barrio.

Seguí caminando y me dediqué a ir arrancando carteles hasta que un hombre me detuvo con la voz, recriminándome que estuviera quitándolos. Me giré para verle, no era un hombre, era prácticamente un chico de mi edad. Dijo algo sobre los carteles y algo más sobre Gray, yo solo entendía en su boca la palabra puta una y otra vez. Me acerqué al chaval y éste tembló cuando me vio ir hacia él. Le cogí del cuello empotrándolo contra el muro de piedra y le susurré al oído.

~ Vuelve a llamarle puta y te cortaré los huevos para luego servírtelos en un plato viendo cómo te los comes. ¿He hablado claro? - le pregunté y él asintió.

Le solté y salió corriendo prácticamente llorando. ¡Desde luego había hecho bien en venir a comprobar que Gray estuviera bien! Si no lo hubiera hecho no habría sabido por lo que estaba pasando estos días, lo que me intrigaba era saber quién había puesto los carteles ¿Cuántos sabían lo de Gray? ¿Natsu y yo? Si yo no era y Natsu no creo que lo hiciera... ¿Quién más sería capaz de hacerlo?

Seguí caminando mirando el dichoso papel con el nombre de la calle escrito en él y desde luego reconocí la casa, principalmente porque estaba rodeada de gente que insultaba y tiraba cosas dentro ¡ _Me cabreé mucho_! Tanto, que no pude evitar cargar un láser y lanzarlo hacia la casa ¡ _no quería darle a nadie, solo ahuyentarlos_! Y funcionó, porque en cuanto destrocé unos contenedores de al lado junto a unos bancos cerca de un parque, la gente me miró y empezó a correr hacia sus casas.

Desde luego, entendía porque Gray le había prohibido a Natsu ir a su casa, tenía los cristales rotos de las cosas que habían lanzado dentro, la fachada estaba pintada con insultos y realmente... si la casa de Natsu me parecía destrozada, la de Gray era bastante peor en este momento. Le toqué a la puerta, pero no me abrió _¡Imagino que no se atrevía_! Así que finalmente, cargué contra la puerta y prácticamente la rompí para entrar.

Todo estaba a oscuras, en silencio y por dentro la casa no estaba mucho mejor que por fuera. El suelo estaba lleno de piedras y papeles, no pude evitar coger una de ellas y mirar lo que había escrito, no me sorprendió leer más insultos. Caminé por la casa y al no ver a nadie en la primera planta subí a la segunda. Me encontré a Gray en su habitación, escondido bajo una ventana rota, con el rostro entre las rodillas asustado.

Me acerqué a él y se sorprendió al verme allí, pero más me sorprendí yo cuando al levantar su rostro para mirarme, tenía una brecha cerca de la frente. Le aparté un poco el cabello para comprobar la herida pero no era nada grave, alguna piedra le habría golpeado.

~ ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín? - le pregunté.

~ En el baño.

~ Vale, no te muevas, ahora vengo.

Fui al baño y busqué por todos los cajones algo para curarle y volví junto a él. Seguía allí inmóvil, justo donde le había dejado. Me agaché frente a él y coloqué en un algodón el líquido para desinfectarle la herida. Se quejó un poco por el escozor cuando se lo apliqué en la herida, pero me dejó hacerlo. Le soplé un par de veces en la frente para que dejase de escocerle y luego se lo cubrí con una tirita.

~ Ya está - le dije viendo que ahora estaba completamente rojo - ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunté.

~ Nada - comentó apartando sus ojos de mí para mirar al suelo.

Entendí que después de lo de anoche, ahora le daba hasta vergüenza mirarme a la cara. ¡Pobrecillo! Era como un niño pequeño, ahora entendía porque Natsu me había dicho antes aquello de que Gray podía ser demasiado seductor. Desde luego involuntariamente sí, porque tuve que aguantarme las ganas de besarle en aquel mismo momento, recordando una y otra vez a Natsu ¡ _Aunque me había permitido besarle_! No quería hacerlo, más que nada por Natsu, me excitaba más cuando estábamos los tres juntos.

~ ¿Ahora tenemos vergüenza Gray? - le pregunté con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo - Gray seguía sin mirarme y le levanté el rostro colocando mi mano bajo su barbilla - mírame, no has hecho nada - le repetí - fue un juego, nada más, te divertiste, me divertí y Natsu se lo pasó en grande, nada más, sólo fue eso, un juego entre los tres. ¿Quieres contarme que está pasando ahí fuera? - le pregunté sentándome a su lado bajo la ventana.

~ No lo sé - le dije - aparecieron esos carteles un día, así sin más y la gente empezó a comportarse así, me insultan por la calle, los chicos de nuestra edad me miraban como si quisieran algo conmigo y no creo que estén pensando en algo bueno - me dijo.

~ No, no lo creo - le sonreí - bueno no será.

~ No puedo más - me dijo empezando a llorar - ya no aguanto más, las cosas iban bien ¿Por qué vuelven a empeorar?

¡ _oh, oh_! Tenía un gran problema, Gray sonrojado y llorando, no soportaba a la gente llorar, intenté contenerme, sabe dios que lo intenté, pero ya no pude más. ¡ _Vale... Lo siento Natsu pero no aguanto más y me diste permiso_! Era lo único en lo que pude pensar antes de besarle con ternura. Gray se paralizó, no continuó mi beso al principio, pero finalmente, acabó aceptando. ¡ _Por lo menos dejó de llorar_!

Todo lo de anoche me volvió a la cabeza en ese beso, recordaba absolutamente todo, sus labios fríos que me excitaban, tal y como Natsu me había confesado poco antes de ir a su casa, sus jadeos, sus sonrojos, su voz y sus sonrisas, todo lo tenía en la cabeza. Me separé de él por miedo a que si continuaba besándole, acabaría desobedeciendo a Natsu y follándome allí mismo.

~ ¿Sting? - preguntó Gray como si me preguntase qué estaba haciendo.

~ Lo siento - le dije - tu novio me dio permiso - intenté justificarme primero - es que no soporto ver a la gente llorar, de verdad. No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo, fue sólo un impulso, no malinterpretes las cosas, sé que estás colado por Natsu y me parece estupendo... y el trío me parece genial, me lo paso en grande con vosotros y me gustaría repetirlo... - al final Gray empezó a reírse y me callé.

Creo que hablaba tanto y tan deprisa, que le entró la risa por cómo estaba intentando justificar el beso que le acababa de dar estropeando aún más las cosas.

~ Vale.. lo siento - le dije - vamos, te llevo a mi casa.

~ Gray me miró y entendí en ese momento lo raro que sonaba eso. Cerré los ojos un segundo y apreté los párpados intentando buscar una solución a esto.

~ No para lo que crees, enserio, para dormir - le dije y notaba que lo empeoraba más ¡yo y mis meteduras de pata! Siempre que intentaba arreglar algo, lo empeoraba más - quiero decir, que no puedes quedarte aquí sólo con esos tíos ahí fuera tirando cosas, así no hay quien duerma, vamos, te dejo dormir en mi casa hasta que vuelva Natsu de su misión.

Empecé a caminar hacia el pasillo pensando que estaba metiendo bien la pata con él y entonces, escuché un "Gracias Sting" de Gray a mi espalda que hizo que me girase a verle. ¡ _No me extrañaba que Natsu se hubiera enamora de él_! En algunos momentos era adorable, como ahora. Yo sólo podía maldecir a Natsu y rezar para que volviese pronto antes de que me matasen las ganas de follarle que tenía ¡ _Todo por guardar su maldita promesa de que no le tocaría si no estaba él delante_! ¡Vuelve rápido, Natsu! Era lo que estaba pensando y maldiciendo.

Llegamos a mi casa y le enseñé un poco la ubicación de las habitaciones para que se moviera con libertad por la casa. Del armario de mi habitación saqué una manta y empecé a caminar de salida hacia el salón, Gray se quedó un poco confundido.

~ ¿Dónde vas Sting? - me preguntó.

~ Al salón - le dije - duerme tú en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

~ Oh, no hace falta Sting, puedes quedarte en tu cama, yo me iré al sofá.

~ No, no, quédate la cama, insisto, las lagartijas dormimos genial en cualquier rincón donde nos echen - le dije sonriendo recordándole que nos solía llamar lagartijas, por lo que conseguí sacarle una sonrisa.

Realmente, era mentira que pudiera dormir en cualquier lado, sobre todo cuando estas noches luchaba con la maldita almohada para poder dormir unas pocas horas. Al final acabé tumbado en el sofá y sólo podía pensar que Gray estaba en la habitación de al lado, que podía habérmelo follado como hubiera querido y aquí estaba yo, cumpliendo mi promesa con mi hermanito... durmiendo en un sofá soñando con que regresase pronto para poder repetir lo de la otra vez.


	18. Sentimientos encontrados

**Sting Eucliffe**

Extrañamente, hoy dormí bien, tanto que me levanté tardísimo. Si no llega a ser por el sol que entraba por la ventana, ni siquiera estaría despierto. Lo que me extrañó es verme en el sofá y entonces recordé que había traído a Gray a dormir a casa. Cuando me giré en el sofá hacia la mesa, el desayuno estaba servido. Me sorprendí, pero por la simple razón de que nunca me habían preparado el desayuno.

~ ¿Gray? – pregunté por si estaba por algún lado de la casa, pero no respondió.

O se había ido o a saber por dónde andaba de la casa que no me escuchaba. Tampoco le di mucha importancia y me senté para desayunar. ¡ _Me gustó el desayuno_! No cocinaba nada mal el chaval. Mi único problema de que estuviera aquí era sencillo, necesitaba que viniera Natsu y lo necesitaba urgentemente. ¡ _Maldigo el día que decidí aceptar la petición de Natsu_! Ahora no había forma de quitarme los gemidos y los gritos de esos dos en mi cabeza ¡ _Me excitaban demasiado_!

Tuve que recapacitar sobre esto... no era un trío, eran una pareja y yo sobraba en la ecuación, sólo fue un juego, un día determinado, yo no podía meterme ahí en medio de ellos. ¿Cómo me presentarían si no a los demás? ¡Una pareja de tres! Pues no...una pareja implicaba como su propio nombre indica, un dúo, Gray y Natsu. Mi nombre no debía aparecer ahí ¡ _Pero es que era ver a Gray y me excitaba_! ¡ _Era ver a Natsu y que me salieran solas las ganas de pedirle hacer otra vez un trío_!

Pensar en esos dos me causaba dos problemas, uno un gran dolor de cabeza y en segundo, una erección de mil demonios, así que en cuanto terminé el desayuno, decidí darme una ducha, a ser posible con agua fría. Me levanté llevando sólo mi pantalón de dormir y me encaminé al baño ¡ _Debía estar aún medio dormido_! Porque no escuché la ducha antes de abrir la puerta.

¿Qué pensé cuando vi a Gray duchándose? Desnudo, enjabonándose, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo ¡ _Qué necesitaba una de dos cosas, o que Natsu entrara ahora mismo por esa puerta, o que Gray saliera de la ducha para poder meterme en una bañera con cubos de hielo_! Mi miembro ahora mismo...no creo que hubiera nada ni nadie que me la pudiera bajar, por cosas muy malas en las que pudiera pensar, se negaría a bajar.

Cerré la puerta y esperé con la espalda recostada en la pared a que Gray acabase. ¿Realmente me estaba pasando esto a mí? ¿Me estaba enamorando de esos dos? ¡ _No podía ser_! Yo nunca me había enamorado, mucho menos podía estar pasándome con estos dos, aunque debía reconocer que quizá... me gustaban un poco ambos. De Natsu me atraía su actitud, su imaginación, sus juegos, su impulsividad, pero Gray era pasión en estado puro, el sexo con él era estupendo pero no se quedaba ahí, era inocente, era como un niño al que quieres proteger y eso me volvía loco. No me podía pasar esto, no podía desear a los dos, no podía querer estar con ellos.

Gray salió en ese momento con una toalla enrollada a su cintura y por dios que aún me causó más dudas sobre todo mi gran problema. ¡ _Joder que lo deseaba_! ¡ _Pero es que también deseaba a Natsu_! Me gustaban los dos, me sentía feliz compartiendo mi vida con ellos y no podía decirles esto, porque ellos eran una pareja, estaban saliendo, yo sobraba.

~ Lo siento Sting – me dijo Gray con aquella voz que tanto me excitaba – no sabía que estabas esperando.

~ No llevo mucho, tranquilo – le dije mirando ahora la tirita mojada de su frente – espera, ven aquí un momento, voy a curarte esto.

Le metí de nuevo en el baño aunque él se empeñaba en que podía hacerlo solo y sé que podía hacerlo solo, no era un inútil, pero quería hacerlo yo ¿Tan malo era querer cuidarle? ¿No querer que nada malo le pasara? Le senté en el borde de la bañera y cogí un taburete pequeño para sentarme frente a él tras haber cogido las cosas para curarle.

Empecé a quitarle la tirita mojada y me puso una cara rara por el dolor del pegamento. Intentaba quitársela con cuidado para no hacerle más daño en la herida, pero no podía evitar sonreír con sus caras. Mi gran problema, era lo cerca que estaban mis labios de los suyos ¡ _me costaba horrores no besarle_!

~ Vale, ya está – le dije sonriendo mientras él abría los ojos para mirarme – veamos – le comenté mientras echaba un vistazo a la herida – ya está empezando a cicatrizar, en unos días estará como antes, no creo ni que te deje marca. Voy a curártelo.

~ Puedo yo Sting – me dijo

~ Lo sé, pero prefiero hacerlo yo, Natsu me matará si se entera que no te he tratado bien.

~ No creí que fueras así – me dijo de golpe y me sobresalté – cuando te vi en los juegos mágicos, eras un capullo.

~ Sigo siendo un capullo, no me malinterpretes – le sonreí.

~ No me lo pareces, conmigo te portas bien.

~ Ya... debes de ser el único con el que me comporto así – le sonreí mientras le limpiaba la herida y le colocaba una nueva tirita encima – bueno Gray, esto ya está.

~ Gracias, Sting – me susurró cerca de mis labios.

¡ _Demasiado cerca de mis labios_! Porque notaba su respiración en mi cara y no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios ¡ _Quería besarlos_! Quería hacer tantas cosas con él y a la vez admiraba tanto a Natsu que no podía hacerle esto. Sé que me dijo que podía besarle, pero no me sentía cómodo ¿y si besándole me enamoraba más de él? Debería empezar ahora a alejarme, debería hacerlo, no podía estar aquí. Sin embargo, por otro lado pensaba que quizá... si ellos en algún momento llegasen a quererme, podríamos estar juntos, me daba igual si éramos tres, hay culturas donde un hombre se casaba con varias mujeres, ¿Por qué no podía estar con ellos entonces? ¡ _Ser tres_! Supongo que la respuesta era muy simple, yo siempre sería su juego, pero nada más, ellos eran el uno para el otro, querían su intimidad, no querían compartirse, imaginé que mucho menos conmigo.

Al fin y al cabo... ¿Quién iba a quererme a mí? Hasta Gray lo había dicho, yo siempre sería ese capullo de los juegos mágicos, el chico que siempre estuvo solo desde que desapareció mi dragón, que sólo Lector estaba conmigo y a veces Rogue ¡ _En realidad, eran los únicos que soportaban mi carácter_! Pensé en Natsu y en Gray y en ese momento, supe que ellos no me querrían a mí. ¡ _Aléjate Sting_! Fue lo que pensaba ahora.

Me alejé ahora que me era posible, porque si continuaba así de cerca de él oliendo ese embriagador aroma que tenía Gray, no iba a poder echarme para atrás de nuevo.

~ Voy a ducharme – le dije a Gray cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando apartarle así de mi vista, intentando centrarme en algo que no fuera él y mis ganas de besarle.

~ Vale – me dijo – preparé algo de comer.

Asentí con la cabeza viendo como se marchaba con aquella toalla en torno a su cintura. ¡ _No mires Sting_! Me repetí ¡ _No le mires_! Cuando Gray cerró la puerta, me desnudé dejando ver mi erecto miembro mientras me metía en la bañera. Encendí el agua fría de golpe sobre él haciendo que saliera un quejido de mi boca, pero por suerte... empezó a bajar ¿Qué narices me estaba pasando con ellos? ¿Por qué sentía esto sólo con ellos dos?

La ducha fue más larga de lo que esperé, pero cuando salí secándome el pelo con la toalla que llevaba al cuello, observé la mesa preparada, la comida lista y Gray sentado esperándome. Me sentí muy extraño, siempre había estado sólo a excepción de Lector y encontrarme ahora, con que alguien estaba ahí para mí, fue raro ¡ _pero me gustó_! Esto iba a ser muy duro. Ahora pensaba si no volverme a Crocus y dejar el equipo de magos aquí para que les ayudasen, porque no podía estar cerca de esos dos sin querer besarles, sin querer follarles, sin tener estos malditos sentimientos.

¿Qué excusa debía inventarme con ellos para irme? Porque no podía ir y decirles simplemente "Creo que _me he enamorado de vosotros, así que me marcho_ ", con esa frase lo más seguro es que ninguno de los dos volviera a dirigirme la palabra. ¡ _Maldito momento en que accedí a la petición de Natsu_!

Comí en silencio, aunque Gray intentaba mantener una conversación más o menos fluida conmigo, algo que yo cortaba con monosílabos intentaba empezar a poner algo de distancia, intentando olvidarme de la relación de esos dos, de los sentimientos que ahora tenía hacia ellos.

Cuando acabamos, Gray me comentó que mi nevera estaba vacía ¡Ya lo sabía! Tampoco es que yo comprase mucho, pero él decidió que no podía estar viviendo así de descuidado, así que decidió salir a comprar. A mí me tocó ir con él, principalmente porque le había prometido a Natsu que le cuidaría, así que aquí estaba yo, caminando al lado de Gray mirando los puestos de comida de la ciudad cuando noté un olor familiar. Me sonaba de algo, lo había olido antes pero no recordaba donde. Me paré de golpe e intenté pensar donde había olido yo ese aroma.

~ ¿Pasa algo Sting? – me preguntó Gray.

~ Hay un olor – me dijo.

~ Otro como Natsu – me dijo sonriendo – de verdad... que nariz más fina tenéis.

Le sonreí por su comentario pero seguía intentando adivinar de qué era el olor. ¡Del gremio oscuro! Lo había olido cuando ayudé a Natsu. ¡ _Estaba seguro de que eran ellos_! Miré hacia todos lados intentando adivinar de donde me venía el olor cuando me di cuenta, que Gray se estaba alejando de mí hacia una de las tiendas de enfrente. Corrí hasta él y le cogí del brazo acercándole a mí.

~ No te separes de mí – le dije mirándole a los ojos y él dudó.

~ ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó sin saber que ocurría ¡Claro, genial idea la de Natsu de no contarle que seguía en peligro! Ahora el marrón me lo comía yo ¿Cómo camuflaba yo esto?

¡ _Le besé_! Le besé con pasión agarrándole de la cintura para acercarle más a mí. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? No podía aplastarle el plan a Natsu. Gray se paralizó al instante y podía notar como la gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba, pero me daba igual, no quería que se moviera y pudiera pasarle algo. Aún besándole, estuve atento al olor, venía de una de las calles laterales, pero no podía ver a nadie. Cuando Gray empezó a seguirme el beso, me desconcentró durante unos segundos ¡ _Me encantaban sus labios_! ¡ _Me gustaba su lengua cuando jugaba con la mía_! ¡ _El olor Sting, el olor_! Me recordé intentando volver a pensar en él. Lo localicé enseguida de nuevo y no me permití soltar a Gray hasta que dejé de sentirlo.

~ Lo siento, no he podido resistirme – le dije

~ ¿Qué te pasa Sting? Estás raro hoy – me comentó ¡Si él supiera lo raro que estaba realmente!

~ Creo que me he vuelto adicto a tus besos fríos – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió conmigo creyendo que estaba bromeando. – Compremos algo rápido y vayamos ¿Quieres? – le dije para intentar alejarle de este lugar ¡no me terminaba de fiar!

Ahora lo único que podía pensar era en llevarme a Gray de aquí y por supuesto... en que Natsu se había ido en el peor de los momentos. Esperaba que volviese pronto.


	19. Rufus

**Sting Eucliffe**

Gray seguía durmiendo en mi casa con la ausencia de Natsu y por supuesto, seguía trayéndome los desayunos a la mesa del salón ¡ _Porque yo seguía durmiendo en el sofá_! Estos días le había impedido en gran medida a Gray salir de casa y cuando tenía que salir, me tocaba acompañarle a todos los sitios ¡ _El olor de aquellos tíos me tenía preocupado_! No lo había vuelto a notar, pero no me fiaba que siguieran por ahí, así que no podía dejarle solo ni un momento.

Aún estaba en el sofá tapado con la manta y con una gran pereza de abrir los ojos, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Yo me tapé hasta la cara con la manta intentando que me dejaran seguir durmiendo un poco más, así que al final, el que abrió la puerta fue Gray. La voz que vino del otro lado, me hizo levantarme de golpe.

~ ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? – preguntó Rufus hacia Gray con un notable cabreo.

¡ _Adiós la que se iba a liar_! Teniendo en cuenta que Gray derrotó a Rufus y que este se lo tomó bastante mal por haber perdido contra "ese crío", era lo que me faltaba, que se encontrasen aquí. ¿No tenían a otro al que mandar en Sabertooth para la alianza? ¿Enserio me mandaban a Rufus? Además... que me había acostado con él y ahora me perseguía a todos lados ¡ _yo no quería nada con Rufus_!

Sting me ha dejado quedarme unos días – le explicó Gray - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó esta vez Gray, pero Rufus pasó de él empujándole y caminando hacia mí.

~ ¿Te lo estás follando? – me preguntó gritando - ¿A este crio? – enfatizó.

~ Primera Rufus, no me lo estoy follando, es el novio de Natsu – con aquello pareció calmarse un poco – en segundo, no es un crío, tiene 19 años, que es exactamente la misma edad que tenemos nosotros dos y teniendo en cuenta que después de lo que les pasó con el parón del tiempo, debería tener siete años más de los que tiene ahora, por lo tanto en teoría, es más mayor que nosotros.

~ Si no te lo estás follando... ¿Qué hace aquí en tu casa?

~ Ha tenido un problema con su casa, se le han roto las tuberías – me inventé – menudo desastre se ha montado y como Natsu se ha ido de misión y es tan idiota que se le olvidó darle las llaves de su casa a Gray, pues no tenía donde ir, así que se queda aquí hasta que arreglen su casa o venga Natsu de la misión ¿necesitas saber algo más, Rufus o puedo seguir durmiendo? – le pregunté.

Le indiqué a Rufus con la mano donde estaba la salida y éste dándose por aludido y de muy mala leche, salió de la casa dando un portazo. Gray ahora me miraba levantarme.

~ ¿No ibas a dormir?

~ Era por quitármelo de encima – le dije sonriendo.

~ ¿Estáis saliendo?

~ Ni de coña – le dije esta vez sonriendo aún con más ganas – aunque él querría.

~ No me extraña – escuché que susurraba Gray y no puede evitar acercarme a él arrinconándolo contra la pared para susurrarle al oído.

~ ¿No te extraña? – le pregunté riéndome - ¿Tanto te gustó mi polla?

Gray se tensó por momentos dándose cuenta ahora de lo que había dicho y creí que me lo negaría, pero no lo hizo.

~ Sí Sting – me dijo – me gustó tener tu polla dentro de mí tanto como a ti te gustó escucharme gemir por ella.

¡ _Si señor_! Ahí estaba Gray y su tono seductor dando donde más dolía, en mi orgullo. No pude evitar sonreír ante su desafío.

~ Oh quizá, no te gusté tanto – me comentó Gray ahora agachando la cabeza – teniendo en cuenta que te ha preguntado si me estabas follando y le has dicho que no.

~ No te estaba follando, te he follado que es diferente – le dije – además... tú eres mejor que él en la cama con diferencia – le sonreí – en realidad, tú y Natsu sois los únicos que me habéis excitando al máximo. – le confesé – pero no pienso contarle como gritas por mi polla a Rufus – me metí con Gray esta vez volviendo a sonreí.

~ Quizá porque no quieres contarle como gemías mientras te corrías en mí, ni como pedías que me metiera tu polla hasta el fondo.

Me encantaba este chaval ¡ _Era capaz de retarme_! Nadie en mi gremio me había retado, esto sólo se lo había visto a hacer a Natsu y a Gray. Dejé el tema por zanjado porque como continuase así, acababa metiéndole la polla allí mismo, contra la pared si era necesario.

~ No me provoques Gray – le avisé – yo no soy Natsu, no tengo su paciencia, no tengo tanto aguante como él y le prometí que no te tocaría, así que no me hagas incumplir la promesa que le hice.

Gray acercó aún más el rostro hasta mí y rozó con sus labios los míos sin besarme ¡Tal y como hizo aquel día del trío! Me volvía loco que hiciera eso ¡Le tenía tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo! Podía oler su aroma, podía sentir la textura de sus labios rozar los míos y a la vez, la promesa a Natsu le tenía tan lejos de mí.

~ ¿Me... Me habrías follado... si no se lo hubieras prometido? – preguntó Gray con aquella voz entrecortada llena de vergüenza, con su rostro sonrojado y con la voz más seductora que pudo sacar ¡Madre mía como me estaba poniendo!

Estas cosas eran exactamente las que le faltaban a todos los demás con los que había tenido relaciones. Les faltaba su picardía, su inteligencia, su forma de seducir, su forma de retarme, su forma de jugar.

~ Sí – le dije muy seguro – te habría follado tantas veces que no podrías haberte movido de la cama en todos estos días, pero no puedo hacerlo – terminé por decirle apartándome de él para ir hacia el baño a darme una ducha ¡Porque la necesitaba!

Gray se quedó allí contra la pared donde le había dejado. Desde luego le encantaba retar a la gente, lo hacía con Natsu constantemente y ahora conmigo. ¡ _Le daba un poco de confianza y esto es lo que me pasaba_!

Ya en la ducha, empecé a pensar quienes habrían venido de Sabertooth además de Rufus... que para mí desde luego, era un problema. Rufus sólo pensaba en como ligar conmigo y yo ahora mismo... sólo pensaba en como follarme a Gray y a Natsu. Él intentaba enamorarme y yo intentaba que ambos magos de Fairy Tail me vieran, que sintieran algo por mí, algo tan fuerte, como para dejarme estar con ellos. Pensándolo bien... tener dos chicos para mí solo el resto de mi vida... no me parecía tan mal tratándose de ellos, me gustaban y me excitaban, les quería, me estaba empezando a enamorar de ellos y eso... jamás me había pasado a mí. ¡ _Claro que ellos no querrían compartirse conmigo_! Imaginaba.

Aún así, yo ideaba mi mundo ideal, una casa para los tres, viviendo juntos, follando juntos, estando juntos. ¡ _no habría estado nada mal_! Aunque eso no sería posible. ¡ _Dos dragones en una misma casa_! Eso podía ser explosivo, aunque claro... ahí estaba Gray en medio para enfriarnos los ánimos, en su caso... para excitarnos a ambos. En qué chorradas pensaba... ¡ _Cómo si eso fuera a pasar_! Ni en mis sueños sería posible ¿Dónde se había visto un amor vivido entre tres personas? Muy liberales deberían ser esos dos para enamorarse de mí también sin perder sus sentimientos hacia el otro. ¿Se podría querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Esa era la pregunta que más pensaba ahora y es que... a mí me estaba empezando a pasar.

Cuando salí, Gray no estaba por la casa y le busqué por todos lados, pero no le vi ¡ _Mierda que había salido sin esperarme_! Me vestí como alma que lleva el diablo y cogiendo las llaves de casa salí corriendo a la calle siguiendo su olor. Abrí los ojos por completo al sentir otra vez el olor de aquellos tipos ¿Estaban esperando a que me alejase de él para perseguirle? Aceleré el paso golpeándome contra la gente y ni siquiera me disculpé, llevaba demasiada prisa, tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora porque no conseguía ver a Gray entre la multitud y aún sentía ese olor tras él ¡ _No podía dejar que le cogieran_!

Sólo había tenido un descuido, un maldito descuido y ¿Esto es lo que pasaba? ¡ _Qué bien vendría Rufus ahora para encontrar a Gray_! Lástima que no creo ni que me ayudase tratándose del mago de hielo que le derrotó. Una sombra pasó corriendo por un callejón y supe que eran los del gremio oscuro. ¡Joder! Me asusté porque no veía a Gray y entonces, cuando la gente empezó a abrirme camino, le vi al fondo, mirando unas manzanas de un cajón. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aquel hombre de cabello rubio estaba tras él, que su mano iba a tocar su hombro.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, ¡ _yo era el maldito dragón blanco, controlo la luz, ese tío no podía ser más rápido que yo, por lo menos, no de mi habilidad_! cargué en mi mano el láser y lo lancé entre la gente dirección a aquel hombre. En cuanto vio mi habilidad, desapareció antes de ser golpeado ¡ _Por lo menos se alejó de Gray_! Que ahora se había girado a mirarme por culpa de haber utilizado mi habilidad justo a su espalda. Venía directo hacia mí mientras yo seguía corriendo hacia él ¡ _Creo que iba a preguntarme por qué había utilizado el láser_! Pero yo no quería contestarle a eso, eso era algo que Natsu tenía que decirle a él, yo le había prometido que no le diría nada, que le mantendría a salvo.

Gray cada vez estaba más cerca de mi ¡ _Tenía cinco segundos para pensar una buena excusa_! ¡ _Cuatro segundos y no se me ocurría nada_! ¡ _Tres segundos y no sabía si llorar o reír porque no sé cómo iba a contestarle_! ¡ _Dos segundos y casi podía sentir como estaba abriendo sus labios para hablar_! ¡ _Un segundo y no lo pensé, no tenía tiempo_! Me abalancé sobre él besándole. Ésta era la única manera que sabía que dejaría a un lado su pregunta, que no diría nada.

Él me besó también, cogiéndose a la parte de atrás de mi camiseta con fuerza intentando no caerse, porque le besé sin frenar mi carrera ¡ _literalmente, me había abalanzado sobre él cargando todo mi peso_! No tuve más remedio que abrazarle para sujetarle, evitando que cayese por mi derribo. Le metí la lengua hasta el fondo y él permitió que lo hiciera, incluso llegué a mordisquearle suavemente su labio provocando un pequeño gemido que ahogué en mi boca. Cuando me separé de él, a lo lejos, me encontré con los ojos de Rufus mirándonos ¡ _Se iba a liar mucho_! Acababa de decirle que no tenía nada con Gray y ahora me veía besándole con pasión en medio de la calle. ¡ _Ya hablaría con él_! Cuando llevase a Gray a casa y estuviera a salvo.

Gray hizo el amago de alejarse de mí cuando finalicé el beso, pero le apreté aún más contra mi pecho en un abrazo, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, oliendo su fragancia, deseando que no viera ahora la lágrima que caía por mi mejilla por el miedo que acababa de pasar a perderle.

~ Quédate un segundo así, por favor – le pedí

~ ¿Qué te pasa Sing?

~ No vuelvas a separarte así de mí – le comenté – por favor, no vuelvas a separarte de mí de esa forma, dime siempre dónde vas.

Gray no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a mis palabras, pero se mantuvo callado y luego noté como asentía con su cabeza. Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme del susto ¡ _Casi le pierdo_! ¡ _Casi le cogen_! Estaban a punto de lograrlo.

~ ¿Por qué me has lanzado tu habilidad? – me preguntó Gray una vez deshice el abrazo.

~ Te iba a picar un mosquito - ¡mierda de excusa que se me había ocurrido! ¿mi cabeza no podía pensar algo más inteligente que esto? Eso no había quien se lo tragase, menos mal que Gray se lo tomó como una de mis bromas.

~ ¿Y me tiras un láser? – se extrañó.

~ Así somos los dragones – le dije – pensamos después de actuar, somos impulsivos, pero eso es lo que te gusta de nosotros ¿no? – le sonreí haciendo referencia claramente al sexo.


	20. Dudas

**Gray Fullbuster**

Estos días en la casa de Sting me estaban empezando a confundir, porque yo tenía muy claro que amaba a Natsu, pero allí estaba Sting, al que yo había catalogado como un completo imbécil en los juegos mágicos que ahora, después de aquel trío, me excitaba demasiado. No era el capullo que había conocido en Crocus, ahora veía un Sting preocupándose por mí, siendo atento y me sorprendía ver lo calmado que era. ¿Pueden llegar a gustarte dos personas? Porque yo no veía mi vida sin Natsu, pero por Sting estaba empezando a sentir algo y no sabía exactamente qué era, pero no quería que se alejase de mí, quería que estuviera con nosotros, me sentía seguro con él al igual que me sentía protegido con Natsu.

Me gustaba provocarle ¡ _me encantaba_! Porque aunque decía que tenía poca paciencia, tenía mucha, Natsu a mi primera provocación me habría quitado la ropa, pero Sting se controlaba. Quizá tuviera menos paciencia y sólo la estuviera teniendo ahora por la promesa a Natsu de que sólo me tocaría cuando estuviéramos los tres juntos, pero me encantaba retarle, me encantaban sus besos porque eran completamente diferentes a los de Natsu, me moría por volver a tenerle encima de mí, quería volver a sentirle dentro de mí, quería volver a estar con los dos ¿Tanto me había gustado la experiencia? ¿Tanto me excitaba la polla de Sting? ¿Tanto echaba de menos el vocabulario sucio de Natsu?

Sting llegó a decirme el día que vino a buscarme a mi casa, que yo no había hecho nada malo, pero me sentía culpable, porque estaba deseándole mientras salía con Natsu y eso no estaba bien, lo mirase por donde le mirase. No podía evitar seguirle sus besos ¡me gustaban! Si él no tuviera esa fuerza de voluntad para no tocarme, lo habría hecho con él. ¡ _Dios... que mala persona era_! ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo podía desear a ambos al mismo tiempo? De todas formas... no quería pensar mucho en esto, porque estaba seguro de que yo para Sting, sólo significaba lo que Natsu le había ofrecido, un juego, un trío, sólo sexo sin compromiso alguno y sin repercusiones, sólo diversión, tal y como le gustaba a Sting, sexo sin sentimientos de por medio.

Sinceramente, estaba un poco cansado de estar en la casa de Sting, básicamente porque estaba rarísimo, no me dejaba salir sólo a ninguna parte, siempre venía detrás de mí, por muy cansado que estuviera, se levantaba y me acompañaba. Me vestí y Sting al verme que iba hacia las llaves para salir, se apresuró a levantarse y alcanzarme.

~ ¿Dónde vas? - me preguntó.

~ Al gremio - le indiqué - ¿puedo ir, no?

~ Te acompaño - me dijo de golpe.

~ Sting... ¿por qué no me cuentas que pasa? ¿por qué no me dejas salir solo?

~ Si puedes salir solo -me dijo muy convencido y yo le miré con aquellos ojos de "no te lo crees ni tú" - vale... es que estoy preocupado, no quiero que te pase nada mientras Natsu no está, le prometí que te protegería.

~ Sting... sólo voy al gremio ¿Qué puede pasarme? - le pregunté y él me miraba con unos ojos como que no le convencía mi explicación.

Puede que no le convenciese, pero podía provocarle, provocarle hasta tal punto, que finalmente tuviera que dejarme ir. No se me ocurrían más cosas, con Sting sólo funcionaba esta táctica. Me acerqué hasta él empotrando su espalda contra la pared y me miraba.

~ ¿Qué pasa Sting? ¿Me estás secuestrando? - le pregunté con mi voz seductora mientras metía mis manos bajo su camiseta.

~ Sting abrió mucho sus ojos e intentó quitar mis manos de su torso sabiendo que si seguía, acabaría incumpliendo su promesa. Yo tenía la esperanza de que se rindiera y me dejara salir.

~ No te estoy secuestrando Gray - me dijo - ¡Oh por dios Gray, quita las manos de ahí! - me dijo y yo sonreí.

~ ¿Por qué? ¿no te gusta Sting?

~ Gray... no tengo paciencia para esto, enserio

~ Eres peor que Natsu - le dije sonriendo bajando hacia su cinturón ¿Cuánto aguantaría antes de dejarme salir? - me acompañas a todos lados, me sigues como si fueras un guardaespaldas

~ No quiero que te pase nada - me dijo quitando mis manos de su pantalón

~ Voy al gremio Sting... ¿Qué puede pasarme? - le repetí - tienes dos opciones, o me dejas salir o tendrás que follarme aquí mismo, porque estoy empezando a ver cómo te excitas - le sonreí y él maldijo por lo bajo.

Parecía pensar alguna excusa para evitar que saliera solo, pero no se le ocurría nada al parecer, porque lo único que estaba procesando su mente, era la excitación que le estaba poniendo y como intentar quitarme de encima sin follarme. ¡ _Le estaba costando no tocarme, le costaba tener que apartarme_! Toqué por encima del pantalón su miembro y ahogo un gemido mordiéndose el labio, momento que aproveché para acercarme a su oído y empezar a susurrarle.

~ Fóllame Sting, penétrame, hazme tuyo - Sting tragaba hondo ahora y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en apartarme de él ¿Cuánto más iba a aguantar con mi voz seduciéndole? - Saca tu polla a jugar conmigo Sting - seguí susurrándole - te deseo - fue decirle aquella última frase y todo él se desinfló como un flan, cediendo a mis exigencias.

~ Eres un cabrón, vale, puedes ir - me dijo de golpe apartando mis manos de él.

Aproveché para separarme de él que no se movió de la pared, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y podía ver el gran bulto en sus pantalones por la excitación que llevaba encima. ¡ _Tenía más paciencia que Natsu_! Porque Natsu me habría cogido en brazos y me habría penetrado allí mismo contra la pared y creo que él también lo pensó, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, no sin Natsu presente ¡ _Desde luego, tenía razón Natsu, era de confianza_! No quería hacer nada que pudiera estropear nuestra amistad. La verdad es que me sentí un poco mal por aprovecharme de su debilidad, pero estaba harto de que todos me tratasen como un niño pequeño que necesita supervisión veinticuatro horas al día.

Conseguido lo que quería, cogí las llaves y salí dejando a Sting allí contra la pared aún, intentando concentrarse en que no podía tocarme. Le oí mencionar un par de veces la palabra " _joder_ " antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Caminé por la ciudad hasta el gremio, pero cuando ya veía la puerta frente a mí, alguien me detuvo del brazo y me metió hacia un callejón ¡ _Rufus_! Que me metió un puñetazo que me lanzó al suelo escupiendo sangre.

~ ¿Qué coño haces follándote a Sting?

~ No me lo estoy follando - le dije - ni siquiera se atreve a tocarme.

~ No me mientas - me dijo dándome una patada - te vi besarle - yo sonreí.

~ Si tanto te intriga saber porqué me besó... ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a él?

~ Sting es mío pedazo de zorra - me gritó

Intentó golpearme una vez más pero le cogí el pie con la mano antes de que me golpease otra vez, congelándoselo al momento, ¡ _claro que él lo descongeló también en un segundo con su Memory Maker_!

~ ¿Por qué crees que no está aquí conmigo? - le pregunté y él me miró - es porque he intentando follármelo y no ha querido - le dije de golpe y él se sorprendió - está en su casa si quieres ir a verle.

~ Si intentas algo con él, te mataré - me amenazó y yo sonreí.

~ Sting es mayorcito ¿Sabes? Se folla a quien quiere y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, él no quiere a nadie, para él, el sexo es sólo eso, sexo, no va a enamorarse de ti por mucho que te lo folles.

Mi gran pregunta era... ¿Por qué estábamos los dos discutiendo sobre Sting? Si yo salía con Natsu y él lo sabía, que más le daba lo que hiciera Sting, debería estar contándole sus problemas a él, no a mí.

~ No te atrevas a volver a tocarle - me amenazó antes de marcharse.

¡ _Pues sí que estaba obsesionado con Sting_! Cuando me lo dijo no creí que fuera para tanto, pero sí, realmente debía estar completamente loco. Yo no iba amenazando a la gente por ahí, pero desde luego me contuve las ganas de pegarle la paliza de su vida por no meter en problemas a Sting, que era su maestro y tendría que dar explicaciones sobre los sucesos del gremio.

Cuando llegué al gremio, Cana fue la primera en venir preocupada viendo como sangraba un poco mi nariz, le dije que estaba bien y me limpié con una servilleta de papel. Makarov parecía preocupado estos días y desde luego debía estarlo, porque había salido de viaje para hablar con el consejo mágico sobre el tema que le tenía así. ¿Sería de ese problema por lo que Sting estaba tan sobreprotector conmigo?

Cuando volví a casa de Sting, dudé si entrar o no, principalmente porque parecía estar discutiendo con alguien, alguien que me pareció por su voz que era Rufus. No escuché mi nombre, pero si escuché la palabra zorra y me imaginé que hablaba de mí mientras Sting gritaba y se enfadaba. Me quedé allí en el rellano con las llaves en la mano pensando si entrar o no, pero no tuve que pensarlo mucho, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un enfadado Rufus y un sorprendido Sting de verme allí.

Rufus me empujó contra la pared insultándome antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras para marcharse, pero Sting se quedó allí mirándome y disculpándose por el empujón de su compañero de gremio.

~ ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté.

~ Lo siento Sting, te estoy metiendo en líos.

~ No, no eres tú - me dijo - llevaba ya mucho tiempo detrás de mí y sólo fue una noche, no tuvo importancia para mí, no sé que le hizo pensar que teníamos algo, ya se le pasará. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la nariz? - me preguntó al verla roja.

~ Me he pegado con alguien - le dije - ya sabes como es mi gremio - le sonreí intentando evitarle el tema de que había sido Rufus.

Aquella noche hubo una fuerte tormenta, la podía escuchar a través de la ventana, las ramas golpeaban contra el cristal agitadas por aquel fuerte viento, las hojas de los árboles se movían creando sombras y los truenos iluminaban levemente ciertas partes de la habitación. Me tapé entero ¡ _odiaba los rayos_! Desde pequeño, no es que les tuviera miedo en sí, pero no me gustaba nada. Al final acabé caminando descalzo hacia el salón para dirigirme a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. La voz de Sting me sobresaltó.

~ ¿No puedes dormir? - me preguntó.

~ No mucho, no me gustan los rayos - le dije - iba a por un vaso de agua ¿Quieres algo?

~ Un beso de buenas noches - me dijo sonriendo y creo que estaba bromeando.

Yo me acerqué hasta él y me agaché frente al sofá mirándole a aquellos preciosos ojos azules que tenía y él se sobresaltó al verme tan cerca. Me acerqué a él, a sus labios ahora entreabiertos como si de verdad pidiesen a gritos que le besase y lo hice. Profundicé el beso y él acabó siguiéndome, acabó cogiéndome de la cintura y subiéndome al sofá con él dejándome atrapado en el lado entre el respaldo y su cuerpo.

¡ _Me excitaba su beso posesivo_! Como si lo hubiera estado reteniendo tanto tiempo que ya no podía aguantarlo más, presionando con sus brazos cada vez más mi cuerpo al suyo, acariciándome la espalda mientras jugaba con mi lengua. Se separó de golpe al ver lo que estaba pasando, pero yo no dejé que se echase la culpa de esto.

~ ¿Ya tienes tu beso de buenas noches?

~ Sí - me dijo muy serio, creo que intentaba controlarse para no volver a hacerlo.

~ ¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo? - le pregunté - esa habitación me da miedo con los rayos.

~ No creo que sea buena idea -me dijo Sting.

~ ¿No podrías dormir conmigo sin querer sexo? - le pregunté.

~ No Gray, contigo no tendría sexo, eso lo hago con cualquiera, a ti, te haría el amor.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron ¿Quería decirme indirectamente que sentía algo por mí? ¿Eso era un sí o un no a mi pregunta? Yo quería una respuesta clara.

~ ¿Me harías el amor ahora mismo Sting? - le pregunté.

~ Sí, por eso no puedes dormir aquí conmigo.

~ Por favor - le supliqué - sólo necesito que me abraces, sólo necesito saber que estás ahí, sólo quiero saber que me proteges.

~ Yo siempre te protegeré Gray - me dijo - pero me es difícil estar a tu lado y no poder tocarte, no poder hacerte el amor.

~ No te retaré - le prometí - no pondré mi tono seductor, haré lo que quieras para hacértelo más fácil, pero déjame quedarme contigo sólo esta noche.

Al final accedió y me tapó con la manta para que no cogiera frío. Sus fuertes brazos volvieron a enrollarse a mi cintura y se quedaron ahí toda la noche. Yo sentía su respiración en mi rostro y me encantaba, era tal calmada que conseguía relajarme. Me sentía tan seguro en sus brazos que me daban igual las tormentas y los truenos que quisieran caer, Sting estaba allí protegiéndome.


	21. Regreso

**Sting Eucliffe**

Cuando abrí los ojos por la intensa luz que entraba, me encontré a Gray acurrucado entre mis brazos, con su rostro escondido en mi pecho durmiendo plácidamente. Le miré fijamente, ¡ _nunca le había visto dormir_! Pero me gustó, tenía un rostro inocente y dormía tan tranquilo que parecía el típico niño bueno que nunca ha roto un plato. Sus manos estaban entorno a mi cintura, cerca de mi trasero y yo no pude remediar sonreír antes de apartarle algún mechón de pelo de su rostro para verle mejor ¡ _Dormía como un tronco_! Le besé la frente y le moví los brazos con lentitud intentando no despertarle mientras buscaba un hueco para levantarme.

Una vez estuve de pie, volví a taparle con la manta y me fui a la ducha. Estuve un buen rato allí metido, pensando como alejarme de ellos, como callar mis sentimientos, como no meterme en medio de ellos ¡ _aunque me doliese, tenía que hacerlo_! Me sequé y cuando salí, desayuné con Gray que ya se había levantado. Estuvo tan insistente en ir al gremio que al final le acompañé para vigilar que nada malo pudiera pasarle, pero cuando entramos, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Natsu que acababa de volver. Claro que a Gray le faltó tiempo para lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle con pasión. ¡ _Sería mejor marcharme ahora_! Y lo hice, les dejé que disfrutaran su momento.

Caminé alejándome del gremio, no me apetecía ver a nadie, no me apetecía encontrarme a nadie, quería estar solo, recordando una y otra vez como Gray saltaba prácticamente a los brazos de Natsu besándole con pasión mientras éste le correspondía. Supongo que aquel beso de anoche... fue mi último beso con Gray y no pude remediar sentirme vacío, sentirme solo, sentir tristeza. Para aumentar más mi dolor, escuché la voz de Natsu a mi espalda llamándome, diciéndome que me parase donde estaba. ¡ _no tuve más remedio que hacerle caso y fingir una sonrisa que en estos momentos, se negaba a salir_!

~ Ey - dijo alcanzándome - ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? - me preguntó.

~ Tenía cosas que hacer - le mentí - ¿Qué tal la misión?

~ Lucy tendrá para pagar unos meses de alquiler - me dijo sonriendo - Sting... Gracias por cuidar de Gray - me dijo.

~ De nada, pero mantente atento a él, he olido a esos tíos, ayer estuvieron demasiado cerca - le dije - acláraselo Natsu, porque no sé qué excusas inventarme con él.

~ De acuerdo - me dijo - Por cierto... como se que te habrá costado mucho resistirte a Gray, ¿Te apetece venirte esta noche con nosotros? - me invitó y yo supuse que sería sexo.

~ No Natsu - le dije - es mejor que no.

~ ¿Enserio? - me preguntó - Creía que te gustó la experiencia.

~ Me gustó demasiado Natsu, ese es el problema - le confesé - voy a volver a Crocus un tiempo, necesito aclarar mis ideas - Natsu me sonrió de golpe.

~ ¿Te has enamorado? - me preguntó con una sonrisa medio forzada y yo me tensé. No le respondí y el dio por supuesto que era eso. - Creía que tú no eras de enamorarte - me dijo.

~ Y yo Natsu, yo también lo creía. Tranquilo, no le he dicho nada a Gray, mañana mismo me iré a Crocus y os dejo solos. Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa Natsu - le dije - No pierdas de vista a Gray ni un segundo.

~ Te lo prometo - me dijo ahora con una voz apagada.

Natsu se quedó allí paralizado con mis palabras mientras yo continuaba mi camino a casa. Ni siquiera me apetecía ir allí para sentirme solo y hundido, así que seguí y seguí caminando sin un rumbo fijo, perdiéndome entre las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegué a la casa de Gray, estaba desierta pero seguía pintada y destrozada ¡ _Sabía que algo se me olvidaba decirle a Natsu_! Entré allí y me quedé sentado donde le encontré el primer día, bajo la ventana de su habitación. ¡ _Se estaba bien aquí_! Toda la casa olía a él y eso me relajaba, por un momento, podía sentir como si estuviera conmigo, aunque sólo fuera en la imaginación. ¿Cómo podía estar sintiendo esto por ellos? Yo no era sentimental, ni siquiera lo fui con Rogue cuando mantuvimos relaciones y eso que habría sido con el único de todos con el que habría podido tener algo más de cuidado y paciencia, ¡ _Incluso fue el único con el que repetí más de una vez_!

Rogue apareció en aquel momento desde las sombras sentándose a mí lado, algo que a mí me sorprendió, principalmente porque supiera donde estaba, pero claro... también tenía un buen olfato.

~ ¿Me has seguido? - le pregunté.

~ Sí - confirmó sin el mayor apuro - se te veía mal.

~ Me vuelvo a Crocus mañana - le comuniqué - ¿Quiénes habéis venido además de Rufus y tú?

~ Rufus, Yukino y yo - me dijo dudando luego un poco - bueno en realidad éramos cuatro, porque contábamos contigo, pero si te vas a Crocus, supongo que tendremos que bastar nosotros tres. El resto de magos de los otros gremios también han empezado a llegar ya.

~ Eso está bien - le dije aún algo decaído y Rogue me miró desde la altura antes de sentarse conmigo.

~ ¿Quieres hablar?

~ No - le dije colocando mi mano en su nuca para atraerle hacia mí y besarle.

Rogue se dejó besar, es más, continuó mi beso y me sentí un poco culpable por hacer esto, pero la semanita con Gray me había excitado demasiado y necesitaba soltarme por algún lado ¡ _supongo que Rogue siempre estaba ahí para mí_! Y no me montaba esas escenas que hacía Rufus.

Le besé con tanta fuerza como pude sacar, no podía evitarlo, después de una semana aguantando las ganas me era imposible si ahora me pedían delicadeza, quería pasión, quería sexo salvaje, nada más. Rogue no dijo nada, se limitó a besarme mientras sus manos empezaron a desnudarme de cintura para arriba, tirando la ropa al suelo sin cuidado alguno.

Me lancé sobre él sin dejar de besarle por un segundo mientras eran ahora mis manos las que empezaban a desnudarle, sacando gemidos de su parte por la brusquedad de mis movimientos ¡ _Supongo que a Rogue le gustaba también que fuera algo más agresivo_! Desde luego, el sexo entre dragones era de lo que menos " _tranquilo_ ". Con él no tenía que controlar mi fuerza y eso en parte, me gustaba.

Cargué todo mi cuerpo sobre él obligándole a tumbarse mientras me apartaba de su boca para morder su cuello y su oreja, para besarle de nuevo con fuerza sacando leves gemidos de él. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y no pude evitar meter las manos entre su ropa interior buscando su miembro. Gimió en cuanto notó mis manos recorrerle toda su intimidad y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Seguí besándole con pasión, seguí entretenido con su miembro y tras varios gemidos suyos en mi oído que me excitaron, empezó a susurrar como a mí me gustaba que hicieran.

~ Sting... quítate el pantalón - me pidió bajando sus manos hacia el cinturón.

Cogí sus manos apartándolas del pantalón mientras le sonreía. Me miró dudando por qué se las estaba apartando y entonces, lo entendió cuando coloqué sus manos por encima de su cabeza y las cogí con fuerzas con una de mis manos, mientras la otra recorría todo su cuerpo.

~ ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tocarme? - le sonreí - creía que el maestro aquí era yo.

~ Oh, disculpe maestro - me dijo en tono burlón - ¿Tiene órdenes para mí?

No pude evitar vera Gray en él, era la misma forma de obedecerme que había tenido cuando hicimos el trío, pero aunque me recordó a él, seguía viendo a Rogue bajo mí y seguía teniendo esta excitación. Sonreí y empecé a quitarme el pantalón con la mano libre, pues me negaba a soltar las muñecas de Rogue, quería tenerle exactamente así, bajo mi control ¡ _Quizá era un poco dominante_! Pero es que era esto precisamente lo que más me excitaba, dar órdenes y que las cumpliesen.

~ Chúpala - le dije sacando mi miembro hacia él mientras le soltaba las manos y Rogue me miró con una sonrisa antes de empezar a hacerlo.

Me excitaba verle, gemía por el simple hecho de verle desplazar su cabeza, de ver como mi polla se hundía una y otra vez en su boca, pero no podía aguantar su ritmo ¡Quería el mío! Así que le cogí del cabello con cuidado y le moví la cabeza marcándole lo que yo quería. Cerré los ojos del placer y sabía que no podía presionarle mucho, era imposible para él que mi polla entrara entera en su boca, pero aún así, el ritmo que yo le indiqué, me excitaba mucho y cuanto más gemía yo, más se excitaba Rogue.

~ Así Rogue - le dije - sigue así, cómemela.

Rogue se apartó finalmente algo cansado y yo aproveché para devorar su boca con fuerza. Siguió mi beso y sus manos continuaron moviéndose en mi polla, haciendo que siguiera gimiendo dentro de su boca.

~ ¿Quiere metérmela el maestro? - me preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres follarme?

~ Túmbate Rogue - le dije de golpe y él me hizo caso sin rechistar

Esto es lo que les faltaba a ellos que tenía Gray, él me habría contestado algo sucio, me habría puesto su tono seductor y me habría excitado el doble, por esos motivos, el sexo para mí nunca llevaba sentimientos, nadie me ofrecía al cien por cien lo que yo quería, pero aquel día, aquellos dos magos me lo dieron todo. Me dieron la pasión, me dieron el morbo de jugar, me dieron sus gemidos y su seducción... ¡ _Me habría encantado en este momento que Rogue hubiera dicho algo morboso para mí_! Pero sólo me hizo caso, sólo se tumbó y esperó a que se la metiera para gemir ¡ _Y me gustaba oírle gemir_! Me encantaban sus gemidos.

~ ¿La sientes Rogue? - le pregunté sonriendo mientras le oía gemir.

~ Sí - me dijo y yo se la metí más hondo sacando un gemido mayor.

~ ¿Qué decías? ¿No la sentías?

~ Métela más Sting - me gritó ahora

Le cogí las piernas por encima de mis hombros y se la metí hasta el fondo, lo más hondo que pude escuchando sus gemidos ¡ _Ahora ni siquiera podía hablarme_! Gritaba y gemía. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío por el placer de ser penetrado, por el placer de sentir como me centraba con una mano en su erección hasta que no aguantó más. El grito que dio cuando se corrió, se me quedó grabado a fuego en la mente, pero yo no paré aunque su cuerpo pareció desinflarse, haberse quedado sin fuerzas. Se la hundí tantas veces mientras gemía y finalmente, bajé sus piernas de mis hombros y le besé con pasión cuando iba a correrme.

~ Voy a correrme Rogue - le avisé - ¿la quieres? - le pregunté.

~ Sí, dámelo, dámelo todo.

~ Bésame - le ordené y en cuando me besó aquella vez, con un gran gemido, me corrí en él.

Nos quedamos un rato en el suelo intentando recuperarnos y finalmente, nos vestimos con rapidez debido a la hora que era. ¡ _Ya había anochecido_!

~ ¿Estabas pensando en él verdad? - me preguntó Rogue - En Gray - me dijo.

~ No, le respondí - estaba pensando en ti Rogue - le confirmé.

~ ¿Pero él te calienta más que yo, verdad?

No supe que responderle, Gray me excitaba por la simple razón de que le echaba cara dura al asunto, de que era capaz de ponerte esa morbosa voz de niño inocente mientras te decía que le follases, era capaz de gritar tanto mientras decía guarradas sobre mi polla que no sé. ¡ _No pensé en él mientras lo hacía con Rogue_! Pero sí que es verdad, que disfrutaba más con Natsu y Gray, me encendían.

~ ¿Qué tiene Gray? - me preguntó Rogue.

~ Un tremendo poder de seducción - le dije sonriendo - no lo sé Rogue, yo no creí que me pasaría esto con él ni con Natsu, pero ya está, eso se acabó, mañana me voy a Crocus.

~ Di lo que quieras, pero esa excitación que tenías hoy, no te la había visto nunca. ¿Qué te ha hecho Gray esta semana? - empezó a reírse.

~ Provocarme - le respondí sonriendo - provocarme mucho.

~ Estos de Fairy Tail... no tienen remedio - ambos nos reímos por su comentario

En realidad pensaba en eso, no sé que tenían los de Fairy Tail, pero su gremio me gustaba, follar con aquellos dos, me gustaba, ese carácter fuerte e indomable me encantaba. Quizá era eso lo que me llamaba la atención de ellos, su carácter, no poder controlarles, que me excitasen como quisieran sin poder remediarlo.

Tras aquel íntimo encuentro con mi compañero de equipo, me dispuse a regresar a casa y juraría, que alguien me seguía. Cuando me giré, estaba Rufus allí escondiéndose entre las sombras, así que le pedí que saliera ¡Venía enfadado!

~ ¿Se puede saber a cuántos te estás follando? - me preguntó.

¡ _Era lo que me faltaba_! Primero la tomaba con Gray y ahora la tomaría con Rogue.

~ A unos cuantos - le dije ya cansado de sus ataques de celos injustificados - ¿Quieres que te haga una lista o prefieres que te la recite?

~ De ésta te acordarás Sting - me amenazó ¡Me amenazó a mí, su maestro!

~ No me amenaces Rufus - le dije muy serio esta vez - no querrás verme enfadado.

No me dio tiempo a decir mucho más, porque desapareció de mi vista en un momento. No sé donde fue, no sé donde iría, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Yo seguí caminando hacia mi casa.


	22. Desaparecido

**Natsu Dragneel**

La misión con Lucy me había costado más tiempo del que había previsto en un primer momento, pero ya estaba de vuelta y estaba de nuevo con Gray. No sé que le había pasado a Sting estos días, pero la verdad es que estaba raro ¡ _cuando me dijo que se había enamorado de Gray, no terminé de creerle_! Era Sting y él podía obsesionarse a veces con algo, pero de ahí a enamorarse, había un paso muy grande, así que no se lo tuve en cuenta ¡ _Ya se daría cuenta él solito de donde estaba su amor de verdad_! En mi opinión, lo tenía más cerca de lo que él creía.

Aquel día dormí con Gray en mi casa y me encantaba verle allí tumbado a mi lado mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y sonreía. Recordaba nuestro primer beso y cómo aún con mi testarudez de decirle incontables veces que no me gustaban los chicos, ahora estaba aquí tumbado en mi cama con Gray, tumbado junto al chico que me había robado el corazón casi sin quererlo.

~ ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Gray? – le pregunté

~ Si estás conmigo, me da igual lo que hagamos – me contestó – te he echado de menos Natsu.

~ Y yo a ti – le dije antes de besarle – oye... ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sting que dice estar enamorado? – le pregunté con dudas y Gray me miró serio.

~ ¿Eso cree? No le hagas caso, nunca se ha enamorado, puede que sólo le gustase la experiencia y no lo ha diferenciado.

~ ¿Te gusta Sting? – le pregunté ahora serio.

~ Sí, pero estoy enamorado de ti Natsu – me dijo muy serio - ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó ahora muy serio él - Os quiero a los dos – intentó explicarme – eso no te lo puedo negar, pero es que de Sting no estoy enamorado, puede que a él le pase lo mismo y no lo ha diferenciado, nunca le ha gustado nadie.

~ ¿Te ha cuidado bien? – le pregunté ahora con una sonrisa.

~ Sí, ni me ha tocado y eso que estuve provocándole. – yo me reí ¡Cómo conocía a Gray!

En mi opinión, según las conversaciones que había mantenido con Sting, yo tenía muy claro, que le gustaba Rogue, es más, siempre estaba con él así que no terminaba de creerme que le gustase Gray, quizá sería el instinto proteccionista que tenemos nosotros los dragones, pero no era amor ¡ _Pero él solito tendría que darse cuenta de eso_! Hasta Gray se había dado cuenta, quizá pudo dudar en algún momento y sé que fue mi culpa por pedir un trío, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba quitarle a Gray ese miedo que tenía ¡ _Y parece que funcionaba_!

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que Gray no tenía pesadillas, desde que dormía conmigo, no le había vuelto a venir ninguna y ahora sonreía, confiaba tanto en mí, que no había ningún problema, pero yo seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, porque ahora estaba bien, pero... ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza si volvía a ver a esos tipos del gremio? Podría olvidarse de todo lo vivido como hacía ahora conmigo. Tenía que ocuparme de ese problema, dar con ellos, hacer algo, pero tampoco podía dejar a Gray solo y menos después de la advertencia de Sting de que andaban rondándole.

~ Yo quiero ir a pescar – dijo Happy con la baba cayéndole.

Tanto Gray como yo nos reímos ¡ _Happy y sus pescados_! Nos quedamos allí los tres decidiendo que hacer, hasta que sonó la puerta de mi casa y decidí ir a ver quien llamaba a estas horas de la mañana. ¡Era Rogue! Y parecía venir preocupado.

~ ¿Sting está con vosotros? – me preguntó y yo me aparté de la puerta dejándole ver que estábamos sólo Gray, Happy y yo.

~ No – le dije – Ayer me comentó que se iba a Crocus.

~ Le vi anoche, pero es que no le encuentro ahora por ningún lado – me dijo

~ ¿No se habrá marchado ya?

~ ¿Sin despedirse? – Me miró extrañado mientras yo veía a Gray ponerse su camiseta y venir hacia la puerta con nosotros – jamás, Rogue siempre se despide, siempre me dice donde va. He ido a su casa pero nadie contesta.

~ Te ayudaremos a buscarle – escuché a Gray tras de mí – iré hacia la parte norte de la ciudad.

Ya iba a salir corriendo cuando le detuve del brazo, por lo que me miró muy atento a lo que tenía que decirle. Esto no me gustaba nada y no iba a dejar que Gray fuera solo por la ciudad. ¡ _Era extraño y estaba pasando algo_! Lo intuí por el simple hecho de que acababa de avisarme Sting de que controlase a Gray, me había dicho que había tenido que estar protegiéndole estos días y ahora... desaparecía misteriosamente ¡ _Pasaba algo_!

~ Iremos a la parte norte de la ciudad – le comenté – Rogue no vayas solo, busca a algún compañero de equipo y ve al sur – le dije esta vez al otro dragón.

Salimos corriendo los tres hacia el gremio, más que nada por acompañar a Rogue a buscar a alguien y no dejarle solo sin saber que estaba pasando. Lo primero que hicimos cuando dejamos a Rogue, fue ir a la estación y como suponía ¡ _Sting no había cogido el tren hacia Crocus_! Estaba en alguna parte de Magnolia, sólo había que encontrarle.

~ ¿No puedes olerle? – me preguntó Gray.

~ No – le dije – debe haber pasado bastante tiempo ya – el olor humano sólo está presente un rato

~ ¿Y si te llevo a su casa? El olor tiene que estar impregnado en sus cosas – me dijo

~ Llévame, podemos intentarlo. Happy, busca a Rogue y que nos acompañe, quizá dos narices de Dragón sean mejor que una.

~ ¡Aye! – dijo Happy saliendo volando en busca de Rogue.

Llegamos al edificio donde había estado viviendo estos días Sting, estaba en pleno centro de la ciudad, cerca de la catedral ¡ _Si había pasado algo, en esta zona tan céntrica, alguien debería haberse enterado_! Rogue apareció de una de las sombras por el otro extremo de la calle y al vernos, vino corriendo hacia nosotros para entrar juntos en el edificio.

El interior estaba bien, subimos las escaleras hasta su puerta y tocamos, pero no respondió. Esta vez aparté a Rogue y toqué yo con mayor fuerza, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Le grité un par de veces que abriese por si estaba ahí, pero no respondía nadie. Cuando me di cuenta, Gray estaba tocando al timbre del vecino y éste si abrió un poco la puerta, tampoco mucho, parecía tener algo de miedo ¡ _Y sé que lo tenía porque podía olerlo_! Gray le preguntó por su vecino y éste sólo nos dijo que anoche había mucho ruido en ese piso.

No pude detener a Rogue cuando rompió la puerta asustando aún más al vecino que se escondió enseguida cerrando su puerta hasta con llave, porque escuché la cerradura. Me giré hacia la puerta destrozada del piso de Sting y Rogue ya estaba dentro, así que le seguimos. Estaba todo destrozado ¡ _Creo que no había un mueble en pie_! Desde luego... o Sting tenía noches muy movidas, o aquí había habido una batalla.

Olí un aroma familiar que se juntaba con otros que también había olido, pero no podía reconocerlos, ya se estaban difuminando. Miré a Rogue negándole con la cabeza, pero éste estaba atónito y paralizado.

~ Rufus – me dijo y entonces caí en ese tío, al que Gray había derrotado en los juegos

Claro que me sonaba ese olor, el problema es que me era imposible asimilarlo con él, principalmente porque yo no tuve la oportunidad de estar muy cerca de ese chico, la primera prueba en la que él estuvo presente también estuvo Gray y la última... fue el combate de ellos dos, yo estaba en el castillo, así que no me centré precisamente en su olor porque no había coincidido con él, pero Rogue le veía todos los días, era de su gremio, él si le reconocía enseguida.

El resto de olores tampoco supe muy bien de quien eran, pero Rogue tampoco me contestó, así que no eran del gremio. Quizá Rufus estaba aquí cuando fueron atacados Sting y él. ¿Dónde estaban esos dos? Rogue pareció leerme la mente.

~ ¿Alguien ha visto a Rufus hoy? – pregunté.

~ No – me dijo Gray aunque su respuesta la sabía, porque había estado toda la noche y toda la mañana conmigo.

~ No le veo desde anoche – me dijo Rogue – Yukino dijo que no fue a dormir

~ ¿Podríamos seguir este olor? – le pregunté a Rogue

~ El de Sting no creo, no encuentro su rastro en la calle, pero el de Rufus ya lo tengo – me dijo y me centré en ese precisamente

¡ _Era verdad_! El de Rufus estaba ahí en el aire, pero no estaba el de Sting ¿Por qué no estaba el de Sting? ¿Por qué estaba el de Rufus? ¿No estaban juntos? ¿No les había pasado algo al mismo tiempo? El olor de Rufus debería haberse desvanecido al mismo tiempo que el de Sting.

Rogue salió primero corriendo y Gray y yo le seguimos. El olor podía notarlo en la calle también y aunque seguía siguiendo a Rogue, podía saber donde estaba Rufus en este momento. Gray sólo nos seguía y no podía estar pendiente de él de vez en cuando asegurándome que no seguía de cerca, no tenía intención de perderle de vista ni un segundo con todo este asunto.

Me sorprendió cuando llegamos a alojamiento donde estaba el equipo de Sabertooth y Rogue se impresionó más. ¿Por qué estábamos aquí? Rogue no esperó ni un segundo a que pudiéramos decirle algo, salió corriendo escaleras arriba abriendo la puerta como un loco buscando a Sting, pero allí sólo estaban Yukino y Rufus.

~ ¿Dónde está Sting? – preguntó Rogue cabreado hacia Rufus.

~ Nos atacaron anoche – nos dijo – he conseguido escapar, pero le tienen a él – nos informó

~ ¿Dónde está?

~ En un recinto a las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona sur – nos comentó – pero está muy custodiado, Raven Tail está allí.

Rogue iba a volver a salir corriendo hacia allí cuando le detuve justo cuando intentaba pasar por mi lado.

~ Cálmate – le dije – no puedes ir solo. Pasemos primero por mi gremio y comentemos la situación, podemos ir unos cuantos y será más seguro.

~ Vale, pero démonos prisa – fue su contestación.

~ Gray – le llamé – tú te quedas.

~ ¿Qué? – me preguntó – de eso nada Natsu, puedo pelear no soy un inútil, voy a ir, Sting también es mi amigo – me recriminó.

~ Gray... - le dije esta vez más serio – te dejaré en el gremio y necesito que te quedes en la defensa, tú eres mejor en defensa que en ataque – le recriminé – enserio Gray, si vamos allí y ellos aprovechan que no estábamos para atacar el gremio ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Dejarías que mueran compañeros por eso?

Gray pareció pensarlo un segundo y luego chasqueó sus labios a modo de disgusto, pero no me llevó la contraria.

~ Vale – me dijo – pero traedle de vuela

~ Eso está hecho – le dije con una sonrisa – vamos al gremio, vosotros dos venís también, no es seguro que estéis solos – les dije a Yukino y Rufus

Ambos asintieron y nos acompañaron al gremio.


	23. Recuerdos

**Sting Eucliffe**

La verdad, es que no sé donde estoy, puedo decir con seguridad, que estoy despierto, pero no siento nada, estoy paralizado y por más que intento decirle a mi cuerpo que se mueva, no lo hace. Oigo voces a mí alrededor pero ni siquiera puedo hablar, siento como si algo me estuviera arrebatando la vida con lentitud, debilitándome hasta tal punto, de estar en este estado de semiinconsciencia. Sé lo que pasa fuera, puedo oírlo, puedo verlo, puede ver a Raven Tail frente a mí, veo a su maestro Iván y comentan algo de una lácrima. ¡ _Creo que se refieren a la lácrima que tiene mi cuerpo incorporado_!

Intento moverme, me niego a que me quiten la lácrima, no porque no quiera darla, sino porque quitarla, es robarme a mí la vida ¡ _Me están matando y no puedo hacer nada_! Ahora entiendo porqué Raven Tail venía hacia Fairy Tail, querrían la lácrima de Laxus, la que su padre, el mismo maestro Iván le había dado y ahora pretendían quitársela. Supongo que no poder coger a Laxus implicó venir a por mí. Se encargaron de mantenerme ocupado defendiendo a Gray y no me di cuenta que estaba cayendo en su trampa, no les vi venir a ellos.

Intenté incluso mover un dedo, un mísero dedo, pero era imposible, ni siquiera sé donde me tenía atado o que era lo que se estaba tragando mi cuerpo, pero estaba vertical y notaba líquido, mi cuerpo se hundía en algo lentamente. No sé por qué, pensé en Rogue ¿Me encontraría aquí? ¿Vendría a por mí? ¿Vendrían los de Fairy Tail? No tenía ni idea, pero esperaba que si iban a venir lo hicieran pronto, porque no sé cuánto tiempo tenía hasta que me hundiese por completo en esta máquina, hasta que me quitasen la lácrima matándome.

Aún oí voces, pero no las escuché, las ignoré por completo sumergiéndome en mis recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando conocí a Lector ¡ _Un gato como discípulo_! Desde luego era la cosa más absurda del mundo, pero no quería estar solo, no soportaba la soledad. ¡ _Al final, Lector se convirtió en algo tan importante para mí_! Recordé el día que conocí a Rogue, él siempre tan tranquilo, mucho más calmado de lo que era yo ¡ _Supongo que me parecía demasiado a Natsu, impulsivo hasta la médula_! Quizá por eso mismo le admiraba y por eso mismo, era mi meta a batir, quería vencerle, quería demostrarle que yo era mejor que él, pero después de la paliza de los juegos mágicos, empecé a olvidar mi objetivo.

Pensé y pensé como había llegado hasta aquí, porque yo había ido directamente a mi casa y sé que me atacaron, pero me defendí, así que no fueron ellos quienes me capturaron ¿Quién me había atacado por detrás? ¿Quién atacó que yo no percibí como enemigo? ¿Sería que mi olfato estaba fallando? No podía ser, detecté a los del gremio oscuro, mi olfato estaba bien ¿Entonces, cómo estaba aquí?

Lo supe en el momento en que un olor familiar entró por mi nariz y aunque no podía moverme, podía identificarle perfectamente ¡ _Rufus_! ¿Fue él quien me atacó? ¿Por eso no me giré a bloquear el ataque a mi espalda? ¿Por qué creía que era un ataque aliado? Rufus acababa de entrar en la estancia donde me tenían y podía verle a lo lejos ¡ _le habría estrangulado yo mismo, pero no podía moverme, no podía gritarle, no podía ni pestañear_! Se acercó hacia mí tras hablar con Iván y alguno más del gremio oscuro de Raven Tail. Estábamos tan lejos de ellos, que no podían escucharnos ¡ _Bueno... no podían escucharle a él_!

~ ¿Estás cómodo Sting? - me preguntó con una sonrisa

Pensé que si hubiera podido moverme aunque solo fuera un poco, le habría partido la boca.

~ ¿No sabes por qué estás aquí verdad? - me preguntó otra vez - estás aquí porque Raven Tail quiere obtener lácrimas y teniéndote a ti el resto de dragones vendrá a por ti. Así que tendrán muchas lácrimas para quitar ¿Por quién debería empezar? Iván supongo que querrá primero a su hijo, pero yo propondré a Rogue ¿Qué te parece? - dijo esta vez riendo y me enfadé, me enfadé mucho.

Si llegaba a tocarle un solo pelo a Rogue iba a saber lo que era verme cabreado y más si conseguían liberarme de este trasto. En realidad, ahora que tenía tiempo, ahora que Rogue estaba en peligro, me daba cuenta de que me importaba más de lo que yo creía, porque no quería que le ocurriera nada a él. También debía importarle a él si iba a venir a rescatarme y en parte, eso me alegró, porque lo había utilizado tanto tiempo sin identificar que realmente, me gustaba ¡Debería haberme dado cuenta antes! Debería haber prestado más atención a lo que tenía delante y no lo hice. ¡ _Ahora no quería que viniera_! No quería que le capturasen, no quería que pudieran matarle.

Quería llorar, pero no sé ni si saldrían estando aquí, pero mi duda se resolvió cuando Rufus dejó de reír para mirarme serio y sorprendido ¿Estaba llorando? Por la cara que había puesto él, creo que sí. ¿Si podía llorar, podría moverme? Volví a intentarlo, pero no había forma.

~ ¿Por qué lloras Sting? - me preguntó Rufus - ¿Es por Gray o es por Rogue? - preguntó esta vez

Entonces, tras pronunciar el nombre de Gray me di cuenta, de que no había pensando en Gray, había pensado en Rogue, tenía miedo de que cogieran a Rogue ¡ _Mis propios sentimientos me traicionaban, me decían a quien quería y yo no los había escuchado_! Tanto tiempo frente a mí, tanto tiempo había estado con él y no me había dado cuenta, no le había dado importancia y Rogue siempre estuvo ahí para mí, en los buenos y en los malos momentos.

Ahora sólo podía pensar qué tenían entre manos, porque si Rufus había pronunciado a Gray, era por algo ¿Qué estaban pensando? Quitarnos la lácrima a Laxus, a Rogue y a mí, eso estaba claro, pero el resto de dragones de Fairy Tail eran de primera generación, no tenían lácrimas en sus cuerpos ¡ _no les servían_! ¿Entonces para que atraerles aquí? Y entonces lo supe... no iban a por Natsu, no iban a Gajeel, querían mantenerlos ocupados, eran los mejores de Fairy Tail y atrás se quedarían los que no pudieran luchar contra un gremio oscuro, se quedaban los magos de defensa, "Gray". No iban a por nosotros, iban a por Gray. ¿Natsu se daría cuenta de esto? Posiblemente no.

Menudo plan habían montado y todos habíamos caído, Raven Tail tendría sus lácrimas y el gremio oscuro a Gray. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Bueno yo lo tenía claro, no pensé que Rufus se pondría en mi contra, no pensé que me atacaría, no pensé que iba a hacer una alianza con aquellos tipos, pero claro... ya me amenazó en la calle, amenazó a Gray, amenazó a Rogue y ahora los tenía a los dos justo donde quería, en el lugar perfecto para quitárselos de en medio de un plumazo.

Sé que estaba llorando y en este tiempo pensando que iba a morir, sólo me vino a la mente la conversación con Natsu antes de haber hecho el trío, justo cuando yo iba a negarme y él acabó convenciéndome. Me contó como nadie podía acercarse a Gray cuando le sacaron de aquel gremio, nadie podía tocarle, dejó de hablar con la gente, sólo Natsu parecía poder llegar hasta él. ¡ _Ni siquiera podía salir a la calle_! Un roce o un mínimo choque de una persona contra él le hacía paralizarse de miedo, le hacía gritar, le hacía llorar ¡ _no podía tocarle nadie_! Y claro... Ahí estaba Natsu y sus malditas ideas radicales, con sus decisiones drástica ¡ _Claro que yo no iba a aceptar lo del trío_! Natsu estaba completamente loco, pero casi me suplicó que lo hiciera, necesitaba demostrarle a Gray que podían tocarle, que podían estar cerca de él y no pasaba nada. Su confianza en Natsu debía ser enorme para acceder a eso, pero lo hizo y noté de lo que me hablaba el dragón de fuego en aquel momento. Creí que Gray se echaría atrás, pero no, sacó valentía de donde no la tenía, supongo que no quería perder ante Natsu, no quería demostrarle que era débil, no quería demostrarle que tenía que estar preocupado por él todo el tiempo y además... Natsu estaba a su espalda cubriéndole, sabía que no dejaría que nada le ocurriese ¡ _Sólo confiaba en Natsu_! Y estaba sacando fuerzas para afrontar su miedo de él.

El primer roce cariñoso y sin maldad alguna que le di, le hizo temblar, le hizo quedarse paralizado en el sitio y sé que no salió corriendo en ese mismo momento porque era Natsu quien desde atrás le animaba, sabía que Natsu le protegía. Maldito plan de Natsu para quitarle su miedo. ¡ _Y lo peor de todo... es que pareció funcionar_! Pero claro... el problema estaba en que estaba demasiado seguro en Natsu, por eso se fue a esa misión sin él, intentó dejarle sólo para que lo afrontase tras darle el valor de que podía hacerlo, me lo dejó a mí cuidado, me confió a mí lo más valioso que tenía y sé que fue la decisión más dura que Natsu tuvo que tomar, pero era lo que Gray necesitaba, tenía que demostrarle que podía incluso estando solo, ser fuerte, ser el Gray de antes.

¡ _Y lo era_! Gray ahora era capaz de salir solo a la calle, de entrar en el gremio y sentarse en la mesa con sus antiguos compañeros, de estar con Natsu y confiar en él hasta tal punto, de dejarse ayudar con las técnicas tan brutas que tenía el dragón. ¡ _Pero se recuperaba_! Y puede que ni el mismo Gray hubiera visto el cambio, pero yo lo vi, Natsu lo vio, todo el gremio lo vio ¡ _Era un Gray diferente_! Era un Gray que aunque tenía miedo, lo afrontaba como mejor podía demostrándole a Natsu que era fuerte, demostrando que no iba a dejarse volver a coger, que no se paralizaría la próxima vez ¡ _y esperaba que fuera así_! Ahora no temblaba, se envalentonaba, no se paralizaba, era capaz de reaccionar, no lloraba, se enfadaba y fue todo por Natsu. El único problema de Gray ahora, estaba en las noches, necesitaba aún dormir con alguien, saber que le protegían, pero estaba seguro de que Natsu ya estaba pensando en algo para eso.

Supongo que yo vi ese cambio y creí enamorarme de él, de su forma de ser, de la forma en que intentaba superar su miedo, envalentonándose y provocándome, sabiendo que no iba a hacerle nada, sabiendo que estaba Natsu detrás de él siempre para protegerle si necesitaba ayuda. Ahora me daba cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía por Gray, era admiración, admiraba su fortaleza, admiraba como era. ¡ _Me di cuenta tarde de que era Rogue, de que siempre fue Rogue_! Por eso siempre estaba con él, por eso era capaz de repetir el sexo sólo con Rogue y me daba cuenta, que desde aquí, no podía protegerle, ni a él ni a nadie. Ni siquiera podía salvarme a mí mismo ¡ _Era un fracaso_!

Rufus sonrió delante de mí y se marchó diciéndome que se iba al gremio ¡ _Le maldije porque sabía que iba a por Gray_! Recé para que Natsu no le dejase solo, se lo había advertido anoche, le dije que no le quitase el ojo de encima y esperaba que me hiciera caso. Un olor muy familiar me vino del otro extremo de la sala justo cuando Rufus desapareció. Sólo podía ver una sombra oculta entre columnas, no podía verle pero ese olor era el de Gray, pero no podía ser Gray, era alto, era fuerte y no sé quién era. ¿Qué narices pasaba aquí? ¿Podría ser ese el tipo que quería pagar tanto por Gray?

Tan pronto como vino, se marchó de la estancia tras haber hablado algo que no llegué a escuchar con los del gremio oscuro. Iván seguía allí mirándome y sonriendo, deseando sacarme la lácrima de mi cuerpo y notaba como estaba pasando, notaba como mi cuerpo cada vez pesaba más, no podía sostenerlo, no podía moverlo, estaba empezando incluso a no poder pensar con claridad. ¡ _Entra por esa maldita puerta Natsu_! Gritaba en mi interior.

¿Esto es lo que Gray quería cuando le secuestraron? Pensaba ahora, quería ver aparecer a Natsu, quería verle romper aquella maldita puerta a puñetazos y llevarse a todos por medio con tal de que le sacase. Depender de otras personas no me gustaba ¡ _y con lo de hoy, lo odiaría aún más_! no me extraña que Gray se cabrease cuando Natsu le llamaba débil muchas veces sin intención de hacerlo, pero al mago de juego se le escapaba.

Ahora ya ni siquiera veía nada, escuchaba voces a mí alrededor, pero no podía ver, mis ojos ya estaban empezando a fallar. Me centré en mi respiración que tampoco era precisamente lo más normal del mundo, estaba fallando también. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón descender su ritmo y nunca deseé tanto como en este momento, que aquella puerta se rompiera de un puñetazo de fuego ¡ _Aunque fuera una entrada cutre_! tal y como le había dicho a Natsu la otra vez.


	24. Traiciones

**Gray Fullbuster**

Llegamos al gremio y fue Rogue quien contó lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque claro, fue Natsu quien acabó convenciendo a los demás de actuar, por lo menos a los de nuestro gremio. Decidieron separarse, no podíamos permitirnos dejar el gremio desprotegido y a mí no me apetecía nada tener que separarme de Natsu, pero tenía razón en algo, aunque era bueno en ataque, era aún mejor creando defensas, así que al final, me tocó quedarme.

A mi Rufus no me terminaba de dar buena espina, pero tampoco podía lanzar especulaciones sin tener pruebas de lo que decía, pero me resultaba extraño que Sting siendo más fuerte, estuviera allí capturado mientras fuera Rufus precisamente quien había conseguido escapar. ¡ _Si hubiera sido al contrario, me sería más fácil creérmelo_! De todas formas, tampoco iba a poder vigilarlo, porque él se iba al grupo de ataque, así que no se quedaba en el gremio con nosotros.

Levy y Freed empezaron a trabajar al momento en las runas para proteger al gremio de los enemigos y Natsu partió junto al grupo de ataque guiados por Rufus hacia la zona de donde " _se había escapado_ ", si dijera que no estaba preocupado ahora mismo por Natsu, mentiría ¡ _Me preocupaba porque estaba con Rufus_! Y no me fiaba de él.

Me senté en una de las mesas viendo como Levy y Freed creaban las runas ¡ _Parecía complejo_! Yo no sería capaz de hacer una magia así. Lucy también se había quedado con nosotros y miraba a Levy trabajar mientras hablaban sobre algo ¡ _Cosas de mujeres_! Fue lo que pensé. Yo no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana y preocuparme por Natsu, porque no me gustaba que estuviera solo ¡ _bueno no estaba solo, pero estaba sin mí_! Y eso me ponía más nervioso porque no podía ayudarle si me necesitaba ¡ _aunque era Natsu, era fuerte, era realmente fuerte_!

Miré el cielo cubriéndose de nubes ¿Estarían bien? Bueno iba Laxus con ellos, deberían estar bien, pero era Raven Tail, no me fiaba de sus sucios trucos. El cielo se oscureció de golpe y yo había tenido esta sensación antes ¡En los juegos mágicos! Me moví de la mesa hacia un lado avisando a los demás de que se movieran, pero el rayo cayó antes sobre ellos tirándolos al suelo. El rayo que iba hacia mí chocó contra la mesa rompiéndola, pero no me dio.

Miré el cielo de nuevo, había vuelto a su color y por la puerta entraba Rufus. Las runas no le bloquearían, no porque era contra enemigos y Rufus había sido considerado un aliado. Lo que más me extrañaba era... ¿si él estaba aquí, que había pasado con Natsu y los demás? ¡ _Desde luego no me fiaba de él_!

~ ¿Dónde está Natsu? – le pregunté cabreado.

~ Supongo que con Sting – me dijo sonriendo – les indiqué el camino y me vine, tenía cosas que hacer aquí.

Junté las manos preparando mi magia, aunque no ataqué, permanecí inmóvil esperando su movimiento ¡Ya lo pasé fatal contra él en los juegos mágicos! Podía recordar mis ataques, podía eliminarlos, podía crearlos en mi contra.

~ Vamos Gray – sonrió – no intentes combatir contra mí, la última vez tuviste suerte, pero no puedes tentar a la suerte tantas veces. Ven conmigo y nadie sufrirá daños.

~ No voy contigo a ningún lado. ¿Qué le has hecho a Sting?

~ ¿Por qué crees que yo le haría algo a ese dragoncillo? – me preguntó con una sonrisa que no me gustó.

~ Fuiste tú quien le atacaste – le dije muy serio – Rogue y Natsu identificaron tu olor en su casa. Además, irías a por Sting porque estás celoso, pero si realmente crees que quitándome a mí de en medio Sting va a irse contigo, estás muy equivocado, primero porque ya ha visto la clase de persona que eres y en segundo, te confundes de persona, no soy yo de quien está enamorado Sting – le dije sonriendo.

~ Eras tú – me dijo – le vi besarte.

~ Sí, porque estaba provocándole – le dije – le provoqué para demostrarle a Natsu que no tenía miedo, para demostrarle a Sting que no tenía que estar cuidándome constantemente pero no está enamorado de mí, el beso solo fue un impulso suyo.

~ ¿Si no eres tú, entonces...? – creo que ya sabía quién era, pero yo sonreí igualmente.

~ ¿Sabías que Sting habla en sueños? – le pregunté y él se sorprendió – estuve una semana en su casa, llama a Rogue por las noches y no se da ni cuenta. El día que dormí con él en el sofá, no me soltó en toda la noche pero no pronunció mi nombre ni una vez, sólo llamaba a Rogue, así que te estás confundiendo de persona, ya te dije, que yo estaba con Natsu – le sonreí.

Me atacó como si estuviera loco, ni siquiera estaba pensando que hacer, intentaba darme y yo sólo podía esquivar una y otra vez, pero era complicado, ya en los juegos lo fue y ahora me resultaba igual de frustrante que aquella vez. ¡ _Era imposible atacarle con algo sin que él desvaneciera mi técnica_! Ataqué varias veces y me defendí otras tantas de sus golpes con mi hielo, pero aún así, conseguía darme con sus habilidades ¡ _Odiaba ese memory Maker_! Intenté recordar cómo le vencí la última vez, creando muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, colapsando su memoria para recordar.

Menos mal que este tiempo sin misiones, había hecho que mi recuperación fuera completa, tenía todo mi poder y podía atacar, podía defenderme, podía sacar a ese tipo de nuestro gremio. Junté las manos y empecé a imaginar ¡ _Como me gustaba mi magia, crear cualquier cosa que me viniera a la mente_! Creé todo lo que se me ocurrió, todo al mismo tiempo, todo lanzado en su contra, intentando que no pudiera memorizar y lo conseguí, no lo memorizó, no lo pudo deshacer, no lo pudo esquivar y sin embargo, era yo el que estaba cayendo al suelo con un dolor en el cuello ¿por qué?

Escuchaba a Rufus gritar de dolor frente a mí, sin moverse del suelo, rodeado de un charco de agua por el hielo que estaba deshaciéndose de mi técnica. Le vi ahí y no entendía porque era yo el que caía, él estaba frente a mí, le había dado, mi habilidad llegó hasta él y sin embargo, estaba intentando levantarse aunque sus piernas temblaban ante el peso ¿Por qué caía yo cuando Rufus estaba en tan mal estado?

Me toqué el cuello en mi caída notando algo clavado en él ¿Me habían inyectado algo desde atrás? ¿No estaba sólo Rufus? Me pesaban los ojos, me pesaba el cuerpo, caí contra el suelo sin poder evitarlo y no podía moverme aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas levantarme.

Veía en el suelo junto a mí a los demás, Levy con el bolígrafo de runas inconsciente, Lucy frente a ella con las llaves aún en su cinturón, Freed tirado un poco más cerca a la puerta principal, bickslow con los muñecos hechos añicos, Evergreen al fondo, incluso podía ver a Wendy allí tirada ¿La cogerían a ella? Era lo que pensaba ahora, porque en este momento en el gremio, ella era el único dragón que quedaba.

No podía evitarlo, pero me tensé ¡ _no podía caer aquí_! No podía dejar que me cogiesen después de haber derrotado a Rufus, pero él se estaba poniendo de pie con más pena que gloria y yo no podía hacerlo. Se agarraba a las paredes para mantenerse y no podía creerlo. Ante mí apareció la figura de aquel rubio que tanto detestaba pero no me paralicé ¡Creí que me paralizaría! Pero ahora sólo me venía a la mente Natsu gritando que me levantase, sólo me venía Sting sonriendo con prepotencia para que atacase, veía a mi gremio, a mis amigos sonriendo tras él apoyándome ¡ _No, no podía caer aquí_!

Me mordí el labio intentando mantenerme consciente por lo que me habían inyectado y moví un dedo, detrás de ese dedo empecé a mover la mano, movía el brazo ¡ _Tenía que levantarme, tenía que ponerme de pie_! Puede que mis brazos estuvieran reaccionando, pero no notaba fuerza en las piernas, ni siquiera para arrodillarme. Ellos hablaban, se reían e insultaban pero no les estaba escuchando, sólo me centraba en las voces de mi cabeza, en mi gremio, en mis amigos.

Cuando levanté la vista para mirarles, no les miré con miedo, les miré con odio, tenía claro lo que iba a hacer y no era quedarme aquí paralizado escuchándoles, no iba a quedarme aquí inmóvil, iba a pelear, iba a destrozarles y si yo fallaba, mi gremio lo haría por mí, porque así era Fairy Tail.

~ ¿Nos has echado de menos pequeño mocoso? – me dijo riéndose acercando su mano hacia mí.

Quería apartarme, pero no lo hice, no iba a permitirme tener miedo. Podía tocar a la gente, podían tocarme y no significaba que pudieran hacerme daño, eso me lo enseñó Natsu, eso me lo enseñó Sting y aprendí la lección. Su mano ya estaba cerca de mi rostro pero no me aparté.

Levanté el rostro para ver la cara de aquel rubio cerca de mí, no cerré los ojos, no lloré. Con un rápido movimiento, moví mi mano hasta su cara haciendo caso omiso de su brazo acercarse a mí y presioné con tanta fuerza como pude empezando a sacar hielo ¡ _Quería congelarle_! ¡ _Quería destrozarle_! Escuchaba el hielo creándose bajo mi mano, oía como se fracturaba en miles de trozos cubriendo su rostro mientras él gritaba. Sus compañeros me cogieron por detrás intentando soltar ahora mi mano ¡ _Pero no iba a soltarle, iba a congelarle entero_! ¡ _Quería destruir mi propio hielo haciendo añicos su cuerpo_! Pero no podía, no podía con lo que me habían inyectado fluyendo por mi cuerpo, no tenía fuerza, mi brazo empezaba a soltar el agarre y cuando aquel rubio vino hacia mí enfadado, noté un peso sobre mi cabeza ¡ _Alguien estaba agachando mi cabeza presionando su mano sobre ella_!

No veía quien era pero el rubio se sorprendió ¡ _no debía ser alguien de los suyos_! Y no lo era, lo supe cuando se convirtió en piedra frente a mí.

~ Ever – llamé a Evergreen por su diminutivo intentando que su voz me confirmase que era ella, escuché una sonrisa y me tranquilicé.

~ Somos una familia Gray – me dijo Evergreen – reímos juntos, lloramos juntos, luchamos juntos.

Le sonreí, porque desde que aparecieron en mi vida de nuevo los del gremio, no había podido ver a Fairy Tail como mi familia, no había contado con ellos, no les había pedido ayuda pero estaban ahí, se levantaron como pudieron para ayudarme, estaban destrozados y se levantaron por mí.

Evergreen me agachó la cabeza para que no mirase sus ojos y cerré mis ojos, confié en ella ¡ _Algo que no habría podido hacer antes_! Noté como soltaba mi cabeza a los pocos segundos y abrí los ojos encontrándome a virgo frente a mí enterrando a los que me habían cogido por detrás para que soltase al líder del gremio. Lucy aún estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse, pero me sonreía desde la distancia con la llave en la mano ¡ _Era Fairy Tail_!, NO, ¡ _Éramos Fairy Tail_! Porque eran mi familia.

El resto de los del gremio al ver como todos empezaban a levantarse lentamente, decidieron escapar, chocando de frente contra el muro de runas de Freed. No podrían salir hasta que el consejo mágico apareciese.

Wendy se acercó a mí para quitarme lo que sea que tenía en el cuello y dolió cuando tiró del objeto arrancándolo de mi piel. No pude evitar gritar, pero sus manos enseguida empezaron a calmar mi dolor curándome la herida, curándome lo que sea que me habían inyectado. Aún podía escuchar batalla en el salón del gremio pero sólo noté la mano de Lisanna sobre mi hombro diciéndome que me marchase, que avisase a Natsu de lo que estaba pasando, que le encontrase mientras ellos defendían el gremio.

Me levanté como pude y aunque Wendy me confirmó que no había quitado todo el veneno de mi cuerpo, salí corriendo del gremio hacia la ciudad, hacia el sur, justo donde Rufus había dicho que tenían a Sting y tenía que encontrarles, tenía que avisarles que iban directos a una trampa.


	25. Rescate

**Rogue Cheney**

Entré corriendo por el recinto que Rufus nos había indicado, pero había tantos pasillos que así no acabaríamos nunca, así que decidieron dividirse ¡ _No volví a ver a Rufus y eso no me daba buena espina_! Últimamente Rufus había estado demasiado encima de Sting y no es que estuviera celoso ¡Que es probable que un poco! Era simplemente preocupación por el carácter de mi compañero y todos sabíamos que Sting no era precisamente de ese carácter que calmaba los asuntos, cuando se agobiaba se le notaba, era del carácter de Natsu, de ir a la suya, de tener muy claras las cosas ¡ _Tal y como yo las tenía con él, sólo sexo_! Sting nunca ponía sentimientos en sus relaciones, pero era algo que yo lo asumía con tal de estar un poco más cerca de él. Rufus no aceptaba eso, quería más de lo que Sting estaba dispuesto a darle y desde luego... a nuestro maestro lo que menos le gustaba, era que le presionaran.

Me fui con Natsu por el primer pasillo de la izquierda y pude ver a Erza con Mirajane desplazarse a la derecha por el segundo pasillo. A Laxus ni le vi, ya hacía un rato que se había marchado con Gajeel. Seguí a Natsu por el pasillo sin parar de correr ¡ _No podía oler a Sting aún_! y eso me preocupaba, porque no sabía donde lo tenían, no sabía cómo estaba ¡ _Si le habían hecho algo les mataría a todos_!

Una cosa era que me rebajase y le permitiera a Sting tener sexo conmigo cuando quisiera intentando demostrarle que no me importaban los sentimientos y otra ¡ _Es que no tuviera sentimientos_! Porque los tenía, amaba a Sting y sólo por eso, sólo por poder pasar unos minutos más con él a su lado, era capaz de callarme todo lo que sentía y dejarle hacerme lo que quisiera. Era la única forma de que él quisiera siempre repetir conmigo, porque no le presionaba, no le agobiaba, estábamos en su juego.

~ Se dará cuenta – me dijo de golpe Natsu y entendí que se refería a Sting.

~ Esta muy obsesionado con vosotros – le dije – no sé que le hicisteis.

~ Es joven – me dijo Natsu – no sabe lo que quiere, pero se dará cuenta, créeme, no somos nosotros. Solo le pedí ayuda porque necesitaba quitarle el miedo a Gray de que la gente le tocase y Sting me daba confianza. Tuvo mucho cuidado con él y supongo que ese proteccionismo le hizo suponer que sentía algo por él, pero no es cierto, le ha pasado como a todos los dragones, siempre queremos proteger algo que es importante, es instinto, no amor.

~ ¿no crees que sienta nada por Gray?

~ Ni de coña – me dijo sonriendo – Gray es mío – me soltó de forma posesiva – Gray se lanzó al reto para demostrarme a mí que podía hacerlo, siempre nos peleamos así que siempre está intentando demostrarme que es mejor que yo ¡Es tan fácil de manipularle! – me comentó con una amplia sonrisa

~ No entenderé nunca vuestra relación – le comenté – os provocáis, os retáis, os insultáis y os decís cosas sucias mientras hacéis el amor y luego... os olvidáis de todo eso y solo veo confianza de Gray en ti, solo veo como os queréis.

~ En el sexo todo vale – me dijo – la cuestión es excitar a la otra persona, pero una vez pasa, puedes ser todo lo romántico que quieras y puedes querer a esa persona con locura sin tener en cuenta las burradas que le hayas dicho antes. Hazme caso con esto, a Sting parece que le gusta controlarlo todo, pero no es cierto, le gusta que le controlen a él, le gusta que le provoquen, te lo aseguro – me dijo sonriendo de nuevo y me lo creí ¡Porque le había visto en el sexo!

Me quedé pensando, ¿Por eso pensó que le gustaba Gray? Porque jugaba con él, porque le seducía haciéndole perder el control que él creía tener, entonces no estaba enamorado de una persona, sólo le excitaba la situación de ser dominado. Teniendo eso en cuenta, creo que la próxima vez iban a cambiar muchas cosas, porque yo creí que sólo le gustaba dominar, tal y como era Natsu, dominante por naturaleza.

~ ¡OH! – exclamó Natsu moviendo la nariz – camino correcto - me dijo y yo olí el aire, podía oler a Sting, pero era una presencia muy débil, debía estar al fondo del pasillo pero había más olores, por lo menos uno se acercaba a gran velocidad. – sigue corriendo en cuanto abra – me dijo Natsu

Le vi activar en su puño el fuego y lanzarse hacia delante, hacia aquella robusta puerta de madera que se hizo añicos en cuanto la tocó. Seguí corriendo tal y como me había dicho él viendo a Sting en una plataforma siendo su cuerpo engullido por algo, un líquido que lo estaba metiendo hacia una máquina ¡ _Ya casi estaba entero dentro_!

Uno de Raven Tail intentó bloquear mi camino, pero fue Natsu quien lo apartó de mi para que siguiera corriendo intentando alcanzar a Sting ¡ _No iba a hundirse allí_! ¡ _Tenía que sacarle_! Natsu intentaba quitarme a todos de mi camino y se quedaba tras de mí bloqueándoles el paso intentando que no me dieran alcance. Ya estaba en las escaleras, estaba subiendo y llegué hasta Sting, pero aunque le hablé, no contestó, no podía. Ni siquiera sé si me podía escuchar, pero iba a sacarle de aquí. Estaba prácticamente hundido y aunque tiré de su cabeza hacia fuera no había forma de liberarle ¡ _me desesperaba ver como se hundía y no podía sacarle_!

~ Vamos Sting – le grité – Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Apoyé el pie en la máquina intentando empujar también con él para sacarle, pero era inútil, al final yo mismo acabé metiendo las manos en el líquido para cogerle de los hombros ¡ _si se hundía él, nos hundiríamos los dos_! ¡ _No iba a soltarle_! Enrollé mis manos en sus axilas haciendo fuerza hacia fuera y se movió un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que aquel líquido lo soltase. Grité sacando toda la fuerza que tenía ¡ _llegué a activar la Dragón Force_! Lo notaba en todo mi cuerpo. ¡ _Se movía_! Su cuerpo estaba saliendo lentamente. Aún escuchaba a Natsu tras de mí metiéndome prisa mientras contenía a todos aquellos tipos ¡ _Natsu también iba a necesitar ayuda para luchar contra todos ellos_!

A medida que el cuerpo de Sting salía, podía ver como sus ojos volvían a tener su color habitual ¡ _Se estaba despertando_!. Sólo faltaba un poco más, sólo faltaba que le sacara las piernas de aquella maldita máquina.

~ ¿Rogue? – escuché la voz de Sting casi en susurro y me alegré de oírle, me alegré de que estuviera recuperando la conciencia. - ¿Natsu? – preguntó de golpe cuando yo terminaba de sacarle y caíamos ambos al suelo, él sobre mi cuerpo por el impulso que llevábamos.

Desactivé la Dragón Force y Sting intentaba recuperarse en el suelo, aún no se había movido de encima de mí y no quería meterle prisa ¡ _Pero Natsu necesitaba ayuda_! Le abracé por la cintura recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro ¡ _estaba desorientado_! Y su voz sonaba muy suave, como si no hubiera estado demasiado tiempo sin hablar y no pudiera hacerlo ahora. ¡ _Le costaba articular palabras_! Pero no sé si era que le costaba hablar o que le costaba pensar.

~ Has venido – me dijo en susurro – has venido a por mí, Rogue.

~ Sí, claro que he venido a por ti ¿Cómo iba a dejarte aquí?

Natsu seguía luchando y aunque quería ayudarle, no podía dejar a Sting aquí solo sin protección en el estado en el que estaba. Menos mal que la puerta lateral literalmente... explotó y tras ella, se veía truenos. Laxus entraba en ese momento con Gajeel enfadado quejándose sobre " _que este sitio era un maldito laberinto_ ". Aún no había terminado de decir su frase completa, cuando la puerta del otro extremo salió volando dejando ver a una Erza enfadada y una Mirajane que sonreía y saludaba a Laxus frente a ella.

Laxus suspiró exceptivo por lo que veía y luego se unió a un necesitado Natsu para dar pelea. Desde luego Fairy Tail era único, porque por mucho que quisieran ayudarse, ahí estaban Natsu y Gajeel quejándose el uno del otro, criticándose y burlándose entre ellos. ¡ _No podían ponerse serios ni en estas situaciones_!

Los brazos de Sting se aprisionaron ahora a mi cuerpo ¡ _Al menos empezaba a poder moverse_! Podía escuchar su respiración, como intentaba normalizarla y me miraba, me miraba como si no se creyese que estaba allí con él. Abrí mucho los ojos cuando le escuché gimotear ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Frente a mí? Ni siquiera cuando nos venció Natsu en los juegos lloró, sólo le vi llorar cuando creía que habían matado a Lector. ¿Por qué estaba llorando ahora? Le abracé más a mí intentando calmarle.

~ Lo siento – se disculpaba ahora – lo siento Rogue

~ Ya está Sting, estoy aquí, estoy contigo.

~ Lo siento – volvió a repetirme – siento no haberme dado cuenta que eras tú, creí que ya no podría decírtelo – y ahí seguía llorando.

~ Te queda mucho tiempo aún para decir cosas – le sonreí – eres el maestro más pesado que conozco – intenté bromearle y él me sonrió.

~ Rogue... - me llamó levantando su mano con dificultad hacia mi mejilla acariciándola.

¡ _Me besó_! Allí frente a todos y le dio igual. Tampoco sería yo quien le dijera que no era el momento o le interrumpiese, porque realmente, llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con esto, con un beso cálido y tierno en vez de los besos agresivos y pasionales que siempre tenía Sting. Jamás había sido tan tierno como en aquel momento, jamás había disfrutando tanto un beso suyo como lo estaba haciendo en este. Disfruté su suavidad, su ternura, su delicadeza, casi podía percibir su propio sentimiento.

~ Te quiero – le oí pronunciar cuando se separó de mí y ahora el que lloraba era yo, pero no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba porque nunca creí que Sting fuera capaz de decir aquellas palabras.

Le miraba paralizado, aquellas palabras me habían dejado congelado en el sitio pensando si era de verdad o me lo estaba imaginando. ¿De verdad Sting sentía algo tan profundo por mí? Tanto tiempo soñando con que él me mirase con los ojos con los que ahora estaba mirándome y yo no tenía otra cosa... que quedarme ahí helado. ¡ _Y yo que pensaba que Sting sólo me quería para el sexo cuando estaba mal_! No me dio tiempo siquiera a contestarle, porque Natsu vino a nuestro lado cargando a Sting a su espalda para sacarle. Me levanté también del suelo siguiéndoles.

~ No me hables de entradas cutres ¿Vale? – le dijo Natsu a Sting cuando ya lo tenía a su espalda, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

~ No me quejo de tu entrada, me habría parecido grandiosa incluso si te la hubieras comido, lagartija – le soltó Sting intentando animarse - ¿Dónde está Rufus? – me preguntó Sting de golpe y me sorprendí que preguntara por él.

~ Hace rato que no le he visto – le respondí.

~ Joder – exclamó y no entendía que pasaba – hay que volver al gremio ya, van a por Gray.

~ ¿Qué van a por quién? – escuché gritar ahora a Natsu pegándole un puñetazo a uno de los tipos que Laxus había lanzado hacia nosotros – no van a tocar a Gray – gritaba – el primero que le ponga una mano encima se las verá conmigo.

~ Es Rufus – decía ahora Sting – es una trampa, Raven Tail quiere nuestras lácrimas y mientras estemos aquí ocupados, está marchando el otro gremio oscuro sobre Fairy Tail. Quieren a Gray.

~ Pues no lo van a tener – dijo Natsu enfadado – tendré que hacerles ver a puñetazos que Gray es sólo mío y se queda conmigo.

~ Gray Fullbuster no se quedará contigo – escuchamos una voz ronca al fondo de la sala – porque Gray no tendrá ningún futuro – volvió a sonar de aquella sombra que se aproximaba ahora entrando al bullicio.

Olía como Gray y sabía que tenían que estar relacionados, pero no entendía como. Natsu se paralizó también al reconocer el olor y Sting aún desde la espalda de Natsu lo miraba.

~ Natsu... - escuché a Sting – vete al gremio ya, búscale.

~ Natsu – escuché esta vez a Laxus hablarle – lárgate de una vez, saca a Sting de aquí y busca a Gray, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

~ Pero... - intentó decir Natsu.

~ Que te largues – gritó esta vez Erza

Salí corriendo siguiendo a Natsu y tanto Erza como Mirajane nos abrieron el paso hasta el largo pasillo. Natsu aceleró el paso y creo que era para quitarse las ganas que tenía de volver allí dentro a ayudar a sus compañeros ¡ _Quería salir rápido_! ¡ _Teníamos que encontrar a Gray_!


	26. Silver

**Natsu Dragneel**

Corrí por el pasillo buscando la salida mientras Rogue vigilaba a Sting. ¡ _No creo que pudiera moverse en un tiempo_! Y no podía pararme a pelear si quería sacarle, no me quedaba otro remedio que confiar en mis compañeros que se quedaban a retrasar el avance de los del gremio oscuro. Por otro lado me preocupaba Gray ¿Por qué narices estaban tan empeñados esos tipos en él? Pero sobre todo, me preocupaba aquel hombre que olía idéntico a Gray, no sólo por su olor, notaba su odio, notaba la ira, podía sentir su dolor y no sé qué es lo que pudo hacer Gray tan grave como para ganarse tanto odio de aquel hombre.

Lo único que tenía claro, es que no iban a tocar a Gray, porque no les dejaría, así tuviera que ponerme en medio veinte veces para evitarlo, no le pondrían un dedo encima a Gray. Sting se estaba durmiendo encima de mi espalda, lo notaba por su falta de conversación, por su respiración que ahora se relajaba y porque prácticamente, era un peso muerto a mi espalda. ¡Estaba demasiado quieto! Pero no me preocupé porque notaba su respiración en mi cuello, notaba su ritmo cardiaco estable golpeando mi pecho ¡ _Estaba bien_! Quizá solo demasiado cansado, con una gran falta de energía que le acababan de robar.

Corría por el pasillo cuando de mi boca salió humo ¡ _hacía frío_! La verdad es que hacía mucho frío y olía el aroma de Gray, tenía que estar cerca y por los ruidos, estaba peleando. ¡ _No podía dejarle aquí_! No con ese tipo buscándole, no peleando sólo, pero tenía a Sting y no estaba precisamente en su mejor momento para combatir.

~ Rogue – llamé al dragón de las sombras – coge a Sting y sácalo de aquí – le pedí.

~ ¿Dónde vas?

~ A buscar a Gray – le dije – llévale al gremio, Wendy sabrá que hacer.

Rogue se cargó a Sting a la espalda y salió corriendo por el pasillo en dirección contraria a mí. Corrí por el primer pasillo de la izquierda siguiendo el olor de Gray ¡ _Y esperaba que fuera el de Gray_! Si hubiera estado seguro de que era él, habría venido con Sting y no me habría importado, el problema es que teniendo a otra persona que olía exactamente como Gray, no me fiaba de mi olfato para diferenciarles. Prefería ir sólo, al menos que no volvieran a coger a Sting.

Llegué a una sala amplia, a cielo abierto como si fuera una terraza y congelada, aquí se notaba mucho más frío. Busqué por la sala pero no encontré a Gray, a quien me encontré fue a aquel hombre que me había hablado antes de que me fuera y a Gajeel en el suelo ¡ _Había intentado cortarle el camino hasta mí_!

~ Vaya ¿Dónde has dejado al otro dragón? – me preguntó aquel individuo.

~ ¿Por qué buscas a Gray? – le pregunté yo y me dio el tiempo justo de esquivar su ataque.

~ No pronuncies ese asqueroso nombre – me comentó y me sorprendí ¡Demasiado odio tenía retenido contra Gray!

Estaba en un borde tras haber esquivado su ataque y miré abajo para descubrir la altura que había hasta el suelo ¡ _No sé muy bien dónde estábamos_! Pero a lo lejos veía la ciudad de Magnolia. Intenté no pensar en la caída que había y volví hacia el centro intentando alejarme del borde congelado que llevaba al precipicio.

~ ¿De qué le conoces? – le pregunté esta vez sin pronunciar el nombre de Gray.

~ Del pasado – me dijo muy seguro y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

~ ¿Qué quieres de él? – le vi sonreír, sonreía mucho pero no parecía querer contestar a mi pregunta - ¿Quieres matarle? – le pregunté – porque tendrás que hacerlo por encima de mi cadáver, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

~ ¿Matarle? – preguntó – no, no quiero matarle, aún. Quiero que sufra, que sufra tanto que piense en matarse él mismo, quiero quitarle sus esperanzas y sus sueños, sus objetivos, quiero destruirle psicológicamente antes de matarle.

Creo que ahora entendía por qué habían elegido a Gray aquellos tipos cuando era pequeño, era este tipo el que les dio el nombre, el que les dijo a quién coger, qué hacerle, como destruirle, como hundirle. Tenía una cosa muy clara y es que... me había costado mucho que Gray volviera a confiar en la gente, que volviera a sonreír, que volviera a ser tratable, que volviera a ponerse en pie como para que este tipo viniera ahora a arruinarme todo mi trabajo y mi sacrificio.

~ Tócale un solo pelo y eres hombre muerto – le amenacé.

~ Vaya... sí que le proteges. Si tengo que acabar contigo antes de destruirle a él, lo haré. Ese crío es mío, morirá en mis manos después de que le haya hecho sufrir todo lo que pueda y un poco más. Cuando acabe con ese crio ni tú le vas a reconocer.

Me enfadé, me enfadé mucho cuando hablaba así de Gray porque no iba a permitirlo. Este hombre no le pondría la mano encima, ni él ni lo que quisiera pagar para que otros le destrozaran, para que otros le violaran, para que le golpeasen hasta casi matarlo como le habían hecho desde pequeño. Ahora la ira la sentía en mí, recorría mi cuerpo y las llamas se encendieron sin que yo pudiera evitarlo ¡ _Estaba furioso_! Si este tío era la oscuridad de Gray, tendría que sellarla, porque no volvería a ver una sola lágrima en él.

Me lancé contra él, pero no llegué ni a tocarle, un muro de hielo se interpuso en mi camino y supe que era rápido creando cosas, quizá, podría ser incluso más rápido que Gray creando elementos y este hielo era diferente del de mi compañero, no podía romperlo ¿por qué mi fuego no lo rompía? ¿Había algún truco especial tras él para poder deshacer sus técnicas?

Me separé de aquel muro por el simple hecho de que su hielo empezaba a capturar mi puño y no podía permitirme ser atrapado con él. Me alejé unos pasos y el hombre, que me dijo llamarse Silver, deshizo la técnica.

Le podía ver sonreír y por un momento, llegué a pensar que no podría contra él ¡ _Pero tenía que hacerlo_! Tenía que vencerle o seguiría detrás de Gray, seguiría intentando matarle de la peor forma que se le ocurriese y no podía permitir que volvieran a hacerle lo mismo que en el pasado. Grité esta vez volviendo a encender las llamas, decidiéndome a dar lo mejor de mí en el siguiente golpe y acabar con ese maldito hielo que se ponía en mitad del camino de la felicidad de Gray, pero el hielo avanzó hacia mí más rápido de lo que yo podía esquivar. ¡ _Iba a congelarme_!

Otro muro de hielo se elevó frente a mí impidiendo el paso del hielo de Silver y entendí al ver ese muro, que tras de mí, estaba Gray. Me giré para verle, estaba cansado, exhausto, como si hubiera corrido una eternidad para llegar aquí.

~ Natsu – gritó hacia mí ¡No podía permitir que entrase aquí!

~ Lárgate, Gray – le dije

~ No pienso irme sin ti.

~ Esto no es sobre mí – le dije – te quieren a ti, vete de una vez.

~ Lo sé Natsu – me dijo casi en susurro entrando en la terraza donde estábamos acercándose a mí.

Se agachó frente a mí y me sonrió ¡ _y cómo me gustaban sus sonrisas_! Su mano se colocó en mi nuca y me impulsó hasta que nuestras frentes hicieron contacto. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero yo los mantuve abiertos observándole, no paraba de sonreírme.

~ No puedes pelear siempre mis batallas Natsu – me dijo Gray y yo me sorprendí – Es cosa mía

Intentó levantarse pero le cogí del brazo con fuerza obligándole a volver a agacharse junto a mí, porque podría ser su batalla, pero no iba a dejarle sólo aquí.

~ Voy a pelear, te guste o no – le dije muy serio – somos una familia Gray, no peleamos solos, nunca, así que no me excluyas de esto, porque además... yo he llegado antes, así que ese tipo, es mío – le recalqué y Gray sonrió.

~ Que enternecedor – escuché con voz irónica desde Silver, que ahora se abalanzaba sobre nosotros.

No podía verle a la velocidad a la que venía, pero creo que Gray tampoco le veía, nos habíamos quedado los dos allí absortos y cuando quise darme cuenta, la mano de Silver estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Gray. Un rayo blanco aún más rápido que cualquier otro ataque que había visto, apareció rozando a Gray y alejando a Silver de él en un intento de esquivarlo.

~ ¿Vais a montar una fiesta sin nosotros? – me preguntó Sting desde el otro lado – Ya luego os echaré la bronca por no invitarme a la fiesta – me sonrió.

Rogue estaba detrás y yo supuse que aunque Sting empezaba a moverse, no tendría precisamente mucha fuerza en este momento ¡ _Pero era igual de cabezón que yo_! Era imposible dejarle al margen de algo.

~ Lo siento Natsu – me dijo Rogue – ya sabes cómo es, no pude retenerle más, encima es mi maestro, no puedo ir contra sus órdenes – yo sonreí.

~ Algo bueno tenía que haber en ser maestro – se excusó Sting

~ Vaya, el dragón blanco parece querer volver al combate – se reía ahora Silver – ¿Qué se le ha perdido a Sabertooth en Fairy Tail? – preguntó. Sting sonrió con malicia.

~ Se me ha perdido un hermano mayor tonto que se mete en batallas perdidas él solito, así que no me queda más remedio que venir a ayudarle – me sonrió esta vez hacia mí.

~ No necesito ayuda de hermanos más pequeños que yo – le recriminé – además, estás herido y los heridos deben irse a casa a descansar – le dije moviendo las manos en forma de que se largase de allí, claro que no me hizo ni caso.

Antes incluso de que terminásemos de hablar, Silver ya se había lanzado esta vez contra Sting en un intento de eliminar ese molesto láser blanco que tenía y aunque Sting dio un paso atrás al verle lanzarse sobre él, fue Rogue quien con una sombra se colocó en medio bloqueando a Silver.

Gajeel nos miraba desde el suelo e intentó levantarse para venir más cerca de nosotros. Gray tuvo que ayudarle a ponerse en pie mientras Rogue y Sting mantenían ocupado a Silver ¿Podríamos contra él? ¿Podríamos los cazadores de dragones dar caza a un cazador de demonios? Si sólo Laxus estuviera aquí, podríamos ser cinco dragones contra un cazador de demonios. De todas formas, tenía clara una cosa, los dragones estábamos ahora más unidos que nunca y la cacería, iba a comenzar.


	27. Cacería de dragones

**Natsu Dragneel**

Silver sonreía frente a mí pero no dejaba de mirar a Gray fijamente, aunque los tres dragones en pie nos habíamos puesto en medio. Mantenía mis puños cerrados con fuerza mientras no perdía de vista ni un solo segundo a Silver. Sting y Rogue se habían venido a mi lado y nos posicionamos frente a Gray, quien intentaba sacar a Gajeel de la trayectoria de aquel individuo hasta que pudiera ponerse en pie y luchar con nosotros. Gray insistió varias veces en que lucharía con nosotros, pero le había insistido en que permaneciera atrás, esto iba a ponerse feo, éramos cuatro dragones ahora mismo y no íbamos a controlar la fuerza ¡íbamos con todo!

Sting estaba cabreado, porque en cuestión de segundos, su energía era completamente visible, podía ver como recubría su cuerpo de ese color blanquecino que tanto le caracterizaba a él y Rogue no se quedó atrás, sacando su propia fuerza y envolviendo su cuerpo en ella.

Gray intentó acercarse a mí, pero se detuvo cuando comprobó que yo también sacaba ahora mi fuerza rodeándome con el fuego. Silver nos miró y sonrió con mayor énfasis mientras nos retaba a que iniciásemos el combate, a que nos lanzásemos contra él.

Yo saqué todo lo que tuve, pero Sting y Rogue, comenzaron a activar la Dragon Force que yo aún no controlaba, porque si la hubiera controlado, también me habría unido a ambos. En menos de un segundo, ninguno de los dos estaba a mi lado, Rogue estaba tras Silver y le había empujado de una patada hacia Sting que preparaba el puño golpeándole de lleno en la cara y lanzándolo hacia atrás. No llegó ni a tocar la pared, porque me uní a ellos y desde arriba, le golpeé con una patada de fuego empotrándolo contra el suelo mientras lo rompía.

Ambos dragones prepararon el siguiente golpe, pero Silver ya se había movido con esa velocidad que tenía y tuve el tiempo justo de ponerme en medio deteniendo su puñetazo hacia Gray. Silver seguía sonriendo aunque le había detenido a escasos centímetros del rostro del moreno.

~ Te he dicho, que no le toques – le amenacé de nuevo con la voz más seria que pude sacar – Si quieres tocarle tendrás que derribarme a mí primero.

~ Tú no me interesas – me dijo – Sólo quiero a ese crío

~ Natsu... a un lado – me gritó Sting.

No esperó respuesta alguna de mí, ya estaba lanzando su aliento láser del dragón blanco en nuestra dirección, por lo que me lancé sobre Gray derribándole al suelo mientras Silver se alejaba de nosotros intentando evitar aquel ataque, aunque al evitarlo, cayó directo en el aliento del dragón negro que lo lanzó contra el muro de hielo del fondo incrustándole en él. Lancé mi aliento de fuego directo al hielo contra Silver.

A mi ataque, se unieron los otros dos dragones, creando el aliento de tres habilidades diferentes contra él solo. Rompimos parte del hielo y yo estaba seguro que era imposible soportar la fuerza de los tres, pero lo hizo, porque cuando me di cuenta, Silver estaba frente a nosotros preparando su ataque de hielo ¡Nos iba a dar! Estábamos con la guardia baja.

~ Tres dragones no son suficientes – nos dijo Silver con prepotencia.

Su golpe no llegó a darnos, se comió el suelo de un golpe que venía desde arriba y sé que era Laxus por los rayos que salían.

~ Pues que sean cuatro – le gritó Laxus hundiéndole el rostro hasta el fondo del suelo helado.

El cuerpo de Laxus frente a nosotros emitía de él rayos que salían en todas direcciones y no pareció percatarse de nuestra presencia, estaba concentrado en destrozar a aquel tipo contra el suelo.

~ ¿y el maestro? – le pregunté a Laxus.

~ Erza y Mirajane se están ocupando de él – me respondió.

~ ¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis? – escuchamos la voz de Silver mientras se ponía en pie.

Laxus que ahora estaba a mi lado, le miraba fijamente al igual que hacíamos los demás.

~ Si ese es todo vuestro poder, ese crío esta muerto – nos dijo haciendo referencia a Gray, que ahora me miraba casi suplicándome que nos fuéramos de allí.

Sting y Rogue medio cabreados, comenzaron a unir sus fuerzas. Sentía el gran poder que desprendían ambos, como reunían el poder en sus manos para después juntarlos. ¡Podría ver esa técnica un millón de veces y un millón de veces me sorprendería! Era impresionante. Me uní a ellos y reuní mi poder para lanzarlo también, aunque Laxus no nos siguió en este ataque, se quedó observando la situación.

Lanzamos el golpe los tres a la vez y el hielo empezó a romperse por zonas, ni siquiera podíamos romper todo el hielo que ese individuo había hecho brotar de la nada. ¡Demasiado hielo! Y tenía que tener algo especial, porque era imposible que el hielo estuviera aguantando todos nuestros golpes. Gray parecía estar intentando descifrar el secreto tras el hielo, saber como lo hacía, intentar entender como controlarlo para poder eliminarlo.

Cuando el polvo y el humo se dispersó, no podía ver a Silver, no sabía donde estaba pero lo descubrí pronto, a nuestra espalda, porque de la patada que me dio me lanzó hacia el precipicio y sé que estaba cayendo, escuchaba los gritos de los demás llamándome mientras caía, escuché el grito desesperado de Gray mientras asomaba el rostro por el borde viendo como caía.

Sólo podía ver los ojos de Gray empezando a llorar y no podía centrarme en nada más, sólo en Gray, mis ojos se habían clavado en él. ¡Piensa algo o estoy muerto! Es lo que me venía ahora a la cabeza, porque no podía morir frente a Gray, eso no se lo perdonaría, tampoco yo me lo perdonaría.

Me agarré con el fuego a una de las paredes y permanecí allí hasta que se me ocurriese como susbir ¡Qué bien habría venido ahora Happy! Del cual no sabía donde se había metido, quizá estuviera con Lucy. Escuchaba la pelea arriba y finalmente, observé como un brazo sobresalía del borde dejando a Rogue colgando. Silver que lo había cogido del cuello estaba a punto de soltarle al precipicio, pero no me preocupé de eso, Sting estaba allí, el problema fue ver a Gray en el otro borde siendo empujado hacia el precipicio.

Por mucho que intentase retener sus ataques con su propio hielo, le seguía comiendo terreno, haciéndole retroceder cada vez más hacia el barranco. ¡Tenía que buscar una forma de subir! Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta Gray, porque si seguía así, caería conmigo.

Escuchaba a Silver hablando con Sting, preguntándole a cual de los dos salvaría y yo no podía parar de preguntarme que le había pasado a Laxus o a Gajeel, porque de 5 dragones ahora solo estaba Sting peleando, batallando consigo mismo intentando tomar la decisión de a quién coger, porque no llegaba a los dos.

Era Sting, debería ir a por Rogue, aunque el pensase en coger a Gray por mí, su cuerpo se decidiría por Rogue, era su subconsciente, no permitiría que le ocurriera nada a su chico y menos después de haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, así que tenía que ir a por Gray, tenía que cogerle.

Ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo, uno empujado por el hielo que le golpeó en el estomago derribándolo, mientras la mano que sostenía el cuello de Rogue se soltaba. Como supuse, el cuerpo de Rogue frenó al borde del precipicio, Sting le estaba sosteniendo la mano y gritaba mi nombre, ¡Gritaba mi nombre para que cogiera a Gray!

Lancé el fuego a un lateral enganchándome en la pared más cercana a Gray y al mismo ritmo al que yo subía, podía ver el cuerpo de Gray bajando. ¡No sé si podría cogerlo a esta velocidad! ¿y si mi mano resbalaba? ¿y si no podía cogerle? ¿y si nuestras manos se unían para soltarse? No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si no le sostenía ¡Tenía que hacerlo! No podía fallar aquí o el cuerpo de Gray acabaría destrozado contra el suelo helado, clavado en aquellas estacas que había creado Silver para matarle.

Grité y Gray me miró, me vio subir y abrió los ojos cuando elevé mi mano hacia él dispuesto a cogerle. ¡Confiaba en él y él confiaba en mí! Estiró su mano hacia la mía y nuestros dedos se tocaron. Intenté cogerle pero tal y como supuse, a la velocidad que ibamos y con el sudor en las manos, resbalaron. Abrí los ojos ¡no podía haber resbalado! Gray seguía cayendo y yo seguía subiendo ¡mierda!

No podía dejar que siguiera cayendo, no podía. Las lágrimas ahora me caían de los ojos y tenía que pensar algo en cinco segundos antes de que tocase su cuerpo las estacas. Con mi mano libre lancé una llamarada hacia abajo, pero no una llamarada para quemar, una que se enrolló en su cuerpo como una cuerda evitando que se quedase a escasos dos centímetros de la primera estaca.

Gray ya reaccionando, movió sus manos hacia el suelo y creó un pilar que subía en mi dirección. Me recogió cuando llegó a mi altura y no pude evitar lanzarme a abrazarle, tocar su cuerpo y su cabeza para sentir que estaba bien, que no le había perdido. Hundí mi cabeza en su hombro llorando mientras le abraza con tanta fuerza como podía contra mí.

~ Lo siento – le dije intentando disculparme por no haberle podido coger, porque se me había resbalado.

~ ¿De qué te discupas? – me preguntó – me has cogido – me recalcó – quizá no cómo tú querías, pero el fuego no puede resbalar – me lanzó una sonrisa y de repente, me quedé paralizado viéndola – Natsu... Te quiero.

Aquellas palabras que yo no se las había oído pronunciar en mi vida y ahora me había quedado allí paralizado observando su sonrisa, observando como abría sus sentimientos, aquellos que jamás dejó escapar a nadie.

Estaba pensando como derrotar a Silver, cuando escuché ruido de pelea de nuevo y por la cantidad de luz que había, era Laxus, pero la risa era claramente de Gajeel ¡Estaban peleando unidos! Sting aprovechó la confusión para subir a Rogue y lanzarse también ambos a ayudar a los otros dos dragones.

Gray creó más hielo subiéndonos a nosotros, pero me lancé a por Silver incluso antes de haber llegado al borde, salté cargando el ataque hacia ellos y lo lancé en pleno aire para ayudar. Silver intentaba esquivar ahora inútilmente a los cinco, que atacábamos por todos los lados sin detenernos, sin dejarle tiempo a que se recuperase o pensase un plan para huir.

Me sorprendió cuando Gray se lanzó también a ayudar creando más formaciones de hielo, ayudándonos con el terreno facilitando movernos por él, deshaciendo parte de la magia de Silver, al cual no debió gustarle nada, porque se lanzó hacia él, aunque no llegó, me puse en su camino y le lancé en plena cara mi aliento de dragón enviándolo hacia Laxus, que tampoco se quedó atrás en su golpe.

¡Estaba cansado! La batalla con Silver ahora parecía haberse detenido, Gray estaba en el suelo exhausto y los dragones nos manteníamos de pie intentando recuperar nuestra respiración, intentando recuperarnos del esfuerzo. Sting se derrumbó, pero fue Rogue quien pasándole el brazo por su hombro, le ayudó a mantenerse de pie dejándole apoyarse en él. Desde luego, Sting no se veía bien ¡Pero le pasaba por ser tan cabezón y venir a luchar aquí estando tan debilitado como estaba!

El consejo mágico no tardó en llegar y durante todo ese rato, estuve al lado de Gray ¡Por si acaso se levantaba de nuevo Silver! Aunque con la paliza que le dimos, creo que no tendría ganas de moverse en un tiempo. Aquel día volvimos al gremio para encontrarlo medio destrozado ¿Qué había hecho el grupo de defensa? Esto era peor que un campo de guerra. ¡Cuando viniera el maestro... nos iba a caer una buena bronca! Seguramente habría que volver a reconstruir el gremio.

Gray me miró en aquel momento como intentando disculparse por el desorden que habían organizado y no pude evitar darle un abrazo antes de susurrarle en su oído un "te quiero, Gray"


	28. Fairy Tail

**Gray Fullbuster**

Aquel día estuvimos todos ayudando en la reconstrucción del gremio y Makarov no hacía más que cambiarnos los planos una y otra vez intentando hacer más grande el gremio o colocando cosas que no necesitábamos. Natsu estuvo quejándose con él durante varias horas, pues el dragón quería dejar el gremio tal cual estaba antes, porque esa era la esencia de Fairy Tail. Los demás sólo mirábamos la escena y reíamos con sus discusiones.

Sting y Rogue ayudaron los primeros días, luego se volvieron a Crocus y casi era mejor así, porque estaban de lo más pegajosos entre ellos. Desde que habían descubierto sus sentimientos empecé a llamarles la pareja Velcro, porque es que no se separaban ni un segundo. Cada vez que me giraba, me los encontraba metiéndose la lengua hasta el fondo en vez de trabajar.

Ahora miraba a Natsu allí discutiendo en vez de trabajar ¡No tenía remedio! Podía ser tan cabezón y a la vez le quería tanto, siempre estaba cuando le necesitabas, siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear por ti y sabía que yo le importaba, para mí, eso era lo más importante, mucho más que el que fuera un cabezón o que siempre quisiera pelear conmigo.

~ No cambiará nunca – me dijo Laxus colocándose a mi lado – siempre tan impulsivo – sonrió Laxus y no pude evitar sonreír con él.

~ Lo sé, pero no quiero que cambie – le dije – me gusta como es, con sus defectos y sus virtudes

~ Si tuviese que apostar a que no os veremos el pelo en unos días... ¿De cuantos días estamos hablando? – me preguntó y sé que iba a hacer una apuesta seguro, tal y como nos hizo la otra vez.

~ Dos semanas por lo menos – le dije – voy a tenerlo muy ocupado – le sonreí y él me sonrió a mí – pero que sepas... que esto es hacer trampas.

~ No son trampas... es jugar con ventaja – comentó sonriendo mientras se marchaba ¡supongo que a hacer las apuestas!

Natsu se acercó hasta mí ya cansado de discutir con el maestro ¡Desde luego a Natsu no podríamos dejarle ser maestro nunca! Yo creo que al primer problema que planteasen, sería capaz de retarles a una pelea para solucionarlo... y teniendo en cuenta que siempre que lo hacía con los del gremio... perdía en un segundo, casi era mejor no dejarle temas importantes en sus manos.

Le miré mientras venía hacia mí y veía su sonrisa, su gran sonrisa, esa que siempre colocaba cerrando los ojos y enseñando sus dientes para indicar que todo estaba perfecto. Me encantaba cuando lo hacía, porque me hacía sentir como un niño pequeño, me daba confianza, era una sonrisa sincera.

~ Vamos a casa, Gray – me indicó y yo miré al cielo comprobando que era tarde.

Le sonreí y le seguí. Me habló de su discusión con el maestro todo el camino y de sus ideas para convertir al gremio en algo único ¡Querían piscina dentro! Y yo imaginaba que era simplemente, por vernos a todos medio desnudos caminando por el gremio ¡ya conocía yo a los de Fairy Tail!

Extrañamente... cuando entré por la casa de Natsu, todo estaba ordenador y recogido ¡Algo que era muy raro de ver en casa de Natsu! Sonreí, porque hasta había hecho la cama, la cual él siempre tenía deshecha.

~ ¿De qué te ríes? – me preguntó Natsu.

~ Has hecho la cama – le dije sonriendo.

~ Claro que la he hecho...

~ Una lástima – le dije y él me miró dudando qué le quería decir – porque vamos a deshacerla

Me giré hacia él para besarle y desde luego, no fui tierno ni delicado, quería sacar al dragón que Natsu llevaba dentro, el que siempre contenía cuando me hacía el amor, quería verlo, quería sentir como era realmente... hacerlo con un dragón. Siempre había sido tan cuidadoso conmigo, que no había visto su parte pasional, su parte agresiva y quería comprobarlo.

Le metí la lengua sin cuidado alguno y de la sorpresa que se llevó Natsu, acabó tocando con su espalda la pared, pero no se apartó, me cogió por la nuca y me acercó más a él haciendo retroceder mi lengua para apropiarse él de mi boca. ¡Así era Natsu! No le gustaba perder ni a las canicas y quería esto, quería verle en plena acción, no quería que se contuviese como había estado haciendo hasta ahora aterrado con ese inútil miedo de que pudiera hacerme daño.

Sé que no debía ser fácil para él, sabía que un Dragon Slayer tenía más fuerza que yo, pero no quería que tuviera que estar controlando siempre sus impulsos por mí. Por más fuerza que pusiera, por más instinto que tuviera, siempre sería Natsu, siempre me cuidaría, siempre estaría ahí para protegiéndome e intentando no hacerme daño ¡Sabía que él no me haría daño! Confiaba en él. ¡Y ahí estaba su instinto causándome malas pasadas! Porque su mano libre se había enrollado en mi cintura y me elevó obligándome a enrollar mis piernas a su cintura mientras continuaba besándole.

Me llevó hasta la cama y me soltó en ella colocándose encima sin soltar mis labios ni un segundo. Su beso ya no se podía calificar de dulce, tierno o pasional, era dominante. Sabía lo que quería y lo buscaba, iba a obtenerlo como fuera ¡Estaba sucumbiendo a sus bajos instintos! Y entonces se dio cuenta de eso, porque frenó de golpe y me miró.

~ Lo siento – me dijo intentando calmarse.

~ ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

~ No puedo hacerlo así – me dijo – puedo hacerte daño.

~ Natsu... tú nunca me harás daño, quiero que no tengas que controlarte, puedes hacerme lo que quieras, soy tuyo – le dije en el tono más sensual que pude sacar mientras él seguía mirándome – Natsu – le llamé cuando vi que mis palabras no tenían el efecto que yo buscaba en él – quiero saber cómo es tener sexo salvaje con un dragón – le sonreí.

~ No puedo Gray – me dijo – enserio... tengo miedo a hacerte daño y no quiero.

~ Por favor – le pedí – aunque sea sólo una vez, no soy tan frágil como crees.

Natsu parecía confundido, quería hacerme caso, podía ver las ganas que tenía de hacerme el amor con toda su fuerza, pero estaba luchando contra sí mismo, instinto contra racionalidad. ¡Yo quería el instinto! Sting lo había podido hacer, olvidó su racionalidad cuando estuvo con nosotros y lo disfruté, quería que fuera Natsu quien me hiciera gemir de esa forma y sólo lo conseguiría cuando olvidase que podía hacerme daño, cuando sucumbiera a su instinto más bajo.

Jamás había pronunciado las palabras que iba a decirle ahora, porque jamás había necesitado ayuda para nada, siempre lo hacía yo solo todo y sé que Natsu, en cuanto escuchara mis palabras, se dejaría llevar ¡pero me costaba tanto pronunciarlas! Pensé una y otra vez si tenía que decírselas, era difícil, era complicado tener que pedirle esto.

~ Ayúdame – le dije casi en susurro y Natsu me miró alucinando – Ayúdame a olvidar, Natsu, por favor.

~ ¿Gray? – me preguntó y sé que estaba rojo como un tomate, pero es que eran las palabras más difíciles que jamás había tenido que decirle.

~ Ayúdame – le repetí – no puedo olvidar lo que me hicieron si tú vas siempre con pies de plomo, si siempre me estás recordando que puedes hacerme daño, no soy un niño Natsu, quiero ver tu fuerza, quiero sentirla, quiero hacerlo con un dragón de verdad y no con una burda imitación que sólo hace que controlarse para no herirme. Sé que te da miedo porque yo no soy un dragón como tú, pero quiero saber que se siente, quiero disfrutar contigo, así que Natsu... Ayúdame a olvidar.

Ni siquiera me dejó continuar la frase, me beso con tanta fuerza que me obligó a tumbarme en el colchón. Ahora mismo no podía recordar sus besos tiernos, sólo sabía que su boca me dominaba, sus manos en mi cintura subieron hasta mis manos cogiendo con fuerza mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza obligándome a quedarme quieto ¿esto era cuando un dragón se dejaba sucumbir a sus instintos? ¡Me gustaba! Me gustaba su fuerza, su ímpetu, su pasión, su dominación.

Su mano libre se coló bajo mi camiseta tocando mi abdomen, subiendo hacia mi pectoral, rozando mis pezones y haciéndome gemir dentro de su boca ¡Sabía que le gustaba tragarse mis gemidos! Siempre serían suyos, yo era suyo. Gemí con mayor intensidad al notar como su cintura se movía y su miembro, aunque estaba aún apresado por su pantalón, rozaba con el mío.

Le escuché gemir a él también justo antes de que sacase su mano de debajo de mi camiseta y empezase a desabrocharse el cinturón. Creo que debía tener las mejillas muy rojas y más, desde que Natsu había dejado a hablar para centrarse sólo en su instinto ¡y me excitaba! Me excitaba verle tan desesperado por besarme, tan desesperado por hacerme el amor y sobre todo, me excitaba la incertidumbre, porque quería sentirle, quería saber cómo era hacerlo con Natsu cuando sacaba todo su potencial.

Se quitó el pantalón a marchas forzadas para luego centrarse en el mío, abriendo la bragueta con cuidado y desabrochando los botones para quitármelo. Cada vez estaba más entusiasmado con la idea, quería saber todo lo que Natsu era capaz de darme. Me besó con fiereza y le seguí el beso, aunque era imposible para mí intentar controlarle, siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya.

Bajó tan deprisa, que no me dio tiempo ni a pensar que iba a hacer, pero se me escapó un gemido bien alto cuando su boca presionó mi miembro, mientras notaba su lengua jugando con él. No podía evitar gemir cada vez que se introducía mi miembro entero, cada vez que subía haciendo presión, cada vez que notaba su lengua recorriéndolo entero provocando un cosquilleo que me encantaba.

~ ¿Qué pasa Gray? ¿Se te ha comido el dragón la lengua? – me preguntó sonriendo

Le habría contestado, pero no podía, más que nada porque volvió a introducirse mi miembro de golpe y volví a gemir. Agarré con mis manos la sábana que protegía el colchón y la arrugué ¡necesitaba cogerme a algo por el placer! Si seguía así, acabaría corriéndome, pero creo que se dio cuenta en mi último gemido, porque paró de golpe volviendo a subirme.

~ No me hagas esto Natsu – le dije – por favor haz que me corra.

~ No Gray – me dijo sonriendo – vas a correrte, pero no aún. ¿Disfrutaste con Sting? – me preguntó de golpe

~ Sí – le dije.

~ Pues aún no me has visto a mí en acción – me dijo sonriendo con prepotencia – prepárate, porque acabas de desatar a la bestia que llevo dentro.

Me excitaron sus palabras y sabía que llevaba razón, porque Sting no se controló, me hundió su miembro sin compasión buscando el disfrute, no tenía miedo de hacerme daño, era Natsu el que siempre se controlaba, pero hoy no lo haría, no iba a controlarse y eso... eso era lo que me estaba excitando en este momento.

Me besó con furia y llevé mis manos a su miembro llegando a acariciarle levemente, porque sus manos cogieron las mías y volvió a colocarlas por encima de mi cabeza bloqueándolas.

~ No puedes tocarme Gray – me dijo sonriendo – hoy, eres todo mío, haré todo lo que yo quiera contigo. No puedes dominar a un dragón Gray – me susurró en mi oído excitándome más – tú serás quién te rindas ante él.

Sus dedos se colaron con brusquedad en mi boca obligándome a chupárselos y sabía lo que estaba pensando, quería prepararme, se moría de ganas por penetrarme, quería entrar en mí, en mi estrechez. Lamí sus dedos mientras él me animaba a que lo hiciera, sé que intentaba crearme morbo, que intentaba excitarme tanto como le era posible ¡y lo conseguía! Sus dedos jugaban con mi lengua y finalmente, los sacó para empezar a meterlos en mi entrada.

Gemí en el primero y gemí más cuando empezó a moverlo dilatándome. Arqueé la espalda y moví mi cuerpo intentando acercarlo más a su dedo, intentando que se hundiera más en mí, intentando sentir aún más placer. Natsu sonrió metiendo el segundo mientras me veía buscar sus dedos, quería sentirlos dentro, quería que entrase en mí ¡le quería a él! Perdí hasta la cuenta de los dedos que estaba metiendo en mí, sólo sentía placer, sólo sentía calor.

Natsu se colocó mejor para entrar, jugando con la punta de su polla en mi entrada ¡maldita sea! Yo solo quería que entrase, necesitaba que lo hiciera, me estaba muriendo de la excitación y él se dedicaba a jugar conmigo, a excitarme aún más.

~ Métemela – le pedí, casi le rogué – por favor, métemela – volví a repetirle y noté como la punta empezaba a entrar.

Mis paredes se abrieron acogiéndola y gemí, me encantaba esa sensación, me encantaba notar como entraba en mí. Me gustaba la de Natsu, porque era grande, porque me encantaba oírle gemir cuando él notaba mis paredes haciendo presión en su miembro. Gemí cuando llegó al fondo y Natsu volvió a unir su boca a la mía.

~ Gime Gray – me dijo sonriendo – esto no es nada aún – yo me sorprendí por sus palabras, porque ya estaba gimiendo desde hace rato bastante más de lo que había hecho incluso con Sting. – aún no te la he metido entera – me dijo sonriendo y yo me asusté - ¿Querías el sexo salvaje de un dragón? Pues vas a tenerlo Gray, prepárate, porque no vas a dejar de gritar por mi polla en una semana entera.

¡Yo creía que no podía hundírmela más! Pero me equivoqué, porque de un movimiento la incrustó hasta el fondo y grité como no lo había hecho en mi vida, grité de placer y seguí gritando cuando empezó a moverse a un ritmo que yo creí imposible de mantener durante mucho tiempo ¡pero lo mantenía! Y a mí me estaba matando a placer, no podía hacer más que gritar. Notaba incluso mis paredes presionarse más en su miembro haciendo que él gimiera como un loco también.

Me corrí en escasos segundos ¡Natsu no era pasión, era sexo salvaje! Y me encantaba, quería a este Natsu siempre, a este que no tenía miedo de hacerme daño, al que me lo daba todo con tal de hacerme gritar, con tal de que disfrutase. Tras haber corrido, mi cuerpo pareció quedar relajado ¡Demasiado relajado! Me había reventado ¿Cómo podía una sola persona dar tanto placer? ¡Ese... era Natsu! Si conseguía moverme mañana, sería un milagro, pero si me dijera de repetir, volvería a hacerlo miles de veces.

Natsu se corrió segundos después de mí hundiéndose todo lo que pudo, dejando hasta la última gota en mi interior. Gemía, gritaba y ahora su cuerpo se relajaba cayendo sobre el mío agotado. Le escuché susurrarme en el oído con aquella voz tan seductora que sólo sacaba conmigo en estas situaciones.

~ ¿Prefieres cuando estoy bajo los efectos de mi instinto? – me sonrió

~ Sí – le dije – eso ha sido increíble – le comenté

~ ¿No te ha dolido?

~ No – le dije – pero estoy reventado, creo que no puedo moverme – Natsu sonrió aún con más ganas.

~ Entonces no te muevas – me dijo – te abrazaré toda la noche.

Me quedé dormido con Natsu abrazándome. No tuve pesadillas aquel día, sólo soñé con Natsu, con el placer que él me daba, con su sonrisa, con su fuerza de voluntad, con su protección y su cariño. ¡ _Si esto es lo que me esperaba el resto de mi vida.... Sería feliz_!


	29. Nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saga II- Natsu y el gremio demoníaco.  
> Resumen:  
> El equipo de Natsu se dirige a una nueva misión para pagar la renta de Lucy cuando en mitad de ésta, Natsu desaparece, provocando así la búsqueda desesperada de Gray. Erza, intrigada por lo sucedido, decide pedir ayuda enterándose, de que los dragón Slayer están desapareciendo, incluidos Sting y Rogue.  
> Gray en su búsqueda de Natsu, acaba en manos del gremio de demonios, quienes han capturado a los dragones y están controlándolos para hacer que les ayuden en su batalla contra el mundo de la magia. Imposible para los demonios controlar a los dragones cuando están en plena furia, deciden encerrar a Gray en sus celdas para que calmen su ira mientras éste intenta que regresen a la normalidad.  
> El rescate de Gray no será fácil, ni siquiera Erza es capaz de enfrentarse a todos los demonios y cuando consiguen llegar, descubrirán que es demasiado tarde para Gray. Por otro lado, Natsu tampoco será el chico que acostumbraban a ver, se encontrarán con un Natsu demasiado temeroso después de lo que le ha hecho a su chico, ya no quiere volver a tocar a nadie por temor a hacerles daño.  
> ¿Podrá Gray sobrevivir al ataque del dragón de fuego? ¿Podrá Natsu superar su miedo?

**Gray Fullbuster**

Hoy hacía un día soleado... o eso creo... porque aún no había salido de la cama de Natsu en todo el día. Últimamente sólo salía de su casa cuando teníamos que ir a comprar alimentos o a hacer misiones para ganarnos la vida. La verdad es que desde que mi padre había desaparecido tras la batalla que tuvo con los dragones estaba mucho más tranquilo, aunque me preocupaba un poco el no saber si querría volver contra mí o no. Ni siquiera entendía por qué me quería ver destruido, pero no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle y por el momento... aunque me tensaba saber que seguía suelto también me alegraba que Natsu estuviera allí para cuidarme, porque él siempre estaría para protegerme.

En estos últimos meses, Natsu y yo habíamos probado muchas cosas, pero no volvió a proponer alguna de sus locuras como lo del trío, seguramente porque ya se me había quitado el miedo al sexo, había descubierto con Natsu y puede que incluso gracias también en parte a Sting... que el sexo no siempre era dolor, se podía disfrutar con él y yo con Natsu... me lo pasaba en grande, él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

De Laxus aún no se había decidido por contar o formalizar su relación con Freed, pero yo esperaba que no tardase ya mucho, porque a este paso, todo el gremio acabaríamos sabiendo su relación excepto su abuelo, que el pobre seguía sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía su nieto por Freed.

Aún recordaba lo preocupado que vino Freed al ver a Laxus tan herido tras el gran combate, pero es que yo también estaba preocupado de las heridas de Natsu, aunque él fuera un maldito cabezón que mejoraba en fuerza cuanto más fuerte era su rival, porque rendirse... no era una de las palabras que existieran en el vocabulario de Natsu y si no lo hacía por sus compañeros de gremio, mucho menos por mí que era su pareja.

Me desperté con pereza esa mañana mirando la ventana y sé que había sol, pero aún así... mis ojos se desviaron a Natsu durmiendo a mi lado tan plácidamente como siempre, cogido a mí con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a pasar algo aún, como si me fueran a secuestrar o apartar de su lado, pero yo jamás me iría de su lado, Natsu lo era todo para mí, haría cualquier cosa por él como él lo hacía por mí. Aún recordaba como impidió que me suicidase con el Ice shield cuando encontré a Deliora y a Lyon tratando de derretir el hielo que le tenía preso, me hizo prometerle que jamás volvería a utilizarlo y eso... me hizo feliz aunque jamás se lo dije, porque sentí que se preocupaba por mí.

Quizá me enamoré de su fortaleza, de su fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse nunca, porque así era Natsu, un luchador nato, alguien en quien siempre podías confiar porque no te abandonaba. Si tuviera que decir el día exacto en que me di cuenta de todo lo que sentía por él... no lo sabría a ciencia cierta, porque ya desde pequeño le seguía a sus misiones para asegurarme de que estaba bien y de mayor... me alegraba cada vez que se preocupaba por mí o me ayudaba, aunque a veces me tocó derrotar a mí a algún enemigo con el que Natsu tenía dificultades, como aquel maldito búho que se lo comió en la torre del cielo. Sonreí al recordarlo... y es que mi pequeña salamandra siempre se metía en líos, pero así era él y me encantaba su actitud, sobre todo... en el sexo, porque era tan salvaje e irresistible que me era imposible negarme a sus encantos cuando proponía sexo.

Miré a Natsu y toqué su cabello rosado, tan suave y liso que me hacía cosquillas entre los dedos, tenía un cabello revoltoso que me encantaba y me era imposible contener la sonrisa. Sus labios que tanto deseé por años, ahora eran míos, los había probado cientos de veces pero seguía sin cansarme de ellos, era imposible cansarme, dulces y seductores. Sus ojos ahora cerrados me hacían recordar su fuerza, porque aunque a veces eran todo dulzura y comprensión, en otras ocasiones eran pura fuerza de voluntad para luchar por sus ideales y es que Natsu, no permitía que nadie hiriera a sus amigos, sacaba fuerzas incluso de donde no las tenía para lograrlo y siempre era él quien acababa rescatándonos a todos... o bueno... a veces Erza, pero es que ella para mí, era una de las fuertes del gremio, junto a Laxus, Mystogan y Gildarts.

Natsu abrió los ojos con pesadez y aunque me miró fijamente, se negó a soltarme, me agarró con más fuerza y me atrajo aún más a él para besarme la frente en un beso tierno y protector, beso que me daba todas las mañanas y que echaría de menos si algún día dejase de hacerlo.

\- ¿Vamos a ir de misión? – le pregunté a Natsu sonriendo.

\- ¿Quieres ir a una? – me preguntó y asentí – quizá podemos avisar a Lucy, Erza y Wendy para que nos acompañen.

\- Estaría genial – le dije – necesito moverme un poco, llevo demasiado tiempo metido en esta cama – le indiqué sonriendo.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi cama, Gray? – me sonrió colocándome bajo su cuerpo – si es así... puedo remediarlo – me dijo con una sonrisa pícara que indicaba claramente... "sexo"

\- Demuéstralo – le dije de forma seductora.

Natsu se abalanzó sobre mí besándome con fuerza y le dejé, al menos al principio, porque después fui yo quien tomó el mando, no soportaba que Natsu siempre me dominase, porque creo que yo también tenía mi propia fuerza y la verdad... es que nos pasábamos el día discutiendo como hacíamos siempre, que si yo le llamaba cabeza de llama o él me llamaba exhibicionista por mi manía de quitarme la ropa, no dejábamos de pelearnos ni cuando nos amábamos como lo hacíamos, porque en la cama éramos unas fieras que nos entendíamos, pero cuando llegábamos al gremio, todo cambiaba, seguía siendo mi rival, mi mejor amigo pero mi contrario en cuanto a elemento, él era puro fuego y yo puro hielo, siempre chocábamos, era imposible entendernos en las misiones y luego estaba nuestra manía de intentar demostrarle al otro... que éramos los más fuertes. Erza seguía pegándonos cuando nos poníamos burros, eso era algo obvio.

Me subí encima del fuerte abdomen de Natsu y le besé esta vez yo con más pasión que la que él estaba dándome antes, haciéndome el completo dueño de sus labios, de sus besos, acariciando cada centímetro de su pecho mientras él agarraba mi cabello empujando mi cabeza aún más hacia él para profundizar el beso.

Justo cuando Natsu iba a entrar en mí con una excitación terrible por tenerme encima tocándolo entero, escuchamos al otro lado la voz de Lucy. No supe si matar a Lucy allí mismo o esperarme un poco, pero es que era siempre tan inoportuna... yo sólo quería sexo con Natsu... aunque también entendía que habíamos estado desaparecidos durante muchos días, así que era normal que vinieran a buscarnos, pero es que a mí las horas con Natsu se me pasaban volando.

Natsu me sonrió y me besó antes de comentarme que acabaríamos después lo que habíamos empezado y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír y decirle que la próxima vez, no tendría tanta suerte para escapar de mí. Cuando abrió la puerta, Lucy traía una gran sonrisa y un cartel de una misión. Al menos si lo traía ella ya no teníamos que ir nosotros a buscar una al gremio.

Natsu decidió que era perfecta, había mucho dinero en juego y podríamos pagar la renta de Lucy y alguna más. Bueno... realmente Erza tampoco es que necesitase mucho dinero, porque ella también hacía misiones en solitario muchas veces y sinceramente... cuando íbamos todos juntos, mucho del dinero se nos iba en reparar lo que destrozábamos, así que nos quedábamos con lo justo.

Tuve que pasar al final por mi casa a darme una ducha y recoger mis cosas para irnos a la misión. Decidí primero hacer la mochila y luego ducharme. Cuando estaba el agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, me asusté cuando escuché la puerta principal cerrarse y es que puede que aún viviera un poco asustado por todo lo que había vivido en mi pasado, no podía remediar sentir miedo cuando Natsu se alejaba de mí aunque sólo fuera unos minutos, era algo idiota sentirme así, pero no podía hacer nada con este sentimiento. Natsu me había recomendado en varias ocasiones que me mudase de casa, que fuera a otra que nadie conociera mi ubicación, pero es que a mí me encantaba esta casa, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y era preciosa, era mi casa ¿Por qué tenía que mudarme porque cuatro idiotas quisieran asustarme?

Dejé el agua encendida pero dejé de darme el jabón para mirar a través de la mampara a la persona que hubiera entrado y me asusté el doble cuando se abrió de golpe y vi la cara de Natsu sonriendo mientras entraba completamente desnudo.

\- Imbécil – le grité.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó dudando por mi reacción.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte – le comenté.

\- No sabía que verme desnudo te daba miedo – me dijo sonriendo con prepotencia.

\- Serás idiota – le dije antes de que él atrapase mis labios entre los suyos y me empotrase con fuerza contra la pared de azulejos mientras el agua nos caía encima.

\- Idiota sí, pero tenemos algo pendiente tú y yo – me dijo sonriendo.

Me dejé besar de nuevo y es que sus labios de dragón de fuego eran extremadamente cálidos, extremadamente sugerentes y seductores, besaba como nadie ¡Y había besado a unos cuantos para poder demostrarlo! Natsu de entre todos los que yo había besado incluido Sting, era el mejor de todos, sabía perfectamente cómo besar, cuándo profundizar, cuando ser agresivo, cuando pasional y cuando dulce, me volvía loco, porque Natsu era todo para mí, me excitaba con solo verle y más ahora... que encima entraba completamente desnudo en mi ducha.

Cogió mi mano entre la suya y la llevó a su entrepierna pidiéndome que cogiera su miembro y lo masajease. Lo hice, sentía su mano sobre la mía indicándome el ritmo mientras él seguía besándome, mientras me susurraba al oído cuánto le gustaba, cuánto me quería, era perfecto, me excitaba a mí escucharle mientras le encendía a él.

Gimió en mi oído, muy cerca para que le escuchase bien y movió su cintura para darle más movimiento a su miembro que entraba y salía en mi mano. Me sorprendió cuando colocó sus brazos en mi cintura y me alzó para que enrollase mis piernas en su cintura y dejase la espalda contra los azulejos, empezando así a preparar mi entrada con calma.

De verdad que Natsu me volvía loco, aunque seguía siendo muy cuidadoso conmigo, él sabía la fuerza que tenían los dragones y siempre trataba de controlarse, de no dejarse llevar demasiado para no hacerme daño y sé que era un gran esfuerzo para él, algo que agradecía. Sé que lo pasaba mal no pudiendo ser él mismo en el sexo, porque esto no le pasaría con otro dragón, follarían como auténticas bestias pero conmigo no podía hacerlo, debía controlarse y eso me dolía en parte, porque yo no era capaz de darle lo que él necesitaba o yo me sentía así por lo menos, aunque Natsu siempre decía que yo era todo lo que él quería en su vida, que me amaba a mí y solamente a mí.

Entró en mí despacio y se movió con lentitud hasta que me acostumbré, pero con Natsu... acostumbrarse era difícil siempre, tenía un miembro enorme, costaba bastante ser capaz de amoldarme a su grosor, a su longitud, pero una vez lo hacía, era impresionante y más cuando empezaba a moverse con rapidez, me sentía completamente lleno y lo único que pensaba una vez empezaba a moverse, era en que se corriera en mí, en sentirme suyo por completo, en sentir toda su esencia de dragón en mi interior, en satisfacerle.

Cuando me acostumbré y gemí levemente, Natsu me sostuvo para ayudarme a moverme, para ayudarme a clavarme una y otra vez sobre su miembro mientras me agarraba con fuerza a su cuello y gritaba, porque con él sólo podía gritar y jadear, pedirle más mientras él sonreía y me decía una y otra vez lo estrecho que era para él, lo que disfrutaba follándome y lo que más me gustaba, era cuando todo su cuerpo temblaba y soltaba aquel gemido de placer cuando se corría.

Al hacerlo, sentía un calor inmenso dentro de mí, todo su líquido era caliente y me excitaba aún más sentirlo, porque eso me demostraba una y otra vez, que Natsu era mío, que yo era capaz de excitarle tanto como él me excitaba a mí. La gran costumbre de Natsu y que a mí me encantaba, es que siempre me besaba cuando acababa en mí, era su forma de intentar calmarme, de decirme que todo estaba bien, de ser tierno tras el sexo, porque siendo sincero... el sexo con él siempre era muy salvaje, pero lo entendía, no se podía dominar a un dragón, él siempre sería así, salvaje.

Terminamos de ducharnos juntos antes de marcharnos y cuando salimos, nos vestimos, cogimos las cosas y salimos hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde todos nos esperaban ya, bueno... Erza, Wendy y Lucy. Tanto Erza como Lucy nos miraron con esa cara de "llegáis tarde" pero también sabían las dos... lo que habíamos estado haciendo para llegar tarde, sobre todo porque Natsu iba muy relajado, síntoma de que había descargado todo en mí.

Salimos de la ciudad caminando hacia la misión y yo hablé prácticamente todo el camino con Wendy, aunque no dejaba de mirar a veces a un Natsu que me miraba de reojo y sonreía como si quisiera otra ronda de sexo duro conmigo y es que ese dragoncillo, era insaciable, pero nuestra misión empezaba ahora y supongo... que debíamos concentrarnos por un rato y no pensar en estas cosas.


	30. Demonios

**Gray Fullbuster**

La ciudad a la que teníamos que dirigirnos para la misión se encontraba demasiado lejos y sabíamos que tendríamos que detenernos a dormir en algún lugar, así que aprovechamos en uno de los pequeños pueblos a mitad de camino para descansar. Era un pueblo precioso aunque muy solitario, apenas había veinte habitantes si es que llegaban pero parecía muy acogedor.

Nos quedamos en un hostal del pueblo y por supuesto... dormí con Natsu ¡Si es que se podía decir que habíamos dormido algo! Porque prácticamente nos pegamos la noche en vela practicando sexo. Creo que Natsu era el culpable absoluto de que yo me hubiera vuelto adicto al sexo, porque recordándome antes y mi gran miedo al dolor por todo lo que había vivido... sólo tenían que verme ahora, con Natsu yo me atrevía a cualquier cosa, él era lo mejor de mi vida.

Aquella noche cuando conseguí dormirme... tuve pesadillas de nuevo y aquello me asustó mucho, porque la última vez que las tuve, habían aparecido los tipos de mi infancia para volver a por mí, así que ahora mismo, empecé a sentir miedo. Me desperté de golpe en la cama y estaba a oscuras, sentía el sudor frío recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel y sé que tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo, estaba temblando y Natsu que dormía a mi lado, al sentir mi movimiento brusco se despertó abrazándome con fuerza intentando calmarme.

Lloré y hacía meses que no lloraba, desde que había pasado todo aquello yo no había vuelto a llorar, era feliz y ahora volvían estas pesadillas, tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y no era a mí, era a Natsu, porque salía él en mi pesadilla, salía en peligro y yo trataba de alcanzarle, lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas pero no lo conseguía, no podía salvarle y me dolió, sentí demasiado miedo por nosotros.

\- Cálmate Gray – me pidió acariciándome el cabello - ¿Era una pesadilla?

\- Lo siento Natsu – le dije llorando agarrándome a su camiseta de dormir con fuerza – lo siento.

\- Ey no pasa nada.

\- Te he despertado, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que tú estés bien, puedes despertarme siempre que quieras, estaré aquí para ti, ¿Lo sabes verdad? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, pero es que no podía ayudarte en esa pesadilla.

\- No te preocupes de nada Gray, yo soy muy fuerte y tú también, no tenemos nada que temer ¿Vale? – yo asentí con la cabeza mientras Natsu me limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía – venga, ven aquí y durmamos un rato más – me dijo abrazándome y agarrándome con fuerza a él para dormir.

No pude dormir en lo que quedaba de noche y creo que Natsu lo sabía, pero aún así, él no me soltó ni un segundo, me mantuvo a su lado y me relajaba sentir su calor, porque su cuerpo siempre estaba tan caliente que me tranquilizaba, contrastaba demasiado con mi cuerpo frío y creo que a él eso también le gustaba, porque bajaba un poco su temperatura cuando estaba a mí lado y hacía que no sintiera tanto calor como siempre tenía.

Nos levantamos pronto y bajamos a desayunar. Fuimos los primeros y cuando vinieron las chicas, Lucy traía mala cara, seguramente porque Erza le había metido prisa para ir a desayunar ¡Ya sabíamos cuánto le gustaba a Lucy dormir! Pero Erza cuando trabajaba, era muy dura, siempre estaba pensando en los trabajos, en cumplirlos cuanto antes, por eso nos hacía madrugar aunque para mí no era un problema.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Gray? – me preguntó Erza en la mesa preocupada por mi cara.

\- No – le dije – estoy bien, gracias.

\- Tienes mala cara.

\- He tenido una pesadilla, pero ya estoy bien – le confesé porque para Erza yo fui el primer amigo que tuvo en el gremio y sabía que nuestra amistad era algo importante de conservar, no me gustaba mentirle.

Lucy y Wendy me miraron extrañados, no así Natsu, que siguió desayunando aunque bajo la mesa cogió mi mano con fuerza dándome ánimo. Él sabía cómo me afectaban las pesadillas y cuando me di cuenta yo, ya estaba mi cuerpo temblando levemente, casi imperceptible para la gente, pero no para Natsu, sus habilidades y sentidos de dragón estaban más afinadas que el de los demás, él se daba cuenta hasta del cambio más leve de mi cuerpo.

Salimos a la misión, debíamos encontrar un objeto y destruirlo. Natsu estaba muy emocionado y es que destruir era lo suyo, aunque había que vigilarle para que no se llevase medio pueblo en el intento. Caminamos hacia la ciudad donde nos teníamos que reunir con el ofertante de la misión, pero aún nos quedaba al menos medio camino y paramos un par de veces a descansar y a beber agua, más por petición de Wendy y porque aunque en tren habríamos llegado antes, nos fue imposible meter a Natsu en un transporte, se negó rotundamente y Erza supongo que por una vez, no quiso discutir con él.

Estábamos atravesando uno de los bosques más cercanos a la ciudad cuando pude ver a lo lejos la gran puerta donde alguien nos esperaba, supuse que el que nos había requerido para la misión. Erza fue delante y al llegar hasta él saludó cortésmente y nos terminó de explicar en qué consistía. Al parecer nos había citado en este lugar porque el objeto que debíamos destruir se encontraba en el bosque, según él, un objeto que no sabían identificar y que flotaba en el aire. A mí al principio me pareció que bromeaba, porque eso tenía pinta de ser un tipo de transporte de algún mago o algo así, pero si querían que lo destruyésemos... había mucho dinero en juego y es que antes de que pudiéramos decir o hacer algo, Natsu ya había sonreído como sólo él sabía y se había lanzado a la aventura, corriendo hacia el interior del bosque seguido por Happy.

Natsu – le grité tratando de que frenase su acelerón, pero perdí su figura de vista hacia el interior del bosque y sólo pude resoplar. Era imposible controlar a un dragón, incluso cuando yo era su pareja.

Una vez Natsu se emocionaba con algo, era imposible controlarle o pararle, seguía combatiendo hasta el final, tenía un alto sentido de la responsabilidad pero una cabeza de llama que me volvía loco, porque no podía hacerle entrar en razón. Yo no quería impedirle que hiciera la misión, sólo quería que no fuera solo, desde la pesadilla no me había quedado tranquilo aunque a Natsu parecía habérsele olvidado ya todo lo que había pasado esa noche y eso me preocupaba. Sé que él me ayudaba siempre a mí, pero yo también quería ayudarle a él, a veces me sentía como si no pudiera alcanzarle, él siempre era mejor que yo, más fuerza, sentidos más agudos, más hiperactivo, más amable con todos, más protector... más cálido que yo con este maldito hielo, me sentía como un niño pequeño a su lado, como si él siempre me protegiese de todo y yo fuera incapaz de hacer lo mismo con él y ahora que podía, él lo volvía a impedir saliendo corriendo en solitario sin contar con mi ayuda.

Sé que no lo hacía intencionadamente, pero a mí en parte me dolía, porque sentía como si no me necesitase para las misiones, como si él solo se bastase para hacer la misión y yo quería serle de ayuda, sólo eso.

\- ¿Vamos Gray? – me preguntó Erza con una agradable sonrisa al notar mis dudas sobre todo esto y es que ella era siempre muy intuitiva.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo se emociona Natsu con los enemigos.

\- Lo sé, pero aún así me preocupa un poco – le confesé caminando hacia la dirección que había tomado mi novio para empezar a buscarle.

Le busqué durante unos minutos, minutos que pasó a ser casi media hora y entonces empecé a preocuparme de no encontrarle, me entró un ataque de ansiedad y mis piernas que estaban caminando, empezaron a correr mientras mis labios gritaban una y otra vez el nombre de la única persona importante que me quedaba en la vida, porque yo había perdido todo, a mi familia, a mi maestra, todos habían muerto por mi culpa y no soportaba la idea de perder también a Natsu, ese era el gran miedo que yo siempre me callé, todo porque no quería asustar a nadie, pero me daba la sensación como si todo el que estuviera a mi lado muriese, yo estaba maldito y no podía permitir maldecir a Natsu.

Grité con desesperación mientras corría por el bosque y finalmente... tras casi tres cuartos de hora escuché muy de fondo la voz de Natsu y apareció una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, le había encontrado o eso creía, porque cuando llegué a la explanada donde había oído su voz, me asusté como nunca al verle en el suelo inmóvil, con el pie de alguien encima de su cabeza hundiéndola en el suelo antes de ver como se giraba hacia mí mirándome con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Vaya... otro insecto humano – me dijo.

\- Levanta tu asqueroso pie de él – le grité enfadado juntando mis manos para crear hielo.

\- No te hagas el héroe, sólo eres un humano, no puedes vencernos.

\- He dicho que le sueltes – le grité nuevamente atacando esta vez y haciendo que se moviera del cuerpo de mí chico. Aún así, Natsu no se movía, permanecía inmóvil donde le había dejado y me asusté. – Natsu – le grité intentando acercarme a él.

\- No te acerques – me gritó Natsu de golpe

Me quedé inmóvil allí mismo al escucharle y verme levantar la cabeza con dificultad hacia mí. Me repitió que no fuera hacia él, que no quería que me pasase a mí algo por su culpa, pero a mí me tocó las narices aquello, porque yo quería ayudarle, no era un niño pequeño que necesitase ayuda, yo era capaz de ayudarle, era un mago de hielo y Natsu se empeñaba en protegerme de todo, no se daba cuenta de que yo también era fuerte.

Corrí hasta él en ese momento pero en el rato que Natsu me había distraído, ellos habían aprovechado para cargarlo y subirlo hacia una edificación cuadrada que flotaba. No sé lo que era, pero no soportaba la idea de que lo alejasen de mí, de que fueran a secuestrarle unos malditos demonios, así que corrí hacia él intentando alcanzarle, pero una explosión en mi pierna me hizo caer y aunque lancé un suelo de hielo para que resbalasen, al final consiguieron llevárselo mientras yo trataba de levantarme para seguirles.

Vi impotente cómo se lo llevaban, no soportaba la idea de que yo no hubiera podido ayudarle y aunque cuando Erza me encontró trató de hacerme hablar para que le dijera lo que había ocurrido y por qué mi pierna sangraba tanto, yo no podía contestarle, sólo lloraba hasta que finalmente conseguí mencionar que tenían a Natsu y que yo mismo... iría a rescatarle, porque era mi chico, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Natsu aunque yo tuviera que morir en el intento.


	31. Infectado

**Gray Fullbuster**

Erza tuvo que venir y ayudarme a levantarme porque no podía moverme del suelo, estaba destrozado por la ausencia de Natsu, no podía concentrarme sabiendo que le habían secuestrado aquellos demonios, no podía dejarle allí con ellos, tenía que espabilar y ponerme en marcha enseguida para recuperarle.

Aún recordaba las veces que Natsu había venido a salvarme y yo no podía dejarle allí, por mucho que no pudiera parar de llorar, que me hubieran destrozado la pierna en aquella explosión o incluso aunque me hubieran dejado moribundo aquí mismo, yo estaba obsesionado ahora mismo con traerle de vuelta, nadie le pondría un dedo encima a mi chico, no iba a permitirlo y me daba igual ser yo mismo quien muriese con tal de que él saliera. Ya había perdido a demasiadas personas en mi vida, siempre había estado solo y ahora no soportaba la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo a Natsu por mi culpa, porque era débil para ayudarle.

Lloré y lloré... incluso Erza se acercó a mí colocando su mano en mi hombro mientras Wendy y Lucy se mantenían a cierta distancia sin saber qué hacer o qué decirme en una situación así, pero Erza sí vino, colocó su mano en mi hombro arrodillándose en el suelo a mi espalda y trató de animarme diciéndome que le íbamos a encontrar, que no dejaría que nadie tuviera a Natsu en su posesión, pero a mi esas palabras aunque en parte me ayudaban, en otra parte no, porque yo estaba aquí, pude impedirlo y no lo hice, se lo llevaron frente a mí, me sentía imbécil e inútil. Sentía como si hubiera fallado a Natsu y sé que él intentaba protegerme a mí cuando dijo que no me acercase, pero yo quería haber ido a por él.

Mi pesadilla se había cumplido, corrí hacia él con todas mis fuerzas pero se lo habían llevado delante de mis propias narices sin que yo pudiera haber hecho nada para impedirlo y eso no lo soportaba, necesitaba a Natsu, ahora mismo sentía un gran vacío en mi interior, se habían llevado parte de mi alma y mi esencia al secuestrarle, porque más de la mitad de mi vida dependía de que Natsu estuviera bien y ahora no lo estaba. El corazón me dolía demasiado, tenía una pena tan grande dentro que creí morirme allí mismo del dolor, pero me repuse como pude y aún con la pierna como estaba, empecé a correr buscando ese maldito cubo negro que flotaba, ese cubo donde se habían llevado a Natsu, porque iba a recuperarle me costase lo que costase.

Erza gritaba mi nombre y corría tras de mí, algo que a ella no le costaba mucho hacer, porque yo con la pierna como estaba, no podía hacer nada, sin embargo Erza me detuvo enseguida y yo lo único que podía hacer era revolverme en el suelo con la bufanda de Natsu en mis manos, porque aquella bufanda tan importante para él, se había caído y la habían dejado olvidada, yo no podía hacer lo mismo, era el objeto más importante para Natsu y ni siquiera para el sexo se la quitaba a veces, como mucho para ducharse y siempre la mantenía a salvo, era el legado de su padre Igneel, no podía permitir que la perdiera, así que me quedé en el suelo llorando y mirando la bufanda con forma de escamas mientras Erza trataba de tranquilizarme. No recuerdo mucho más de aquello, porque Erza me dejó sin sentido para poder manejarme mejor, con los nervios que tenía ahora por la ausencia de Natsu era imposible dialogar conmigo, yo sólo quería encontrarle.

Cuando desperté estaba en el gremio y a la mínima que pude moverme, aunque escuchaba voces que hablaban fuera de Natsu, yo sólo escuché hasta que más o menos, dijeron dónde intuían que podía estar esa maldita nave de cubo y entonces, en silencio me largué de allí sin que nadie se percatase. Cogí la bufanda entre mis manos y acabé colocándola en mi cuello para llevársela a mi chico, seguro que la echaba de menos.

Caminé durante horas... durante días y busqué en todos los lugares posibles donde habían comentado los del gremio que podía estar ese cubo y al final... dejé que mi intuición me llevase donde quisiera y lo encontré, encontré su maldita base y no lo pensé dos veces, entré sin miedo alguno, con clara intención de encontrar a Natsu y en este momento me daba igual hasta romper veinte puertas como hacía mi hiperactivo novio con tal de recuperarle. Empezaba a sentir la desesperación que sintió Natsu cuando fui yo el secuestrado y él no podía hacer mucho, pero él siempre hacía algo, encontraba la forma y yo no sería menos en esto.

Entré en la última sala de aquel pasillo tras haber revisado todas las demás, tenía que ser allí donde estaba y me daba escalofríos este lugar, era oscuro, siniestro y daba auténtico miedo, pero yo no iba a echarme para atrás, había venido a por Natsu y no me iría sin él.

Al abrir la chirriante puerta apareció ante mí una gran sala con altos tubos llenos de agua y Natsu... estaba en uno de ellos inconsciente, siendo inyectado por alguna sustancia extraña. Corrí hacia él gritando su nombre y me detuvieron antes de que pudiera llegar, pero gracias a mi hielo conseguí quitarme a todos empujándolos con violencia contra la pared del fondo para luego romper el cilindro de cristal que retenía a mi novio.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo sobre un charco de aquel extraño líquido y tosió un par de veces antes de mirarme... aunque me miraba extrañado, casi como si no me conociera, creo que no lo hacía, no sé que le habían dado pero éste no era mi Natsu y yo estaba dispuesto a recuperar al mío. Este nuevo Natsu tenía una mirada perdida aunque más agresiva, como si ni él mismo se reconociera, como si toda su voluntad hubiera sido borrada y sólo quedase este cuerpo como contenedor, sé que querían utilizarle, le querían manipular y cuando Mard Geer apareció presentándose, a mí me dio exactamente igual, quería que soltase a Natsu.

\- Suéltale – le grité aún arrodillado en aquel frío suelo mientras veía a un temeroso Natsu que se agarraba con fuerza a mi brazo sin querer soltarlo ni un segundo.

\- No puedo hacer eso, él es una de las piezas claves que necesito para mi plan.

\- Me da igual tu plan – le grité – quiero que le sueltes.

\- Mard Geer miró alrededor de la sala a algunos de sus aliados ahora tratando de recuperarse por mi magia y luego sonrió girándose hacia mí para mirarme con más detenimiento.

\- Eres fuerte... y conoces a Natsu... podrías servirme mucho, casi agradezco que hayas venido – me dijo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – escuché la suave voz de Natsu - ¿Quién eres? – me preguntó

\- Parece que algo ha fallado, no quiero un dragón temeroso – gritó hacia uno de los científicos.

\- Lo siento Mard, nos habremos equivocado en alguna dosis, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

Eso espero, le necesito activo, necesito su fuerza a mi servicio – le gritó al científico dándole una patada y mandándolo de nuevo a la mesa donde tenía fórmulas, supuse que para crear esos productos que le habían inyectado.

\- ¿Qué queréis de él? – le pregunté

\- Que más te da Gray – dijo mi nombre y no sabía cómo podía conocerlo.

Una honda vino directo hacia nosotros y me dio el tiempo justo de interponer una barrera de hielo en medio para evitar el impacto, pero aún así, nos lanzó a Natsu y a mí unos metros hacia atrás con fuerza. Yo no quise soltar el cuerpo temeroso de Natsu, no iba a permitir que le hicieran nada así me destrozasen a mí, porque sabía que no podía impedir sus ataques, ese demonio parecía demasiado fuerte incluso para el propio Natsu... no sé que iba a hacer yo, pero lo más sorprendente, no es que ese hombre fuera fuerte, porque yo ya pensaba como atacarle y destrozarle de mil maneras, sino que fue el propio Natsu quien agarró mi cuello ahogándome mientras Mard Geer se reía.

Aplástalo mi dragón – dijo sonriendo y supe que lo estaba controlando, que todo aquello que le habían metido en el cuerpo era para controlarle, por eso no recordaba nada, le habían quitado su propia voluntad y eso me sentaba fatal, porque nadie podía controlar a mi dragón.

Natsu... despierta – le grité o lo intenté con su mano ahogándome – vamos, soy yo, Gray – le dije mientras seguía apretando – Natsuuuu – le grité haciendo que parase unos segundos dudando y creo que aquello le sacó un momento del control del demonio – te quiero Natsu, no te dejes controlar así, tú eres el maldito dragón de fuego, enciéndete – le grité para que luchase contra ellos, recordándole las frases que él solía utilizar para tratar de sacarle de ese control.

Sí pareció salir porque pronunció mi nombre en susurro y cuando me soltó, aproveché para quitarme la bufanda que llevaba y colocársela de forma protectora, como si fuera un niño pequeño, luego le sonreí.

\- No vuelvas a perderla Natsu.

\- Gray – me llamó – te quiero Gray – me dijo lanzándose a mi cuello abrazándome con fuerza como si tuviera miedo a perderme – tienes que salir de aquí.

\- No me iré sin ti Natsu.

\- Maldita sea Gray, márchate, no puedo con ellos y no quiero que te pase nada a ti también.

\- Te he dicho que no voy a dejarte aquí – le grité.

\- Que conmovedor – dijo Mard Geer de golpe – cogedle... quiero un dragón que pueda controlar, no esa cursilada – se quejó y aunque traté de resistirme a que le cogieran, no pude, a mí acabaron dejándome inconsciente y a Natsu volvieron a meterlo en aquella cápsula para seguir inyectándole sus productos, para intentar controlarle.

Me desperté en una mazmorra, desnudo y encadenado completamente. Intenté soltarme un par de veces, pero no había forma de que me moviera y cuando me di cuenta... frente a mí había alguien, se presentó como Jackal, pero yo ya le había visto antes, ese demonio era el que había pisoteado la cabeza de Natsu frente a mí el día que le secuestraron, el que explotó mi pierna. Ahora se reía mucho mirándome allí de pie, encadenado sin poder moverme y desnudo.

\- Vaya... Aún conservas la pierna – me dijo con una sádica sonrisa – ha sido muy valiente por tu parte venir aquí sólo a rescatar a ese dragón, pero los magos sois insignificantes contra nosotros los demonios y ahora... estás indefenso.

\- Vete al cuerno, te destrozaré a ti primero antes de salvar a Natsu.

\- ¿Natsu? ¿Es lo único que te importa? Deberías pensar más en lo que te ocurrirá a ti, la única razón de que sigas con vida es porque te necesitan.

\- ¿Para qué? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- Ya lo descubrirás, pero por hoy... eres mío Gray – dijo pellizcando mis pezones con fuerza haciéndome gritar de dolor antes de sentir una fuerte palmada en mi trasero.

\- Ufff – me encanta tu trasero – me dijo de forma sádica – no me extraña que ese dragoncito esté tan obsesionado contigo, eres muy guapo, tienes carácter y no le tienes miedo a casi nada, eres capaz de entrar en un nido de demonios con tal de ayudar a su novio, pero verás Gray... las cosas no funcionan así, ahora eres todo mío, eso quiere decir... que ya no perteneces a Natsu, ahora yo haré contigo lo que quiera.

\- Vete al infierno, yo siempre seré de Natsu – le grité escupiéndole a la cara y él se limpió antes de pegarme un puñetazo partiéndome el labio y explotarme una de sus bombas en la pierna derecha haciéndome gritar el doble.

\- Nos divertiremos tú y yo – me dijo sonriendo – cuando acabe contigo nadie va a reconocerte.


	32. Sentimientos

**Gray Fullbuster**

Dolor, dolor y más dolor. Sentía explotar partes de mi cuerpo, una tras otra, sólo notaba explosiones y el calor que desprendía al quemarme mientras escuchaba la sonrisa sádica de Jackal. Se divertía destrozando mi cuerpo, hasta podía escuchar las gotas de sangre caer al suelo en un continuo ruido que no cesaba, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas ya para luchar contra él, sólo podía centrarme en el intenso dolor y cuando menos lo esperaba, cogía mi rostro besándome con fuerza, metiendo su asquerosa lengua dentro de mí antes de explotar otra parte de mi cuerpo haciendo que gritase de dolor y eso parecía excitarle.

Mis piernas fallaban, aún estando de pie atado de manos al techo, mis piernas ya no aguantaban mi peso desde hacía demasiado tiempo, temblaban de miedo y dolor, no tenían fuerza y al final, Jackal dándose cuenta de que mis muñecas sangraban aún más por la fuerza de la cadena al sostener mi peso, acabó bajándome y dejándome allí tumbado en la fría piedra. NI siquiera de allí podía moverme y eso que era mi única oportunidad, sabía que si quería escapar o ir hasta Natsu, tenía que levantarme, pero mis piernas se negaban, las había destrozado a explosiones, sangraban mucho, todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y no podía hacer nada.

Me preocupaba Natsu, mi mente intentaba alejarse del dolor físico pensando en él, pensando si estaría bien y rezando para que fuera así, no soportaría que le estuvieran haciendo daño, no quería que le hicieran lo que a mí, sólo quería sacar a Natsu de aquí, tenía que hacerlo, él no podía morir en un lugar así y es que todos los que alguna vez estuvieron cerca de mí habían muerto. Lloré al recordar a mis padres, al recordar a Deliora, lloré recordando a Ur incluso a Ultear que me ayudó en los juegos mágicos devolviendo el tiempo atrás salvándome, yo era el causante del sufrimiento de todos los que se acercaban a mí, quizá debería morir, así nadie más sufriría mi maldición, porque yo estaba maldito, empezaba a creerlo seriamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gray? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? – Me preguntó al verme llorar sin decir nada, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas ya para gritar del dolor - ¿No ibas a salvar a Natsu?

\- Sol...Soltadle – es lo único que pude decir aunque la voz se me cortaba.

\- ¿Qué has dicho perdona? – se burló de mí – Eres un chico muy interesante Gray – dijo acercándose a mí y sentándose encima de mi pecho cogiéndome del pelo con fuerza para que le mirase – todo el mundo sabe que quien está cerca de ti acaba muriendo, sólo traes desastres y a mí me encantan los desastres, ese dragoncillo... acabará muerto gracias a ti y tu maldición – me echó de cara y no pude evitar volver a llorar aunque saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía para gritarle.

\- Tócale y te mataré, aunque sea lo último que haga te juro que te destrozaré si le pasa algo – grité.

\- Así me gusta Gray, enfádate – se reía Jackal – es más divertido cuando lo haces.

No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas, pero grité todo lo que pude intentando que mi brazo se moviera y lo hice, sentía mi magia fluyendo por mis venas y mi puño impactó contra la cara de Jackal congelándole la mitad de ella lanzándolo al suelo. Me arrodillé y creé un geiser de hielo golpeando con ambas manos el suelo y una columna de hielo envolvió el cuerpo de Jackal bloqueándolo. No creo que con mi poca fuerza durase mucho ese tipo allí dentro, así que debía darme prisa y buscar a Natsu.

Corrí por el pasillo aunque al final, acabé apoyándome en la pared, no había forma de que mis piernas hicieran caso, sé que caería en cualquier momento... era mi fuerza de voluntad la que ahora mismo me estaba manteniendo en pie, mis deseos de encontrar a Natsu eran quienes me hacían continuar aún pese al dolor que sentía a cada leve movimiento de mi cuerpo.

De repente escuché un ruido de puertas y sé que tenía que esconderme, pero ni había n lugar para hacerlo en medio de este largo pasillo ni tenía las fuerzas para moverme, ya no podía haber mucho más. Miré mis manos temblando, no por miedo... sino por la falta de magia, por el dolor y no pude evitar llorar, sabía que estaba llorando porque veía las lágrimas caer sobre mis manos apoyadas en el suelo, yo no era Natsu, no podía ayudarle, me sentía inútil y entonces, escuché su voz llamándome, me estaba gritando y cuando miré al otro lado del pasillo... allí estaba custodiado por guardias, atado para que no pudiera hacer nada y siendo empujado hacia una sala mientras gritaba mi nombre y me miraba.

\- Gray – escuchaba una y otra vez de Natsu y no podía dejar de mirarle, estaba frente a mí.

\- Natsu – le grité intentando levantarme de nuevo y aunque caí al suelo la primera vez que lo intenté, la segunda me levanté y me forcé a correr, tenía que ir hacia él.

Los guardias iban a impedirme entrar hasta él y lo sabía, pero creo que también sabía eso Natsu, porque se cabreó tanto al ver cómo me apuntaban con las armas dispuestos a matarme que sus llamas cobraron vida lanzándolos a todos por los aires y dejándome la via libre para llegar hasta él. Incluso atado Natsu era así de increíble, me daba tanta envidia que él pudiera hacer todo lo que se propusiera... yo sólo era un estorbo inútil en comparación a él.

Llegué hasta él y tuve que agarrarme con fuerza a su bufanda cuando mis piernas cedieron, aunque él se agachó conmigo tocando nuestras rodillas el suelo. Supongo que al no poder cogerme porque seguía atado, había preferido no dejarme caer solo, se había tirado conmigo con tal de estar más cerca. Yo no quise soltar su bufanda, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lloré. Sentía el frio suelo bajo mis rodillas pero me daba igual, el calor que desprendía Natsu y su aroma, saber que estaba cerca... me tranquilizaba.

\- Lo siento Natsu – le dije llorando

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – preguntó enfadado a punto de desatar sus llamas de nuevo – mataré al que te toque – gritó.

Yo quise contestarle, quise decirle que se marchase de aquí pero no pude hablar, algo me había golpeado en la espalda y ahora caía desde el pecho de Natsu hacia el suelo, ni siquiera mis manos agarradas a su bufanda pudieron sostenerme, caí al suelo tumbado frente a un Natsu aún más enfadado.

Natsu miró hacía el otro lado del pasillo frente a él, viendo entonces a Jackal y aunque yo no le veía entre las lágrimas y que estaba tumbado bocabajo como me había caído, por la risa sabía que era él. Reconocería aquella sádica sonrisa en cualquier lado y lo único que conseguí decirle a Natsu... es que huyese mientras podía pero estaba cegado por la ira, cegado por verme en este estado.

Jackal fue a hablar, pero ni siquiera le dejó hacerlo, Natsu se había levantado del suelo y se había lanzado contra él con la cabeza por delante sacando todo el fuego que podía hundiéndola en su estómago y sacando un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de Jackal.

\- Voy a destrozarte – le gritó Natsu enfadado

\- Vaya, parece que el dragoncillo empieza a enfadarse – dijo Jackal sonriendo y entonces frente a mí se detuvieron unos zapatos, al mirar hacia arriba como pude, me di cuenta de que era Mard Geer mirándome como quien mira a un insecto.

\- Así que eres tú quien motiva la furia del dragón – me dijo sonriendo – llevároslo, vamos a necesitarle – dijo Mard Geer mientras unos guardias vinieron a levantarme del suelo y es que yo ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirme más.

Natsu al verme al otro lado como me estaban intentando capturar de nuevo, volvió hacia atrás intentando alcanzarme, lanzando llamaradas de fuego y exigiendo a gritos que no me tocasen. Nunca había visto a Natsu tan enfadado como aquella vez y le habría ayudado si hubiera podido, pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía, ni siquiera sentía magia por mis venas, estaba agotado, estaba acabado, lo único que podía hacer... era pedirle perdón una y otra vez a Natsu por ser inútil, por no poder ayudarle y cuando me di cuenta, no pude volver a disculparme, tenía los labios de Natsu pegados a los míos besándome. Los guardias habían desaparecido y supuse que Natsu se había encargado de ellos para acercarse a mí.

Dejé de pensar en todo, ni siquiera me importaba dónde estábamos o en la situación tan mala en la que nos encontrábamos, era Natsu, eran sus besos, eran sus labios, los adoraba, por ellos yo era capaz de morir, había venido hasta aquí por él y debía mentalizarme de que no me iría sin él, antes muerto que dejarle aquí sin haber intentando salvarle, me daba igual lo que me hicieran, él tenía que salvarse, no dejaría que nadie más de los que me rodeaban muriera, menos aún si era Natsu.

Alguien tiró de mí separándome de Natsu con fuerza y le escuché gritar. Abrí los ojos con pesadez y vi como también tiraban de Natsu alejándole de mí mientras me gritaba que me quería, mientras gritaba que aguantase por él, que me sacaría de aquí, que los mataría a todos y yo le creía, de Natsu me habría creído hasta que me regalase la misma luna, él siempre cumplía lo que decía aunque fueran imposibles.

\- Lo siento, Natsu – le dije llorando – No he podido ayudarte

\- Aguanta – me dijo – te quiero Gray, cuidaré de ti siempre – me decía – demuéstrales que eres un mago de Fairy Tail, nosotros no nos rendimos, patearemos sus traseros.

A rastras tuvieron que llevarse a un alterado Natsu al que encerraron en una celda frente a mí y aún así, seguía escuchando sus gritos intentando animarme, insultando a los guardias, insultando a los demonios, gritándole a Jackal que era el siguiente en su lista por haberme atacado a mí, por haberme dejado en este estado. A mí también se me llevaron a otra celda y me lanzaron allí como un saco de patatas, moribundo y sin poder moverme, lleno de sangre ahora casi seca y con el frío entrando por la ventana de reja, pero eso último era lo que me daba más igual, estaba acostumbrado al frío, Ur me preparó para el frío, incluso me calmaba las heridas, me relajaba un poco sentir frío pero aún así, no pude dejar de pensar en los labios de Natsu y no sabía si aquella sería la última vez que volvería a sentirlos. Lloré en silencio con aquella idea en mi mente y entonces recordé las palabras de Natsu, porque tenía razón, yo era un mago de Fairy Tail, no iba a rendirme, saldríamos de aquí y les machacaríamos su asqueroso trasero. Todo el gremio debía estar buscándonos en estos momentos.


	33. Información

**Erza Scarlet**

Entré por la enfermería para comprobar que Gray mejoraba, que no necesitaba nada más y me enfadé al ver la camilla vacía ¡ _Se había largado_! Ese cabeza hueca se había marchado sin informar a nadie y es que era peor que Natsu... a Natsu nadie le controlaba y aunque Gray era el que solía pensar las cosas, el que ideaba estrategias y me costaba creer que había salido sin pensar antes las cosas, porque él era el inteligente del equipo, siempre sabía qué hacer en cada momento... creo que la idea de un Natsu en peligro le nublaba la mente tanto como a Natsu se la nublaba cuando Gray tenía problemas, esos dos cabezones no pensaban ni un poco cuando se trataba de salvarse entre ellos.

Salí corriendo de la enfermería en busca del resto de miembros del gremio, necesitaba movilizarles a todos urgentemente para buscarles, ya no era sólo buscar a Natsu... ahora tenían a dos de ellos, porque si habían conseguido capturar a Natsu... no sé qué es lo que iba a hacer Gray solo allí ¿Por qué seguía sin darse cuenta de que éramos un gremio? Necesitaba ayuda pero él seguía siendo tan independiente como siempre, iba a la suya, era como si no confiase en todos nosotros aunque le habíamos demostrado ya miles de veces que estábamos de su parte. ¡no! No era que no confiase en nosotros... era Natsu, ese dragón le había llegado tan hondo en su corazón que le era imposible pensar, sólo quería salvarle.

Gray había perdido a todo el mundo frente a sus ojos, su padre, su madre, hermanos si es que los tenía, su maestra... todos morían a su alrededor... trataba de proteger a Natsu pero... también nos protegía a nosotros, nos mantenía a distancia de él para mantenernos vivos, pensaba que si estábamos cerca de él moriríamos como moría todo el mundo, por eso se lanzaba al rescate de Natsu él solo, pero era una maldita locura.

Entré corriendo en el salón principal gritándoles a todos que Gray no estaba en la enfermería y el primero en alterarse fue el maestro, creo que un día de estos le iba a dar un infarto con nosotros, porque siempre estábamos metiéndonos en problemas y no sólo eso... sino que encima metíamos en líos al gremio ante el consejo mágico con nuestras continuas destrucciones.

\- Esto es la guerra – contestó Makarov de golpe – nadie toca a mis niños – gritó enfadado y todos le miramos absortos antes de gritar en conformidad con sus palabras – encontradles – nos exigió para que encontrásemos de una vez el lugar donde los retenían.

No sé si lo encontraríamos de una u otra forma, pero todos estaban trabajando en ello, Levy revisaba libros y más libros, Freed miraba runas e intentaba descifrar algo entre todo el jaleo, Cana buscaba entre sus cartas una adivinación acertada de dónde podía estar ese cubo que flotaba y el resto intentábamos ayudar en todo lo posible para encontrarles, porque así éramos en Fairy Tail... no abandonábamos a los compañeros y cuando los encontrásemos... esos demonios iban a arrepentirse de capturar a nuestros compañeros.

\- Erza – me llamó Makarov – ve a Crocus urgentemente y busca al maestro de Sabertooth, vamos a necesitar ayuda – me comentó

\- De acuerdo – le dije poniéndome en marcha sin demora alguna.

No había pensado tampoco en involucrar a otros gremios porque era un asunto personal, pero teniendo en cuenta que no podríamos solos con el gremio de demonios y que Rogue... y sobre todo Sting tenían una relación importante con Natsu y Gray, no me parecía mala idea. Realmente no sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos cuatro, pero lo que sí sabía... es que Sting tenía un nexo de unión muy fuerte con Gray, siempre le había protegido desde hacía meses, desde que Natsu se había marchado a aquella misión con nosotros y dejó a un temeroso Gray con él unos días.

No sé si Rogue sentiría lo mismo, pero sabía que en cuanto llegase a la base de Sabertooth en Crocus y le contase a Sting que Gray estaba en peligro, sería el primero en ir a ayudarle, porque esos dos tenían algo, no era amor ni mucho menos, pero tenían una gran confianza, tenían un sentimiento profundo de ayudarse entre ellos, de protegerse, eran grandes amigos y Sting no dejaría que a Gray le pasara nada mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

Cuando llegué a la estación no había trenes para ir a Crocus... pero yo conseguiría un transporte pasase lo que pasase, era urgente y no sé a cuántos tuve que amenazar, pero conseguí que me llevasen, era cuestión de vida y muerte. En el viaje... pensé en cómo había conocido a Gray, porque cuando yo llegué atemorizada de la torre del paraíso, él ya estaba allí, ya había sufrido todas las pérdidas de su familia, fue el primero de nuestro equipo en llegar a Fairy Tail y fue... el único que me habló al principio. Todos me veían como una chica rara y solitaria, que no hablaba con nadie pero él se acercó y aunque fue un borde que siempre buscaba pelea, aquel día en que me vio llorando en la orilla del río todo cambió entre nosotros. Gray era un gran chico, siempre ayudando a todo el mundo.

Se sentó a mi lado ese día, olvidándose de que venía a pelear conmigo y me dijo... que nadie debería estar solo nunca, que era muy triste. Me hizo compañía y a partir de ahí... se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, en mi propio hermano, en alguien tan importante para mí que no permitiría que fuera él ahora el que sufriera. Gray siempre estuvo a mi lado en los malos momentos y yo no iba a abandonarle ahora, había peleado conmigo en incontables ocasiones igual que Natsu, pero supongo que ser mi primer amigo en Fairy Tail... eso era algo que yo no podía olvidar, era demasiado importante para mí y destrozaría a todo aquel que le hiciera daño.

Llegué a Crocus y corrí por sus calles buscando el gremio de Sabertooth... pero cuando llegué a él, se me calló el alma a los pies, estaba destrozado, de él sólo quedaban los cimientos ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Porque esos dos dragones gemelos no peleaban tanto dentro del gremio como lo hacía Fairy Tail, no podía ser obra de ellos.

Busqué a alguien que pudiera explicarme lo que había ocurrido y me crucé con varias personas del gremio. Al final conseguí enterarme de que unos demonios habían llegado de noche, habían atacado el gremio sin previo aviso y aunque Sting y Rogue pelearon contra ellos, habían sido capturados y parte del gremio los estaba buscando. No entendía nada ¿Cómo se habían metido esos dos en problemas con el gremio demoníaco? Necesitaba algo más que esa simple explicación, porque iba a empezar a pensar que los dragones se habían vuelto locos, primero desaparecían ellos dos, ahora Sting y Rogue por intentar enfrentarles ¿Qué motivo había para enfrentarles?

Una voz conocida y que odiaba sonó a mi espalda. Al girarme vi a Minerva y me extrañó verla aquí, porque ella se había marchado odiándome tras los juegos mágicos. Me puse a la defensiva, porque con ella lo único que hacíamos... era pelear, siempre intentaba destrozarme y aunque no creo que lo consiguiera porque no le iba a dejar... me ponía muy nerviosa, quería dejar de pelear contra ella de una maldita vez, ya la había ganado ¿Cuándo iba a rendirse?

\- No vengo a pelear – me dijo de golpe y volví a guardar las espadas en su dimensión correspondiente – vengo a darte una explicación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí entonces?

\- Ellos vinieron a por mí – me dijo.

\- ¿Ellos?

\- Sting y Rogue, dijeron que yo era parte de su gremio y que no abandonaban a un compañero. Yo estaba confundida y quise unirme al gremio de demonios, ellos vinieron a rescatarme – me dijo – es mi culpa que los cogieran, están allí porque se enfrentaron a ellos por mi culpa – comentó a punto de llorar y la creí.

\- ¿Estaba Gray y Natsu allí?

\- No – me dijo – cuando yo estaba aún no habían ido a por Natsu, pero sé que lo estaban buscando.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quieren a Natsu? – le pregunté.

\- Para acabar con este mundo de magia, quieren un mundo de demonios, utilizarán a los dragones para acabar con este mundo, quieren doblegarles – me explicó.

\- No les dejaré ¿Dónde están?

\- No lo sé, se mueven por el cielo, es complicado saber su localización exacta.

\- Yo te llevaré – me dijo otra voz al fondo y cuando me giré me encontré a Jellal acompañado por Ultear y Meldy.

\- Podemos decirte donde están – dijo Ultear mirando su bola de cristal – Sólo hay una condición – me comentó – nosotros también vamos, tenemos asuntos pendientes con esos demonios.

\- De acuerdo, pues pongámonos en marcha – les dije – primero a Fairy Tail, hay que informar de lo que está ocurriendo.

Volvimos de camino a mi gremio y mientras todos iban delante caminando, yo me quedé un poco rezagada mirando a Jellal. ¿Cuánto habíamos pasado él y yo? Mucho, habíamos pasado demasiado y sin embargo, aunque había tratado de matarme y luego me había ayudado... yo seguía queriéndole como el primer día, porque desde que le vi de pequeño en aquella torre, sabía que él era todo lo que importaba en mi vida a parte del gremio y sus miembros.

No me atrevía a confesárselo por una sencilla razón... él no quería estar conmigo, él sólo pensaba en intentar arreglar todos sus pecados, todos esos que había cometido y no se daba margen para el amor, no se sentía con derecho de poder amar a alguien. Siempre me decía que se sentía sucio, demasiados pecados cometidos para estar conmigo, no quería ensuciar mi nombre, pero a mí me daba igual lo que la gente pensase... si querían tratarle de criminal estaba perfecto, pero quería que estuviera conmigo, yo quería ser su apoyo, yo sabía la verdad tras sus actos, él no era un criminal, era uno de los más fuertes de este maldito reino y estaba sufriendo por todas las cosas malas que hizo en su momento, intentaba arreglarlo todo y eso... era digno de admirar. Por eso mismo... cada día lo amaba más aunque él no pudiera corresponderme.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Jellal al pillarme mirándole con descaro.

\- Nada – le dije

\- ¿Estás preocupada por ellos? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, son de mi gremio, son mi familia y no dejaré que les ocurra nada – le dije muy convencida.

\- De eso estoy seguro – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Sigue el consejo tras tus pasos?

\- Sí – me dijo – no creo que vayan a detenerse nunca, sólo soy un criminal, Erza.

\- No lo eres – le dije – Eres alguien muy especial, pero tú no te das cuenta de ello – él me miró extrañado y yo aceleré el paso dejándole atrás antes de susurrarle – Eres alguien especial para mí.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – me preguntó al no haber escuchado bien mi última frase.

\- Nada – le dije – que tengas cuidado en la lucha.

\- Sí, tú también.

Llegamos al gremio de Fairy Tail y una vez dentro, aunque al principio todos se sorprendieron de encontrarse con Minerva, Meldy, Ultear y Jellal acompañándome, enseguida nos pusimos a trabajar y Ultear encontró la localización de esa maldita plataforma o cubo flotante enseguida.

\- Esto empieza aquí y ahora – dijo Makarov – recuperemos a los nuestros


	34. Papá

**Gray Fullbuster**

Hasta abrir los ojos era un suplicio, no tenía fuerzas para defenderme y aunque recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Natsu diciendo que aguantase... o dudaba de si sería capaz de cumplir mi promesa. Jackal no me daba cuartel ni un momento, explosiones y más explosiones era lo que notaba, sólo un dolor intenso y el fuerte olor a quemado que producía mi propia carne al ser quemada sin remedio a cada explosión. En algún momento... hasta deseé morir allí mismo para dejar de sufrir, pero debía aguantar por Natsu, se lo había prometido y eso intentaba.

\- ¿Te has calmado, Gray? – preguntó Jackal sonriendo – De verdad que ha costado doblegar tu voluntad.

\- Vete al infierno – le dije con voz entrecortada y Jackal se enfadó aún más tirando de mi cabello para que le mirase directamente.

\- Ríndete de una vez Gray, será mejor para ti, dejarás de sufrir.

\- ¿Qué es rendirse para ti? – le pregunté incrédulo de que me dejase en paz si lo hacía, porque no sé lo que quería decirme con rendirme a él.

\- Pídeme que te folle – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Jamás – le dije acercando mi rostro hacia él y sonriendo – yo siempre seré de Natsu. Tendrás que violarme o matarme para tenerme, porque jamás te lo pediré voluntariamente, sólo a Natsu se lo pido.

\- Eres un maldito cabezón orgulloso – me aclaró explotando otra bomba en mi pecho. Grité del dolor – pídelo y dejarás de sufrir.

\- Mátame – le grité yo a él – soy de Natsu, siempre lo seré. Tú sólo podrás tener mi cuerpo a la fuerza, sólo Natsu me tiene por completo, a él me entrego voluntariamente.

\- Natsu, Natsu, Natsu... - dijo en tono burlón como si se estuviera enfadando de escuchar ese nombre tantas veces en lugar del suyo, estaba enfadado por no conseguir de mí lo que quería, eso lo sabía – Me tienes harto con ese dichoso nombre, sólo es un estúpido dragón medio muerto, no tienes ni idea de lo que van a hacerle, va a dejar de ser el Natsu que conoces, van a dominarle por completo y destrozarán su personalidad hasta que ni siquiera se acuerde de ti – aquello me enfadó mucho.

\- Nadie domina a un dragón – le grité – estáis completamente locos si pensáis así, Natsu no se dejará controlar por vosotros ni por nadie, ni siquiera yo puedo controlarle. Es un dragón, él siempre será libre.

\- Ni siquiera a ti te reconocerá cuando acabemos con él Gray – me dijo riéndose – olvídate del Natsu que has conocido, aunque si necesitas verlo por ti mismo para creerlo, por mí está bien, acabarás pidiéndome que te folle una vez veas a tú querido dragoncillo completamente ido. Ese Natsu que verás será mucho más agresivo, sin miramientos, odiando a los humanos como tú Gray, le van a convertir en un auténtico dragón que creará destrucción a su paso, tal y como queremos. Yo no voy a ser nada comparado con lo que él te hará, Gray.

\- Natsu no me haría daño – le grité muy convencido de mis palabras.

\- Ya no es Natsu – me gritó – será un dragón el resto de su vida ¿Sabes porque los dragones buscan a otros dragones como compañeros sentimentales? Porque los insignificantes humanos como tú no pueden aguantar su fuerza, debes haber sentido como Natsu intenta controlar todo su poder cuando tenéis sexo, no puede desatar su furia, no puede dejarse llevar porque te destrozaría, no quería herirte y se controlaba, pero ahora no se controlará, ni siquiera le importarás, sólo verá un asqueroso humano con quien divertirse. Ni siquiera un mago puede sostenerlos aunque tú seas su contrario en cuanto a elemento, el fuego siempre derretirá tu hielo, no puedes enfrentarte a él, no estás hecho para él Gray.

\- Tampoco para un demonio – le dije – me da igual aunque Natsu destrozase mi cuerpo entero, siempre le querré a él, puede matarme si así se queda a gusto, pero será mío, siempre será mi dragón, yo siempre seré de él, puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, lo amo – le grité.

\- Insensato humano, los dragones y los humanos jamás estarán juntos. Natsu necesita otro dragón a su lado, el problema es que no tenemos un dragón compatible con él – me aclaró y no supe a qué se refería – hemos capturado a Sting y Rogue, los dragones gemelos. Ambos han estado junto a Natsu en una misión, tenían que destruir una ciudad de magos tras haber conseguido cambiar su personalidad y sus recuerdos al interés de los demonios, pero esos cabezas de chorlito se han puesto a atacarse mutuamente sin cumplir las órdenes de nuestro jefe. – aquello me sorprendió – no hay forma de controlarlos cuando se enfurecen.

\- ¿Cuándo... paso eso? – pregunté extrañado.

\- Ayer – me sonrió

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

\- Un día y medio – me aclaró.

\- No puede ser... - me sorprendí - ¿Para qué me mantenéis con vida entonces?

\- Ya lo descubrirás Gray, todo a su debido tiempo – dijo besándome con fuerza

\- Nat... Natsu – susurré llorando y recibí otro fuerte golpe, en éste me asusté de verdad... porque Jackal gritó y se volvió loco.

\- Deja de llamarle – me gritó cogiéndome del pelo – estás conmigo Gray, mírame bien, yo soy el que va a follarte a partir de ahora, tú Natsu no puede ayudarte, él ya no existe.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decir nada, sólo un grito salió de mi boca cuando sentí como me penetraba con fuerza y sin cuidado alguno. Se movió en mi interior demasiado bestia, sentía dolor y más dolor, sentía sus ganas y sus carcajadas a cada movimiento, él disfrutaba... yo sufría. Trató de dominarme y de que dejase de llamar a Natsu. Por un momento me centré en el dolor y el líquido que sentía salir de mis entrañas, era sangre, estaba seguro, me estaba desgarrando. Aún así, no quería dejarle ganar, cuando iba a terminar en mí, grité tan alto como pude el nombre de Natsu y le puse tan nervioso, que aunque al principio no supo cómo reaccionar a mi descaro, luego explotó sus bombas en mi cuerpo destrozándome en su ataque de ira.

Si no llega a ser por Mard Geer que entró en ese preciso momento echando la bronca a Jackal por su comportamiento ya que según él... aún me necesitaba, seguramente me habría matado allí mismo, menos mal que entró a recordarle que no podía matarme... aún. De todas formas y pese a que Mard Geer me preguntó si estaba bien, no pude responder, caí inconsciente allí mismo. Mi cuerpo no soportaba más dolor, hacía rato que había sobrepasado mi límite.

Cuando volví a despertarme estaba aún en la celda y me fijé en la figura de alguien sentado frente a mí. Intenté moverme pero no podía y aquel hombre me indicó que me estuviera quieto, que necesitaba reposo. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer esa voz, esa figura que ahora se levantaba y caminaba con paso lento hacia mí, era mi padre, Silver.

No creí volver a verle y menos desde que todos los dragones habían peleado en su contra con tal de salvarme, pero allí estaba, frente a mí y recuperado por completo, me dio mucho miedo volver a tenerle de frente, ahora sólo como estaba, sin dragones que pudieran ayudarme contra él y es que... era realmente fuerte.

Se acercó a mí y yo traté de levantarme... o al menos incorporarme para alejarme de él, pero mi cuerpo se negó, no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada, estaba indefenso ante él y su maldad. Mi cuerpo estaba destrozado y supe... que no podía escapar de nadie y de nada, estaba a merced de lo que quisieran hacerme, yo acabaría muriendo en este lugar sin poder cumplir la promesa a Natsu de aguantar, de eso estaba completamente seguro, aunque yo seguía tratando de agarrarme a la vida como podía.

\- He dicho que no te muevas hijo – me repitió Silver y me sorprendió que me llamase hijo.

\- No finjas ser ahora mi padre – le grité – intentaste matarme.

\- Trataba de capturarte, no podía dejar que me descubriesen – me dijo – siempre serás mi hijo Gray.

\- Bonita forma de demostrarlo

\- Aunque pueda parecerte mentira... me alegro de que encontrases a alguien como Natsu en tu vida, él siempre te protegerá, te ama, es un buen chico.

\- No hables de nosotros como si nos conocieras, tú no sabes nada, moriste frente a mis ojos, Deliora te mató, te vi morir...

\- Sí – me aclaró y aluciné – estoy muerto Gray, no soy más que un residuo, un cuerpo vació que están utilizando como una mera marioneta, pero aún tengo voluntad y siempre te querré, eres mi hijo.

No sabía qué pensar de todo esto y es que por mucho que me había hecho... seguía siendo mi padre, seguía echándole de menos, seguía queriéndole, siempre lo haría, era mi familia, la única que me quedaba ahora a parte de Natsu. Se acercó a mí y utilizó su magia de hielo en mi dolorido cuerpo frenando el dolor, mitigando mi sufrimiento, tratando de curarme.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que le ha ocurrido a Natsu? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo – han estado experimentando con esos dragones, querían tenerlos bajo su control y destruir el mundo de la magia, pero no contaron con que los dragones son muy territoriales. Al no reconocerse entre ellos empezaron a luchar tratando de demostrar quién de ellos era el más fuerte.

\- ¿Está bien Natsu? – pregunté preocupado porque conocía la fuerza de los dragones, sobre todo la de Sting

\- Sí tranquilo, no dejarían que se matase, los necesitan vivos para destruir el mundo de la magia. Pero siguen incontrolables. Dicen que el sexo los relaja, pero nadie está tan loco como para entrar ahí y entre ellos no se pueden ni ver sin pelearse de inmediato.

\- Tengo que salvarle – le dije a punto de llorar.

\- Gray... si entras en su celda, Natsu te destrozará, no queda nada de lo que conociste de él, sólo serás un humano insignificante, no le importarás nada.

\- Si entro... ¿Podría reconocerme?

\- No lo sé Gray. Puede.

\- Es un riesgo que tengo que correr entonces, no voy a abandonarle aquí, me necesita.

\- Enamorarse de un dragón es peligroso Gray, y más de Natsu... era el hijo e Igneel, es un dragón de fuego, te quemará hasta las cenizas, es demasiado peligroso.

A mi padre se le veía preocupado con todo este tema y es que yo mejor que nadie conocía la fuerza de Natsu. No utilizaba nunca todo su poder conmigo en el sexo para no herirme, pero si entraba allí tal y como estaba ahora... no se controlaría, le daría igual hacerme daño y eso me asustaba.

Había conocido a los dragones tras los juegos mágicos, sí a Natsu le habían convertido en uno, me daba miedo, porque para ellos éramos seres inferiores los humanos, se creían con derecho de hacernos lo que quisieran y aunque Natsu no era un dragón de verdad, sino un Dragon Slayer, sería igual que ellos en actitud.

\- ¿Por qué me mantienen con vida? – le pregunté a mi padre.

\- Para controlar a los dragones.

\- No pueden bajarle la furia con otros dragones y necesitan sexo ¿Me van a utilizar para el sexo? – le pregunté asustado.

\- Sí Gray, esa es su intención. Tienes que escapar, te ayudaré – me dijo.

\- No voy a dejarlos aquí, Sting y Natsu me salvaron muchas veces, Rogue peleó por mí, no voy a abandonarles. Sí tengo que entrar en las celdas para que me reconozcan lo haré.

\- Te matarán antes de reconocerte, tienes que irte.

\- No me iré sin ellos, aunque me maten – le grité.


	35. Misiones

**Natsu Dragneel**

Ver a Gray en aquel estado tan deplorable había hecho que mi sangre hirviera de rabia, nadie iba a hacerle daño a Gray mientras yo estuviera aquí, no lo permitiría. Pataleé todo lo que pude en la celda, grité y traté de salir para encontrar a Gray, quería salvarle, quería sacarlo de este infierno en el que mi cabezonería le había metido.

Lloré de la impotencia de saber lo que le estarían haciendo a mi chico en estos momentos, seguramente torturarle y sabía que no sería algo llevadero por la forma en que había conseguido llegar hasta mí, estaba herido, lleno de sangre, sin poder ponerse en pie, llorando y buscándome en todo momento, pidiéndome ayuda... ¡ _Y Gray no era de pedir ayuda_! Él trataba de sacarme de aquí igual que yo intentaba salvarle a él, pero ninguno podíamos, no nos dejaban ni acercarnos.

El maldito de Jackal se iba a enterar de quien era Natsu Dragneel si seguía torturando a mi chico, iba a pagarme todas y cada una de las que le hiciera a Gray, lo mataría con mis propias manos si era necesario, no perdonaría jamás el daño que le estaba haciendo.

Aún así, cuando Gray cayó frente a mí supe que se estaba rindiendo, había conseguido avanzar por aquel pasillo hasta mí... pero se había rendido, le veía destrozado y sin fuerzas, débil y no podía permitir eso, Gray era muy fuerte, orgulloso, alguien que no se doblegaba ante nadie, ni siquiera le aterrorizaba un dragón como yo y siempre... incluso desde niños, él había querido luchar contra mí, me trataba como a un igual y hasta se llegó a enamorar de mí rompiendo la gran norma, " _humanos y dragones juntos_ " él me amaba tanto como yo le amaba a él, aún sabiendo que yo sólo era un maldito bruto, un monstruo que comía fuego, que dañaba con fuego, que podía destrozarle en cualquier momento... él se enamoró de mí.

Sólo una vez había visto a Gray llorar, fue en la isla Galuna cuando se encontró a Deliora y todo su pasado sobre la muerte de su familia, sobre la muerte de su maestra y sobre cómo atacaban las ciudades le vino a la cabeza, su pasado siempre perseguía a Gray. Le vi aguantar como pudo su horrible pasado en el gremio oscuro, incluso cuando me obligaron a tener sexo con él delante del gremio... él se mantuvo firme, sin llorar, aguantando todo lo que le ponían por delante, casi le perdí aquella vez, estuvo a punto de morir pero él siempre aparentaba tan fuerte para que nadie se preocupase por él, pero yo lo hacía, seguía preocupándome porque para mí, Gray era como un niño pequeño que aparenta ser muy fuerte y en realidad... pedía ayuda a gritos, era dulce, inocente y tierno, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en él ¿cuántas veces casi le había perdido ya? Era un maldito insensato.

Pudo morir en el ataque de Deliora a su ciudad, pero sobrevivió, pudo morir en el ataque de Phantom Lord cuando atacó a José, pudo haber muerto en la explosión del Etherion aunque conseguí que lo sacasen de allí poniéndome yo mismo en peligro, casi se suicida él solo dos veces frente a Deliora por salvarnos a todos de su poder destructivo, en el examen casi le volví a perder por Ultear y su intento de convencerle de que utilizase el Iced Shield y la peor de todas... casi le pierdo tras los juegos mágicos cuando salvó a Juvia. Él siempre poniéndose en medio como un escudo humano para salvarnos a los demás ¿Cuándo empezaría a pensar un poco más en sí mismo y menos en los demás? Si no iba a hacerlo.... Yo sería quien pensaría en él, porque no iba a permitirle morir.

Tras haberse llevado a Gray, me encerraron en aquella celda de nuevo y me dejaron con mi rabieta, pataleando y gritando un buen rato pidiendo que soltasen a Gray, pidiendo que al menos me dejasen verle, pero pasaron de mí y al final, me cansé de perder voz a lo tonto, tenía que salir de aquí y buscarle yo mismo por mi cuenta si era necesario, así que empecé a pensar un plan de escape.

No sé el tiempo que estuve encerrado solo, pensando en Gray, en todo lo que le estarían haciendo al pobre y no podía ayudarle, ni siquiera podía imaginarme cómo estaría ahora. Había comprobado yo mismo su estado crítico, ni se sostenía en pie. Hacerle eso a mi chico traería consecuencias, los mataría a todos.

Había algo que me preocupaba mucho y era el ánimo de Gray, él siempre se había creído fuerte, incluso me desafiaba a peleas continuamente porque se veía a mi nivel, pero ahora... desde los juegos mágicos era un chico completamente diferente. Desde que me vio derrotar a los dos dragones gemelos a la vez, él empezó a sentirse inferior a mí, como si él no pudiera hacerlo, sentirse inferior a todos nosotros pero... yo creo que Gray era muy fuerte a su manera, quizá no podía competir contra dos dragones, ni siquiera contra uno, pero no era por su culpa, nosotros teníamos magia de dragón, ningún humano podría derrotarnos, ni Erza habría podido, teníamos las escamas de los dragones, sus golpes no nos harían prácticamente nada, teníamos la fuerza de un dragón en ataque, no era culpa de Gray, es que éramos auténticos monstruos, sólo otro dragón podía vencer a un dragón. Sin embargo, aún sabiendo eso, Gray se había venido abajo y no quería que lo hiciera, quería seguir viendo a ese Gray fuerte, porque él lo era.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el científico de la otra vez para inyectarme algo y aunque traté de lanzarme contra él, no me dio tiempo a llegar antes de sentir el pinchazo en mi cuello y ver como la puerta volvía a cerrarse mientras yo caía al suelo sin fuerzas, tumbado y desmayándome. El nombre de Gray fue lo último que susurró mi boca antes de caer inconsciente por completo, no sé lo que era este nuevo experimento... pero cada vez que probaban algo nuevo, a mí me iba peor, sentía hasta mi carácter cambiar, ni siquiera yo mismo me reconocía ya.

Cuando me desperté, tenía todo mi poder recuperado, me sentía en plenas condiciones pero no recordaba nada excepto mi más lejano pasado con los entrenamientos de Igneel. No sé muy bien qué estaba haciendo en esta celda... un dragón capturado en mi mente no cabía lugar, mataría a todo el que estuviera en mi camino si era necesario, pero nadie iba a encerrarme.

Entraron aquellos demonios por la puerta y les dio el tiempo justo de esquivarme antes de que me bloqueasen y no sé lo que hacían... pero mi mente dolía, escuchaba un horrible pitido y al darme un orden... es como si mi cuerpo se sintiera obligado a obedecer lo que decía esa voz, reaccionaba obedeciendo y eso era imposible.

Me enfadé aún más, yo era un dragón, no tenía que someterme a unos seres inferiores como los demonios o los humanos, yo era el rey de los cielos, era el más fuerte de los seres que caminaban por esta tierra, todos debían temerme, no me dejaría controlar por nadie ¿Cómo se atrevían esos seres infames a dominarme? Su orden era realmente estúpida, me centré en lo que pedían y era una tontería, ¡ _Destruir una ciudad_! Eso podía hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Intenté recordar cómo había llegado aquí, pero nada... no me venía nada a la mente y entonces, me fijé en la marca de mi hombro, en el tatuaje de un gremio ¿Yo era miembro de un gremio? Ni de coña... yo odiaba a los humanos, odiaba a los seres inferiores, algo deberían darme a cambio de mi ayuda porque no podía creerme que ayudase a la gente voluntariamente, sólo eran una panda de debiluchos.

Me dejaron salir únicamente cuando se aseguraron de que no les atacaría, de que estaba bajo su total control, de que era completamente obediente. Si no tuvieran esa capacidad sobre mí para hacerles caso, ya los habría destrozado a todos, pero es que tampoco entendía nada, no sé qué estaba haciendo aquí.

Me hicieron acompañarles y me soltaron en la ciudad que había que destruir. La verdad es que no me importaba las vidas que me llevase por medio, todo me daba igual con tal de mostrar mi fuerza y mi supremacía. Yo era el más fuerte y todos me temerían, me respetarían aunque fuera a base de miedo. Me gustaba sentirme fuerte.

Caminé por la ciudad viendo a la gente hacer sus quehaceres, quería verlos antes de exterminarlos a todos y entonces... ese olor... me frené de golpe porque era olor a dragones, por lo menos uno más. ¿Un dragón en mi zona de caza? Eso no lo aguantaba, era territorial, ya podía irse de mi zona o morir aquí mismo.

Ante mí apareció un chico de mi edad, rubio y orgulloso, ese tío ya se creía mejor que yo y eso no iba a permitirlo. Sonreí por la emoción de destrozarle igual que él sonreía al verme pensando lo mismo. Me ordenaron destruir la ciudad pero tenía tanta rabia dentro de mí, estaba tan nervioso que mi cerebro consiguió ignorar la orden para centrarme en ese dragón preparándome para el ataque.

Una llamarada salió calle abajo asustando a la gente hasta que en el centro de la calle chocó contra el aliento de luz de aquel otro dragón creando una explosión que destrozó algunos edificios cercanos.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunté con una sonrisa sádica.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¿Te crees gracioso? Lárgate de mi ciudad.

\- Este territorio es mío – me dijo – grabate bien esto en la cabeza, soy Sting Eucliffe y tú eres un dragón muerto – yo sonreí.

\- Vas a tener que buscar otro territorio en el más allá, porque soy Natsu Dragneel y nadie me ha vencido jamás – le dije.

\- Pelea entonces – me dijo de forma provocativa.

No le di tiempo a hablar más, me abalancé sobre él y cuando nuestros puños iban a chocar, del suelo surgió una sombra de la que salió otro dragón que nos tumbó en el suelo a ambos.

\- Rogue – gritó Sting - ¿Aún estás vivo? – preguntó y me di cuenta de que tampoco se conocían, pero que ya habían peleado antes que conmigo.

\- Sting... - sonrió Rogue – ¿no hemos acabado nuestra pelea y ya estás con este cobarde?

\- ¿cobarde? – pregunté y le pegué un puñetazo de fuego que lancé a Rogue contra un muro del fondo.

La guerra entre tres dragones comenzó y disfruté con cada golpe que di y recibí, estábamos destrozando media ciudad pero los demonios no parecían contentos con nosotros, no podían controlarnos, querían que trabajásemos en equipo... pero eso jamás pasaría, los dragones éramos independientes y territoriales. Al final tuvieron que sedarnos para detenernos a los tres sin haber hecho la misión. Cuando desperté, estaba en mi celda de nuevo y abrieron la puerta metiendo a un chico moreno dentro, un chico al que le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo sin poder moverse frente a mí.

Los demonios se reían y comentaron que era para mí, que sería mi juguete y me reí, por fin traían algo de diversión para mí. El chico me miró con unos impresionantes ojos azules y por un momento... creí reconocer a ese chico, sentí que lo conocía de algo, pero no sabía de qué, era imposible que yo conociera a un insignificante humano, ellos eran seres débiles que nada tenían que ver conmigo.

\- Nat... Natsu – susurró el chico sin poder ponerse de pie aunque lo intentó

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre un sucio humano? – le pregunté enfadado

\- Natsu por favor, recuerda – me pidió casi llorando – por favor.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así humano? – le pregunté cogiéndole del cuello y empotrándole contra la pared de piedra con fuerza mientras le miraba bien, la verdad es que me excitaba ese chico... le haría mío, para algo servían los humanos al fin y al cabo, para desahogarme.

\- Natsu tú no eres así, recuerda por favor, tu eres un ser amable, protector, eres el chico del que me enamoré, siempre preocupado por los demás.

\- Yo no me preocupo por humanos como vosotros, soy basura frente a mí – le dije antes de besarle con fuerza metiendo mis manos bajo su camiseta.

El chico se quejó, ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, no me interesaba, sólo quería de él una cosa, su cuerpo, quería hacerle mío y luego se lo podían llevar, sólo necesitaba sexo, nada más, para eso servían los estúpidos humanos, para servirnos a los dragones en todos nuestros deseos.

No paró de llorar el chico en todo el rato, tampoco me importó, seguí acariciando lascivamente todo su cuerpo, me fijé que le dejaba marcas a cada roce y era culpa de mi excitación, mi fuego lo quemaba, le dejaba en carne viva a cada caricia pero me dio igual. El chico gritaba de vez en cuando por el dolor pero aún así, seguía tratando de decirme que recordase... ¡yo no recordaba nada! sólo era un chico de ojos azules que me excitaba, un chico al que habían metido aquí para satisfacerme, nada más, pero él seguía una y otra vez hablándome, hablando de cosas que yo no recordaba, me contaba historias, me contaba sentimientos, creo que ese chico estaba enamorado de mí porque aunque le estaba haciendo daño... seguía tratando de hacerme recordar algo... que yo no podía recordar.

Entré en él con tal fuerza, que lo único que conseguí de él, fue que se desmayase allí mismo del dolor. Miré su cuerpo destrozado y aún así, aún desmayado, yo no paré de penetrarle hasta que me corrí en su interior. Cuando entraron a sacar al chico, él hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba inconsciente, estaba ardiendo, estaba en carne viva por mi fuego y no entendía cómo ese chico podía entrar aquí tratando de que recordase algo... sabiendo lo que le pasaría si lo encerraban con un dragón. ¿Por qué sufrir tanto? ¿Tanto me amaba ese chico? No comprendía nada ¿Qué estaba pasando?


	36. Rogue

**Gray Fullbuster**

Abrí los ojos y si estos días me movía poco, hoy no podía mover absolutamente nada, todo el cuerpo me ardía como si me hubiera quemado vivo, no podía soportar el dolor, ni siquiera podía levantar mis manos para ver el destrozo de mi cuerpo y casi lo prefería, debía estar demasiado malherido, aún no entendía como podía seguir vivo pero eso no era lo peor de todo... lo peor era lo que le habían hecho a Natsu y me sentía culpable, porque no había podido salvarle.

Lloré y lloré más, no podía creerme que fuera tan inútil que ni siquiera pudiera ayudar a Natsu, que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era yo, de que era el chico al que amaba, que me hubiera violado como todos los demás, que hubiera lanzado todo su poder de dragón contra mí sin ningún miramiento, no era el Natsu que yo conocía, éste no se parecía en nada, mi Natsu era caritativo, ayudaba a la gente, era fuerte pero siempre estaba cuando se le necesitaba, jamás insultaba a alguien del gremio, siempre era bueno con todo el mundo pero este... este nuevo Natsu no me gustaba, ¿En qué le habían convertido esos malditos demonios?

Ahora el Natsu del que me enamoré no existía, sólo era un arma más que utilizarían los demonios para conseguir sus propósitos, no era nada más que eso, un dragón con mal genio y creído que gozaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, que odiaba a todas las especies por considerarlas inferior a él. Silver tenía razón en algo igual que Jackal, no había rastro de mi Natsu en ese ser sin corazón. Si volvían a meterme allí, sabía lo que me esperaba porque no reaccionaría a mis palabras, le daba igual lo que le dijese, estaba obsesionado sólo con su propio bienestar, no le importaba nadie más que no fuera él. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación?

Lloré por la impotencia de no haber podido ayudar a Natsu, de sentirle tan lejos de mí ahora aunque estaba muy cerca, de sentir que le había fallado, había dejado que le transformasen en ese monstruo y no pude ayudarle, no pude sacarle de aquí, era un completo inútil que no servía para nada, había traicionado la confianza que Natsu depositó en mí, ya no había nada que hacer, estábamos perdidos, yo estaba muerto y Natsu estaría controlado el resto de su vida, era un hecho, ni siquiera lloraría cuando se enterase de mi muerte, porque ni siquiera me reconocía.

Jamás imaginé, que sería el propio Natsu quien acabaría violándome, él siempre estuvo a mi lado, me defendió de todo y ahora... ahora no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no se daba cuenta del sufrimiento de los demás, sólo se veía a sí mismo, un ser egoísta, como todos los malditos dragones de los juegos mágicos, pensando sólo en ellos y en crear la era de los dragones donde los humanos desaparecerían o se doblegarían ante ellos, así era el nuevo Natsu.

Sentía mi cuerpo arder, sentía dolor y mis recuerdos me llevaron muy lejos de esta fría sala donde me habían dejado, volví a mi pasado, recordé ese Natsu que intentó quitarme el miedo al sexo, ese Natsu que fue capaz de traer al mismo Sting y dejarme con él para quitarme el miedo a estar con otras personas... ahora era él quien me hacía daño, era él quien me mataría, todos lo sabíamos y Jackal... fue uno de los primeros en reírse de ese hecho.

Cuando entró por la puerta de la enfermería y me vio allí tumbado, sonrió como siempre hacía y se sentó encima de la camilla cerca de mis inmóviles pies mientras me miraba con arrogancia desde arriba.

\- Te lo dije Gray, Natsu no volverá a ser el mismo – me dijo.

\- Lárgate – le dije llorando – quiero estar solo, no necesito ver tu asquerosa cara.

\- Natsu te matará – me dijo alzando un poco la sábana y mirando mis heridas, supongo que quemaduras hechas por la ardiente piel de dragón de Natsu – y no tardará mucho a este paso – dijo tras verlas mientras volvía a poner la sábana en su sitio tapándome. Yo sólo le veía sonreír.

\- Entonces moriré a sus manos – le dije – lárgate.

\- Que terco eres – me dijo extrañamente serio – si te rindieras yo podría hablar con mis jefes y podrías quedarte conmigo.

\- No quiero estar contigo – le dije – quiero a Natsu.

\- Esa es una decisión que debes tomar tú, Gray... ya sabes lo que te espera al lado de Natsu, sufrimiento, quemaduras... la muerte. En cambio conmigo... podríamos disfrutar del sexo el resto de nuestras vidas y te aseguro... que nadie te tocaría, yo te protegería.

\- ¿A cambio de ser tu esclavo? – le pregunté llorando – jamás, prefiero morir a manos de Natsu que dejarte voluntariamente hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo. Si no te gusta mi decisión puedes matarme tu mismo aquí y ahora, porque no voy a renunciar a Natsu.

\- Si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde estoy... si es que consigues moverte para venir a verme – sonrió – no creo que te dejen marcharte, lo hiciste muy bien con Natsu... una vez quitada su ira contigo, hizo la misión sin problemas – aquello me enfadó.

\- Dejadle en paz – grité – no tenéis derecho a obligarle a hacer cosas que no quiera hacer.

\- Pero sí que quiere, ahora es un dragón destructivo, tal y como queríamos, le encanta destrozar ciudades, le encanta quitar vidas, no le importa nada excepto sentirse fuerte. Nosotros y gracias a tus noches de sexo con él, al fin podemos controlarle.

\- Él no es así, no es destructivo – le dije llorando – él es un buen chico que se preocupa por sus compañeros, vosotros le habéis transformado en ese monstruo, él no tiene la culpa.

\- ¿Por qué le defiendes tanto después de lo que te ha hecho? – me preguntó extrañado – casi te mata, te ha quemado vivo y sigues defendiéndole, no lo entiendo, deberías odiarle.

\- No puedo odiarle, no a Natsu, siempre le amé, siempre le amaré, haga lo que haga es mi chico. Si esta es su nueva forma de querer... puede quemar todo mi cuerpo si quiere, pero no me alejaré de él, me adaptaré si es necesario aunque tenga que gastar todo el hielo del mundo para intentar bloquear sus llamas, pero no voy a odiarle, no vais a separarme de él le hagáis lo que le hagáis, podéis lavarle el cerebro todo lo que queráis, yo seguiré amándole.

\- Estás enfermo Gray, tienes un amor enfermizo por él.

\- Sí – le dije – es enfermizo pero es mi amor por él, tú no tienes que meterte en medio, lárgate de una vez.

No volví a ver a Jackal después de aquella conversación y me tuvieron por lo menos varios días tumbado en aquella camilla intentando curar mis heridas, pero no consiguieron sanarlas por completo cuando me volvieron a decir que ya me necesitaban, entendí perfectamente... que sólo me curaban para volver a encerrarme una y otra vez con Natsu, para que yo calmase al dragón mientras ellos se aprovechaban y los utilizaban una vez se quedaban relajados. Yo sólo era el juguete que lanzaban en las celdas de los dragones, ese juguete con el que se entretenían y destrozaban gastando su ira, no tenía escapatoria, moriría aquí si el gremio no venía pronto a por nosotros.

Para mi sorpresa, esta vez no me llevaban hacia la celda de Natsu y eso me asustó. Me lanzaron en otra celda y cerraron la puerta tras de mí como hicieron la primera vez. Escuchaba un ruido silbante pero no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro y entendí... que era la celda de Rogue, acechando entre las sombras estaría seguramente el dragón. Jamás había estado con Rogue, conocía perfectamente a Natsu y a Sting y sinceramente... Sting era el que más miedo me daba, porque ya había tenido sexo con él y era realmente bestia, también disfruté como nunca estando con él, sabía lo que se hacía, pero se cortaba bastante menos que Natsu... si Natsu era capaz de quemarme vivo mientras mantenía sexo conmigo en ese ataque de excitación ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerme Sting? No quería pensarlo... porque ahora mismo frente a mí estaba Rogue escondido en las sombras y no sé cómo era él, pero teniendo en cuenta de que soportaba la penetración agresiva de Sting... no podía ser bueno.

Tuve miedo, tenía demasiado miedo porque conocía a Sting y Rogue... era su pareja, sabía que no sería suave conmigo, ¿Si ni siquiera Natsu podía serlo como lo sería Rogue? Era imposible. Lo comprobé enseguida, porque una sombra apareció a mis pies y una mano salió de ella agarrando mi cuello y tumbándome en el suelo con él encima sonriendo.

Con Rogue no tenía un nexo de unión para intentar convencerle de que recordase, me era imposible conectar con él, mi única oportunidad era Natsu o Sting, ellos sí tenían más relación conmigo, pero Rogue... a él no le importaba nada de por sí, yo sólo sería su juguete. Intenté hablar con él, hablarle de Sting porque con el rubio sí tenía mayor conexión emocional, pero lo único que conseguí es que se enfadase el doble conmigo por nombrar a otro dragón, que pensase que yo era el juguete de otro de ellos y que quisiera demostrarles que yo sería sólo... su juguete. Enseguida detectó el olor de Natsu en mí y se reía, creía que era algo personal de Natsu... pero qué equivocado estaba, yo ya no significaba nada tampoco para ese dragón de fuego.

Mordió con ganas cada parte de mi piel que él quiso y sólo sentí el dolor, no sé si ellos serían capaces de dar placer en algún momento, pero desde luego, todo el placer que pude sentir en el pasado con Natsu o con Sting... había desaparecido en un momento, porque ellos tenían cuidado de no desatar todo el poder del dragón, pero ahora lo hacían, estaban destrozando mi cuerpo, sentía las sombras recorrer mi piel ya quemada por Natsu y dolía, sentía esas malditas sombras como si fuera veneno para mí, me agarraba con ellas, me sujetaba a su antojo y hacía lo que quería con mi cuerpo mientras me mantenía inmovilizado, no me gustaban las sombras, porque no me dejaba moverme absolutamente nada.

Rogue hizo algo diferente a Natsu y es que creo... que Natsu la otra vez estaba tan excitado que ni siquiera pensó en jugar conmigo, sólo quería penetrarme y ya está, pero Rogue no, él quería jugar. Mordía y lamía mi piel disfrutándolo mientras yo gritaba, me ataba de una y de mil maneras para dejarme a su disposición, colocándome a cuatro patas cuando quería golpearme con fuerza en el trasero o golpear mis huevos intentando sacarme más gritos.

Me repetía una y otra vez que era su juguete, sólo de él, que el resto de dragones tenían prohibido tocarme y es que... ahora empezaba a comprobar esa maldita idea de la dominación, ellos eran tan territoriales que no permitían que otro dragón tocase algo que consideraban suyo, Rogue estaba haciéndole una declaración de guerra a Natsu al tocarme y si me metían después en la celda de Natsu con el olor de Rogue en mi cuerpo... Natsu se volvería loco y trataría de hacer algo mucho peor para demostrarle a Rogue que estaba utilizando él su juguete, eran unos desgraciados dominantes egoístas, porque con tanta provocación y tanta guerra entre ellos, yo era el daño colateral que estaba en medio.

Rogue tampoco tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo, se excitaba enseguida y más al olfatear el olor de Natsu, porque entró en mí con un movimiento rápido que me destrozó. Al menos sus caricias no me quemaban como las de Natsu, no era fuego lo que utilizaba, pero aún así... sus penetraciones me destrozaron por dentro, no aguantaba la presión de esos dragones cuando dejaban de controlarse. Tenían razón... los humanos no podían soportar la fuerza de un dragón, no estábamos hechos para ser compatibles.

Cuando acabó Rogue conmigo... lo único que llegó a decirme tras tirarme al suelo como un trapo sucio, es que fuera a Natsu ahora para que viera como había tratado él a su juguete. Ellos y su maldita rivalidad. No recuerdo más de aquel día, porque últimamente... me pasaba los días desmayado por el dolor tan intenso que me hacían sentir, mi cuerpo no sé cuánto resistiría, pero empezaba a fallarme, ya ni siquiera podía comer sin vomitarlo todo, mi estómago... estaba destrozado, creo que Natsu lo había quemado y ya no me funcionaba correctamente.


	37. Traiciones

**Silver Fullbuster**

¡ _Qué maldito cabezón era mi hijo_! Si es que no sé a quién narices había salido, supongo que era culpa mía porque su madre era realmente buena, esa cabezonería tenía que haber salido de mi parte y sé que a veces era buena pero en este caso no lo era, no se daba cuenta de que acabaría muerto si insistía en su empeño de sacar a Natsu. Hasta yo tenía complicado acercarme a ese dragón ahora, no había forma de ayudarle, pero Gray persistía en seguir intentándolo y no sé cuánto iba a aguantar, porque su cuerpo ya empezaba a fallar. Ni siquiera podía probar bocado sin devolver la comida, se moría lentamente y en silencio, todos los sabíamos, incluido él, pero se negaba a marcharse sin Natsu.

Su obsesión por Natsu le llevaría a la tumba. Tenía que salir de aquí pero sé que seguiría diciendo que no hasta que no consiguiera sacar a Natsu y eso ahora mismo, era imposible, los demonios lo controlaban día y noche, no había forma de acercarse a él sin ser visto, no dejarían a Gray entrar en esa celda a menos que fuera para que Natsu se aprovechase de él. A mí personalmente... me dolía ver así a mi hijo, porque jamás esperé que pudiera llevar una vida como esta, si Natsu le quería, tendría que empezar a demostrarlo y sé que le amaba, le había visto pelear contra todo lo que se ponía en su cabeza con tal de defender a mi hijo, pero ahora se estaba rindiendo a los productos que le estaban metiendo, estaba cambiando el carácter de Natsu y no permitiría que ni él ni nadie le hiciera daño.

Dejé a Gray curándose las heridas y me fui a mi cuarto para idear un plan, tenía que sacar a mi hijo de aquí sino quería verle morir, me daba igual si después me odiaba, pero tenía que irse, no estaba dispuesto a verle morir, no a mi hijo... ya fuese por amor o por obsesión por lo que él decidía quedarse aquí con Natsu, pero yo iba a sacarle y era igual de cabezón que él.

Estaba en mi habitación pensando algún plan para poder sacar a Gray de este infierno cuando me llegaron los gritos desde la celda de Natsu y supe... que algo iba mal, porque no eran los gritos del dragón lo que escuchaba, eran los de mi hijo y eso no podía perdonarlo.

Intenté llegar lo más rápido posible a la celda, pero para cuando lo conseguí, uno de mis compañeros de los demonios estaba sacando a Gray inconsciente de la celda. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, lo sacaban en brazos, sangrando tanto que hasta podía ver como de su brazo resbalaba sangre que acababa cayendo al suelo. Prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba en carne viva, seguramente por el fuego de Natsu y aunque veía algo de agua en su pecho, supe que intentó protegerse con su hielo de las intensas llamas de Natsu.

Ya le había avisado de que no serviría de nada, no una vez Natsu desatase todo su poder y eso es lo que habían hecho los demonios, hacer que desatase absolutamente todo el poder del dragón, ni siquiera Natsu debía estar dándose cuenta del calor que estaba desprendiendo, del fuego que sacaba su cuerpo y hería a todo el mundo a su lado, de todas formas aunque lo supiera... le habían cambiado tanto la personalidad que le daría igual, ya no le importaba matar o no, le era indistinto, sólo pensaba en él y Gray... era ahora mismo únicamente su placer, ya no era el chico del que se enamoró y eso me dolía, porque ver salir en ese estado lamentable a mi hijo tras intentar ayudarle cuando él le había dejado así... me ponía enfermo.

¿Cómo podía Gray seguir queriendo ayudarle? ¿Tan convencido estaba de que haría entrar en razón a Natsu? Lo que le habían inyectado lo mantendría en ese estado tanto como quisieran ellos, lo utilizarían y no permitirían que un chiquillo como Gray pudiera frustrar sus planes, lo tenían todo planeado, era muy complicado que Natsu reconociera a alguien en este momento, mucho menos a Gray. Los demonios ya se habrían encargado de que fuera así.

\- Gray – susurré cuando pasaron a mi lado llevándose el cuerpo inconsciente de mi hijo.

Se llevaron a mi hijo hacia la enfermería y cuando me quedé completamente solo allí de pie en mitad del pasillo frente a la celda de Natsu, decidí acercarme hacia la puerta con barrotes y abrir la trampilla para mirar dentro. Natsu ahora parecía muy tranquilo, supongo que se había desfogado todo lo que quiso con mi hijo, tal y como querían los demonios, que se calmase para poder tener mayor control de su mente.

\- ¿Cómo has podido Natsu? – le pregunté y él se acercó hacia la puerta mirándome.

\- No sé quién eres ni a qué te refieres.

\- Soy el padre del chico al que acabas de destrozar – le dije de forma amenazante.

\- Oh... pues deberías decirle a ese chico que debería alejarse de los dragones, los humanos no sois nada para nosotros, meros insectos – me dijo y sé que no era Natsu el que hablaba, era la droga que le habían inyectado, pero aún así me enfadaba escucharle.

\- Él te amaba – le dije y se sorprendió – ni siquiera sabes su nombre, no sabes nada de él ahora mismo, sólo sabes que te excita y te diré por qué, mantenías una relación con él, era tu chico Natsu, lo protegías de todo y de todos, pero ahora... tú eres su mayor problema, estar cerca de ti lo matará y él insiste en ayudarte.

\- Yo no necesito ayuda y no salgo con humanos, jamás lo haría, son bichos débiles que no sirven para nada más que para follármelos – me dijo de forma arrogante – Me follaría a ese crío una y mil veces, me excita mucho tu hijo – me dijo sonriendo de forma sádica – de hecho... creo que me lo traerán más de una vez y disfrutaré de él como quiera, tú no podrás impedirlo.

\- Espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo que le hiciste y esperemos... que no sea demasiado tarde, porque podrías arrepentirte, estás perdiendo al único chico al que una vez amaste Natsu.

Cerré la trampilla aunque él quería hablar más, pero yo no quería, tenía bastante con ver con mis propios ojos lo que le habían hecho a Natsu, ya no era él, no era ese chico que defendía a mi hijo a capa y espada, era un cretino que sólo quería utilizarle como habían hecho todos los demás. No esperé que Gray tuviera que sufrir esta vida, siempre deseé lo mejor para él y aunque en el pasado hice cosas de las que podría arrepentirme tratando de capturarle para los demonios, no creí que fuera a dejarse coger, creía que estaría a salvo, pero no, él siempre había estado sufriendo y el único capaz de mitigar su dolor, se había vuelto un imbécil que sólo quería follárselo sin importar su estado de salud.

Me quedé un rato en la enfermería con mi hijo... tuvieron que sedarlo por el dolor, no podía hacer absolutamente nada y es que Natsu lo había destrozado hasta por dentro, lo había quemado entero y no llegó a más gracias a que intentó poner el hielo de por medio intentando evitar las llamas de Natsu, aún así, estaba herido y no sé cuánto aguantaría si seguían metiéndolo en la celda del dragón de fuego. Ver como se muere tu hijo frente a ti y que no puedes hacer nada para ayudarle es desesperante, se moría en silencio, se moría por Natsu. Lloré cuando nadie me vio y es que él era lo único que me quedaba ya en esta absurda vida de marioneta de demonios, sólo él me importaba, tenía que vivir, tenía que hacerse fuerte, ser feliz, no estar tumbado en esta camilla esperando su muerte.

Estuve junto a Gray toda la tarde y parte de la noche. No vi a nadie venir a verle a excepción de vez en cuando al médico para revisar sus heridas. Yo estuve atento todo el rato a las horas y el intervalo de tiempo que pasaba entre revisión y revisión, porque estaba planeando sacar a Gray de aquí.

Por la noche fue la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo... así que empecé con mi plan. Cogí a Gray envuelto entre unas mantas evitando que tuviera frío y lo cogí en brazos dispuesto a sacarlo de allí. Esperaba que los de su gremio le estuvieran buscando y poder entregárselo a ellos antes de que los demonios se dieran cuenta de mi traición.

Caminé por el pasillo en busca de la salida con Gray en brazos y bien envuelto. Tenía frío, lo sabía por la forma en que temblaba todo su cuerpo y ahora mismo... ya no sabía si era a causa del frío o del miedo que había pasado, pero su cuerpo no paraba de tiritar aún estando inconsciente. No podía tener tanto frío, era un mago de hielo, pero quizá... la elevada temperatura de Natsu lo había descompensado, su temperatura corporal había cambiado tan drástico al calor que ahora le afectaba volver al frío.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y en todo el camino, sólo escuchaba mis pasos retumbar y la respiración entrecortada de Gray, ni siquiera podía respirar bien ¿Qué iba a poder hacer por él? Demasiado cabezón con permanecer aquí hasta que sacase a Natsu, de verdad que se había enamorado hasta la médula de ese chico, le daba igual morir por él con tal de estar a su lado. No tenía remedio. Sé que me odiaría mucho cuando le sacase, que no era su intención marcharse sin su chico, pero era necesario, esperaba que pudiera perdonarme algún día.

Ya llegaba a la salida cuando una sombra se cruzó en mi camino y supe... que estábamos en un lío, porque ante mí se encontraba Mard Geer con cara de enfadado, era algo normal, me estaba llevando parte de su gran plan para controlar a Natsu, porque sin Gray... no podían dominar a ese dragón, Natsu sólo sentía excitación por Gray, igual que Sting... le necesitaba para esos dos dragones, porque Rogue... puede que él pudiera excitarse con otras personas, al fin y al cabo lo hacía con Sting, con el cual ahora estaba en plena guerra.

\- ¿Dónde vas Silver? – me preguntó Mard Geer - ¿No estarás traicionándonos, verdad? – preguntó dudando.

\- Claro que no – le dije

\- Entonces... ¿Qué haces con Gray? Debería estar en la enfermería, devuélvelo allí – me exigió.

\- Estaba buscando un médico.

\- No me mientas – me gritó – querías dejarlo escapar, la sangre vuelve a traicionarte, siempre estarás de parte de tu hijo y no puedo permitirlo, le necesito con vida aún a ese crio.

\- Se muere – le dije – Natsu lo matará.

\- Me da igual lo que le pase a ese crío, necesito el control absoluto sobre los dragones y él me lo dará, es la llave para controlarlos por completo. No se irá de aquí nunca – me amenazó.

No me dio tiempo a utilizar magia, me derribaron enseguida, mi propio invocador me tumbó volviendo a controlarme como siempre hacía, como si fuera una simple marioneta y vi desde el suelo, a Mard Geer recoger a Gray envuelto entre las mantas mientras acariciaba su flequillo apartándolo con suavidad para ver sus ojos cerrados, para ver sus labios entreabiertos tratando de respirar. ¿Qué le pasaba a Mard Geer con Gray? ¿Por qué ahora lo trataba con esa dulzura? ¿Se estaba enamorando de mi hijo un demonio? Eso no podía permitirlo, pero aún así, a mí me encarcelaron por no fiarse y a Gray, le devolvieron a la enfermería sin saber todo lo que yo había tratado de hacer por ayudarle.


	38. Sin magia

**Mard Geer**

Ahora Silver había tratado de traicionarme, había intentado alejar a Gray de esta base y eso no podía permitirlo por dos motivos principales, la primera porque le necesitaba para controlar a Natsu, él sólo quería estar con Gray aunque no le conociese, no se excitaba con nadie que no fuera ese chiquillo y en segundo... porque hasta a mí me estaba empezando a atraer algo ese moreno de ojos espectacularmente azules.

Me habría encantado tenerle sólo para mí, pero eso sería imposible ya que Natsu no me dejaría acercarme a él, al menos estando consciente de que era su chico, porque ahora mismo... para él era un insecto, un humano con el que podía hacer lo que quisiera y del que le daba igual el sufrimiento que le causase, no recordaba nada. Tanta furia que sacó la primera vez que vio a Gray herido... ahora se había agotado, se encontraba un nuevo Natsu que sólo deseaba a su chico para desahogarse sin importarle nada más.

Llevé personalmente a Gray a la enfermería para evitar más contradicciones, no quería que volvieran a poder traicionarme. A Silver lo mandé a una celda y uno de mis subordinados lo acompañó hasta allí para que vigilasen sus movimientos, ya no podía fiarme de él y no lo mataba ahora mismo porque aún me hacía falta ese cretino, quería obtener su magia de cazador de demonios, pero aún no había encontrado cómo arrebatársela, en cuanto tuviera esa información en mi poder, podía darse por muerto... otra vez.

La enfermería estaba desierta cuando llegué y tumbé de nuevo a Gray en la camilla dejándolo cubierto con la manta ¡ _Estaba helado_! Ya me había dado cuenta al traerlo de vuelta que su cuerpo temblaba, creo que se moría lentamente pero a mí no me había llegado a alertar el médico, según él estaba todo bien, aún podía aguantar un tiempo.

Me quedé un rato frente a él mirándolo y la verdad... aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, es que ese chico me movía algo dentro de mí, era realmente guapo, con esos ojos azules que llamaban la atención de cualquiera, esa mirada suya de chico misterioso, de chico sufrido porque desde luego en su vida había sufrido mucho y seguía haciéndolo. Creo que entendí un poco por qué Natsu se fijó sólo en él. Gray era el típico chico malo de apariencia aunque luego era dulce y tierno, comprensivo con la gente, amable con todo el mundo, preocupado por su chico, un joven muy sufrido. Era apuesto hasta la médula, todos debían haber visto eso, su cabello moreno despeinado, sus ojazos, su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado... Todo él era pura lujuria ¿Cómo no se iban a enamorar de él?

Me senté a su lado escuchando su respiración entrecortada y es que... le costaba mucho respirar ahora con normalidad, supongo que era culpa mía por meterlo allí y me habría gustado tenerle para mí solo, pero quitando a Rogue, él era el único que podía calmar a los otros dos y eso... que aún no había querido meterlo con Sting por miedo al dragón de luz, porque no sabía si sería capaz de matarle con la rivalidad que le tenía a Natsu. En cuanto sintiera el aroma de Natsu en la piel de Gray, no sé cómo podría reaccionar.

Me daba miedo que pudieran matarle por dos motivos, uno porque me empezaba a gustar a mí mismo ese chico y eso me sorprendía mucho, yo jamás me había encaprichado con nadie y mucho menos de un humano, pero Gray tenía algo, ahora empezaba a entender porque volvía loco a esos dragones, todo de él me fascinaba, su actitud, su carácter, su dulzura, su terquedad, su lucha continua por no rendirse hasta conseguir lo que quería, su dedicación a los amigos, a los compañeros, su entrega incluso prefiriendo morir él por salvar a sus amigos, todo de él me gustaba.

No me extrañaba que Natsu hubiera visto todo eso en el chico, que le gustase tanto como para hacer cualquier cosa por él, por eso se había resistido tanto a nuestro control, nos había llevado días intentar controlar la mente de ese dragón y lo único que hacía Natsu, era resistirse una y otra vez pensando en Gray, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía aguantar por Gray. Este chico de hielo era capaz de cautivar a cualquiera.

Al apartar su flequillo para ver mejor su rostro, me di cuenta de que deseaba besarle, ver aquellos labios que tenía me hacía sentir algo extraño dentro de mí. Rocé sus labios con mis dedos y creo, que era la única parte que no tenía destrozada en todo su cuerpo. Eran tan sensuales, tan finos y delicados que casi me parecía un niño pequeño e inocente que jamás hubiera sido ultrajado como lo estaba. Toda su vida había estado preso del drama, de la tortura, de las violaciones y sin embargo, seguía conservando esa dulzura y ternura que volvía loco tanto a los dragones como a los demonios.

No pude resistirme a agacharme y probar sus labios, necesitaba saber cómo era besarlos, qué sentían todos los que los habían probado, quería tener sus labios prisioneros de los míos durante al menos un momento y descubrir qué narices tenían para que atrajesen irremediablemente a todos. Cuando los toqué, sentí frío, sus labios eran fríos pero no un frío inaguantable, eran realmente agradables, muy suaves y tiernos, terriblemente sensuales, me hacía sentir calidez y no sé si esto era ese sentimiento que los humanos conocían como amor, pero los demonios no podíamos tener esta clase de sentimientos y sin embargo, él me invadía de un sentimiento de placer mezclado con tranquilidad que me hacía desearle aún más.

Menos mal que me separé enseguida cuando escuché la puerta, porque Jackal me dio un susto de muerte y lo que menos quería era que me pillasen haciendo estas cosas, sólo me faltaba las burlas porque me estuviera "enamorando" de un chiquillo humano, prefería no contarle estas cosas a nadie, era humillante estar cayendo tan bajo por los encantos de este muchacho.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté de golpe con mi tono de voz de siempre, terriblemente serio.

\- Tenemos problemas fuera.

\- ¿Fuera?

\- Sí – me dijo – están intentando entrar a la fuerza.

\- ¿Fairy Tail? – pregunté con una sonrisa sádica.

\- Sí – me aclaró – junto a los de Sabertooth y vienen enfadados.

\- Así que por fin nos encontraron, entonces démosles una cálida bienvenida a ese estúpido gremio.

\- No creo que vayan a entrar tan fácil, tenemos muchos demonios custodiando la fortaleza.

\- Lo sé, pero si entran... les daremos una sorpresa.

\- No lo entiendo – me dijo y yo miré a Gray.

\- Llévatelo, si vienen a buscarle, al menos lo encontrarán siendo un humano normal y corriente.

\- ¿Va a robarle su magia? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Exacto, llévalo a la máquina y extráele hasta la última gota de magia que tenga.

Jackal me sonrió y cogió a Gray en brazos para llevárselo a la gran sala. La verdad es que dudaba de si Fairy Tail lograría entrar aquí, dudaba bastante, porque esto era una gran fortaleza llena de demonios bajo mi control. Había pensado bastante rápido qué hacer, pero ya que Gray jamás sería mío, al menos sí lo sería su magia, podía arrebatársela y aprenderla yo, me quedaría lo único que le quedaba ya tras arrebatarle a Natsu, no le quedaría nada y tendría que negociar conmigo para poder recuperarla ¡ _No era un mal plan_!

Podría pedirle que fuera mío, solamente mío para el resto de la eternidad a cambio de que le devolviese su magia y estaba seguro de que Gray acabaría aceptando, ya que tras perder a su familia, tras perder a Natsu... si le quitaba también su magia, se sentiría tan inútil y desgraciado, que haría cualquier cosa, sería como un perro domesticado, haría lo que yo quisiera y eso me gustaba.

Me reí mientras salía por el pasillo caminando y es que... sí que eran idiotas esos magos de Fairy Tail, se lanzaban contra nosotros sin conocer nuestras habilidades, sin conocer nuestro tremendo poder sólo por Gray, por salvar a este chico que traía de cabeza a todos en el gremio. No sé si le buscaban tan insistentemente por ser su amigo, su compañero o porque les daba pena todo su pasado trágico, pero me daba exactamente igual por lo que fuera, Gray sería mío ahora que Natsu ya no lo quería para nada excepto el sexo. Todo estaba saliendo según mis planes.

No me preocupaba mucho realmente lo que hicieran los de ese gremio, no conseguirían entrar aquí, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y aunque lo hicieran... no podrían derrotarme a mí y yo tenía a sus dragones bajo mi poder, con sacarlos en su contra sería suficiente, ni siquiera tendría que ensuciarme yo las manos. Esto era perfecto.

Fui a la sala de la extracción de magia donde tenían ya a Gray atado y preparado para quitarle todo su poder y le miré una última vez allí desmayado mientras veía por los tubos transparentes como succionaban su poder y lo metían en unos cilindros de cristal. Su rostro hizo un amago de quejarse, pero ni siquiera se estaba enterando o bueno... algo sí se enteraba, porque abrió levemente los ojos para mirarnos antes de repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Natsu, antes de pedirme que liberase a Natsu, que haría lo que fuera por él.

Por un momento me dieron ganas de decirle que aceptaba, aceptaría que fuera completamente mío con tal de soltar a su chico, pero no podía, Natsu era importante para mi plan, los tres dragones lo eran y aunque aún no había podido coger a los otros cuatro... lo haría. Cobra sería un poco complicado porque seguía en prisión y atacar al consejo mágico para entrar en esa prisión de alta seguridad sería una completa locura, pero Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus no serían tan complicados, de hecho... estaban intentando entrar en estos momento aquí para rescatar a sus compañeros.

\- Por favor... - escuché de golpe con la voz en susurro y me giré para ver cómo caía una lágrima de aquellos preciosos ojos de Gray y resbalaba por su mejilla, aquello partió algo dentro de mí – libéralo – me pidió.

\- No voy a hacerlo Gray – le dije acercándome hasta él y mirándole fijamente antes de limpiarle la lágrima – lo siento – le susurré para que no me escuchasen los demás.

\- Por favor – volvió a repetirme suplicando – ¿No puedes cumplir ni siquiera la última voluntad de alguien? – me preguntó sollozando.

\- ¿La última voluntad? No te estás muriendo Gray, no dejaría que te murieras – le comenté en susurro para que nadie nos escuchase, no quería que pensasen que me estaba volviendo blando con él.

\- Me estoy muriendo – me dijo muy seguro – me estás matando, por favor... libera a Natsu, no me importa lo que hagas conmigo, libérale a él. No quiero morir pensando que no pude ayudarle, no quiero morir pensando que soy un inútil – me comentó llorando a más no poder.

\- No puedo hacerlo – le dije alejándome de él.

No entendía a qué se refería con que se estaba muriendo, yo no lo estaba matando, sólo quería alejarle de su poder mágico para tenerle conmigo indefenso, sin posibilidad de que intentase matarme en algún momento. Sayla fue la que me comentó al verlo tan guapo, que podíamos haberlo convertido en un demonios y esa... fue una gran idea, porque le comenté que cuando acabasen de quitarle su poder mágico, podían llevarlo a cabo. Sería un demonio como nosotros, uno de esos seres que su padre tanto odiaba, porque su padre... era un Demon Slayer y aunque Gray no lo supiera... la misma sangre corría por sus venas, no podía arriesgarme a que pudiera matarme.


	39. Demon Slayer

**Silver Fullbuster**

No era mi plan ni mucho menos que me capturasen y menos aún, que volvieran a llevarse a Gray a esa enfermería donde no hacía otra cosa excepto morirse. Me acusaban de traicionarles, pero para mí... no se puede traicionar a alguien con el que nunca has estado, pues yo jamás había estado de su parte, ni siquiera cuando me utilizaban como a un muñeco, como a una marioneta, yo siempre pensé primero en mi hijo y aunque fingiese que les obedecía no lo hacía realmente.

Ahora me encontraba pensando en mi hijo en esta sucia celda donde me habían tirado como a un perro. Tenía que salir de aquí para poder ayudar a Gray, es más... sé que habían venido a ayudarle, porque se escuchaban explosiones por todos los lados, esos debían ser los escandalosos de su gremio casi seguro, además... también esperaba a los de Sabertooth por el simple hecho de que los demonios habían capturado a su maestro y a uno de sus compañeros, así que supongo que esos dos gremios se unirían por una causa en común.

Desde luego no imaginé que la causa en común podría llegar a ser salvar a mi hijo y a sus dragones, pero mejor eso a que estuvieran luchando por separado, porque la unión hace la fuerza y estando ambos gremios unidos, yo sabía que podían conseguirlo aunque les costase, ya que conocía a los demonios y sé que no serían fáciles de derrotar, no se dejarían tan fácilmente, eran tercos y orgullosos, se creían superiores a los humanos, a los magos, pero tenían una ventaja también frente a eso, su orgullo los cegaba, no conocían a los magos, no conocían su fuerza ni su poder.

Por lo menos me quedaba la alegría de ver que mi hijo pese a todo lo que había vivido, había conseguido llegar a un buen gremio, había conseguido tener buenos amigos que le ayudaban y se preocupaban por él y por supuesto... había logrado tener un novio estupendo que habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerle a salvo, aunque ahora estuviera bajo posesión demoníaca, yo sabía que si Natsu conseguía ganar esa dura batalla contra sí mismo y volvía a reconocer a Gray, todos aquí estarían muertos por lo que le habían hecho.

Ahora me encontraba en esta asquerosa mazmorra sin posibilidad de ayudar a mi hijo, sólo veía la oscuridad de la celda y escuchaba el continuo ruido de gotas caer al frío suelo de piedra y es que... había goteras... y no sólo eso, por la continuidad y la cantidad que caían, podía deducir claramente que fuera estaba lloviendo, estaba diluviando más bien y por un momento, me puse melancólico, porque hasta el cielo lloraba por la futura e inminente muerte de mi hijo.

Escuché a un par de guardias que hablaban y se reían sobre algo. Puse mejor la oreja para escuchar y entendí claramente el nombre de mi hijo, se reían de algo relacionado directamente con él y conseguí escuchar al final que iban a quitarle la magia.

Me asusté de aquello, porque estos demonios sí eran imbéciles, no conocían nada acerca de los magos y es que... un mago sin magia no era absolutamente nada, moría si no podía tener magia en su cuerpo, estaban matando a Gray y no se estaban enterando. Parece que Mard Geer que tanto necesitaba a Gray para controlar a Natsu, no se daba cuenta de que estaba matando a la única persona capaz de conseguir llevar su plan a cabo, porque sólo mi hijo calmaría a Natsu, no había nadie más que pudiera aguantar a Natsu, no había otro mejor que Gray para excitar a ese maldito dragón de fuego.

Tenía que salir de aquí y salvar a mi hijo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta miserable vida que me habían regalado tras mi muerte, no servía de nada vivir una vida vacía si perdía a mi hijo, porque para mí, perder a mi hijo... verle morir era lo más traumático que podía vivir un padre y no iba a permitirlo, Gray tenía que sobrevivir.

Me cabreé tanto con lo que escuchaba, que mi activé todo mi poder mágica destrozando la puerta de hierro y lanzándola contra aquellos individuos que venían por el pasillo riéndose de mi hijo. Se quedaron unos segundos paralizados sin saber qué ocurría y cuando me vieron salir de la celda a paso tranquilo mientras les miraba fijamente, se dieron cuenta de que tenían un serio problema... o más bien dos, lidiar con que hubiera escapado y lidiar con mi enfado, porque no dejaría a nadie con vida si eso conseguía que salvase a mi hijo.

Congelé sus cuerpos al momento, prácticamente ni siquiera tuve que hacer nada y es que mi magia de Demon Slayer era demasiado potente para todos estos seres... se creía superiores a los humanos y no se daban cuenta... de que no podían vencernos, de que aún existíamos Demons Slayer capaces de destrozarles, de no dejar de ellos ni las cenizas de sus mugrientos cuerpos al fallecer. Estos demonios no sabían con qué cazador se habían metido y desde luego... yo no era de los que perdonaban tan fácilmente, menos si era de la vida de mi hijo de lo que hablábamos y estaba en juego. Se habían metido con el cazador equivocado.

Caminé por el pasillo donde estaban las celdas de los dragones y desde luego, el más escandaloso sin lugar a dudas... era Natsu y sus continuos gritos y pataletas para tratar de escapar. No creo que fuera a conseguirlo, principalmente porque los demonios no sabían nada acerca de magos, pero sí habían hecho sus estudios sobre dragones y ya habían diseñado estas celdas especialmente para ellos, de aquí no podrían salir por sus propios medios y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba a Natsu, que se volvía loco estando encerrado sin hacer nada esperando a que vinieran unos seres a los que odiaba a darle ordenes.

El más calmado de ellos, era Sting, ni siquiera le escuché absolutamente nada, porque a Rogue aún se le oía intentando escapar entre las sombras a través de los muros, pero Sting estaba realmente callado y aunque no miré dentro de su celda, me lo imaginaba sentado pacientemente y esperando, algo extraño para un dragón tan activo como él. Me extrañaba mucho que estuviera tan tranquilo.

Pasé de los dragones y fui directamente hacia la sala donde habían retenido a mi hijo aquellos demonios y cuando entré, todos los que allí se encontraban se giraron enseguida a mirarme. Estaban extrañados de verme por allí, liberado y con cara de mal genio, aunque él único que no pareció sorprenderse de mi intromisión en esta sala, fue Mard Geer, quien simplemente hizo un sonido con la boca en plan de admiración por cómo había conseguido escaparme de sus celdas y nada más.

\- Al final conseguiste salir – me dijo Mard Geer.

\- Tendrás que contratar nuevos guardias – le dije – suelta a mi hijo.

\- Tu hijo está algo ocupado en estos momentos – me comentó sonriendo.

\- Suéltale – le exigí mirando a mi hijo atado en una de las paredes y conectado a una máquina que succionaba su poder mágico – le estás matando – le dije.

\- Sólo estoy quitándole ese molesto poder de hielo que tiene, no necesito que trate de matarnos, sólo tiene que ser un buen chico y cumplir lo que digamos – me comentó.

\- Eres idiota – le aclaré – un mago no puede vivir sin poder mágico, si tanto lo necesitas no sé por qué quitarle su poder, puede que fuera más fácil de manipular si no tuviera el hielo, pero no estaría vivo sin él, su magia es su vida, si se la quitas morirá, no es un demonio, es un mago, su magia es lo que le mantiene vivo.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Puedes no creerme si así te es más fácil, ¿pero no lo ves? Está destrozado, se está debilitando con cada succión que haces, lo matas y cuando ya no tenga poder mágico en sus venas no podrás tenerle de ninguna forma, perderás el control sobre Natsu y sobre él.

No sabía si funcionarían mis palabras para que sacase a Gray de ese lío, pero estaba muriéndose frente a mí. Mard Geer me miraba dudando seriamente sobre mis palabras y no fue hasta pasado unos segundos cuando decidió pasar de mí creyendo que mentía ¿Cómo iba a mentir con la vida de mi hijo? Este demonio era imbécil perdido.

\- He dicho... que lo desconectes de esa máquina – le dije ahora más enfadado activando mis habilidades.

\- De ningún modo Silver, tu hijo ahora es mío.

\- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No será de nadie si no lo desatas de esa máquina.

No me dejó seguir hablando, porque ya me estaba atacando con esa magia tan peculiar suya de demonio y aunque la primera vez me cogió de improviso y me dio con ella, conseguí bloquearla como pude reaccionando y lanzándole una estaca de hielo que esquivó de milagro pensando que no llegaría a atacarle por culpa de su ataque.

\- ¿Magia de Demon Slayer? No pensé que la terminarías de perfeccionar para nosotros.

\- Para cualquier demonio que le ponga un dedo encima a mi hijo, esta magia os destruirá a todos, la perfeccioné por mi hijo, lo hice para acabar con todos vosotros si conseguíais llegar hasta él, no dejaré que le toquéis – le amenacé.

\- Eres tan cabezón como tu hijo... llorando y suplicando por la vida de Natsu, tú no eres muy diferente, suplicas por tu hijo, harías cualquier cosa por él.

\- Tú no sabes nada, no tienes hijos, no sabes lo que los padres hacemos por ellos y de lo que somos capaces, los padres somos fuertes por ellos y para ellos, no me derrotarás tan fácilmente, no dejaré que le sigas utilizando.

\- Yo no soy el que le utiliza, ese es Natsu... o lo que queda de él en estos momentos tras la droga que le inyectamos.

\- Papá – escuché susurrar a Gray tras Mard Geer – lo siento – me dijo mientras caía una lágrima por su mejilla.

Pasé de Mard Geer y me acerqué hasta Gray acariciándole la mejilla para limpiarle la lágrima que estaba resbalando. Al tocarle me di cuenta de que no estaba frío... estaba congelado, la vida se le escapaba y no le quedaba mucho para ello. Creo que Gray quería pedirme algo a parte de las disculpas, unas disculpas que no entendía muy bien por qué venían.

\- Tranquilo hijo, te sacaré de aquí.

\- No puedes sacarme – me dijo – ya es tarde, pero Natsu... salva a Natsu, por favor, sálvale a él.

\- Vale – le dije para calmarle, aunque no estaba pensando en Natsu, estaba únicamente pensando en salvarle a él que era quien realmente tenía problemas serios.

\- No vale – me dijo llorando – sé que lo dices para tranquilizarme y no quiero eso, quiero que lo saques de aquí, por favor, sé que no he sido un buen hijo, que tuve problemas contigo, que no confié en ti y que Natsu estuvo peleando contra ti, pero por favor... te lo suplico, ayudale.

\- No eres un mal hijo Gray, en todo caso yo fui un mal padre, morí y cuando me convirtieron en esto tú ya habías desaparecido. Te he buscado por miles de lugares y cuando te encontré, traté de traerte de vuelta, fingí estar de parte de los demonios, pero yo te quiero Gray, eres mi hijo, siempre lo serás. Siento esto que voy a hacer Gray, pero quédate con que te quiero, por favor no me odies – le dije llorando yo ahora.

Esto sería lo último que podía hacer por él, pero era necesario, porque estaba en las últimas, ya estaba casi desmayándose, estaba cerrando los ojos para morir y todos lo vieron, se moría sin magia. No tuve otra opción que darle mi magia, pasarle mi Demon Slayer para que sobreviviera, porque yo moriría... ya estaba muerto, ahora sólo era un muñeco, pero seguiría vivo dentro de mi hijo, seguiría vivo en su magia.

\- Adiós, Gray. Te quiero – fueron mis últimas palabras para él antes de caer al suelo muerto viendo como la máquina que tenía a Gray se rompía en mil pedazos por el poder de mi hielo transfiriéndose a mi hijo.


	40. Hielo Vs Fuego

**Gray Fullbuster**

Mi poder se recuperaba con rapidez, sentía mi cuerpo estallar en energía, energía que había lanzado una tremenda explosión de hielo que había cubierto toda la sala. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en el suelo tumbado, con escombros sobre mí por el destrozo que había ocurrido al traspasarme la magia mi padre.

Miré a mí alrededor y no vi nada excepto cuerpos en el suelo entre más escombros. Me levanté aún con el dolor de mi cuerpo para darme cuenta de que había salido un tatuaje en mi brazo, supongo que la magia de mi padre. Me incorporé mirando el desastre, hasta los cables de algunas máquinas seguían sacando electricidad hacia nosotros y uno de ellos... me golpeó en el brazo quemándome un poco y produciéndome dolor.

Me aparté lo más rápido que pude de ese cable que seguía moviéndose por la sala sin control para que dejase de darme. Me levanté como pude, cogiendo ahora mi dolorido brazo y antes incluso de poder caminar, caí de rodillas al suelo vomitando y es que no sé qué narices me habían dado para intentar quitarme la magia, pero entre eso y que mi estómago estaba destrozado por culpa de la última vez que estuve con Natsu, ya no aguantaba más. Me di cuenta entonces... de que estaba vomitando sangre, mi estomago estaba demasiado mal ya como para aguantar, necesitaba un médico y lo necesitaba con urgencia, pero aquí nadie me ayudaría, ni siquiera Natsu me ayudaría ahora.

Pensé entonces en mi padre, porque le había visto, él había estado aquí eso lo tenía claro, no podía haber sido todo una ilusión ¡yo le vi! Hablé con él y por tanto... debía estar por aquí cerca. Busqué entre los escombros a mi padre y aunque vi a unos cuantos demonios tirados en el suelo aplastados entre escombros, yo pasé de ellos para ir hacia mi padre al fondo de la sala.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí su cuerpo porque él estaba al lado mío cuando se produjo la explosión, cuando me dio su poder. Caminar por este suelo congelado me era mucho más cómodo y es que toda la maldita sala estaba congelada, seguramente culpa del poder que había liberado mi padre de golpe para poder pasármelo, pero no era eso lo que más me preocupaba, sino el hecho de que un mago necesitaba magia para vivir y si a mí me la estaban robando y él me había pasado la suya para que yo no muriese, sentía que él era quien había dado su vida por la mía y eso me entristecía demasiado.

Nuestra relación había sido perfecta cuando vivíamos en familia, cerca de las tierras heladas, pero desde que toda mi familia murió a manos de Deliora... yo sentía que toda mi familia era Ur, mi maestra. Cuando ella murió también, empecé a darme cuenta de que estaba maldito, de que Deliora ¡ _que encima era un demonio_! Me lo había quitado todo, maldije entonces a los demonios, los odiaba porque me lo arrebataban todo, mi familia, mi maestra, mis sueños e ilusiones, mi infancia y mi niñez, a Natsu... todo me lo estaban quitando y no entendía por qué ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con matarme? ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con capturarme y mantenerme en este estado tan desastroso sin posibilidad de ayudar a nadie? No entendía nada.

Llegué hasta el cuerpo de mi padre y me agaché a su lado comprobando que yo tenía razón, estaba muerto, había dado su vida por mí y estaba harto de perder a gente. Lloré frente a su cuerpo, lloré agachando mi cabeza contra su pecho ahora sin movimiento alguno y decidí quedarme allí unos segundos custodiando su cuerpo, no quería que le ocurriese nada, quería haber tenido más tiempo con él, haberle dicho que no le odiaba, haberle dicho que le quería, que le echaba de menos y que teníamos la posibilidad de volver a empezar nuestra relación de familia, pero ahora... ya nunca volvería a verle y me dolía demasiado el pecho pensar de esa forma.

Una sombra me cubrió y supe que había alguien detrás de mí observándome, supuse por su olor y su forma de moverse que era Mard Geer y lo comprobé cuando le escuché sonreír y pronunciar unas palabras de desprecio hacia mi padre, ahí ya no lo soporté más, no iba a permitir que se metiera con la memoria de un difunto y menos con la de mi padre, porque para mí era importante mi padre, fue una de las personas a las que más quería, me había salvado la vida cuando me estaba muriendo y lo había hecho dos o tres veces ya mientras estuve aquí encerrado en esta guarida de demonios, así que no permitiría que le insultasen.

Grité y el poder flotó desde mis venas hacia fuera, sentía ese gran poder corriendo por mi cuerpo y saliendo fuera, ni siquiera podía controlar esta cantidad pero me daba igual, si tenía que luchar sin control lo haría, Iba a sacar a Natsu de aquí, iba a destrozarles a todos. Una segunda explosión salió despedida desde mi cuerpo llevándose a uno de los demonios de Mard Geer contra una de las paredes y haciendo añicos su cuerpo, de él no quedó absolutamente nada y Mard Geer sólo llego a pronunciar una palabra al ver todo aquello "sorprendente". No era sorprendente, era furia, era ira lo que sentía, sabía que este poder que ahora tenía era peligroso y más sin poder controlarlo como yo quería, pero no tenía más remedio.

Tampoco tuve tiempo para hacer mucho, porque aunque congelé a casi todos ellos, Mard Geer fue capaz de esquivar uno de mis golpes con su magia y me derribó de un solo golpe. Era algo normal, ni siquiera podía aguantarme de pie después de esto. La siguiente vez que abrí los ojos, me estaban lanzando de nuevo contra el frío suelo de la mazmorra de Natsu y supe lo que ocurriría, ya ni siquiera quería hablar con él, daba igual, dos veces había estado en esta celda, dos veces lo había intentando y él sólo reía y se excitaba más haciéndome daño con sus palabras, con sus insultos hacia los humanos, ya no merecía la pena seguir insistiendo, me estaba rindiendo con él, no volvería a reconocerme.

Miré al fondo de la celda y vi a Natsu sentado mirándome, aquello me sorprendió ¿Por qué no me había violado como hizo las otras veces? Él no solía estar tan calmado ni ser tan paciente desde que lo habían transformado en ese ser sin corazón. Por un momento pensé que quizá estaba recobrando la memoria, que podría reconocerme, pero enseguida descarté esa idea... si me hubiera reconocido estaría pateando la puerta, estaría aquí conmigo abrazándome por ver en qué situación me habían dejado, estaría disculpándose y tratando de sacarme, pero no, estaba quieto en la otra punta de la celda sólo mirándome. Seguramente pensaba alguna de sus brutalidades para hacerme, como siempre.

\- Por fin despiertas – me dijo

\- Natsu – le llamé - ¿Por qué estás esperando?

\- Porque no me gusta hacerlo sin que se enteren – me aclaró y sonreí sin poder creérmelo.

\- Ya veo – le dije.

\- ¿Qué esperabas chico? – dijo lo de "chico" al ni siquiera haberme preguntado mi nombre - ¿Una cálida bienvenida? – preguntó prepotente.

\- Que me recordases – le dije casi en susurro – sólo eso, con que pudieras acordarte sólo un poco de mí sería feliz Natsu.

\- Ya te he dicho que tú no eres nada mío, yo no tengo nada con humanos, eres un mero insecto con el que me divierto de vez en cuando ¿qué esperabas? ¿Creías que un dragón se enamoraría de un humano?

\- No esperé jamás que pudieras enamorarte de mí, pero fue lo mejor que me pasó jamás... lo que tampoco esperé nunca... es que fueras un dragón asustadizo que se deja controlar por demonios – le desafié cansado de ver a este Natsu tan idiota. Él se cabreó por mi afirmación rotunda.

\- ¿A quién llamas asustadizo? – preguntó enfadado – te vas a enterar de quien es el asustadizo, porque eres tú el que tiembla cada vez que me acerco a ti – dijo cogiéndome del cuello.

\- No tiemblo porque me des miedo Natsu, tiemblo porque haces daño, porque mi cuerpo no te aguanta, pero ni siquiera tu ego puede dejarte ver con claridad, da igual lo que te diga porque no crees en nada de lo que te digo.

\- No sabes nada humano – me dijo realmente enfadado – pero no dejaré de ti nada para el resto de dragones, nadie disfrutará de tu cuerpo nunca más, sabes que eres sólo mío, eres mi juguete – me reclamó.

Me besó con tal fuerza que me tumbó de golpe en el suelo sin posibilidad de poder moverme, colocándose encima de mí y metiendo sus manos bajo mi camiseta. Sus labios ardían y sus manos quemaban por allí por donde pasaba, tal y como ocurrió las veces anteriores y aunque intenté activar mi hielo, sus llamas lo derretían en cuestión de segundos. Grité por el dolor y entonces pude ver el sello de mi brazo brillando intentando alejar con un hielo mucho más intenso que el mío a Natsu. Éste primero se quedó absorto mirando la nueva magia que tenía pero luego sonrió con malicia como si fuera excitante que pudiera defenderme de sus arrebatos y es que supongo que esto sólo era un juego para él, cuanto más difícil se lo ponía más disfrutaba.

Yo seguía sin entender nada, no sé por qué mi padre me había dado todo este poder, ni siquiera sabía utilizarlo, no me había enseñado ningún truco ni nada para él, se activaba cuando le daba la gana y no cuando yo quería, tampoco me escuchaba, yo pensaba algo para crear con el hielo y él respondía con otra cosa completamente diferente a mi imaginación. No entendía esta magia y creo que Natsu podía oler mis dudas, porque disfrutaba con mi situación.

Toqué su cuerpo para alejarle un poco de mí y descubrí por qué quemaba tanto... todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con escamas del dragón de fuego, ardía todo su cuerpo al completo, no había nada que no estuviera prácticamente en llamas y me estaba destrozando. Por lo menos... esta vez lo pasé algo mejor, porque la magia que me había dado mi padre era mucho más fuerte que la mía, conseguí al menos que dejase de quemarme tanto como las otras veces y eso sí le disgustaba a Natsu.

Me golpeó tan fuerte y tantas veces intentado evitar que utilizase esa magia, que no tuve más remedio que quitarla justo cuando me desgarró los pantalones y se hundió en mí sin preparar y sin nada. Me mató del dolor allí mismo, grité tanto como pude y aún así... nadie vino a ayudarme, dejaron que Natsu acabase conmigo y lloré, no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar. Sentía su fuego dentro de mí quemándome vivo, ya no era sólo mi piel, su miembro por dentro a cada movimiento me quemaba, todos mis órganos empezaban a sentir el problema de las altas temperaturas cuando Natsu pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo.

Ahora empezaba a entender el motivo por el que Natsu tenía tanto miedo de tener sexo conmigo, al menos tenerlo sin control y es que la furia de los dragones era demasiado para cualquier humano, quizá habría sido mejor que se hubiera enamorado de otro dragón como Sting o Rogue, ellos dos siempre podían hacer barbaridades y no pasaría nada, porque ambos eran dragones, ambos se sostenían y se regeneraban, daba igual para ellos, podían desatar todo su poder, pero yo no podía contra Natsu. Ni siquiera con el hielo de mi padre era capaz de apartarle de mí y entonces pensé... ¿Para qué narices servía el hielo de mi padre? ¿Por qué me había dado este poder? No entendía nada, yo sólo quería salvar a Natsu y no veía en qué me ayudaba el hielo que me habían dado.

Natsu sonrió y jadeó como un loco cuando acabó en mí y lo único que consiguió soltarme el muy desgraciado... es que esta vez sí había conseguido aguantar sin desmayarme a la primera, pero aunque era así, el dolor era tan intenso, que sabía perfectamente que no tardaría en volver a caer.

\- Siento no haber podido ayudarte... Natsu - dije en un susurro tan bajo que apenas se escuchó, pero sé que él me había oído perfectamente, él era un dragón, tenía los sentidos más desarrollados.

Sé que me vio llorar también y me miró con ojos de extrañeza casi como si me hubiera reconocido o al menos... como si se estuviera acordando de algo, porque no dejaba de mirarme, no dejaba de pasar su vista de mis ojos llorosos al tatuaje en mi pecho del gremio, el mismo que él tenía en su brazo. No sé qué pasó después de aquello, me desmayé al momento y ni siquiera recordaba cuando me habían sacado de la celda aquellos dragones, pero al abrir los ojos... estaba en la enfermería, algo ya habitual para mí.


	41. Derrota

**Gray Fullbuster**

Abrí los ojos como ya era una costumbre en esta fría enfermería que tanto odiaba, ya no aguantaba verla por más tiempo, quería largarme, quería morir si era necesario pero necesitaba dejar de abrir los ojos para ver este maldito lugar. ¿Por qué no me habían matado ya? ¿Por qué seguía teniendo mi magia cuando querían quitármela con tanta ansia antes? Eran cuestiones que no entendía, no entendía nada y encima estaba Natsu... que me hacía daño a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

¿Cómo habían podido hacerle algo así a Natsu? Él siempre fue un buen chico, Igneel le enseñó a ser respetuoso con los demás, a defender sus intereses y a sus amigos, pero ahora estaba este dragón horrible y asqueroso que no respondía a sus amigos, que se creía superior a todos. Este no era el Natsu del que yo me enamoré y sentía que a cada día que pasaba... a cada minuto... lo perdía más y más, se sumergía en su nueva personalidad, estaba a gusto en ella y si seguía así dejaríamos de importarle todos los que estuvimos con él en su vida, no respondería a nadie, no nos reconocería y eso me dolía.

Tampoco tener ya a mi padre me hacía sufrir el doble, porque aunque no nos hubiéramos llevado bien en el pasado, al menos mientras fue manipulado por los demonios, era mi padre, le quería, él me quería y era mi apoyo, el que intentaba también ayudarme. Me habría gustado tener a Natsu en estos momentos tan duros para mí, porque ya perdí una vez a mi familia y ahora la volvía a perder frente a mí sin poder hacer nada por ellos. Me hacía falta Natsu aquí conmigo, necesitaba de sus palabras dulces, de su comprensión, necesitaba sentir que tenía a alguien cerca que me quería, pero ahora mismo me sentía solo y abandonado, sin nada que hacer.

Era un fracasado, todo en mi vida era un fracaso total. Ahora mismo... sólo sentía la derrota sobre mis hombros, no había hecho nada bien en mi vida y ahora que Natsu me necesitaba, también le fallaba, le había fallado a todo el gremio, no había conseguido liberarle y eso era la peor carga que podía llevar sobre mis hombros, el sentirme inútil e inservible para ayudar a mis compañeros.

Lloré porque no aguanté más, no podía más con esto, no soportaba los desplantes de Natsu, ni los abusos, ni podía reconocer la muerte de mi padre, todo era un maldito desastre en mi vida, ya no quería seguir viviendo si esto iba a ser el resto de mi vida, ya no me quedaba nadie, no podía proteger a nadie, era un completo idiota si creía que algo cambiaría, no lo haría, siempre sería así.

Me levanté como pude y miré entre los cajones de aquellos armarios blancos de la enfermería buscando algo puntiagudo que pudiera cortar. Prácticamente habían limpiado la sala, sólo había vendas, agua oxigenada y medicamentos contra varias cosas.

Al final conseguí encontrar una aguja entre todos aquellos cajones y eso servía como un arma. Quise guardarla para cuando me hiciera falta pero escuché los pasos rápidos de alguien que se aproximaba por el pasillo, así que no me quedó más remedio que volver a dejarla en el sitio y tumbarme de nuevo en la camilla haciéndome el dormido, porque no me apetecía hablar con nadie.

El que entró fue Mard Geer con esa cara seria que siempre tenía, porque era ese rostro serio o esa sonrisa sádica, no tenía más caras que esas dos y ambas las odiaba, no me gustaba nada este tío, lo detestaba con todas mis fuerzas y más desde que me había arrebatado a la dos personas más importantes para mí, a Natsu y a mi padre, porque jamás volvería a ver a mi padre y aunque no me había hecho aún a la idea, lloraba solo de saber todo eso.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras Gray?

\- Como todos los anteriores días que me habéis tenido secuestrado aquí – le dije – hasta las narices de vosotros.

\- Te has levantado hoy con ánimos parece. Debe ser que te sientes más fuerte con la magia de tu padre.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso, tú mataste a mi padre y no te lo perdonaré jamás.

\- Yo no le maté, él quiso sacrificarse para salvarte a ti, supongo que le debo agradecer que lo hiciera, porque si no te habríamos perdido y no nos lo podemos permitir, aún te necesitamos para que controles a Natsu.

\- Natsu es incontrolable y más ahora con lo que le habéis hecho. No vais a poder hacer nada con él, ya no se parece en nada al auténtico Natsu y él era fuerte por sus sentimientos, ahora que no los tiene se volverá más débil, no tiene nada por lo que vivir, nada a lo que defender, nadie a quien proteger, está solo – le dije.

\- Tienes razón en algo... Natsu no volverá y espero que te hayas dado cuenta, por eso vengo a ofrecerte una oferta.

\- ¿Ofertas? ¿Tú? ¿El que querías matarme vas a proponerme una oferta?

\- Sí. En realidad no me hace gracia tener que matarte, eres útil para mis propósitos con esos dragones así que tengo que dejarte vivir. Me habría gustado quitarte esa maldita magia para evitar que pudieras defenderte, pero no tengo más remedio que mantenerte la magia para que sigas vivo. De todas formas... me gustaría ofrecerte que estés a mi servicio.

\- ¿Tú servicio? Eso ya me lo propuso Jackal y no voy a ser ni su esclavo sexual ni mucho menos el tuyo.

\- Eres muy cabezón con Natsu, él te matará y conmigo vivirás bien, prometo que no te tocará nadie más que yo.

\- Sí, eso es lo que soléis decir para convencerme, pero sigue siendo un no. Yo jamás estaré con vosotros voluntariamente.

¿Por qué estaban todos tan obsesionados conmigo? No entendía el motivo que les llevaba a todos a estar de esta forma. Tampoco había tenido tiempo para hablar de estas cosas con mi padre así que no sé por qué habían estado buscándome, por qué precisamente a mí y al final...no pude más con la curiosidad y decidí preguntarlo.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Pregunté - ¿Por qué me buscabais a mí en concreto?

\- Porque eres un Demon Slayer – me dijo Mard Geer.

\- ¿Un qué? – pregunté otra vez ahora más sorprendido.

\- Un Demon Slayer, un cazador de demonios.

\- Yo no soy eso que dices.

\- Sí lo eres, por eso tu padre te dio su poder, él era un Demon Slayer.

\- Me quieres decir... ¿qué sólo queréis retenerme aquí porque puedo mataros? ¿Por qué no me matáis entonces?

\- Lo intentamos cuando no tenías esa magia – me dijo – pero no es tan fácil matarte ahora que la tienes en tu poder, esa magia es demasiado dañina para nosotros, así que mientras no sepas utilizarla estará bien, no podrás matarnos, pero si lo intentas, tendremos que matarte por mucho que nos cueste. La verdad es que no es algo que me emocione, no querría matarte, me gustaría tenerte en mi cama todos los días Gray.

\- Eso no pasará nunca – le dije – sólo quieres tenerme porque te da morbo follarte a un Demon Slayer, a alguien que puede matarte.

\- Es posible, me excita saber que tendré dominado a alguien que puede matarme... porque nadie es capaz de hacerlo, soy demasiado bueno para tu estúpido gremio, aunque atacasen todos juntos. ¿No te sientes más útil al saber que sólo tú podrías matarme ahora? – me preguntó.

\- No mucho, sigo sintiéndome igual que antes sólo que ahora me da arcadas pensar en ti.

\- Que majo eres.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Mard Geer quería de mí, deseaba mi cuerpo, sólo y únicamente mi cuerpo. A él le daba igual los sentimientos de la gente, era un demonio, esas cosas para ellos no existían, yo era un trozo más de carne, un simple humano que les llamaba la atención por el peligro que suponía al ser capaz de matarles.

\- Te enseñaré que los demonios somos mejores que los dragones – me dijo Mard Geer – acabarás prefiriéndome antes que a Natsu.

Mard Geer cerró la puerta con pestillo para que nadie le interrumpiese y se abalanzó sobre mí subiéndose a la camilla encima mientras empezaba a besarme. Intenté resistirme pero no podía contra él, era más fuerte que yo ¡ _O quizá no_! Pero él estaba en plena forma y yo destrozado, demasiado débil para luchar. Entendí que querían mantenerme así de débil para poder seguir abusando de mí con mayor facilidad.

Recé porque apareciera mi gremio, que llegasen mis compañeros, quería ver a Erza derribar esa puerta, quería ver a Wendy y que me ayudase, quería ver a Romeo y que tratase de hacer regresar a Natsu a la normalidad, quería ver a Laxus y a su equipo peleando porque nadie podía ganarles, quería ver a Makarov defendernos a todos como siempre hacía, porque también yo le consideraba como a un padre, él me había acogido en esta gran familia llamada Fairy Tail.

Noté las manos de Mard Geer ceñirse a mi rostro obligándome a mirarle, creo que se había dado cuenta de que físicamente podía estar allí con él, pero mentalmente estaba demasiado lejos de esta enfermería, de lo que él me hacía, pensaba en mi gremio, en la vez que conocí a Erza, siempre sola y llorando cuando nadie la veía hasta que la descubrí un día y desde entonces... empezamos a compartir lágrimas y soledad, fui su primer amigo en Fairy Tail. Pensé en Natsu, cuando le conocí, desde el primer día peleándonos, desde el primer día con sonrisas cómplices hasta que al final... pasó de ser mi mejor amigo y compañero al gran amor de mi vida. Pensé en Lucy, novata y que entró teniendo que ser ayudado siempre por Natsu o por nosotros, una inútil al principio que acabó desafiando a su propio padre y mejoró en la magia llegando a ser alguien importante para nosotros. En Wendy y Romeo que adoraban a Natsu, que le elogiaban y deseaban ser como él, supongo que se decepcionarían ahora si vieran en qué se ha convertido.

\- Mírame a mí Gray – dijo Mard Geer sacándome de mis pensamientos – no es Natsu, soy yo quien va a hacerte el amor.

\- Tú no sabes lo que es eso, sólo conoces el sexo, no tienes ni idea de lo que es el amor, no trates de darme lecciones de cosas que desconoces, me das lástima, porque morirás solo, sin conocer ese sentimiento.

Aquello pareció enfadarle el doble porque se lanzó a por mí con más dureza, besándome con mayor fuerza mientras colaba sus manos bajo mi camiseta pellizcándome los pezones. Me aguanté el grito mordiéndome el labio con tanta fuerza... que sentí una gota de sangre resbalar por mi labio, sentía ese sabor óxiso a sangre pero prefería eso que darle el gusto de escucharme.

\- No hagas eso Gray – me dijo con cierta dulzura pasando su dedos por mi labio limpiándome la sangre – te destrozas esos sensuales labios.

\- Son de Natsu – le dije – no me toques, sólo eres un sucio demonio y acabaré matándoos a todos, lo prometo.

\- Así que empieza a salir la furia del Demon Slayer, en ese caso... tendré que bajarte los humos, porque serás mío Gray, a las buenas o a las malas y te recomiendo que sea por las buenas si no quieres sufrir más.

\- Jamás será por las buenas – le dije.

\- Eres muy cabezón, pero eso me gusta, acabaré doblegándote.

Sus manos empezaron a colarse dentro de mis pantalones acariciando mi miembro mientras atrapaba con lujuria mis labios besándome con fuerza.Sabía en qué acabaría todo si seguía y no sabía cómo pararle, intentaba pensar algo y al final, se me ocurrió una forma, pero para ello necesitaba entretenerlo, así que le besé yo primero dejándole asombrado y metí mi mano en su miembro masajeándolo por encima mientras con la otra mano sacaba una de las agujas que me habían inyectado en el brazo para el alimento.

Cuando se descuidó, aproveché para clavarle la aguja en el cuello haciendo que se quejase y se separase de mi con rapidez insultándome mientras se sacaba la aguja del cuello. Le había enfadado de verdad ahora y al no haberle matado sabía que su venganza sería aún peor, de eso estaba completamente convencido.

\- Tú te lo has buscado Gray – me dijo cogiéndome con fuerza y arrastrándome fuera con él – no quería llevarte a esa celda pero tú te lo has buscado, él te enseñará a obedecer.

\- ¿Él? – pregunté asustado pero no me contestó - ¿Dónde me llevas? – le grité.

\- Con Sting – me dijo con esa sonrisa sádica. Intenté resistirme pero continuó arrastrándome.

\- No por favor – le supliqué con miedo – Sting no por favor, no quiero entrar ahí con él, me portaré mejor.

\- Haberlo pensado antes Gray – dijo abriendo la puerta y metiéndome dentro de un empujón que me tiró al suelo.

¡ _Miedo es lo único que sentía ahora_! Ni siquiera levanté los ojos del suelo para buscar a Sting, me quedé allí tumbado bocabajo como había caído.


	42. Sting

**Sting Eucliffe**

Hacía mucho tiempo que hacía dejado de aporrear puertas, me había resignado a que no escaparía de aquí, eran celdas para dragones, necesitaba que alguien me liberase desde fuera, no podía hacerlo por mi cuenta y eso me desesperaba, yo siempre había sido muy independiente, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

Alguna vez había llegado a escuchar las quejas de Natsu en la celda del fondo, desde aquí podía olerle, sentía su ira por estar encerrado pero realmente... no servía de nada tanto odio contenido. Natsu estaba como una cabra y lo peor de todo es que no había podido arreglar el asunto de la ciudad, aún quería demostrarle que el cielo era demasiado pequeño para dos dragones y mucho más para tres, yo era el más fuerte entre los dragones y quería vencerlos.

Había escuchado a esos dos tener sexo con alguien, ni siquiera sabía quién aunque su olor me recordaba a alguien, era como si conociera a esa persona aunque no sabía quién era. A mí por desgracia no me habían traído a ninguno para el sexo, pero tampoco me habían llevado a ninguna misión desde el fracaso que tuvieron en la primera misión, cuando los tres dragones nos encontramos y nos empezamos a pelear, pero era normal, la territorialidad era así, los dragones éramos así, no soportábamos que cogieran o tocaran nuestras cosas.

También podía oler la frustración de Rogue, pasando de una sombra a otra intentando escapar de una celda que no le dejaría. Supongo que yo ya pasaba de intentarlo, me centré en calmarme, no quería ponerme tan nervioso como ellos, me guardaba la energía para mí mismo por un simple motivo, había descubierto como funcionaba el control de los demonios sobre nosotros, era por la energía, por nuestra fuerza, a menor fuerza menos resistencia poníamos a su control.

Natsu y Rogue estaban gastando demasiada energía entre el sexo con aquel humano y tratando de escapar, yo pasaba de todo, prefería guardar mis fuerzas para combatir contra mis enemigos reales, esos demonios. Quizá por eso no me habían sacado a ninguna misión, porque no habían podido controlarme aún al cien por cien.

Intentaba recordar cosas de mi pasado, de mi vida... pero no me venía nada a la cabeza. No sé que me habían inyectado pero tenía que calmarme y pensar con tranquilidad, pensar con calma, alguna forma tendría que haber para recordar y lo sabía, pero aún así se me hace duro, el control de esos demonios era fuerte y desde hacía días pensaba en el sexo, sobre todo después de escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de aquellos dos.

¿Quién era mi pareja? Era una pregunta que me carcomía por dentro en estos momentos, porque creo que yo debía tener a alguien en mi vida. Miré mi hombro y aunque la celda estaba realmente oscura, podía ver en mi brazo el tatuaje de la pertenencia a un gremio. ¿Por qué yo estaría en un gremio? ¿Por qué rodearme de humanos a los que detestaba? No entendía nada pero sabía perfectamente... que aunque me habían drogado y por eso no recordaba nada... los recuerdos estaban ahí, tenían que estar en algún lado de mi mente y estaba dispuesto a buscarlos.

No sé porque esos dos, tanto Rogue como Natsu no habían podido sentarse unos segundos a pensar, sólo hacían que pensar en escapar pero yo prefería pensar en el motivo para borrar nuestros recuerdos, el motivo para mantenernos aquí y tratar de controlarnos y desde luego, yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarme dominar, aunque sí me apetecía que me trajesen a alguien para desfogarme un poco, estaba muy aburrido y quería algo de marcha.

No pude pensar mucho en todo cuando la puerta se abrió y dejaron tirado en el suelo a un chico destrozado, con la piel casi en carne viva y sin poder moverse, ese chico estaba más muerto que vivo, pero ahí lo lanzaron como si fuera un simple juguete. Cerraron la puerta tras él y escuché como el demonio que lo había lanzado se reía sin control. Escuchaba también el sollozo del chico, ni siquiera quería mirarme, sé había quedado quieto donde lo lanzaron, mirando el suelo y olía su miedo... no era sólo miedo, era pánico lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento y por su olor... era el chico que llevaba toda la semana oliendo en las celdas de esos dos dragones cabezones. El chico tenía el olor de ambos impregnada en su ropa, en su piel, sobre todo el olor de Natsu y por las quemaduras que tenía por todo el cuerpo, Natsu era quien lo había dejado en este estado.

Me quedé unos segundos más sentado donde estaba mirando al chico allí en el suelo sin moverse ni un centímetro, llorando y temblando de dolor y miedo. ¿Qué le habían hecho a este chico? Odiaba a los humanos... pero este chico casi era mejor que lo hubieran matado a tenerlo así en este estado. Como sospeché, ese chico me sonaba mucho, olía de una forma que me hacía pensar... que lo conocía.

Me acerqué a él y tembló aún más cuando me vio. Me agaché frente a él y tembló todavía más si es que eso era posible. Creo que estaba susurrando algo, algo que no terminaba de escuchar y tuve que acercarme un poco más a él para poder oírle con claridad, me pedía que no le hiciera daño y me sorprendió, seguramente porque ya le habían hecho demasiado daño los otros dos cegados por su ira y su furia, pero yo estaba más tranquilo, al menos en este momento, así que no tenía mucha intención de hacerle daño, eso es lo que querían los demonios de mí, que le hiciera daño al chico, que me debilitase para poder controlarme y no estaba dispuesto a dejarles hacerlo, tenía que controlar mis más bajos impulsos.

No tenía duda alguna de que esos dos habían abusado del chico, no era normal la situación en la que se encontraba el pobre, estaba destrozado y no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que me conocía, pronunciaba mi nombre y suplicaba una y otra vez que no le hiciera daño. Desde luego me conocía.

Me acuclillé a sus pies y levanté con mis dedos su cabeza desde la barbilla para que me mirase mejor. Tenía unos ojos espectaculares, de un azul profundo como el mar, un azul intenso como el cielo, casi podía perderme en esos ojos y estaba seguro de que los había visto antes, mi corazón se desbocaba al verle los ojos, al comprobar esa mirada inocente que tenía, yo conocía a este joven pero no sabía de qué.

Era muy guapo, tanto... que mis instintos de hacerle mío allí mismo me llamaban a gritos, pero traté de controlarme, no podía hacerlo, quería saber que estaba pasando y estaba seguro de que él sabía más cosas que yo, él había estado al otro lado de la celda, así que le necesitaba, necesitaba que me contase lo que ocurría, lo que estaba pasando ahí fuera y para eso, no podía darle miedo, eso empeoraría las cosas y no querría contármelo, tenía que confiar en mí.

Miré su brazo y comprobé que tenía un extraño tatuaje en el brazo, seguramente era un mago y aunque no sabía su elemento ni su magia... debía ser fuerte, al menos en otros momentos, porque ahora no podría hacer mucho tal y como estaba, casi podía asegurar que estaba más muerto que vivo, no aguantaría mucho si no le ayudaban, podía oler la sangre, se desangraba por dentro, sus órganos estaban fallando, olía a quemado y eso sé que era por culpa de Natsu y su intenso fuego de dragón, hasta por dentro lo había destrozado.

En su pecho pude ver otro tatuaje, un hada de color azul como sus ojos y reconocí que era un mago de un gremio, quizá no sabía el nombre del gremio, pero pertenecía a un gremio diferente al mío, las marcas eran diferentes, pero era el mismo gremio que el de ese cabeza de chorlito de Natsu, era la misma marca que llevaba el dragón de fuego grabado en su brazo.

\- ¿De qué gremio eres? – le pregunté y se extrañó de que le hablase con cierta educación, creo que los otros dos no le habían hablado con dulzura en ningún momento.

\- De Fairy Tail – me dijo

Intenté recordar algo, pero no me venía nada a la cabeza con ese nombre, miré mejor su marca y él se sorprendió aún más. No me sonaba, era como si la conociese... pero no podía reconocerla, no podía decir nada sobre ella por mucho que me sonase ¿Por qué me sonaba tanto ese dichoso tatuaje? No lo sabía.

\- ¿En qué gremio estoy? – Le pregunté dudando - ¿De qué gremio es esta marca?

\- Sting... eres de Sabertooth – me dijo muy convencido aunque aún lloraba – eres el maestro de Sabertooth, el maestro más joven de la historia.

\- ¿Conoces a Natsu? Tenéis la misma marca – le comenté

\- Sí, le conozco.

\- ¿Él te ha hecho esto? – le pregunté y no respondió, pero imaginé que había dado de lleno en el clavo, había sido Natsu, su propio compañero que no lo conocía - ¿Me conoces?

\- Eres Sting Eucliffe – me dijo.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? – pregunté al verle temblar con tanta intensidad.

\- Sí – respondió muy convencido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te conozco demasiado – me dijo – sé cómo eres, sé lo que te gusta en el sexo, sé cómo te comportas y no voy a poder darte lo que quieres.

Este chico hablaba casi como si me conociera de verdad, hasta parecía que me conociera en mis gustos y en el sexo, por eso me tenía miedo, sabía lo bruto que podía llegar a ser, pero hoy no quería hacerle daño, hoy no quería estar con él, sólo necesitaba que respondiera mis preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué nos quieren los demonios? – le pregunté.

\- Porque sois dragones, quieren utilizaros para quitar la magia del mundo.

\- ¿Qué sabes de mí chico? – le pregunté y me miró extrañado como si no se creyese que le estaba hablando de verdad, como si pensase que no podíamos hablar los dragones, pero sí podíamos, yo no iba a ser como los otros dos que sólo se dejaban llevar por sus instintos más básicos y primarios. - ¿Salgo con alguien?

\- Sí, sales con Rogue.

\- ¿Rogue? – Sonreí - ¿Enserio? Pero si traté de matarle hacia unos días.

\- Lo sé, me lo dijeron. ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo?

\- ¿Prefieres el sexo? – le pregunté.

\- No – me dijo – en realidad... el sexo contigo estaba muy bien, pero no puedo más – me confesó – no aguantaría más abusos ahora mismo.

\- Puede oler tú cuerpo, sé que estás demasiado débil, sé que no me aguantarías en estas condiciones, te destrozaría si te hiciera el más mínimo daño chico, estás más muerto que vivo.

\- Por favor Sting... tienes que recordar.

\- Lo intento – le confesé

\- Ayuda a Natsu por favor – me suplicó llorando – yo no puedo hacerlo ya, por favor... tienes que ayudarle, eres mi única esperanza.

\- Creo que eres tú el que necesita ayuda y urgente – le comenté.

\- Sting por favor... - sálvale, yo no puedo hacerlo, te necesito, por favor recuérdame, tú me salvaste, me has ayudado siempre, por favor, Natsu es como tu hermano, le admiras y aunque él no lo diga... te quiere un montón, por favor... sálvalo, haré lo que quieras, te daré lo que me pidas.

De verdad que este chico me sonaba mucho, sus ojos, sus labios ahora partidos y sangrando, su rostro, su voz, todo de él me hacía recordar y trataba de acordarme a medida que él hablaba y me contaba cosas. Mi gremio, recordaba haber peleado contra Natsu junto a Rogue, recordaba a Minerva, a Lector... ¿Quién era este chico?

No pude remedias pasar mi mano tras su nuca y acercarle a mí besándole ante su sorpresa. Se dejó al sentir que no le forzaba, le besé de forma suave y dulce tratando de no asustarle, de no hacerle daño en su lastimado rostro, en sus labios partidos y metí la lengua dentro de su boca tratando de comprobar a lo bruto si conseguía recordarle forzando mi mente. Controlarme para no hacerle mío en este momento era la tarea más difícil a la que me tuve que enfrentar, pero lo conseguí, me quedé sólo en el beso y recordé algo... yo lanzando mi aliento de dragón de luz por una calle para apartar a un tipo rubio que se dirigía hacia ese chico con clara intención de hacerle algo malo, yo le había protegido. Sentí una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla y me separé con rapidez al darme cuenta comprobando que el joven se había quedado inmóvil y abría los ojos con lentitud, esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban.

\- Gray – le llamé limpiándome la lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla – Gray Fullbuster, mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, novio de Natsu Dragneel, tuve sexo contigo en un trío que quiso hacer tu novio, te salvé de aquellos tipos que querían cogerte cuando Natsu se fue a una misión – le dije y se sorprendió abriendo mucho los ojos, como si no se creyese que le estaba reconociendo.

\- ¿Sting?

\- Haría cualquier cosa por ti Gray – le comenté abrazándole en un intento de protegerle – si necesitas que le dé una paliza a tu novio por lo que te ha hecho lo haré, sólo tienes que pedirlo Gray, no dejaré que vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima, no dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño, estás a salvo conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de mí con un beso? – me preguntó abrazándose a mí intentando buscar un lugar seguro.

\- Nunca olvidaría tus besos Gray, fui capaz de lanzar mi aliento de dragón en mitad de una calle llena de gente para salvarte, créeme que puedo machacar a todo aquel que intente hacerte daño, no dejaré que nadie más vuelva a hacer daño, aunque ese sea tu novio, si tú no puedes pelear más... yo lo haré por ti Gray. Estas a salvo, te recuerdo, haré que Natsu entre en razón aunque sea a golpes.


	43. Territorio

**Sting Eucliffe**

Recordaba a Gray ¿Cómo pude haberle olvidado? Era imposible, no me cabía en la cabeza que pudiera olvidar a alguien tan importante... pero hasta a Rogue le había olvidado y era la persona más importante para mí. Lo que no me entraba en la cabeza de verdad... era Natsu, ¿Tan ciego estaba con escapar y destruir todo que no se había parado a pensar en quién era este chico? Era su propia pareja, era la persona a la que más amaba y la había destruido por completo, estaba tan mal que no sabía ni si Gray aguantaría ponerse en pie, toda su piel estaba en carne viva por las intensas llamas de Natsu y creo... que cuando Natsu volviera en sí ni él mismo podría perdonarse el daño que le había hecho, porque yo le había visto cuidar de Gray, era capaz de todo por él, no creo que se perdonase esto, haberle atacado él mismo.

Gray no parecía querer soltarme, era como si sintiese a gusto estando conmigo, como si yo pudiera protegerle de todo y quizá era así ahora, porque él no podía atacar ni pelear en este estado en el que se encontraba. Yo sólo tenía una cosa muy clara, si él no podía luchar y Natsu estaba esa fase rebelde de pelear contra todo y contra todos... yo sería quien le defendería, porque nadie tocaría a Gray, él fue importante para mí, gracias a ellos dos, tanto a Gray como a Natsu, dejé mi vida pendenciera, mi vida mujeriega para darme cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorado de Rogue y por tanto... Gray era demasiado importante para mí, no podría olvidarle y mucho menos iba a dejarle aquí que enfrentase todo solo.

Le vi llorar con su rostro hundido en mi pecho y le abracé con fuerza hacia mí protegiéndole, indicándole que llorase todo lo que quisiera antes de que empezase mi guerra, porque iba a destrozar a todo el que le hizo daño, empezando por Natsu, ese cabeza de chorlito iba a tener que recapacitar y volver a ser quien era antes si no quería que le matase allí mismo, porque no soportaba ver a este Gray, él era guapo, sensual, juguetón y desde luego... después de aquel trío que tuve con ellos, Gray me parecía el chico perfecto, siempre había mantenido que me habría gustado repetir el sexo con él, incluso con Rogue lo había hablado y eso que era mi pareja. No reconocía a este Gray llorando y débil, este Gray que ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie, él era fuerte y atrevido, orgulloso y cabezón, no era un chico que suplicase y lo había hecho por Natsu, quería que salvase a Natsu y yo por Gray mataba si era necesario.

Si lo que necesitaba Gray era ayuda, yo siempre iba a estar ahí para él, no dejaría jamás que estuviera solo, triste o deprimido, quería el otro Gray, el que en el sexo jugaba conmigo y me manipulaba, el Gray del que Natsu se enamoró, siempre fuerte y orgulloso, ese del que incluso Rogue llegó a tener celos cuando creyó que yo estaba enamorado de él, pero no lo estaba, era admiración lo que sentía por él, admiración y excitación, porque en la cama era perfecto, no me extrañaba que Natsu no le hubiera dejado escapar, eran tal para cual. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, uno fuego... otro hielo, tan contrarios y a la vez tan iguales, encajaban como anillo al dedo el uno con el otro, daban la vida por el otro si era necesario, esos dos, estaban cortados por la misma tijera, no podía ver a Gray con nadie más que no fuera con Natsu. Lo adoraba.

\- Voy a sacarte de aquí Gray, te lo prometo.

\- Sólo necesito que ayudes a Natsu, Sting – me dijo – por favor.

\- Tranquilo Gray, yo ayudaré a quien quieras pero primero... tengo que sacarte a ti de aquí, estás demasiado débil, necesitas un médico urgentemente, no aguantarás mucho más.

\- Sting... gracias – me dijo y me sorprendí – haré lo que quieras por ti si ayudas a Natsu.

\- No necesito nada de ti Gray excepto que estés bien.

\- De acuerdo, pero aún así, yo siento que te debo una y te la pagaré, ésta siempre voy a guardártela, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, yo siempre estaré agradecido por esto Sting, eres un gran amigo.

\- Voy a sacarte de aquí.

\- Gray... deja de llorar por favor, me destrozas a mí. – le comenté.

\- Lo siento, es que no puedo – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le pregunté.

\- Es mi padre... - me dijo – mi padre ha muerto, Natsu no me reconoce, estoy solo.

\- Tú no estás solo Gray, yo estoy contigo y haré que Natsu te recuerde, te lo prometo. Ven aquí – le dije abrazándole con más fuerza – tu padre seguro que lo hizo por ti, es mejor recordar los buenos momentos con él Gray, quédate con eso y no estés tristes, él siempre estará contigo y yo te devolveré a Natsu. Te lo prometo, pero no me llores más, estaré a tu lado, sé que no puedo sustituir a tu padre, no puedo cubrir ese hueco que te ha dejado, esa tristeza que tienes, pero siempre estaré aquí para ti Gray, para lo que necesites.

\- Eres el mejor Sting, te he echado de menos.

\- Tranquilo Gray, venga, deja de llorar y pensemos algo para salir – le dije limpiándole las lágrimas y dándole una sonrisa.

Cogí a Gray en brazos y lo dejé sentado apoyado contra el muro del fondo para evitar hacerle daño cuando empezase a atacar, porque esto iba a ponerse feo. Tendrían que entrar a por él y desde luego... tenían que abrir esa puerta desde fuera, así que podía tener una oportunidad de escapar y es que... tenía que sacar a Gray de aquí urgentemente, necesitaba un médico y por supuesto... necesitaba a Natsu ahora que había perdido a su padre. Desde luego no entendía a Natsu, estaban obsesionados tanto Rogue como él y estaban dejándose controlar ¿Cómo no podía recordar a Gray? Él lo amaba más que a nadie, sería el primero en matar a todos los que le habían hecho algo a su chico y sin embargo... se había olvidado, le había hecho daño él mismo y eso no se lo perdonaría.

De Rogue lo entendía, tenía menos relación con Gray así que era normal que pudiera olvidarle, pero Natsu... ¿Qué le habían inyectado para que se olvidase de tantas cosas? Quizá su droga fue más fuerte que la mía pero no podía estar seguro, de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que cuando volviera a la normalidad, iba a arrepentirse de todo lo que le había hecho a su chico. Pero lo primero de todo... era sacar a Gray, era llevarle con los suyos y que le curasen, algo que no sería muy complicado en principio porque desde la noche llevaba escuchando explosiones, eso era claro síntoma de que tanto Sabertooth como Fairy Tail estaban atacando.

Esperé delante de Gray protegiéndole hasta que abriesen la puerta y preparé mi aliento de dragón para cuando aparecieran ante mí. Desde luego no debieron imaginarse nada, principalmente porque mi aliento láser era el más rápido de todos los dragones, alcanzaba mucha más velocidad y no podían imaginárselo ni pararlo. El demonio que abrió la puerta salió volando por los aires contra el muro del fondo destrozándolo con mi ataque. Fue el momento que tuve para escapar antes de que siguieran viniendo más y más. Cogí a Gray en brazos por miedo a que no pudiera caminar y aunque él se quejó y me dijo que podía caminar, preferí cargarle yo por miedo a que se hiciera más daño, su cuerpo ya no estaba para soportar mucho más.

Salimos de allí y me di cuenta de que las otras dos celdas estaban rotas, seguramente de alguna de las explosiones de ambos gremios. Esto sería un problema si ambos dragones andaban sueltos tal y como estaban ahora, me daba miedo que se cruzasen con Gray en su estado, sabía lo que querían de él, sólo sexo, así eran los dragones y encima... ser tres en una misma zona, sería pelea casi seguro, demasiado territoriales, quizá hasta estuvieran esos dos peleándose por algún lado.

Caminé un par de pasillos cuando me crucé con Rogue destrozando a un par de demonios con esa sonrisa sádica. Dejé a Gray en el suelo cuando vi como Rogue movía la nariz olfateando mi olor, sabía que me reconocía. Supongo que no tenía más remedio que encargarme primero de mi chico para poder sacar a Gray de aquí.

\- Vaya... me has traído un regalito – me dijo Rogue mirando a Gray.

\- Gray... sigue este pasillo, al otro lado están los de tu gremio – le dije.

\- Pero... ¿Y tú?

\- Yo estaré bien, me ocuparé de Rogue y te alcanzaré, vete ahora, todo recto, puedo oler a Erza desde aquí.

\- Vale – me dijo siguiendo el pasillo mientras yo detenía a Rogue que quería lanzarse sobre él.

\- Déjame pasar – me dijo Rogue enfadado

\- ¿Qué pasa Rogue? ¿No me reconoces? – le pregunté y se extrañó, yo aproveché para sonreír – entonces yo te haré recordar Rogue.

Menos mal que yo tenía más fuerza que él aún, lo cogí del brazo retorciéndole y lo tiré al suelo bocabajo colocándome yo encima bloqueando sus movimientos bruscos para intentar soltarse de mí.

\- Suéltame – me gritó enfadado.

\- No hasta que recuerdes Rogue – le amenacé – lo harás a las buenas o a las malas.

\- Voy a destrozarte

\- Sí, inténtalo – le comenté.

Metí mi mano libre bajo su camiseta tocando sus pezones con cierta dureza y tras el gemido que lanzó trató de encararme, de preguntarme qué le estaba haciendo, en qué pensaba y realmente... él ya debía saber en lo que estaba pensando. Iba a hacer que recordase ya fuera a las buenas o a las malas, pero Rogue recordaría... que yo era el que controlaba esta relación, él era mío, siempre había sido mío y no al revés, él no mandaba aquí, él tenía que someterse a mí y lo haría.

\- Déjame – me gritó

\- ¿Qué pasa Rogue? ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- Yo soy un dragón, no me someto ante nadie.

\- Te someterás a mí Rogue, siempre fuiste mío y volverás a serlo aunque tenga que domarte de nuevo ¿Te queda claro? No voy a dejarte en este estado, tú me obedecerás siempre sólo a mí, no a esos demonios.

Metí mi mano bajo su pantalón y cogí su miembro con fuerza provocando más gemidos de él, podía ver sus puños cerrarse y de vez en cuando me insultaba, aunque claro... cuando le sonreí y le dije que me excitaba el doble que se comportase así, creo que se sonrojó un poco, se sorprendió bastante porque cedió un poco en su intento por escaparse.

\- Me da igual si no te acuerdas de mí Rogue, te haré recordar quién mandaba en esta relación, te haré volver a como eras antes de que estos demonios te controlasen.

\- Detente Sting – me dijo ahora casi suplicando.

\- ¿No te gustaba ser bestia Rogue? ¿No te acuerdas lo que le hiciste a ese chico? Prepárate entonces... porque nadie me supera a mí con el sexo ¿Te queda claro? Si querías marcha, aquí me tienes.

Le quité los pantalones a lo bestia, tanto... que prácticamente se los rompí y aunque gritó al escucharlo me hizo sonreír, porque él ya sabía cómo era yo para el sexo y él no era un humano, era capaz de aguantarme en plena acción, en plena furia y eso iba a tener si es lo que había querido durante esta última semana, nadie me superaría a mí en el sexo y mucho menos si no necesitaba controlarme como me ocurría con Gray.

Metí los dedos en su entrada y él gritó un poco al verse tan vulnerable frente a mí pero creo que necesitaba una lección, tenía que demostrarle de una vez quien mandaba aquí y ese... era yo, en esta relación no había sitio para dos dragones, sólo para uno y era yo. Sonreí al escucharle gemir y cerrar sus puños con fuerza tratando de contenerse, pero le iba a dar tanto placer que no le quedarían ganas para nada, iba a demostrarle... que no era rival para mí, él siempre estaría por debajo de mí, él sólo era una sombra comparado conmigo.

Entré en él con fuerza y hasta el fondo sin detenerme, me excitaba escucharle gemir, gritar y jadear. Creo que también lanzó algún insulto por el dolor del principio pero me dio exactamente igual, era un dragón, se regeneraría en poco tiempo comiendo algo de su elemento.

\- Joder Sting – me gritó y reconocí su voz, era lo que solía decirme cuando entraba en él de esta forma. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin hacerlo? Eres un maldito bruto.

\- ¿Rogue? – pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo y creo que estaba empezando a recordar – serás bestia – me gritó - ¿Por qué narices estás enfadado hoy?

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? – le pregunté.

\- ¿De qué tengo que acordarme? Estábamos en una misión, ni siquiera sé que estamos haciendo aquí y por qué te tengo encima. Eres un maldito animal – se quejó y sonreí volviendo a metérsela hasta el fondo.

\- Lo soy y lo sabes – le dije – sabes que eres mío, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.

\- Entonces hazlo imbécil – me dijo sonriendo y medio sonrojado.

Me moví dentro de él pero no le solté las manos, creo que él no entendía por qué le tenía sujeto, pero es que si se hubiera visto como estaba de descontrolado mientras esos demonios le habían tenido bajo control, entendería que hubiera tenido que ser así de bestia con él precisamente hoy. Sé que quizá me había pasado un poco, pero era necesario, al menos ahora sabía que me recordaba, sobre todo cuando empezó a pedirme aún más y me moví con más rapidez buscando más profundidad en él para darle más placer.

Solté una de sus manos y se agarró a una baldosa de piedra del suelo mientras gritaba casi sin control, jadeando del placer mientras me pedía que siguiera, que se la metiera aún más al fondo, que se la metiera más rápido. Toqué su miembro masajeándolo hasta que con un gemido brutal se corrió cogiendo con fuerza aquella baldosa intentando contener el placer y es que no aguantaba más Rogue. Me corrí en su interior hundiéndome hasta el fondo, quería dejarle todo mi ser bien dentro, que no saliera ni una mísera gota de él, iba a demostrarle que era completamente mío y seguiría siendo así, no permitiría que volviera a desafiarme nunca más y creo... que le quedó bastante claro.

\- Vale Sting... mandas tú – me dijo casi sin aliento – pero explícame qué está ocurriendo.

\- Lo que está ocurriendo es que tanto tú como Natsu habéis estado bajo la influencia e esos demonios, os han utilizado para hacer cosas que están mal – le expliqué.

\- ¿Natsu sigue controlado? – me preguntó casi con desesperación.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- ¿Gray no ha ido hacia el fondo del pasillo? – me preguntó.

\- Le mandé hacia Erza sí – le comenté.

\- Pues hay que darse prisa, porque Natsu se fue en esa dirección cuando la explosión rompió las celdas – me dijo y ambos nos asustamos, salimos corriendo hacia el pasillo buscando a Gray.


	44. Admiración destruida

**Natsu Dragneel**

Realmente no sé muy bien qué había ocurrido, estaba pataleando como siempre intentando escapar cuando una explosión derribó el muro de mi celda. Para mí mejor, así ya era libre y sin apenas esfuerzo, lo único que lamentaba era no encontrar al chico ese moribundo que tantos favores sexuales me estaba haciendo ¿Habría muerto ya? No estaba seguro pero me habría gustado encontrarle, tenía que andar por alguna de las salas de esta base si es que aún seguía vivo.

Por el momento, más que buscarle, quería ir a por esos demonios y destrozarles, aunque si encontraba al chico por el camino tampoco estaba nada mal, me divertiría un rato con él antes de mi gran batalla, porque esos demonios iban a enterarse de quien era Natsu Dragneel, nadie podía controlarme, yo era un dragón, iba a destrozar a todos esos demonios por haber intentado dominarme.

Salí de esta maldita celda que ya me tenía harto... una semana entera aquí recluido y estaba que me moría de la ansiedad, harto me tenían de estar encerrado. Caminé por el pasillo y me sorprendí de ver que la celda de Rogue también se había destruido por una de las paredes y estaba saliendo ahora por el pequeño hueco que habían abierto. Sonreí al verle y él también sonrió, creo que volveríamos a pelearnos si seguíamos así, odiaba a los otros dragones, estaban en mi zona, era mi terreno y para colmo... odiaba que hubiera tocado a mi presa.

\- ¿Tú? – pregunté extrañado con una sonrisa – tú osaste tocar mi juguete

\- ¿Y qué si fue así? – me preguntó él - ¿Odias que toquen tus cosas? Yo lo disfruté mucho, creo que él también se lo pasó en grande conmigo, mejor de lo que podría estarlo contigo.

\- Me da exactamente igual con quien disfrute más ese humano, era mío y no tenías por qué tocar mis cosas, era mi juguete.

\- Pues deberías cuidar mejor tus trastos – me dijo – lo estabas destrozando con tus llamas.

\- Tú lo destrozaste con tu brutalidad, me lo mandaste casi inconsciente.

\- ¿Tanto te molesta? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sí, quiero que mis juguetes estén intactos cuando juego con ellos, no que me lo des roto como estaba.

\- Era un simple humano... si no te gusta su estado busca a otro, total... matarás a todos con los que estés, ni siquiera sabes controlar tus molestas llamas, cabeza hueca – me insultó.

Me lancé contra él y le pegué tal puñetazo envuelto en mis llamas que lo derribé contra uno de los muros del otro extremo del pasillo, pero antes de llegar a él, éste se convirtió en una sombra y apareció bajo mis pies cogiéndome para intentar golpearme, por lo que tuve que pararle como mejor pude pegándole otro puñetazo de fuego en la cabeza y metiéndolo de nuevo en esa sombra del suelo. Salió por otra de las sombras de la pared esta vez sin tratar de atacarme.

\- Parece que no puedo subestimarte.

\- No te conviene hacerlo, soy el más fuerte de vosotros.

\- No me hagas reír Natsu, todo el mundo sabe que el dragón de las sombras es el más fuerte.

\- Igneel me enseñó todo lo que sé, él es el más fuerte de todos, soy mejor que vosotros, sólo sois unos principiantes comparados conmigo.

Iba a volver a empezar a pelear cuando sentí el olor de Sting, no estaba lejos de aquí, debía estar en alguna de las celdas de este mismo pasillo pero para su desgracia, su celda estaba intacta. La sirena de alerta de que habíamos escapado tanto Rogue como yo empezó a sonar y ese estridente ruido me molestaba, tenía los sentidos más sensibles que el de los humanos y los demonios, así que me molestaba mucho cualquier ruido de esos.

Quería ir a por Sting, él era mucho más fuerte que Rogue, podía olerlo y sentirlo, quería destrozar a Sting, hacerle saber que yo era el mejor entre los tres, doblegarle a mi voluntad, pero... esta maldita alarma atraería a muchos demonios hacia esta zona para buscarnos, así que no tenía tiempo que perder, esperaba que se pudriese en esa celda, porque yo no pensaba ayudarle, ya se apañaría, sólo pensaba en largarme de aquí cuanto antes ahora que era libre.

Rogue debió de pensar lo mismo, aunque sinceramente... cuando fuimos a largarnos de aquí, llegaron esos demonios a detenernos el paso y yo aproveché la confusión de Rogue para largarme lo más rápido posible dejándole allí solo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba largando ya era tarde, le había dejado con todos los demonios para que él se ocupase de ellos mientras yo corría por el pasillo hacia la salida con una gran sonrisa.

Me insultó y se quedó a cuadros por mi huida del lugar, pero no iba a quedarme ahí a derrotarles, que lo hiciera Rogue, yo quería largarme, no iba a permitir que tuvieran la mínima oportunidad de volver a capturarme, eso jamás. Sé que me insultó mucho Rogue por esa salida de la escena que había hecho, pero me daba igual, él se apañaría con esos demonios.

Podía oler a gente peleando al fondo pero me daba igual, yo iba a salir fuera como fuera. Me detuve de golpe cuando empecé a volver a oler a Sting, no sé por dónde estaba exactamente pero lo olía, sé que saldría pronto y me emocionaba el saber que podría pelear contra él, me moría de ganas de hacerlo, era Sting, el dragón de luz contra mí, eso sería memorable.

Volví a correr hacia la salida cuando otro olor me entró por la nariz... ese olor lo conocía bien y sonreí al reconocer que era ese chico humano que me traían algunos días para que me desfogase con él. No estaría mal pasar un rato a su lado, no sé cómo había escapado, pero era bueno para mí haberlo encontrado... más que nada porque antes de una pelea no venía mal algo de sexo con ese chico, tenía algo especial porque no entendía cómo podía excitarme tanto.

Tomé el pasillo por el cual me indicaba mi olfato que estaba el chico y corrí buscándole, mi olfato nunca me engañaba así que debía estar por aquí, cada vez le olía más y más cerca. Ya me moría de ganas de encontrarle y hacerle mío, ese chico era completamente mi juguete ya, nadie más iba a tocarle excepto yo.

Llegué hasta una de las esquinas y escuché unos pasos venir corriendo en mi dirección. No podía ver al chico pero sé que era ese humano que tanto me gustaba. Me quedé escondido tras la esquina y cuando pasó para girar, lo cogí directamente de la cintura provocando que se asustase sin remedio. Supongo que se asustó el doble cuando me vio a mí, creo que no esperaba encontrarse conmigo.

\- Natsu... - me llamó

\- ¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Me echabas de menos?

\- Suéltame – me gritó – no me toques

\- Pero si tú y yo nos lo pasamos muy bien.

\- No es cierto, tú te lo pasas bien con mi cuerpo, sólo te gusta humillarme.

\- Pero si me habían dicho que me amabas.

\- A ti no – me dijo – amaba al auténtico Natsu no a esta versión demoníaca que han creado, eres sólo un monstruo sin corazón.

\- Hablando de demonios... ¿Cómo has escapado de ellos? Espera... hueles a Sting, ¿Has estado con Sting?

\- Qué más te da a ti si he estado con él o no... tú no eres nada comparado con él, él si me cree, si me recuerda, hizo un esfuerzo en comprenderme, algo que tú no has sido capaz de hacer.

\- No tengo que recordar nada chico... sólo eres un humano más como cualquier otro.

\- No es cierto, soy el humano que te excita y es por algo Natsu, eras mío como yo era tuyo, no dejabas que nadie me hiciera daño y mucho menos tú, pero ahora has cambiado, no me gusta este nuevo Natsu – me gritó – te odio, sólo sabes hacer daño, prefiero a Sting – me gritó y no sé si lo hacía para hacerme daño, para que me diera cuenta o para sacarme de las casillas, pero sentía algo... creo que eran celos, sentía celos de que Sting fuera mejor que yo en algo.

\- Entonces te demostraré que soy mejor que Sting – le dije tirándolo al suelo.

Su espalda golpeó la fría piedra del pasillo y aunque trató de golpearme y alejarme de él revolviéndose en el suelo, no pudo quitarme de encima suyo, yo tenía mucha más fuerza y encima... yo estaba en plena facultad mientras él estaba débil y destrozado, no podría contra mí ni aunque quisiera. Sólo podía escucharle gritarme que le soltase, gritarme que le dejase en paz, pero no lo hice, le besé con fuerza, retuve sus manos con dureza por encima de su cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra tocaba su cuerpo.

Le escuché gritar y creo que era por el calor que desprendía mi cuerpo... quizá no era sólo calor, yo sentía calor, pero puede que estuviera ardiendo, mi piel era casi como las escamas de un dragón de fuego, me encendía y más cuando me excitaba como ahora mismo. Seguía sin entender cómo era posible que este humano me excitase tanto como lo hacía, no era normal, a mí nunca me habían gustado los humanos.

Por mucho que se resistió acabé haciéndolo con él, penetrándole a lo bestia como siempre mientras él gritaba, pero a mí me dio igual, me moví dentro de él con desesperación buscando mi placer, buscando correrme mientras le mordía el cuello y entonces me di cuenta de algo... su tatuaje en el pecho, era el mismo que el mío y recordé algo... recordaba a Makarov hablándome sobre el gremio, diciéndome lo que era un gremio, lo que significaba la amistad y yo estaba destrozando a un compañero.

No sé qué me pasaba, ¿Por qué me venía esto ahora a la memoria? Miré al chico caer inconsciente delante de mí por el dolor, realmente no sé si estaba inconsciente o se moría, porque su respiración estaba reduciéndose a tal nivel que me parece que se estaba muriendo frete a mí. Una imagen cruzó mi mente en aquel momento, él y su sonrisa cuando era pequeño, cuando llegué al gremio y él se metió conmigo pero luego acabó sonriendo cuando coincidimos en que Erza daba miedo, nos hicimos amigos... era mi amigo.

Recordaba cuando luchaba a mi lado, cuando me seguía en las misiones para evitar que me pasara algo malo, cuando susurraba siempre que no muriese, cuando se declaró por primera vez, cuando conseguí besarle y metí la pata, él era importante para mí... tanto... que una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla al acordarme de todo esto de golpe y no sé por qué ahora me acordaba de todo pero la cabeza me dolía horrores, era como si todos los recuerdos tratasen de volver a mi mente y entonces volví a mirarle y me di cuenta de todo lo que había pasado ¡Estaba matando a Gray!

\- Gray – grité saliendo de él sintiéndome culpable por haberme dejado manipular así. Él ya no contestó y cuando miré hacia sus piernas, había demasiada sangre, no creo que él volviera a contestarme, todo su cuerpo tenía quemaduras y sangraba por mi culpa – dios... Gray... ¿Qué te hecho? – le pregunté abrazándole contra mí como si eso fuera a solucionar las cosas – Gray por favor, no te mueras, no puedo perderte, dios... lo siento Gray.

\- Nat...su, perdóname – fue lo único que escuché de él y luego escuché unos pasos que venían rápidos hacia nosotros.

Erza apareció frente a mí junto a Romeo y por la mirada que pusieron al vernos tirados en el suelo a ambos, yo cogiendo el cuerpo inmóvil de un Gray medio muerto por mi culpa, sentí que me lo reprochaban y tenían razón, yo le había hecho esto, puede que no estuviera consciente de ello, pero había sido yo, había dejado que me controlasen, había hecho daño a la persona más importante para mí en esta vida, eso no me lo podía perdonar, jamás me perdonaría si Gray moría aquí.

Los ojos de Romeo se me quedaron grabados a fuego, esos ojos de decepción, de una terrible decepción, le había defraudado y me sentía imbécil, me sentía hundido, no entendía como no pude reconocer a Gray hasta ahora, ¿Por qué tuve que hacerle esto? ¿Por qué no pude reconocerle antes? ¿Por qué casi le maté yo? Si él moría... yo no podría seguir viviendo, no sin él.

\- Romeo – le llamé y él temblaba por miedo a mi persona ahora al ver lo que le había hecho a Gray – Romeo – volví a llamarle.

\- ¿Cómo has podido Natsu? – Me preguntó dudando – era tu novio, era tu chico ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto? – Me gritó – creía que tú no podías hacerle daño, creía que le protegerías, pero lo estás matando.

\- Aún respira – dijo Erza – llama a Wendy ya, necesita un médico urgente si no queremos perderle aquí mismo.


	45. Rescate tardío

**Sting Eucliffe**

Corría desesperado por el pasillo seguido de cerca por un Rogue ya recuperado, o eso esperaba tras haberme reconocido, creo que ya no estaba bajo la influencia de esos demonios. Me preocupaba mucho Gray porque Natsu estaba completamente fuera de control, no era él mismo y hasta que no reaccionase, sabía perfectamente que no reconocía a su chico, quería llegar rápido antes de que cometiera algún error irreparable.

Era normal que sintiera esa terrible excitación por él, era su pareja, su chico, era lo más lógico, pero esos malditos demonios habían llegado a provocar que le atacase, que no le conociera y eso no podía perdonarlo, iba a destrozar a esos demonios en cuanto les viera. Natsu tenía que entrar en razón, quería hacerlo una vez hubiera sacado a Gray pero ahora... ahora Gray iba hacia Natsu y no podía evitarlo.

El pasillo se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo, era eterno, parecía que nunca acababa y cuando ya pude ver el cabello rojo de Erza se me iluminó el rostro, al menos Gray estaría allí con ella, pero cuando llegué, la sonrisa se me heló en la cara viendo a Gray entre los brazos de Natsu, inconsciente y quemándose porque no se había percatado aún de que estaba completamente envuelto en fuego, sus escamas ardían y estaban en contacto directo con el cuerpo inmóvil de Gray, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

\- Suéltale – le grité y Natsu pareció asustarse de mi chillido, la verdad... es que estaba llorando al ver a Gray en ese estado.

Nunca había visto a Natsu en el estado en el que estaba ahora, llorando a lágrima viva por su chico sin creerse aún que había sido él mismo quien le había dejado tan destrozado. No paraba de escucharle pedirle perdón mientras abrazaba a Gray y aunque éste no podía escucharle, Natsu seguía repitiendo que le perdonase.

\- Natsu, suéltale, le estas quemando – le grité de nuevo para que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta.

Sé que le había afectado mucho verlo así, sé que le dolía saber que había sido su culpa de que Gray se muriese en sus brazos ahora mismo pero tenía que soltarlo, no sé que le habían inyectado a Natsu pero esas llamas acababan con todo a su paso, se las habían activado y puede que él no las viera, pero tenía que reaccionar, si seguía cogiendo a Gray... si seguía abrazándole lo mataría allí mismo.

\- Natsu – le grité de nuevo para ver si reaccionaba y al ver que no se movía ni un centímetro y que seguía llorando abrazando con fuerza a Gray, me decidí a cogerle del brazo enfadado para soltarle.

Me quejé cuando le toqué... y es que incluso con mis escamas más duras que el diamante había sentido el quemazo. Rogue vino preocupado y me ayudó a separarlo sacando él a Gray mientras yo lo bloqueaba de los brazos tratando de que soltase de una vez. Menos mal que Rogue consiguió sacarlo y Romeo junto a Erza se acercaron a Gray por primera vez para comprobar a ciencia cierta la situación de Gray.

\- Vale Natsu – le dije tratando de calmarle y aunque le había soltado, sé que necesitaba un abrazo y me habría gustado dárselo para tranquilizarlo, pero no podía acercarme más, estaba ardiendo.

Escuché a Natsu llamar a Gray una y otra vez pidiéndole perdón como un niño pequeño, llorando tumbado en el suelo y cubriéndose los ojos para no ver lo que le había hecho.

\- Natsu escúchame bien – le grité acercándome a él todo lo que pude sin quemarme – tú no tienes la culpa de esto, estabas drogado, te estaban controlando.

\- Es mi culpa – me dijo llorando – yo le hice esto, le he quemado vivo, soy un monstruo.

\- No es cierto, Gray te quiere Natsu, reacciona, tienes que sacarlo de aquí, ayúdanos, no puedo cargarle a él y ocuparme de ti, tienes que reaccionar. Vamos Natsu... salgamos de aquí.

\- No – fue lo único que escuché – es mi culpa, merezco morir aquí por lo que le he hecho, no merezco la posibilidad de estar con él, no sé por qué se enamoró de mí, le he hecho daño.

\- No era tu culpa, venga Natsu.

\- Yo tenía que protegerle – me gritó – le he fallado.

\- No podías remediarlo, estabas bajo el dominio de esos demonios. Gray sigue vivo Natsu... así que levántate y ayúdanos – le grité enfadado – Erza... llévate a Gray – le pedí – sacadlo de aquí ya y buscad un médico, no sé cuánto aguantará con esas quemaduras.

Erza y Romeo cogieron a este Gray herido y lo sacaron de aquí con rapidez, aunque Romeo aún se giró un par de veces para comprobar que nos quedábamos con este dolido Natsu que seguía sin creerse lo que le había hecho a su chico y yo no sabía cómo iba a sacar a Natsu de este estado depresivo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Natsu, Sting? – me preguntó Rogue mirando a Natsu tan deprimido en el suelo tirado.

\- No podemos dejarle así – le comenté – en este estado está más susceptible para ser dominado por los demonios, hay que sacarle de este trance si no queremos volver a perderle – le expliqué.

\- No podremos sacarlo – me dijo – míralo como está, después de lo que le ha hecho a Gray no sé cómo vamos a convencerle de que no pasa nada.

\- No podemos – le dije – le duele demasiado lo que le ha hecho, si sigue así le perderemos, volverán a controlarlo, tienes las defensas por los suelos.

\- Así es – escuché de golpe a Mard Geer a mi espalda acercándose hacia Rogue y hacia mí – la mente de Natsu es mía y ahora más que nunca... ya no tiene ganas de pelear contra mi control, no después de haberle hecho daño a su chico.

\- ¿Lo tenías planeado? – le pregunté sabiendo que sí.

\- En realidad no, pero me ha venido genial, porque Natsu me hará caso, no podréis evitar.

\- Deja a Natsu – le gritó Rogue esta vez – tú plan fracasará, ya no nos tienes a nosotros.

\- La verdad es que no esperaba que Sting fuera capaz de reconocer a ese crio, parece que os une algo muy fuerte ¿No estás celoso Rogue? – le preguntó Mard Geer riéndose intentando provocar una pelea entre nosotros.

\- No – le dijo – sé muy bien lo que Sting siente por Gray y lo que siente por mí, Gray sólo es atracción, a mí me desea, me quiere, se excita conmigo – yo sonreí al escucharle tan seguro porque me encantaba dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros.

Mard Geer no me caía nada bien, era un tipo raro y siniestro. Sabía perfectamente que yo no era rival para él, ni yo ni Rogue... pero sacar a Natsu de aquí en este estado iba a ser realmente complicado, no podía ocuparme de pelear contra este tipo y a la vez... preocuparme de un Natsu que no levantaba cabeza, un Natsu que no podía perdonarse lo que le había hecho a Gray ahora que se daba cuenta y por mucho que le dijera que no era su culpa, él no atendía a razones, para él seguía siendo culpable del daño a su chico de ojos azules, no se daba cuenta de que eran los demonios quienes habían provocado que él le atacase.

Ya no sabía cómo levantar a Natsu de este pozo en el que estaba cayendo, Mard Geer había jugado con sus sentimientos y lo sabíamos todos, hasta Rogue lo tenía claro. Supongo que Rogue también se sentía un poco culpable por el daño que le había hecho a Gray, pero no dijo nada, sabía que ahora no era el momento, ahora sólo nos importaba ganar y salir de aquí cuanto antes, teníamos que pelear... y aunque sé que no teníamos muchas posibilidades de ganar y menos sin Natsu... teníamos que hacerlo para darle tiempo a Erza y Romeo de que sacasen a Gray de esta maldita base infectada de demonios.

Mard Geer de un golpe nos lanzó tanto a Rogue como a mí contra el muro del fondo y sentí el dolor en mi espalda al chocar, pero más que eso... me preocupaba Rogue y miré hacía él para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Él pareció pensar lo mismo cuando se giró hacia mí para comprobar también de que no me había pasado nada y es que... puede que Gray me excitase mucho y que siempre le dijese a Rogue que me encantaría repetir el sexo con esos dos cabezones como ya hicimos una vez, pero Rogue era la persona a la que más amaba, no me perdonaría si le pasaba algo a él.

\- Estoy bien – me dijo Rogue sonriendo respondiendo la pregunta que yo no había realizado aún, pero es que él me conocía demasiado bien.

Asentí con la cabeza para confirmarle de que lo había entendido y miré de nuevo hacia Mard Geer que ahora se acercaba a Natsu para volver a controlarlo o eso pensé, porque no creo que tuviera otro motivo para acercarse a él si no era para capturarle... y yo le había prometido a Gray que iba a salvar a su novio... y eso es lo que haría, cumpliría mi promesa.

Me levanté un poco casi cayéndome por el dolor del golpe y lancé mi aliento de dragón directo a interponerse entre Natsu y Mard Geer provocando que éste tuviera que alejarse del dragón de fuego sino quería perder las manos metiéndolas en el láser que acababa de lanzar.

Mard Geer me miró con ojos de enfado y yo sonreí con prepotencia... orgulloso de haberle detenido por el momento mientras me limpiaba con el dorso de la mano algo del polvillo de mi barbilla y es que del golpe contra la pared... nos habíamos llenado de escombros y suciedad tanto Rogue como yo.

\- No lo toques – le amenacé.

\- Vamos Sting... no puedes ponerte en pie.

\- ¿Quieres retarme? – le pregunté – porque me estoy encendiendo – le dije intentando que Natsu recordase lo que él era, intentando hacerle entrar en acción.

Supongo que Mard Geer estaba tan entretenido pensando en cómo destrozarme y hacerme añicos, que no se dio cuenta de que Rogue ya había desaparecido. Sus ojos de odio se transformaron en unos de sorpresa cuando a sus pies una sombra en la que se estaba hundiendo mientras Rogue salía de ella golpeándole con su aliento de dragón de las sombras.

No sé cómo pudo esquivar ese ataque, pero fue Rogue quien tuvo que alejarse de él para no recibir su golpe... aunque lamentablemente para nosotros sí llegó a darle en el hombro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan rápido? ¿Con qué diablos de magia nos atacaba? No entendía nada. Rogue se colocó a mi lado y me miró tan sorprendido como yo le miraba a él.

\- Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

\- Sí... esa impresión da – le dije – pero no vamos a rendirnos, por encima de mi cadáver se llevará a Natsu, se lo prometí a Gray, él no va a tocarle, le devolveré a su gremio sano y salvo, se lo devolveré a Gray.

\- Si tan convencido estás de eso... - empezó Mard Geer – entonces tendrás que convencer a Natsu, porque ya te he dicho... que es más fácil de controlarle ahora que está tan hundido.

Mard Geer se acercó hacia Natsu y aunque traté de lanzar de nuevo mi aliento para evitarlo, movió un dedo y una onda expansiva salió lanzándome de nuevo contra lo que quedaba de muro. Rogue gritó mi nombre y se acercó preocupado donde ahora caía para ayudarme mientras veíamos impotentes como cogía a Natsu y éste empezaba a dejar de llorar, empezaba a ponerse en pie y supe... que ya no era Natsu, volvía a estar con esos malditos demonios y eso se nos complicaba... si no podíamos contra Mard Geer... ¿Cómo íbamos a poder contra Mard Geer junto a Natsu? Era imposible.

No sé si podía cumplir la promesa que le hice a Gray y no quería perder a Rogue en este intento, así que algo se me tenía que ocurrir... pero de algo estaba seguro... yo no me movía de aquí hasta que Natsu volviera conmigo y se reencontrase con Gray, no me movería de su maldito lado hasta que Gray no me dijera por él mismo que podía hacerlo. Iba a devolvérselo y estaba dispuesto a todo para ello. Me levanté como pude y aparté a Rogue con un suave empujón de mí dejándole sorprendido.

\- Lárgate Rogue – le dije

\- Sting...

\- Que te largues – le grité – no quiero perderte aquí, así que lárgate.

\- ¿Vas a pelear solo? ¿Estás loco?

\- Ya te lo he dicho Rogue... no voy a perderte en esta batalla así que márchate, yo me ocuparé de todo, se lo prometí a Gray, no me moveré de aquí hasta que ese maldito cabezón con cerebro de llama responda, voy a llevarlo de vuelta cueste lo que me cueste.

\- Pues tendrás que apañarte conmigo aquí – me dijo Rogue y me sorprendí – porque no pienso dejarte solo, somos un equipo, eres mi pareja, no voy a permitir que mueras tú aquí por protegerme a mí, soy suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarte, puedo defenderme sólo sin necesidad de que me protejas Sting – me amenazó y al final acabé sonriendo... era otro dragón, no podría convencerle de lo contrario – juntos hasta el final Sting.


	46. Batalla entre amigos

**Erza Scarlet**

Llevaba a Gray a mi espalda y corría por el pasillo buscando al resto del gremio que seguían peleando contra los demonios. Romeo me seguía de cerca preocupado por Gray que empezaba a reducir su respiración, cada vez la sentía más y más débil en mi cuello y sé que se moría, nunca había visto a Gray tan mal como en esta ocasión y es que el fuego de Natsu ya conocíamos todos como era y daba gracias de que Gray aún hubiera podido controlarlo un poco por su hielo, pero aún así... estaba demasiado grave.

\- ¿Crees que Natsu-nii estará bien? – me preguntó Romeo de golpe entristecido.

\- Estará bien – le dije – él es fuerte, se recuperará, primero tenemos que sacar a Gray de aquí.

\- Pero... es que fui muy duro con él y... y se le veía muy mal cuando descubrió lo que le había hecho a Gray.

\- Se pondrá bien Romeo – le insistí – volveremos a por él en cuanto dejemos a Gray con los nuestros ¿Te parece bien?

\- Si – me comentó.

Seguimos avanzando hacia el fondo del pasillo y ya podía ver al fondo a Laxus peleando junto a su equipo. Sonrió cuando me vio llegar corriendo con Gray a la espalda inconsciente y me apartó al resto de enemigos que se interponían en mi camino para dejarme pasar, quitándome a Gray de la espalda y dejándole en el suelo buscando con la mirada inmediatamente a Wendy.

\- ¿Y Natsu? – me preguntó Laxus.

\- No he podido sacarle aún – le expliqué – era más urgente sacar a Gray, Natsu casi lo mata, estaba siendo controlado por los demonios, ni siquiera sé lo que le hizo recordarle en aquel momento, pero menos mal que se detuvo o Gray no lo habría contado.

\- Aún no está fuera de peligro – me comentó Laxus – está muy grave, hay que sacarlo de aquí ya.

\- Puedo llevarlo yo al gremio si quieres – le dije.

\- No, a ti te necesitamos en esta batalla, hay que sacar aún a Natsu y faltan Sting y Rogue. Freed podría llevarse a Gray lejos de aquí mientras nosotros nos ocupamos.

Jellal llegó en aquel momento seguido de su equipo, de Ultear y Meredy. Me quedé mirando a Jellal y es que no podía evitar pensar que era guapo, no podía dejar de quererle por mucho que me dijeran que era un criminal y que encima... se hiciera el difícil y me rechazase lo hacía aún más interesante, me gustaba Jellal, tal cual era, con sus errores y sus aciertos porque yo sabía que en el fondo... era un gran chico, era el chico que yo quería en mi vida y habría peleado incluso contra el mismo consejo mágico con tal de que le perdonasen, con tal de que me quisiera y pudiera estar a mi lado siempre.

\- Sacadle de aquí de inmediato – dijo Jellal – Wendy estaba en la zona norte, id rápido con ella y llevároslo. Yo iré a por Natsu.

\- Yo iré contigo – le dije – son mis compañeros y voy a ir a ayudarles.

\- Es peligroso – me dijo.

\- ¿Y no se cuidarme sola Jellal? – le pregunté – no me trates como a una niña – le amenacé.

Jellal se acercó hasta mí y me separó del resto del equipo intentando hablar conmigo en privado y yo me sonrojé de encontrarme a solas junto a él.

\- No lo hago – me dijo – pero no quiero que te pase nada a ti.

\- No necesito que me protejas, sé cuidarme sola y es mi gremio, por mis compañeros hago lo que sea.

\- Está bien, pero no te separes de mi lado ¿Entendido? – me preguntó.

\- Vale – le dije sonrojada porque Jellal se preocupase por mí.

Volvimos con los demás y Laxus ya no estaba, se había llevado a Gray hacia los de su equipo y creo que le estaba comentando a Freed que se lo llevase de aquí. Laxus volvió mientras Freed y Bickslow se lo llevaban hacia el gremio y buscaban a Wendy en el camino. Al menos con Gray fuera de esta base, aunque todos estábamos preocupados porque se moría... podíamos centrarnos en pelear, podíamos centrarnos en sacar a Natsu de aquí que era lo imprescindible.

Corrimos hacia dentro de nuevo mientras yo les indicaba el camino donde había encontrado a Natsu. Cuando llegamos me encontré con que Sting y Rogue estaban bastante debilitados de pelear contra el propio Natsu y un demonio más que parecía haber recuperado el control sobre mi compañero, sobre nuestro dragón y eso no iba a permitirlo, Natsu era nuestro y volvería a su casa, volvería con nosotros me costase lo que me costase traerle.

\- Natsu – le grité – reacciona de una maldita vez ¿Qué crees que haces dejándote controlar por unos demonios? ¿No eras un dragón? Entonces pelea contra ellos en vez de dejarte manipular como una lagartija.

\- ¿Lagartija? – preguntó Natsu enfadado – yo no soy una lagartija, soy un dragón.

\- Pues no lo pareces.

Natsu se cabreó y me atacó directamente pero yo me reequipé al momento la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego y evité su ataque ígneo con cierta facilidad. Esta vez sería yo quien atacaría y debería empezar a defenderse de mí, porque yo podía ser mucho peor, nadie en este gremio me había ganado, al menos ninguno de los clase S y Natsu... aún no era un clase S, así que no debería ganarme en combate, no lo había hecho hasta ahora y no lo haría hoy.

Pelear contra Natsu ya era casi una costumbre y nunca me lo había tomado enserio aunque yo sabía en el fondo, que él sería uno de los que acabarían superándome. Esta sería una batalla complicada y lo sabía. Jellal, Meredy y Ultear decidieron atacar a Mard Geer mientras yo trataba de mantener ocupado a Natsu.

Natsu respiraba con dificultad tras sus inútiles intentos por derrotarme y la verdad... es que yo también empezaba a cansarme de evitar sus llamas. Sting y Rogue aunque les habían pedido incontables veces tanto Laxus como Jellal que se mantuvieran a distancia, no lo hicieron, estaban decididos a traer a Natsu de vuelta y si eso significaba derrotar a Mard Geer, lo harían, eran un par de cabezones que aunque estaban destrozados seguían levantándose una y otra vez a por ese demonio.

\- Natsu detente ya – le grité – esto no tiene sentido, te llevaré al gremio de vuelta sea como sea, así tenga que cogerte del pelo y arrastrarte hasta la misma puerta – le amenacé.

\- Antes tendrás que vencerme – sonreía.

\- No me extraña que Romeo no quiera saber nada de ti – le dije y él se sorprendió unos segundos – eres la vergüenza del gremio, te estás dejando controlar por unos simples demonios, has hecho daño a la persona más importante para ti y ni siquiera puedes recordarlo, eres un desastre.

\- No me cuentes cosas estúpidas – me dijo – yo no tengo a nadie excepto a Igneel.

\- ¿Y qué es Gray para ti entonces? ¿Sólo era tu juego Natsu? – le pregunté y pareció quedarse inmóvil como si recordase a Gray.

\- Gray... - pronunció su nombre en susurro y creo que funcionaba.

\- Sí Natsu... Gray, ese chico al que has destrozado, lo has quemado vivo y es tu culpa, prometiste que lo protegerías, que lo defenderías de todo y has sido tú mismo quien le ha hecho el mayor daño, eres falso Natsu – le grité intentando que reaccionase y se cogió la cabeza como si le doliera mucho, pero creo que estaban volviendo sus recuerdos.

\- Gray... - pronunció de nuevo – Devolvedme a Gray – gritó de golpe y vi que empezaba a llorar.

\- Ven conmigo si quieres verle Natsu – le dije – vamos... tu sitio no es aquí, es en el gremio con nosotros.

\- Er... za – me llamó.

\- Vamos Natsu – le llamé de nuevo intentando que recordase mejor – eres de Fairy Tail, ven conmigo, este no es tu sitio, volvamos con Gray.

\- Quiero ver a Gray – me dijo al fin - ¿Dónde está? – me preguntó llorando.

\- Está a salvo Natsu, venga, ven conmigo, te llevaré con él, te lo prometo, podrás verle.

\- Natsu – escuché la voz de Mard Geer – no les hagas caso, tú eres uno de los nuestros – intentó confundirle de nuevo.

\- No es cierto Natsu y lo sabes, piensa en Gray, sé que le quieres, él no puede llevarte con tu chico pero yo sí, piensa Natsu, sé que harás lo correcto, siempre lo haces, tú defenderías a Gray de todo y de todos si fuera necesario, él le haría daño y tú no quieres eso.

\- Natsu – escuché a Sting – vuelve en ti de una vez o te llevaré a rastras – le gritó y Natsu empezó a reaccionar.

Natsu reaccionó al fin después de tener que insistirle tanto todos los que allí estábamos y cuando vimos que Mard Geer iba a intentar volver a recuperar el control sobre nuestro dragón de fuego, fue el mismo Laxus quien de un golpe dejó al dragón inconsciente y lo cogió para llevárselo. De verdad que Laxus podía ser un poco bruto, pero era increíble, siempre pensaba en todo y nos protegía, incluido a Natsu a quien consideraba casi como a su hermanito pequeño.

\- Laxus Dreyar – dijo Mard Geer de golpe mirándole – he oído mucho acerca de ti.

\- Llevaros a Natsu – me dijo Laxus dándome a un Natsu inconsciente, un Natsu que cogió Sting y salió corriendo por el pasillo seguido de Rogue.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – le pregunté.

\- Soy el dragón del rayo, claro que estaré bien, soy más rápido para escapar, marcharos, yo lo distraeré lo suficiente para que podáis escapar. No dejéis que vuelva a coger a Natsu.

\- No lo cogerán – le prometí – aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello, no volverán a cogerlo.

Laxus sonrió y repitiéndome que me marchase, empecé a correr por el pasillo tratando de alcanzar a los otros dos dragones, a Ultear, a Meredy y a Jellal que habían salido antes que yo. A mitad del pasillo me di cuenta de que Jellal me estaba esperando preocupado de que no le siguiese, pero estaba justo detrás de él, también le había prometido a él que no me separaría de su lado.

Me preocupaba dejar a Laxus atrás solo, pero sé que era fuerte y que podía salir vivo de allí, así que corrí alcanzando la mano que Jellal me tendía y en cuanto la agarré... sentí como él tiraba de mí para que continuase corriendo a su lado. Puede que estuviéramos en una mala situación, pero sentir su mano cálida cogiendo la mía me calmaba, me encantaba sentir su mano, esa calidez que tenía, estaba completamente enamorada de Jellal.

Me detuve en seco y él no tuvo más remedio que pararse al ver que no avanzaba más. Se extrañó de verme allí quieta, pero me daba igual, quería arreglar esta maldita situación entre él y yo porque no aguantaba más, no podía seguir viviendo sin él y sabía perfectamente que debía seguir corriendo y salir de este nido de demonios, pero mis piernas se negaban a continuar sin arreglar las cosas con este maldito cabezón.

\- Te quiero – le dije de golpe y él abrió mucho los ojos pero no le di tiempo a decir nada, me abalancé sobre él besándole, robándole uno de sus besos y es que me moría por probar sus labios.

Eran tan dulces sus labios, tan tiernos... me habría quedado la vida entera besándole pero él me apartó con rapidez como siempre hacía cuando intentaba abrirle mi corazón.

\- No hagas esto Erza – me dijo – no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor.

\- ¿Por qué no? Te amo Jellal, quiero estar contigo.

\- No puedes estar conmigo – casi me gritó y me sorprendí – soy un criminal ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero esta vida para ti, no quiero que sufras si alguna vez el consejo mágico me encuentra y me devuelve a la cárcel ¿qué vida puedo darte yo Erza? Sólo una vida de huida y tú estás bien en Fairy Tail.

\- Puedes estar en Fairy Tail – le dije – ya te hiciste pasar una vez por Mystogan, por favor... no me rechaces, no sigas haciéndome daño, no puedo vivir sin ti Jellal, te amo.

\- No puedo Erza – me dijo entristeciéndose.

\- Sólo soy un criminal que hace daño a la gente.

\- No... ese fue el Jellal al que estaban controlando, pero yo conozco al auténtico Jellal, perdónate de una maldita vez y deja de hacerme daño, sólo necesito que estés a mi lado, sólo necesito que me beses... - no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos besándome.

\- Está bien – me dijo – tu ganas si consigues convencer al maestro de que me haga pasar por Mystogan.

Aquello fue la mejor noticia que pudieron darme ese día, porque con tal de que Jellal se quedase en Fairy Tail junto a mí, podía convencer hasta al mismo rey del infierno si era necesario, pero él... sería mío.

\- Te quiero Jellal.

\- Y yo a ti, Erza.


	47. Inconsciente

**Natsu Dragneel**

Cuando me desperté no estaba en ninguna celda... estaba en mi casa y llegué a pensar que quizá todo había sido una maldita pesadilla pero al no ver a Gray en mi cama al lado conmigo, supe que todo lo que había pasado era real y volví a sentir este intenso dolor en el pecho, porque yo le había prometido que jamás le harían daño, le prometí que lo sacaría de allí y al final... había sido yo el que más daño le había hecho y eso no me lo podía perdonar.

Mis amigos me decían una y otra vez que yo no tenía la culpa, que estaba controlado por los demonios pero yo me sentía culpable, debí haberme resistido con más fuerza a su control, debí haberme dado cuenta de quién era Gray, tenía que haberle reconocido pero no lo hice, lo destrocé yo mismo y no sé lo que me habían dado... pero mi cuerpo seguía expulsando calor, unas fuertes llamas que ahora me daban miedo... jamás había tenido miedo de mi fuego, yo lo controlaba... pero ahora no, no podía dominar mis llamas, salían de mi cuerpo y quemaban todo a su paso, no quería tocar a nadie, no quería volver a hacer daño a la gente. Había sido mi culpa que Gray estuviera tan herido, mía y de mis llamas asquerosas.

Lloré en mi cama agarrando con fuerza las mantas con mis puños y es que no podía perdonarme lo que le había hecho a Gray. Sé que no me di cuenta pero aún así, era yo quien le había hecho daño. Tenía que verle, tenía que comprobar que estaba bien, pero me daba mucha vergüenza tener que ir a verle, porque después de saber que era mi culpa... no sé cómo se lo tomaría él.

Me maldije una y un millón de veces, todo su pasado había sido sufrimiento, lo sabía muy bien, yo mismo traté de ayudarle con su problema, traté de ayudarle a superar su miedo y ahora...era yo quien le había hecho recordar todo ese sufrimiento. Empezaba a pensar, que no era el indicado para estar con él, no podía protegerle, no lo había conseguido y eso me frustraba. Siempre creí que yo era fuerte, que podía vencer a cualquiera, que podía proteger a Gray, pero no había sido capaz de nada excepto de hacerle daño.

Pensaba ahora en Igneel... debería sentirse defraudado con mi comportamiento, por haberme dejado controlar de esta forma y por haber hecho daño a la gente que me importaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Gray, en el momento en que le reconocí, con aquellos ojos llorosos mirándome, con aquella voz suplicándome que parase, llegando a pedirme perdón ¿A mí? Cuando era yo quien debería pedirle perdón a él ¿Por qué me pedía perdón Gray? No entendí porque él tendría que disculparse y eso hacía que aún sufriera el doble, porque era él quien se sentía culpable cuando era yo, él no debería sentirse así, fue mi culpa, sólo mi culpa.

Decidí levantarme y vestirme, porque alguien se había molestado hasta en ponerme el pijama. Me di cuenta al terminar de cambiarme, que Happy estaba allí cerca de mi cama, durmiendo como si se hubiera cansado de esperar a que me despertase. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para despertarle, no quería que me viera tal y como estaba ahora, porque no me sentía yo mismo, me sentía como un Natsu completamente desconocido, un Natsu que había hecho daño al ser más querido que tenía y ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a Happy por miedo de que él también viera este monstruo en el que me había convertido. No podía mirar a nadie estando así, sabiendo que todo lo que había pasado era culpa mía.

Acabé por ir hacia el gremio y aunque realmente nadie me miraba por las calles de la ciudad, yo me sentía observado, como si todo el mundo supiera la clase de monstruo que era yo, como si todo el mundo supiera lo que le había llegado a hacer a Gray. No podía soportarlo, Gray lo era todo para mí y tenía pánico de entrar en el gremio y no verle, tenía miedo de que no estuviera allí sonriendo como siempre hacía en nuestra mesa de siempre, me daba miedo no poder volver a besar sus gélidos labios, de no volver a ver aquellos espectaculares ojos azules tan expresivos que tenía.

Extrañamente, la puerta del gremio estaba cerrada, no había muchos magos entrando y saliendo, eso era muy raro, porque nuestro gremio siempre estaba muy animado, pero cuando empujé la puerta abriéndola para entrar al interior, me di cuenta de que la gente no estaba para ánimos de celebrar nada. Muchos estaban vendados de la pelea contra los demonios, incluida Mirajane. Laxus estaba en uno de los laterales de la barra bebiendo con un brazo y parte del torso vendado. Recordaba haber visto a Laxus... él fue quien me sacó de allí, quien me ayudó a escapar del control de aquel demonio junto con Erza y Sting.

Me acerqué hasta Laxus y ahora ya no era imaginaciones mías, todos me miraban mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia Laxus. Supongo que me merecía que me mirasen como lo hacían, había destrozado a mi compañero de gremio, a mi propia pareja y no me había importado hasta que no salí del control de aquellos tipos. Laxus me miró llegar y me pasó un vaso de lo que él estaba tomando, creo que era alcohol.

Bebí con él en silencio sin decir nada y luego me atreví a preguntarle como escapó de allí después de que todos nos fuéramos. Me estuvo contando su odisea en aquella base contra Mard Geer y supongo que tener electricidad bajo tu control era algo bueno, porque escapó tan rápido que ni el propio demonio pudo seguirle. Supongo que me vio tan triste que acabó invitándome a otra copa de lo que se suponga que era esto... porque era realmente fuerte.

\- ¿Y Sting? – le pregunté.

\- Está bien, está con Rogue en el hotel recuperándose de las heridas.

\- Y... - dudé si preguntar - ¿Gray? – pregunté al final agachando la mirada.

\- Está en la enfermería del gremio, Wendy estuvo toda la noche intentando curarle pero está grave, no creen que despierte en un tiempo... han tenido que sedarlo para evitar que se despierte y le duela demasiado.

\- ¿Lo quemé mucho? – pregunté avergonzado.

\- Sí – me dijo sinceramente – por dentro y por fuera, sus órganos estaban fallando ya cuando lo trajimos, no paró de escupir sangre en un rato, menos mal que Wendy pudo salvarle, pero no podrá volver a la normalidad en unos días... quizá algunos meses, la rehabilitación para él va a ser lenta y dolorosa – me explicó.

\- Lo siento – dije llorando, poniendo mis manos en mi cara para intentar mitigarlas, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo – lo siento, fue mi culpa.

\- No fue tu culpa Natsu, fueron esos demonios.

\- Yo me dejé dominar, yo le quemé, yo le he herido, es mi culpa.

\- Natsu... - me dijo y cuando fue a tocarme apartó la mano de golpe tras quejarse por el quemazo.

Me sorprendí mucho de que aún siguiera tirando fuego, no podía ser... ¿Qué me habían inyectado para que mi cuerpo siguiera generando este inmenso calor? Yo no quería generarlo, así no podría tocar a nadie, todos se quemarían conmigo, me había convertido en un peligro para todos.

\- Natsu – intentó sacarme del trance y cuando vi que volvía a traer su mano para tocarme, me aparté.

\- No me toques – le grité y todos en el gremio se asustaron – hago daño a la gente, estoy lastimando a todos.

\- No eres tú Natsu, es eso que te han inyectado, pero descubriremos como quitarlo.

\- Soy un monstruo... he herido a Gray, quemo a la gente... no puedo estar con vosotros.

\- Natsu... entra al menos a ver a Gray – me dijo Laxus y aunque ya me iba por el pasillo, me giré hacia él – no hace falta que le toques, pero entra a verle, le hará bien aunque no pueda despertar... escuchar tu voz. Por favor... no le abandones en esa cama, si te sientes culpable es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él, ayúdale ahora que puedes.

\- Entraré un rato – le dije – pero no me acercaré a él, ya no puedo ayudarle en nada, sólo soy un peligro si sigo cerca suyo.

Al final regresé por el pasillo y entré por la puerta lateral hacia la enfermería. Erza estaba allí con una Wendy durmiendo en la cama contigua tratando de recuperar fuerzas. Debía haber estado toda la noche curando a Gray porque se la veía muy cansada. Erza al verme entrar decidió salirse y dejarme un rato a solas con Gray... pero cuando le vi allí tumbado conectado a innumerables cables no me gustó la visión, porque sabía que fui yo el culpable de que estuviera así. Quería acercarme a él, me moría de ganas de estar a su lado y abrazarle, de decirle que todo estaría bien, pero había dos motivos que me lo impedían, uno era que me sentía culpable, yo le había hecho esto y el segundo... es que no podía acercarme con la temperatura mía actual, le quemaría aún más, así que no podía hacer nada.

Lloré aún más viendo a Gray tirado en esa cama, con todos esos aparatos por encima de él intentando mantenerle con vida. ¿Cómo podía haberle dejado en este estado? Estaba casi muerto y no terminaba de creerme que estuviera ahí en esa camilla, me moría por verle despierto de nuevo, sonriéndome como siempre lo hacía.

No pude evitarlo más... tuve que salir corriendo de allí llorando sin poder aguantarme más y es que no podía verle en ese estado sabiendo que era yo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona habría salido corriendo y le habría matado yo mismo, pero no podía hacerlo, porque yo era el culpable. No soportaba esta angustia, no soportaba sentirme de esta forma. Yo no merecía estar con él después de esto, Gray se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que sí pudiera cuidarle y protegerle como se merecía.

Salí del edificio del gremio corriendo en dirección a mi casa y aunque escuché a Laxus llamándome intentando que frenase mi carrera, no lo hice, seguí corriendo y no me paré hasta llegar a casa y cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Me sentía raro en este gremio, todos me miraban como a un bicho raro, todos sabían lo que le había hecho a Gray, todos me veían tal y como era ahora... un monstruo que quemaba a la gente que se acercaba a mí y odiaba sentirme así. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Happy se levantó de la siesta al escucharme cerrar la puerta y aunque se preocupó por mí, le contesté de malas formas que me dejase en paz. Ahora mismo no estaba de humor para nada, sólo tenía en la mente la imagen de Gray tirado en esa camilla y sé que tenía que hacer algo, porque no quería que muriese, pero no sé qué podía hacer, ya no había remedio, sólo Wendy podía ayudar... yo era un inútil, no pude salvarle, no pude protegerle y encima le herí... era un completo inútil, un imbécil que cayó en la trampa de esos malditos demonios y que hirió a su chico, al amor de mi vida... no merecía ser de Fairy Tail después de esto...Había defraudado a todos.


	48. Desolado

**Natsu Dragneel**

Happy había decidido marcharse fuera a buscar a Lucy y lo entendía, porque aunque ellos dos siempre discutían, sé que en el fondo se llevaban muy bien y yo hoy no era precisamente el más marchoso del gremio, estaba hundido y destrozado, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo... porque estando solo era la forma en que no le haría daño a nadie. Aún así, no paraba de pensar en Gray y en cómo habría pasado la noche, en si estaría mejorando o no. Le había destrozado y eso no me lo podría perdonar en la vida, al menos no el hecho de haber herido a Gray.

Me quedé en la cama todo el día, desde que me había dejado caer encima de ella, no me había movido ni siquiera para quitarme la ropa y ponerme el pijama... no me importaba nada sin Gray, me tenía demasiado preocupado su estado de salud y a la vez... no quería volver al hospital, no quería ver el desastre que había hecho, no quería ser el culpable de seguir haciéndole daño y ahora mismo sin ser capaz de controlar mi temperatura... sólo era un peligro para él, lo era para todo el mundo, era mejor encerrarme en esta soledad y esperar... esperar y rezar para que nadie me tocase, porque no quería que nadie volviera a tocarme, no quería volver a hacer daño a nadie más.

No sé el tiempo que pasaba, me daba lo mismo si era de día o de noche, me había dedicado a cerrar todas las ventanas y quedarme encerrado completamente, no quería ver a absolutamente a nadie. Lucy fue la primera que vino a tocar la puerta de mi casa preocupada de que me ocurriese algo pero ni siquiera le contesté, no tenía ánimos ni de hablar con ella, en este momento sólo tenía dos cosas en la cabeza, una era la mala salud de Gray y la otra... buscar a esos malditos demonios y destrozarles por lo que me habían obligado a hacer, pero ninguna de las dos me ayudaban.

Pensar en Gray no me solucionaba nada, el daño ya estaba hecho y me daba exactamente lo mismo, no cambiaría nada por mucho que lo pensase, seguiría en aquella camilla de la enfermería del gremio y sólo me quedaba esperar... y yo no era precisamente muy paciente en estas cosas. De mi segunda idea que era ir a buscar a esos demonios, tampoco me era algo favorable ya que ellos podían controlarme cuando quisieran.

Nada de lo que se me ocurría era una buena idea pero es que quedarme en el gremio sabiendo todo lo que pensaban de mí en este momento... tampoco era lo que más me apetecía hacer, me sentía como si estuviera poniendo en peligro a todos mis compañeros por el simple hecho de estar en el gremio, porque si había sido capaz de herir de esa forma tan salvaje a Gray... ¿Qué podría haberle hecho a los demás? No era una buena idea quedarme.

Tras haberse marchado Lucy junto a un preocupado Happy que decidió irse con ella a casa unos días hasta que yo me recuperase... al día siguiente apareció Wendy tratando de animarme y aunque Charlie, su gata... le pedía que me dejase un tiempo a solas para recapacitar, Wendy quería hablar conmigo, pero tampoco abrí la puerta, aunque sí hablé con ella un poco a través de la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo está Gray? – fue lo único que pregunté.

\- Sigue en la enfermería – me dijo – se está recuperando lentamente. Natsu... ábreme por favor – me pidió pero no le contesté ni abrí – vamos Natsu, estamos preocupados por ti, ábreme y hablemos un rato, come algo por lo menos – me insistió pero seguí tumbado en la cama, sólo me interesaba saber por Gray, nada más.

Wendy también acabó marchándose sin saber qué decirme o qué hacer para sacarme de esta depresión en la que había caído y de la que no encontraba una salida, porque no la había... había hecho daño a Gray y no podía perdonarme eso, había caído demasiado bajo, había dejado que mis instintos de dragón me cegasen.

Me quedaba clara una cosa... no volvería a tocar a nadie hasta que yo mismo no me sintiera capaz de controlarme y desde luego... mucho menos tocaría de nuevo a Gray por muchas ganas que tuviera de estar con él, no podía permitirme volver a hacerle daño, así que lo mejor... era apartarme de todos hasta que mi poder volviera a la normalidad por lo menos... y después de que volviera, tendría que pensar de nuevo si dejaba de ser un peligro para todos o continuaba siéndolo, porque si iba a continuar... debería alejarme definitivamente de Gray.

Nunca creí que pudieran tener razón los rumores de que un dragón no podía estar con un humano, yo con Gray estaba genial, aunque tuviera que contenerme sabía que él y sólo él era mi chico, era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, pero ahora... ahora dudaba todo, quizá los rumores tenían razón y por eso Sting había buscado a otro dragón, quizá por eso Rogue y Sting eran tan compatibles mientras que yo con Gray... era someternos a una vida de represión y control, porque no podía dejar que mi poder se descontrolase estando con él, pasaba esto... que Gray acababa en una maldita camilla en la enfermería.

No sé la gente que pasó por la puerta de mi casa tratando de convencerme de que les abriera, incluso la misma Erza fue capaz de venir, pero ni siquiera le contesté, no tenía ánimo para hacer frente a sus enfados y broncas, sé que lo había hecho mal, sé que me había dejado controlar pero no me apetecía volver a escucharlo una y otra vez, ya lo tenía claro, podían guardarse sus discusiones, no me interesaban en absoluto, sólo quería noticias de Gray, si traían intención de hablarme de otra cosa... podían pasar de largo porque no quería oír nada.

Pasaron por lo menos cuatro días donde yo únicamente bebí agua y comí levemente algo, aunque no mucho, pero entonces... para mi sorpresa ante mí puerta escuché la voz de Sting y venía de muy mal humor.

\- Ábreme la puerta pedazo de cabezón – me gritó – serás inútil ahí en tu casa encerrado todo el día, a mí no se te ocurra no abrirme esta puerta porque la tiro abajo ¿Me escuchas?

\- Sting... - pronuncié y él esperó unos segundos atrás.

\- He dicho... que me abras – comentó y vi por la ventana como cargaba su aliento para tirarme la puerta abajo, así que no me quedó más remedio que abrir la puerta.

\- Ya está – le dije – no hace falta ser tan bruto

Ni siquiera terminé la frase cuando me llevó un puñetazo que me tumbó en el suelo. Le vi cogerse la mano porque se había quemado al tocarme, pero le importó más bien poco, quería pegarme y lo hizo, le daba exactamente igual hacer daño él mismo con tal de darme el puñetazo.

\- Serás imbécil – me insultó - ¿Cómo se te ocurre no ir a ver a Gray? Llevas cuatro días desaparecido y por mucho que me excite tu novio eres tú el que debes estar allí con él y no yo, así que mueve tu culo de dragón y ve a verle ahora.

\- Vete al cuerno Sting... no voy a ir a esa enfermería a verle, es mi culpa que esté así, no volveré a hacerle daño.

\- No hace falta que le toques hasta que no se te pase lo que te hayan inyectado, pero ve a verle, siéntate a su lado y hazle compañía, es lo menos que puedes hacer por él, así que muévete, porque yo no me iré de aquí sin ti ¿Queda claro?

\- No voy a ir – le repetí – sólo le hago daño a Gray, ve tú si tanto te importa.

\- Escúchame bien – me dijo cogiéndome del cuello de la camiseta – no me gusta tu estado de ánimo, me importa una mierda si te sientes culpable o no, a mí me importa Gray y te necesita, me suplicó que te ayudase y eso estoy haciendo, así que ve a verle.

\- No puedo – le dije llorando – no puedo verle, no soporto ver lo que le he hecho.

\- No fuiste tú Natsu, estabas controlado, no podías evitarlo. Venga Natsu... Gray te adora, me suplicó incluso a mí que te ayudase, él sólo quería salvarte, ayudarte a ti. No puedes abandonarle tú ahora, él confiaba en ti, se quedó a intentar sacarte de este lío y cuando no pudo hacer más me lo pidió a mí, así que no voy a dejar que te hundas.

\- Yo le prometí que lo sacaría y no lo hice.

\- Natsu mírame... es Gray de quien hablamos, a él no le importa nada excepto que tú estés bien, así que tienes que ir.

\- ¿Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara después de que no le reconocí? Es una vergüenza, hasta tú conseguiste reconocerle antes que yo y se supone que es mi chico.

\- No sé cómo pude reconocerle ¿Vale? No tengo ni idea, quizá al saber los demonios que era tu pareja te pusieron alguna droga más fuerte para evitar que le reconocieras, no lo sé Natsu, pero tienes que ir, sigue siendo tu chico y te necesita.

\- No quiero hacerle daño y si voy estando como estoy ahora... sé que puedo llegar a quemarle aún más y no quiero hacerlo, prefiero mantenerme a distancia de él hasta que esto se me pase.

\- Él te quiere Natsu, sólo necesita que estés a su lado. Puedo acompañarte si quieres y controlar que no le hagas nada, yo puedo protegerle si ese es tu gran miedo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Lo harías por mí? – le pregunté

\- Sí Natsu, haría cualquier cosa por vosotros y lo sabéis, pero no me hagas enfadarme otra vez contigo.

\- Pero es que tu no entiendes como me siento... no sabes lo que es hacer daño a la persona más importante.

\- Claro que yo lo sé ¿Crees que no me siento culpable cuando veo a Rogue? Intenté matarle en la primera misión que nos mandaron hacer, casi lo mato Natsu, sé por lo que estás pasando pero no puedes echarte la culpa por lo que hicieron unos demonios. Venga... vayamos a ver a Gray.

Al final accedí a acompañarle tras ponerme la ropa y me dio igual que me viera desnudo por casa, total... ya me había visto desnudo la vez que hicimos el trio y aunque no quiso repetir, yo sé que seguía teniendo ganas, porque aunque no me lo reconociera por ser un gran amigo, sé que le excitaba Gray tanto como le excitaba Rogue y siendo sinceros... Sting era el típico chico que le encantaba probar experiencias nuevas.

\- ¿Te has sonrojado al verme? – intenté bromearle mientras me terminaba de cambiar.

\- Vete a pasear Natsu – me dijo sonrojado

\- Aún te excitamos – le confirmé.

\- Claro que sí, pero amo a Rogue y tú eres como mi hermano, así que vístete rápido y vamos a la enfermería.

Salí de casa siguiendo a Sting y nos dirigimos sin demora alguna hacia la enfermería y es que... me moría de ganas de ver a Gray aunque aún tuviera miedo de poder hacerle daño.


	49. Marcharse

**Natsu Dragneel**

Acompañé a Sting hasta la enfermería de mi gremio y en parte iba emocionado porque volvería a ver a Gray pero otra parte de mí sabía que no hacía lo correcto, me daba mucha vergüenza ir a ver a Gray después de lo que había hecho, pero aún así... quería verle, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que se recuperaba y es que Gray siempre fue muy fuerte, él tenía una gran voluntad para vivir, al menos ahora... porque cuando llegó al gremio, nada le importaba, era un chico solitario y misterioso que habría utilizado el Iced Shield a la mínima oportunidad matándose él mismo, así de poco le importaba su vida y ahora... luchaba por vivir, eso me gustaba, su fortaleza me encantaba.

Entré en el gremio acompañando a Sting y pude ver la misma reacción que la última vez que estuve por aquí, todos mirándome por encima del hombro, todos sabiendo que yo había sido el culpable y eso me dolía demasiado. Sting al darse cuenta de las miradas de los demás, fue el primero en llamarles la atención y después mirarme para indicarme que siguiera caminando, que necesitaba seguir manteniéndome fuerte como hasta ahora por Gray. Supongo que tenía razón en cierta forma.

Una vez dentro de la enfermería, descubrí que estaba completamente vacía y Sting me ofreció una de las sillas para que pudiera sentarme a cierta distancia mientras él se sentaba en un borde de la camilla mirando a Gray. Me dio un poco de envidia aunque no de la mala, simplemente una envidia de que él pudiera estar allí sentado tocando a Gray, apartándole con dulzura el flequillo de la cara y yo tuviera que quedarme aquí a distancia para no hacerle daño. Maldije a esos demonios que me habían convertido en esto, en esta clase de monstruo que no me dejaba acercarme a mi chico y tenía que conformarme con verle allí tirado a distancia.

\- ¿Estás bien, Natsu? – me preguntó Sting preocupado.

\- No – le dije – quiero volver a ver a Gray sonreír – le aclaré – no quiero tener que verle en esta cama.

\- No hay más remedio Natsu, sus heridas eran demasiado graves, si le quitamos el sedante y despierta sentirá aún más dolor, es mejor dejarle sedado unos días más.

\- Lo sé, pero me muero de ganas de volver a verle bien, tal y como era antes, de ver a ese chico que sonreía y peleaba conmigo.

\- Lo será, créeme que volverá a ser ese chico, pero necesita tiempo para recuperarse de este duro golpe.

\- ¿Y Rogue como está? – le pregunté.

\- Un poco desorientado aún, no recuerda mucho de lo que ocurrió... aún así está algo arrepentido igual que tú, siente culpabilidad por lo de Gray aunque no al extremo tuyo, realmente le sentó mal hacer daño a otra persona y más sabiendo que era tu pareja, pero no se puede evitar todo esto.

\- Ya veo – le dije.

\- Por cierto Natsu... cuando Gray se empiece a recuperar y le quiten el sedante para que despierte... ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, me estuvo contando poco antes de escapar que había perdido a su padre, creo que necesitará de todo tu apoyo ahora que está completamente solo en el mundo. Lo que más deseaba era poder salvarte pero aún así... le ha dolido mucho la pérdida de su padre. Creo que era conveniente que lo supieras – me comentó.

\- Gracias Sting, lo tendré en cuenta.

Nos quedamos un rato más allí junto a Gray y yo no paraba de pensar en lo mal que lo había tenido que pasar... yo no estaba para apoyarle, de hecho yo fui quien más daño le hice y encima... ahora me enteraba que también había perdido a su padre. Sé que era un capullo, que había tratado de hacerle daño a su propio hijo pero si Gray había sufrido por él, es que seguía siendo una parte muy importante de su vida y yo... yo le había fallado, no había estado con él en un momento tan crítico como es la pérdida de un familiar. De verdad que me sentía inútil por completo, porque recordaba innumerables veces donde Gray siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando lo había pasado mal, él no se rendía, me seguía hasta que conseguía llegar a mí y animarme, así era Gray.

\- Le echo de menos – le confesé a Sting – me hace mucha falta Gray... sólo de pensar que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de algo tan simple como esto, no sabía cuánta falta me hacía hasta ahora – le dije.

\- Nos suele pasar Natsu.

\- Fue él quien se enamoró de mí y se enfadó porque le di un beso que ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo había dado, me gritó que no hiciera eso si no sentía nada y tardé en darme cuenta... de que él me quería, de que sufría en silencio por mí.

\- Pero te diste cuenta Natsu y habéis estado felices mucho tiempo.

\- No el suficiente, él siempre ha tenido problemas con su pasado y aunque he tratado de ayudarle en todo... no puedo dejar de pensar que le he fallado... pero él siempre me sonríe.

\- Te ama Natsu, sólo necesita que estés con él para ser feliz y lo sabes, lo sabéis los dos, Gray haría cualquier cosa por ti.

\- Sting... ¿Crees que un dragón y un humano pueden tener realmente una relación que salga bien? – le pregunté.

\- Sí Natsu, lo creo. Por la forma en que os queréis vosotros dos, me creo cualquier cosa, vosotros sois capaces de sacarlo adelante, sé que a veces cuesta mucho reprimirte todas esas ganas que tienes, todo ese instinto de dragón, pero lo haces por él, siempre lo has conseguido y sé que seguirás haciéndolo, porque aunque es un esfuerzo, realmente tú sientes que no lo es, lo haces por él y por ti. Cualquier cosa que hagas por su bienestar sabes que está bien hecho y disfrutas igualmente del sexo con él aunque no puedas ser tan bestia como lo serías con otro dragón.

\- ¿Cómo llevas lo de Rogue? – le pregunté

\- Bueno... tengo que pagar con mucho sexo eso de haber intentado matarle – me dijo sonriendo – creo que esa me la va a guardar por mucho tiempo... y aunque sé que en parte fue culpa mía, también sé que siendo yo mismo no lo habría hecho, era todo por haber estado bajo el control de esos demonios, así que Rogue no me lo tiene en cuenta, al fin y al cabo... él también trató de matarme a mí, así que estamos en paz.

\- Esa es vuestra suerte – le dije algo serio – Gray no trató de hacerme daño pero yo sí se lo hice.

\- Ya hemos hablado de todo esto Natsu... Gray no te lo tiene en cuenta, créeme... habló conmigo y sólo quería sacarte de allí, confiaba en ti y seguirá haciéndolo. Llegó a decirme que me daría lo que fuera si te sacaba yo de allí – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Enserio? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué le vas a pedir?

\- No quiero pedirle nada, es mi amigo igual que tu, lo hice porque quise hacerlo, nada más Natsu.

\- Sting... - le llamé y no sé si era el momento oportuno para decírselo, pero no pude agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por nosotros – gracias – le agradecí y él me miró extrañado – gracias por ser un buen amigo, gracias por sacar a Gray de allí y por sacarme a mí, por no abandonarnos en esas celdas, gracias incluso por lo del trío... no tenías por qué hacerlo pero me hiciste un favor para quitarle el miedo a Gray.

Sting me miró extrañado y luego empezó a reírse de golpe. No entendí muy bien por qué se reía ahora pero tras mirarle extrañado yo durante unos segundos, se decidió a contarme lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- No hay de qué Natsu... pero no volvería a hacer un trío contigo si sigues oliendo así de mal – me dijo riendo y yo aproveché para olerme.

\- Tenía razón, llevaba varios días sin ducharme por la depresión y él me había sacado tan rápido de casa por miedo a que volviera a encerrarme que no me había dado tiempo de ducharme. Me reí con él.

\- Iré a casa a ducharme – le dije y él siguió bromeando.

\- Pues sí que te gustó el trío que vas corriendo a ducharte para repetirlo.

\- Serás idiota – le dije sonriendo

\- Ve y descansa un poco en casa Natsu, te hará falta. Si la situación de Gray cambia te avisaré.

\- Vale, gracias Sting.

La verdad es que paseando por las calles de vuelta a mi casa, me di cuenta... de que por mucho que Sting bromease, sé que aquella vez le gustó, no quería repetirlo porque le daba miedo que yo pudiera enfadarme por tocar a Gray, pero yo no podría enfadarme con mi hermano y menos sabiendo que estaba enamorado de Rogue, mi chico para él sólo era alguien a quien tenía un gran cariño y aprecio pero nada más, así que no podría enfadarme igual que Rogue no se enfadaba con Sting cuando hablaban de Gray y eso que Rogue... sabía todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros tres.

De vuelta a casa, justo cuando salí de la ciudad sentí la presencia de alguien, alguien oscuro y siniestro y sé... que esta presencia la había sentido antes. Me tensé y el fuego salió de mis puños para prevenir un ataque. Ante mí apareció la figura de José, líder de Phantom Lord y que yo creía... que ya no volvería a ver después de que el maestro pelease contra él, después de que su gremio se disolviera.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando aquí en Magnolia? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- A ti Natsu – me dijo muy sincero

\- ¿Para qué? No pienso ir contigo a ningun lado y no tienes nada que ofrecerme.

\- Te equivocas Natsu... tengo mucho que ofrecerte porque seamos sinceros... tú ya no perteneces a Fairy Tail, eres un monstruo que quema y hace daño a la gente. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que tienes que distanciarte de ese chico, de tu compañero de equipo, mira como le has dejado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Yo lo sé todo Natsu – me dijo – tengo mis propias fuentes. Si te quedas aquí, ya sabes lo que le ocurrirá a la gente del gremio, tú no puedes protegerles y además... te tienen miedo, les puedes hacer daño y eso les atemoriza – en parte sentía que tenía razón, todos me miraban mal desde lo de Gray – pero yo no lo haré, me gusta tu fuerza y tu nuevo poder, conmigo no tendrás problemas de hacer daño a la gente. Únete a mi gremio Natsu, aléjate de ese chico.

\- No lo haré – le dije – Gray lo es todo para mí, estaré a su lado.

\- ¿Para qué Natsu? ¿Para hacerle daño? ¿Para quemarle? Un dragón y un humano no pueden estar juntos nunca y lo sabes tan bien como yo, a ese chico sólo le espera sufrimiento si sigues empeñado en quedarte con él. Piénsalo Natsu... mi gremio puede salvarte, estarás más tranquilo y nadie te mirará mal como hacen aquí. Estaré a las afueras de la ciudad hasta mañana por la mañana, piénsalo detenidamente, piensa muy bien lo que te espera en este gremio y las cosas que puedes hacer en el mío, en Phantom Lord no juzgamos a nadie, serás bien recibido, serás uno más de nosotros. Ese chico que tanto te importa... ese tal Gray... estará a salvo. Si decides venir... ya sabes dónde buscarme – me dijo sonriendo y cuando se marchó dejé de estar tenso.

No le hice mucho caso a sus palabras, llegué a mi casa y me duché. Me preocupé un poco al no ver a Happy por allí pero al ver una nota escrita de la mano de Lucy diciéndome que no me preocupase que se quedaría un tiempo con ella... comprendí que hasta Happy empezaba a tener miedo de este maldito poder, tenía miedo de que le quemase y es que en parte José tenía razón... yo era un monstruo y la gente de Fairy Tail no me aceptaría con tanta facilidad sabiendo lo que hice a mis compañeros.


	50. Despertar

**Gray Fullbuster**

Todo dolía pero al menos... podía ver algo de luz y supe que me estaba despertando aunque mis ojos no terminaban de acostumbrarse a esta intensa luz, había demasiada y noté como si alguien redujera la luz intentando que yo me acostumbrase antes y pudiera abrir los ojos por completo.

Lo primero que conseguí ver fue a Sting cerrando las persianas dejando la suficiente luz para vernos, pero tapando la gran mayoría para evitar que me hicieran daño los ojos. Traté de incorporarme pero no podía, demasiado dolor cuando me movía y al escuchar mi quejido, Sting vino preocupado mirándome y preguntándome cómo estaba.

\- Estoy vivo – le dije sonriendo – que ya es más de lo que podría haber dicho.

\- Voy a llamar a alguien para que vuelvan a sedarte – dijo empezando a caminar pero yo en un gran esfuerzo le cogí la mano evitando que siguiera.

\- No lo hagas Sting... por favor, no ahora que estoy despierto.

\- Pero tienes mucho dolor.

\- Por favor... prefiero el dolor a que vuelvas a dormirme, quiero estar despierto, me siento como si hubiera dormido una eternidad.

\- Casi una semana – me dijo

\- ¿Una semana? ¿Me habéis sedado una semana?

\- No habrías aguantado el dolor de esas quemaduras cuando te trajimos Gray, tuvimos que sedarte, lo siento... pero era la única forma de que no sufrieras.

\- Sting... ¿Lo hiciste? – le pregunté y él me entendió claramente.

\- Sí Gray, saqué a Natsu de allí.

\- ¿Está bien? – pregunté preocupado.

\- Más o menos – me dijo – se siente culpable y su fuego está aún descontrolado, no sé que le metieron pero sin duda era algo mucho más fuerte que lo que nos dieron a Rogue o a mí, debía serlo si ni siquiera te reconocía a ti.

\- Tengo que hablar con él – le dije tratando de levantarme y Sting me empujó de nuevo a la cama.

\- No puedes moverte Gray, aún no te has recuperado.

\- Pero tengo que verle... tengo que aclararle que no es su culpa, yo necesito estar con él ¿Dónde está?

\- Imagino que en su casa arreglándose, llevaba días hasta sin ducharse. No tardará en venir ¿Vale? Cálmate y espera aquí a que venga, seguro que lo hará. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Con todo el empeño que ponía Sting para que me quedase donde estaba, al final le hice caso dejando un poco de lado mi preocupación, esperaba que él tuviera razón y Natsu viniera a verme lo más pronto posible. Era muy probable que estuviera duchándose o algo y luego viniese, al fin y al cabo... esta situación tampoco había tenido que ser fácil para él.

Recordé su último beso... fue en aquella maldita base llena de demonios, él me pedía que aguantase y se enfrentó a todos ellos con tal de que me dejasen en paz, pero no podía contra todos, aunque aún teniendo las manos atadas a su espalda, él trató de protegerme todo lo que pudo y más. Se enfrentó a Jackal y hasta al mismo Mard Geer con tal de que dejasen de hacerme daño pero yo ya no podía pelear más, mi cuerpo ya no respondía en aquel momento y él... él me besó traspasándome fuerza, dándome su propia fuerza para que aguantase, gritándome por el pasillo mientras se lo llevaban a la celda que debía resistir, que él me sacaría de allí... al final fue Sting quien tuvo que sacarme porque habíamos perdido a Natsu pero aún así... yo no le reprochaba nada, fueron esos demonios quienes le controlaban y él lo intentó, luchó aquella vez con todas sus fuerzas por mí y eso me era suficiente para saber cuánto le importaba de verdad.

Mi padre llegó a decirme que lo nuestro era un amor enfermizo y era muy posible... porque yo no podía ver la vida sin él, prefería morir a estar sin él, moriría por él si era necesario y creo que sí estaba algo enfermo... pero no podía seguir mi vida sin Natsu, le necesitaba, lo era todo para mí después de haber perdido a mi familia.

Recordé a mi padre entonces... dando su vida por salvar la mía y me lamenté aún más, una lágrima salía de mis ojos rodando por mi mejilla y fue Sting quien la limpió con cuidado acercándose a mí para luego darme un abrazo tratando de calmarme por todo lo que había vivido.

\- Llora Gray – me pidió Sting y no pude evitar empezar a llorar agarrándome a él y hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho humedeciendo su camiseta corta – Desahógate, lo necesitas.

\- Quiero ver a Natsu – le dije sollozando.

\- Vendrá Gray, él vendrá – me intentó tranquilizar.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Ni siquiera me queda ya nadie excepto él. Sólo tengo a Natsu.

\- Estamos todos contigo Gray, no sólo estaba tu padre, todo el gremio somos tu familia, estaremos aquí siempre para ti.

Sting siempre estaba ahí para mí y lo reconocía, era un gran amigo y me alegraba de haberle conocido porque aunque empezamos todos con mal pie en los juegos mágicos por la gran rivalidad entre gremios, luego se convirtió en alguien muy importante para nosotros y mucho más para Natsu... que eran como hermanos.

\- Duerme un rato Gray, yo estaré aquí para cuando despiertes – me comentó.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Sí – me dijo – yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no voy a dejarte nunca, voy a preguntar por Natsu mientras duermes.

\- Vale – le dije al final soltando su camiseta y volviendo a recostarme para dormir un poco.

Cuando volví a despertarme... estaba solo y quise levantarme para ir a buscar a Natsu o por lo menos... para ver si había alguien por el gremio porque todo parecía muy oscuro allí fuera. Ya me estaba incorporando cuando entró Laxus y me extrañó que viniera él en lugar de Sting o Wendy, pero aunque fue una sorpresa verle por allí, tampoco me disgustó.

\- Ey... no deberías tratar de levantarte aún, tus heridas no se han curado.

\- Estoy bien – le mentí – quiero ver a Natsu.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Gray? – me preguntó evitando mi pregunta.

\- Bien, algo dolorido aún pero ya estoy mejor ¿Dónde está Natsu?

Natsu... supongo que por su casa, han ido a buscarle para que venga.

Miré el reloj de la enfermería y me extrañé, había dormido al menos cuatro horas y aquí seguía sin estar Sting. La casa de Natsu no estaba tan lejos como para que tardasen cuatro malditas horas en traerlo y yo no era idiota, aquí pasaba algo y me lo estaban ocultando.

\- ¿Y dónde habéis ido a buscarlo? ¿Hasta Crocus? – exageré y Laxus entendió perfectamente mi sarcasmo.

\- Casi – me dijo sonriendo – está terminando de arreglarse y se siente tan culpable por lo que te ha pasado que nos está costando un poco convencerle, pero tranquilo que vendrá enseguida – me comentó y a mí me sonó a excusa barata.

\- ¿Dónde narices está mi novio? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- Gray cálmate, vendrá enseguida.

\- ¿Lo tienen ellos verdad? No lo sacasteis ¿es eso?

\- Está fuera Gray te lo prometo, lo saqué yo mismo de aquella base, tuve que dejarle inconsciente y Sting junto con Erza se lo llevaron al gremio. Te prometo que no lo tienen los demonios – me comentó.

\- Vale ¿Entonces dónde está?

\- En casa, se estaba cambiando, vendrá pronto ya lo verás.

Intenté creerme lo que Laxus decía porque no tenían ningún motivo para engañarme, pero estaba impaciente por ver a Natsu. Laxus se quedó un rato allí conmigo y luego se marchó cuando vino Freed a buscarle, supongo que les esperaba a esos dos una larga noche por la sonrisa que le dedicó Freed al dragón del rayo y la verdad es que me dieron un poco de envidia de que pudieran estar juntos, porque yo tenía desaparecido a Natsu y encima... con estas heridas tenía para un tiempo sin sexo.

Miré hacia una de las sillas lejanas cuando vi algo blanquecino allí colocado y me fijé mejor viendo que era la bufanda de Natsu. ¿Había estado aquí? Esa bufanda no estaba cuando me desperté la primera vez pero ahora estaba allí, quizá mientras dormía había entrado... entonces... ¿Por qué no me despertó? ¿Por qué no se quedó? Todo eran dudas y más dudas en mi cabeza y aunque no estaba aún para levantarme, lo hice ahora que no había nadie en la enfermería para vigilarme.

Mis piernas fallaron al momento y me caí al suelo haciéndome aún más daño, pero me dio igual, me daba igual como si tenía que arrastrarme y es lo que hice hasta que llegué a aquella silla. Ya estaba a punto de tocar mis dedos aquella bufanda cuando entró Sting junto a Erza y me miraron asombrados al verme en el suelo tratando de coger la bufanda.

\- ¿Qué narices haces Gray? – me preguntó Erza viniendo hacia mí.

\- No me toques – le grité y se paralizó mirando como intentaba coger la bufanda.

Fue Sting quien tras un resoplido cogió la bufanda entre sus manos colgándosela al cuello y luego me cogió a mí en brazos para devolverme a la camilla donde estaba antes. Me tapó y se quitó la bufanda poniéndomela a mí alrededor de mi propio cuello y tapándome con ella. Olí la bufanda, olía completamente a Natsu y sé que era de él, sé que él había estado aquí pero no entendía nada. No creo que Natsu se marchase nunca sin su bufanda, siempre la llevaba a todos lados, era el regalo de su padre Igneel.

\- Ha estado aquí – le dije a Sting sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo? – me preguntó incrédulo.

\- Es su bufanda, ha estado aquí.

\- Pudo habérsela dejado ayer cuando vino – me comentó Erza.

\- Él nunca deja su bufanda, además no estaba hace cuatro horas cuando me desperté, ha estado aquí.

\- ¿Hace cuatro horas? – preguntó extrañado Sting y Erza salió corriendo en dirección al gremio confundida y sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – le pregunté enfadado a Sting que era el único que se había quedado ahora aquí.

\- Nada Gray, descansa.

\- Maldita sea Sting – le dije cogiéndole enfadado del cuello de la camiseta y acercándole tanto a mí que abrió los ojos al verme tan cabreado - ¿Dónde está mi novio? – le pregunté con rabia - ¿Qué me estáis ocultando?

Al final Sting resopló y no aguantó más, sabía que me ocultaban algo desde hacía rato y aunque no sabía el qué, empezaba a sospechar que ese maldito cabezón de Natsu había hecho alguna de las suyas y más si se sentía culpable. ¿Por qué no era capaz de esperar unos días y venir a hablar conmigo antes de tomar decisiones? Es que Natsu siempre actuaba antes de pensar y me ponía malo cuando hacía esas cosas, porque nos metía en líos a todos y luego me tocaba ir a sacarle de los problemas.

\- Natsu ha desaparecido – me dijo al fin – le mandé ayer a su casa a ducharse, creí que vendría luego pero no ha aparecido. Cuando he ido a su casa a buscarle ya no estaba y nadie sabe nada de él.

\- ¿Por eso está todo el gremio a oscuras? ¿Le están buscando?

\- Sí Gray, todos han salido a buscarle, pero si dices que ha estado aquí hace menos de cuatro horas, aún es probable que podamos dar con él, no puede estar muy lejos.

\- En cuatro horas ese cabeza de chorlito puede haber recorrido una gran distancia... aunque irá andando... no puede coger transportes.

\- Lo encontraremos Gray.

\- No... lo encontraréis conmigo también, porque no pienso quedarme en esta cama a esperar a que deis con él, voy a buscarle y me da igual si tengo que traerle de los pelos hasta aquí, ese maldito dragón va a escucharme ahora porque estoy harto de que tome las decisiones sin mí – Sting se asustó de mi reacción, pero es que estaba enfadado.


	51. Buscarte

**Gray Fullbuster**

Sting forcejaba ahora contra mí intentando que volviera a echarme en la cama ¿Pero como quería que me tumbase cuando Natsu estaba a saber dónde y en qué maldito lío?. El dragón de luz trataba de calmarme pero no podía calmarme... ni podía ni quería, iba a encontrar a Natsu y si era cierto que estaba en un problema lo traería de las mismas orejas si era necesario... ¿Cómo se le ocurría venir a verme y no despertarme? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a ese imbécil largarse y desaparecer sin arreglar las cosas conmigo? Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera... se iba a enterar de quien era Gray Fullbuster enfadado.

Sting estaba dispuesto a no dejarme levantarme y sé que esto me iba a doler más a mí que a él, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que activé mi magia y lo congelé automáticamente para poder irme.

Sé que estaba mal lo que había hecho, pero no me iba a dejar irme sino era de este modo y creo... que había utilizado demasiada magia, porque mi vista se nubló unos segundos y caí al suelo de rodillas. Desde luego no estaba aún para utilizar magia y tenía que haberlo visto venir, estaba demasiado débil y no sé si podía encontrar a Natsu en este estado en el que estaba, pero debía intentarlo, no podía rendirme, iba a ir a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas, porque lo mínimo que tenía que haber hecho si se sentía culpable era haber venido y estar a mi lado, no largarse y se lo iba a decir con todas sus letras, porque estaba harto de que siempre hiciera lo que quisiera sin tenerme en cuenta.

Podía estar muy dolido y sentirse muy culpable, pero era mi novio y me debía una explicación importante para hacerme algo así porque no lo entendía. Iba a encontrarle me costase lo que costase. Me puse en pie como pude, haciendo un gran esfuerzo entre el dolor y las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban tras haber utilizado sólo un poco de magia... desde luego no estaba recuperado, ni siquiera estaba al quince por cien de lo que solía ser mi magia, no llegaría muy lejos de esta forma y lo sabía.

Busqué entre el botiquín algunas vendas y algo de morfina para el dolor. Al menos para poder moverme ahora tuve que inyectarme la primera jeringuilla de morfina y terminé de vendarme las quemaduras de Natsu tras ponerme la pomada para las quemaduras. Ahora que me miraba en el espejo... tenían muy mala pinta, sobre todo las de la espalda porque las otras ya estaban casi cicatrizando, pero en la espalda podía ver la marca de las uñas de Natsu junto a la carne viva por culpa de sus llamas. No era capaz de tocarme la espalda sin sentir un dolor desgarrador pero no tenía tiempo para esperar a que estuviera mejor, así que me marchaba, tendrían que vale unas vendas por el momento.

Me puse en pie y salí del gremio... tenía razón Sting, todo estaba a oscuras y no había prácticamente nadie, todos estaban buscando a mi novio y no tuve más remedio que marcharme cuanto antes no fuera a ser que viniera alguno y al verme despierto me hicieran volver a tumbarme. No tenía tiempo para seguir tumbado, tenía que encontrar a Natsu, así que traté de salir lo más rápido posible y caminé por las calles hacia las afueras para ir a la casa de Natsu.

El olor de la bufanda de Natsu ahora enrollada a mi cuello me calmaba, su olor siempre me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir protegido, porque aunque él ya no confiase en sí mismo, yo siempre confiaba y confiaría en él, siempre me había cuidado y protegido, así que aunque él ya no pudiera creer en sí mismo, yo lo haría por él si era necesario. Sabía que jamás me fallaría.

Llegué hasta su casa y la puerta estaba completamente cerrada, no había forma de abrirla y él no respondía... era raro que no respondiese si estaba en casa, sobre todo tras los gritos e insultos que le lancé para cabrearle y que abriese la maldita puerta, pero no estaba en casa, eso lo tenía claro... con todo lo que le dije tenía que haber abierto la puerta ya. Por suerte... sabía donde guardaba este cabezón las llaves de su casa y me metí por su jardín buscando una de las macetas más alejadas donde tenía plantado un bonsái extraño, bajo su maceta apareció la llave.

Volví a la puerta principal y abrí entrando en su casa descubriendo que en algo tenían razón todos los que habían hablado conmigo en estas horas, este chico estaba fatal, esto era un basurero, no había recogido absolutamente nada y contrastaba mucho con la forma en que habitualmente tenía de recogida su casa, porque no dejaba nada fuera de su sitio.

La cama era lo único que estaba hecho y yo creo... que era porque ni siquiera se había molestado estos días en meterse dentro, se habría tirado encima de ella porque aún veía las mantas y la colcha arrugada por su peso, así que la había utilizado y por el olor tan fuerte que tenía... la había utilizado mucho. Sí que debía sentirse culpable pero yo iba a hablar seriamente con él.

Miré por su casa intentando descubrir dónde narices se había metido y tenía que darme prisa antes de que ese dragón blanco se descongelase... porque dudaba que fuera a tardar mucho con su fuerza y mi debilidad en estos momentos. Al final algo apareció ante mí tirado en la chimenea medio quemado. Lo saqué de entre las cenizas y pude ver que era un trozo de tela negra con el emblema de Phantom Lord.

Entendí todo de golpe... un maldito gremio oscuro estaba tras Natsu y sé que esto pasaría en algún momento, él era realmente fuerte, sabía desde que era pequeño que en algún momento lo desearían y creo que el momento había llegado. Maldije a Phantom Lord... ya tuvimos problemas con ellos y los destrozamos pero creo que no les había quedado suficientemente claro de que Natsu era de Fairy Tail, Natsu era mío y nadie iba a arrebatármelo sin pelear. Apreté en mis manos el trozo de tela y lo congelé casi sin darme cuenta y es que creo... que mi poder estaba aumentando. Sentía el poder de mi padre fluir por mis venas como la última vez y estaba empezando a saber cómo utilizar esta nueva fuerza, ahora tenía mucho más control y supuse que a medida que mi cuerpo empezase a recuperarse y estuviera más fuerte, me sería más fácil controlarlo.

Phantom Lord... Terminé de congelar el trozo de papel enfadado como estaba y aunque odiaba a ese maldito gremio que ahora se había vuelto oscuro... yo iba a ir a por mí chico, estos no sabían con quien se acababan de meter y por lo menos tenía algo a favor, sabía dónde estaba su base y me iba hacia allí de inmediato.

Revisé mis vendajes antes de salir de casa de Natsu y me dirigí hacia la estación del tren porque es muy probable que Natsu se marchase a pie... pero yo no pensaba irme a pie, yo no tenía su problema con los transportes, así que llegaría antes y esperaba... que al menos pudiera llegar antes que él, aunque lo dudaba, Natsu ya me llevaba algo de ventaja en todo esto. Maldije todo el camino a Phantom Lord y estuve pensando mil maneras de entrar en su fortaleza tal y como estaba con tal de sacar a mi chico de allí, pero necesitaría ayuda de Natsu si quería salir con vida, porque en mi estado no podía utilizar tanta magia como me gustaría.

Quizá haber congelado a Sting no era una buena idea, en primer lugar porque podía haberle pedido ayuda y sé que ofreciéndole algo que no pudiera rechazar habría aceptado y sé cuál era el punto débil de Sting... yo. Si le hubiera puesto ojillos de cordero degollado y le hubiera ofrecido algo de sexo o incluso algún beso, él habría hecho lo que yo quisiera, pero supongo que no podía retroceder y tratar de convencerlo ahora. En segunda opción... Sting iba a matarme en cuanto se descongelase por lo que le había hecho. El dragón blanco tenía muy malas pulgas y sé que se enfadaría conmigo, de eso estaba seguro, le había dejado inmovilizado para poder largarme sin que me persiguiera, estaría demasiado ofendido con mi comportamiento después de que le pidiese ayuda con Natsu en la base de los dragones, pero es que no me habría dejado ir a por Natsu, tuve que congelarle.

¡ _Dios iba a matarme cuando se descongelase_! Tenía que darme prisa y marcharme antes de que eso pasase, porque vendría a por mí enfadado... muy enfadado y no podía permitirme que él impidiese mi marcha en busca de Natsu. Entré deprisa por la estación y busqué la primera taquilla libre para comprar un billete hacia la ciudad donde se encontraba el gremio de Phantom Lord, o al menos donde estaba el anterior gremio, supongo que lo habrían montado en el mismo lugar, José no era de cambiar grandes cosas.

Cuando ya salía, apenas tuve que esperar cinco minutos hasta que vi entrar el tren por la estación. Mucha gente bajó y yo esperé a que todos hubieran bajado para subirme, aunque no esperé chocarme contra alguien nada más girar hacia el vagón donde estaban los asientos... Sting y muy enfadado mirándome. Me asusté y todo de verle allí, había tenido que entrar por el vagón de al lado casi seguro y yo no me había dado cuenta.

\- Así que te has atrevido a congelarme... - me gritó - ¿Cómo narices se te ocurre?

Los pasajeros nos miraban extrañados pero al ver la marca de un gremio en el brazo de Sting todos se giraron y volvieron a sus conversaciones entendiendo que era un problema entre magos de un gremio, por lo que no nos dieron importancia.

\- Lo siento Sting... - le dije con una voz suave y suplicante como la de un niño que nunca ha roto un plato.

\- ¿Lo siento? ¿Crees que con esa simple frase arreglamos todo Gray? – me preguntó enfadado.

\- Lo siento Sting de verdad, pero tenía que ir a por Natsu y tú no ibas a dejarme.

\- Claro que no iba a dejarte, mira cómo estás, estás que te caes al suelo con un leve soplido.

\- Voy a ir a por Natsu y nadie me lo va a impedir – le grité esta vez – me da igual cuántas veces tenga que congelarte.

Traté de volver a hacerlo pero al juntar mis manos y sacar algo de hielo, me mareé y casi caí al suelo, si no llega a ser por Sting que me cogió, estaría medio desmayado.

\- De verdad que no tienes remedio – me dijo – voy a ir contigo pedazo de cabezón, ¿Cómo crees que voy a dejarte en este estado? No podrás contra Phantom así.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Phantom? – le pregunté.

\- Lo he escuchado por la ciudad cuando te buscaba, había rumores de eso. Se lo he comentado a Rogue pero no sé si podrá llegar antes que nosotros. Por cierto... odio los transportes – me dijo en cuanto notó el tren ponerse en movimiento.

Ambos nos sentamos y era idéntico a Natsu, se mareó al momento pero había subido por mí, había venido por mí para que nada me ocurriese mientras Rogue iba a pie a por Natsu tratando de alcanzarle. De verdad que me encantaba haber conocido a Sting.

\- Gracias Sting – le agradecí.

\- De nada – me dijo.

Llegamos a la ciudad y tuve que ayudar a Sting a bajar del tren porque del mareo que llevaba encima no se sostenía en pie. La ciudad se alzaba sobre nosotros y en lo más alto, vi esa maldita construcción de Phantom Lord. Sting se recuperó enseguida y caminamos hacia allí llegando a la misma puerta. La puerta estaba cerrada pero vi a Natsu asomado a una de las ventanas.

\- Natsu – le grité y él me miró extrañado de verme allí – baja aquí ahora mismo pedazo de imbécil ¿Qué narices haces en Phantom Lord? Baja si tienes lo que hay que tener y pelea contra mí porque voy a hacer que entres en razón a golpes si es necesario – Natsu me miró aún más sorprendido.


	52. Phantom Lord

**Gray Fullbuster**

Maldito Natsu que de verdad era tan idiota como para haber caído en las manos de un gremio oscuro como Phantom Lord. Me ardía la sangre sólo con verle allí arriba en ese balcón mirando el horizonte. Se había quedado completamente congelado y paralizado al verme allí abajo en la calle frente a esa gran puerta cerrada del gremio.

Me parece que aún no terminaba de creerse ese dragón de fuego cabezón que estaba justo bajo sus pies gritándole e insultándole... tratando de provocarle para que bajase aquí a darme una explicación decente de lo que ocurría porque le iba a caer una buena bronca de mi parte, no podía hacerme este daño y luego largarse en vez de quedarse a cuidarme, no se lo perdonaba tan fácil esta decisión. ¿En qué cabeza cabía hacerme esto? Desde luego en la de Natsu y yo le iba a espabilar pero bien las ideas.

Toqué la robusta puerta de madera con mis manos y sabía que no habría forma de que la tirase abajo con mi débil cuerpo, tampoco me la iban a abrir voluntariamente para que pudiera acceder a Natsu, así que tenía que pensar algo para poder llegar hasta él ya que se había quedado allí congelado. Miré hacia arriba de nuevo pero Natsu ya no estaba, creo que intentaba bajar hacia donde estábamos, aunque yo dudaba de que se lo fueran a permitir así como así teniendo en cuenta cuanto deseaba José tener a Natsu en sus filas.

\- Apártate – me dijo Sting.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le pregunté al ver cargar uno de sus ataques de luz en el puño.

\- Abrir esta maldita puerta.

\- Querrás decir romperla – le especifiqué.

\- ¿Enserio quieres debatir lo que haré con la puerta o prefieres buscar a Natsu? – me preguntó de mal humor.

\- Rómpela – le pedí.

Sting sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer, de esa forma arrogante y prepotente que tenía, de esa manera en que te demostraba lo mucho que se iba a divertir destruyendo todo a su paso, porque él siempre era así, le encantaban las peleas y más aún cuando ganaba y eso era casi siempre, excepto su pelea contra Natsu que le había marcado en los juegos mágicos... el resto de veces que yo le vi combatir, él era el vencedor y supongo que quizá era por eso por lo que se lo tenía tan creído, pero en parte me encantaba tenerle de mi lado.

La puerta se rompió en un momento en cuanto Sting hizo el mínimo contacto sobre ella y estalló en mil astillas dejándonos ver el interior del gremio. Todos estaban allí reunidos dispuestos a pelear y aunque yo quise ir... Sting se puso en medio y me indicó que no lo hiciera, se colocó delante de mí y empezó a caminar hacia ellos diciéndoles con la mano que empezasen a atacar cuando quisieran, él ya estaba preparado y esto sería sólo un calentamiento antes del plato fuerte, porque creo... que Sting realmente a por quien quería ir era a por el maestro del gremio.

Sting se giró un poco hacia mí para decirme entre susurros que empezase a buscar a Natsu mientras él se ocupaba del resto de los del gremio. Iba a quejarme de esa decisión porque no quería dejarle todo el trabajo a Sting, pero la verdad... es que ni yo estaba en condiciones de pelear ahora mismo ni él estaría tan desprotegido, porque al haber sido disuelto el gremio y formado de nuevo, aún no habían muchos miembros, así que no creo que esos pocos que estaban allí pudieran contra un dragón y menos el más rápido de todos ellos.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando para irte Gray? – me preguntó medio enfadado.

Salí corriendo entonces hacia las escaleras laterales para subir hacia donde había visto a Natsu y no paré de correr hasta que ya no pude hacerlo más, justo cuando llegaba a un amplio pasillo. Ante mí se extendían innumerables puertas y si tenía que revisar una a una podría pegarme todo un día aquí dentro y no tenía tiempo. Esto me cabreaba mucho y como encontrase a ese José se iba a enterar, porque no tenía derecho a llevarse a Natsu aunque también era cierto... que no sé como combatiría si me encontraba con alguien, porque mis fuerzas fallaban y mi cuerpo no estaba recuperado, cada vez lo sentía más débil por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al tratar de encontrar a Natsu.

Sabía que no podía rendirme aquí, a mi cuerpo le costaba mucho moverse pero no podía rendirme aquí, si había llegado tan lejos en esta situación no era para ahora rendirme, era para poder encontrar y salvar a Natsu, porque se lo había prometido, él era mío y haría lo que fuera para que volviera a mi lado, éste no era su sitio y se lo demostraría, su lugar estaba en nuestro gremio, éramos su familia, era mi pareja y no le abandonaría en este mugriento gremio que sólo querían utilizarle.

\- Natsu – grité su nombre con la esperanza de que reaccionase y saliera del lugar donde se estaba ocultando.

Grité un par de veces y hasta le llamé cobarde para ver si salía enfadado como solía hacer, pero no lo hizo, al final frustrado porque no reaccionase me tocó buscarle puerta a puerta y eso iba a tardar bastante. Resoplé y empecé con la primera puerta y tras esa la segunda y la tercera...

Cuando ya salía al pasillo de nuevo tras registrar varias puertas más, Natsu apareció ante mí al otro lado del pasillo. Me sorprendí al verle y abrí mucho los ojos, estaba allí frente a mí y había venido corriendo, se le notaba por la forma en que respiraba exhausto. Se detuvo unos segundos cogiendo aire mientras no apartaba ni un segundo los ojos de mí y cuando se recuperó un poco, caminó en mi dirección con ese andar cansado pero a la vez impaciente por tenerme delante como si no se lo creyese.

Fui hacia él también caminando pero mis pies cada vez aceleraban más y más. Natsu al verme acelerar el paso me indicó que no le tocase, que podía hacerme daño pero a mí me daba exactamente igual, quería estar con él y aceleré aún más hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba corriendo por el pasillo hacia él. Me lancé a sus brazos y él me cogió con miedo. Sí quemaba un poco pero no era ni la mitad de lo que quemaba cuando estaba en aquella base, se le estaba pasando el efecto y yo no quise separarme de él, me daba igual si aún quemaba un poco, podía aguantarlo mientras estuviera a mi lado.

\- Natsu – le llamé susurrando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Gray? – me preguntó.

Ni siquiera me molesté en contestarle, le di un puñetazo que lo tumbé al suelo de golpe. Natsu me miró extrañado desde el suelo sosteniéndose ahora en su mano la adolorida mejilla mientras yo le miraba.

\- ¿Pero qué narices haces? – me preguntó enfadado.

\- ¿Qué hago? – Le pregunté - ¿Qué haces tú imbécil? ¿Te crees que puedes hacerme este daño y luego marcharte así como si nada? Tú eres de Fairy Tail, eres mío Natsu, así que no te perdono que no estuvieses a mi lado cuando desperté, no te perdono que me hayas hecho levantarme de esa cama con el dolor que tengo para venir a por ti ¿Por qué diablos aceptas propuestas de Phantom Lord? – le recriminé

\- Es lo mejor, no quiero hacerte daño Gray.

\- ¿Hacerme daño? Mírame Natsu – le dije agachándome hasta él y cogiéndole de la barbilla obligándole a mirarme – mírame bien... estoy destrozado y es tú culpa, así que ya puedes compensarme por el daño que he sufrido y esa compensación no es largarte lejos de mí, quiero que estés a mi lado, quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – me preguntó llorando - ¿Por qué me haces sentir culpable?

\- Porque eres idiota – le dije - ¿Crees que me importa lo que hayas hecho cuando estabas bajo el control de esos demonios? Ni siquiera eras tú mismo, a mí sólo me importa lo que piense el Natsu de verdad y sé que no me harías daño, así que deja de sentirte culpable. Lo hiciste y ya está, olvídate de todo, te quiero Natsu, sigo enamorado de ti como lo estaba el primer día y te necesito, acabo de perder a mi padre y sólo me quedas tú, así que espabila de una maldita vez y vuelve conmigo al gremio.

\- ¿Me perdonas? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme? – me preguntó.

\- No Natsu, trato de decirte que te perdones tú mismo de una maldita vez, no soy yo quien debe perdonarte, eres tú el que se siente culpable, yo jamás te he echado ni te echaré las culpas de nada de lo que ha pasado, así que perdónate de una vez para que podamos irnos a casa.

\- No quiero hacerte daño nunca más Gray.

\- No lo harás, pero venga... reacciona Natsu, estoy aquí, no me estás haciendo daño, mírame... sólo quiero estar contigo, por favor Natsu, no me abandones, tú no.

\- Qué conmovedor – escuché al fondo una voz y reconocí claramente a José que venía por el pasillo aplaudiendo – Natsu... viniste aquí para mantener a salvo a Gray.

\- No le hagas caso Natsu – le dije – yo estoy a salvo, yo sólo estoy a salvo si tú estás a mi lado.

\- Cállate – me gritó José.

\- Te hice daño – me comentó Natsu.

\- Te quiero Natsu, vuelve conmigo – le dije colocándole su bufanda que llevaba yo en el cuello - él sólo quiere utilizarte como hicieron aquellos demonios. Vamos Natsu, yo jamás te utilizaré, te quiero tal cual eres, ven conmigo, por favor.

\- He dicho que te calles – me repitió está vez lanzando hacia mí una de sus magias oscuras y si no llega a ser porque Natsu me apartó del medio me habría dado de lleno.

Caímos al suelo los dos y me quejé un poco por el golpe, no porque hubiera sido fuerte porque Natsu trató de amortiguar mi caída, pero mi cuerpo estaba tan herido que incluso por poco que fuera el golpe yo ya sentía el dolor.

\- Gray – me llamó Natsu - ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien Natsu – le dije y le vi mirar hacia José enfadado, creo... que Natsu volvía a ser el que era.

\- No intentes tocar de nuevo a Gray – le amenazó Natsu poniéndose en pie – puede que él no pueda pelear, pero yo lo haré por él – le dijo mirando su bufanda en el cuello.

\- Natsu...

\- Acabaré enseguida Gray... y volveremos al gremio, te lo prometo.

\- Confío en ti, Natsu.

\- No volveré a fallarte Gray, te lo juro.


	53. Regreso

**Natsu Dragneel**

No esperé jamás encontrarme a Gray aquí, no creí que vendría a por mí y menos en el estado en el que estaba. Antes de decidirme por ir a Phantom... sopesé todas las opciones y al final acabé accediendo sólo por mantener a salvo a Gray de mis llamas, porque sabía que él no querría separarse y necesitaba mantenerlo a salvo. Llegué al hospital para despedirme de él pero cuando entré, estaba dormido y no quise despertarle, así que me quedé un rato allí y al ver lo cansado que estaba sabía que no despertaría en un buen tiempo, por lo que hice algo impensable... dejarle mi bufanda en la silla para que supiera que había ido a verle, pensé en dejársela como un recuerdo de nosotros, no imaginé que vendría hasta aquí para traérmela, que vendría a buscarme.

Cuando le vi abajo en la puerta me sorprendí pero en parte me alegré, porque quería verle, me moría de ganas y al menos me alegré de que estuviera a salvo, de que pudiera moverse aunque no fuera mucho aún. Me dieron unas inmensas ganas de bajar a verle, quería abrazarle de nuevo, besarle pero sé que no podía, era malo para él, le quemaría y lo sabía, no podía hacerlo pero las ganas eran superiores a mí y cuando les vi romper la puerta, supe que él vendría hasta mí le costase lo que le costase, así que era mejor ir a buscarle antes de que pudieran hacerle algo malo, porque no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño y menos los de este gremio.

Bajé corriendo, iba todo lo rápido que pude y es que ya escuchaba pelea en el piso de abajo. Menos mal que Sting estaba con Gray porque tal y como yo le había dejado sabía que no estaba aún preparado para pelear, pero Sting si era capaz de hacerlo y confiaba en él, sé que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Gray. Podía olerle, estaba subiendo pero se había separado de Sting, así que traté de correr aún más rápido en su busca y cuando conseguí llegar casi derrapando para entrar al pasillo, vi a Gray abriendo puertas buscándome.

Me quedé unos segundos paralizados intentando mentalizarme de que estaba allí, estaba frente a mí con mi bufanda en el cuello y con cara de enfadado aunque se le medio pasó al verme porque se le escapó alguna sonrisa. Sé que se alegraba tanto de verme como yo me alegraba de verle a él. Nunca imaginé que acabaría enamorándome de esta forma tan intensa de alguien y mucho menos de él. Mi primer beso con Gray ni siquiera lo quería, le besé sin tener un motivo claro de por qué lo hacía y él me había reñido, me di cuenta entonces de que él estaba enamorado de mí y tras el sexo... yo también descubrí que me había enamorado de ese chico, de mi mejor amigo.

Caminé por el pasillo recuperando el aliento por la carrera que me había pegado hasta él y no dejé de mirarle. Él caminó también hacia mí y aunque le avisé de que no podía tocarme porque aún quemaba... él empezó a correr hacia mí y no me dio tiempo ni de apartarme, se tiró contra mí y sé que se quemaba, pero le dio igual, aguantó el dolor con tal de abrazarme. Sentí como trataba de aguantarse las lágrimas y es que estaba contento por volver a verme.

Gray me insistió en que volviera con él, me insistía en cuánto me quería y la verdad... es que el puñetazo que me dio me lo merecía con ganas, porque le había dejado allí solo después del daño que le había hecho, tenía razón en que tuve que quedarme y afrontar mis consecuencias, pero sentía tanta humillación por lo que le había hecho, tanta culpabilidad que ni siquiera soportaba mirarle a la cara por la vergüenza que sufría.

José apareció a mí espalda y trató de nuevo de hacerme ver que no podía seguir al lado de Gray sin hacerle daño, pero yo miraba a Gray frente a mí tratando de convencerme de que sí teníamos un futuro juntos, podíamos lograrlo y yo confiaba en Gray. Se me pasó por la cabeza mandarle a casa y mantenerle a salvo, pero cuando vi a José atacarle... la rabia me inundó, porque no soportaba que nadie le hiciera daño al chico al que amaba.

Me lancé sobre un Gray que ya ni siquiera podía esquivar ataques con ese cuerpo tan magullado que tenía y aunque traté de evitar que sufriera un gran daño, sé que le dolió, porque escuché su quejido. No podía hacer mucho con su dolor pero al menos, le había salvado de ese ataque y eso era lo más importante para mí, que él estuviera bien, sano y salvo.

Me enfadé mucho y me levanté encendiendo mi fuego mientras le comenté a Gray que retrocediese un poco, porque esto se iba a poner al rojo vivo, me estaban cansando todos los que trataban de utilizarme, todos los que hacían daño a mi chico, estaba muy harto de todo lo que no fuera algo bueno para Gray y para mí y desde luego... Phantom Lord no era algo bueno y esto iba a terminar aquí y ahora, porque volvería con Gray y pagaría por mi error de haberle lastimado, le dejaría hacer lo que fuese, le dejaría pedirme cualquier cosa y se la daría sin quejas, se lo merecía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar por mi culpa.

Dejé a Gray tras de mí y miré directamente a José, estaba muy enfadado, ese tío había tratado de matar a mi chico delante de mí y no podía permitirlo, no lo haría. Sé que era muy fuerte, que sólo el maestro consiguió derrotarle en nuestra batalla contra su gremio, que ni siquiera Erza fue capaz de hacerle frente pero... yo tenía que intentarlo, no me quedaba más remedio porque iba a sacar a Gray de aquí y volver al gremio.

Gray se quedó sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del pasillo y yo empecé a atacar aunque mis ataques no llegaban a él, sus malditas sombras siempre estaban en medio, no me permitían acercarme para poder atacarle. Odiaba sentirme así, porque aunque sabía que era considerado con anterioridad uno de los diez magos santos y yo no era rival para él, ahora mismo ya no lo era y yo había mejorado ¿Cómo era posible no llegar a golpearle ni una vez?

Estaba cansado de lanzar tantos ataques sin poder derrotar a ese hombre y finalmente... al menos uno de ellos llegó dándole de lleno en su rostro y lanzándolo varios metros atrás. Gray me miraba desde la pared asustado, preocupado de que me pudiera pasar algo, pero yo tenía que ganar, iba a ganar y llevar a Gray de vuelta a casa, a mi casa a ser posible si es que conseguía quitarme esta maldita culpabilidad, si es que conseguía eliminar este intenso calor que salía de mi cuerpo.

\- Natsu... - escuché la voz de Gray preocupado

\- Estoy bien – le dije para tranquilizarlo.

La verdad es que trataba de calmarle a él pero yo también estaba bastante nervioso, no sabía si esta batalla la pudiera ganar, pero tenía que ganar. Una de sus sombras iba a darme cuando José se levantó tan rápido que creo que no me daría tiempo a esquivarlo. Coloqué mis manos a modo de protección cubriéndome y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, Sting estaba frente a mí deteniendo el ataque con gran esfuerzo.

El ataque de José cesó y Sting dejó deshizo su muro para protegernos mientras me miraba. Yo también aproveché para observarle y ya estaba bastante tocado, seguramente por las batallas de abajo, pero aún así seguía sonriendo como solía hacer y es que a este chico le encantaban las batallas y cuanto más complicadas eran mejor aún.

\- Vamos Natsu – me dijo sonriendo – levanta el culo y destrocemos a este tío.

\- Claro – le dije sonriendo – aunque seré yo quien le derrote, puedes volver por dónde has venido.

\- Venga ya Natsu, es mejor si combatimos juntos.

\- De eso nada, es mi rival, lo venceré yo.

\- Vale... entonces comprobemos quién de los dos le ganará antes ¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó y de verdad que este chico hacía cualquier cosa con tal de que peleásemos en equipo.

\- De acuerdo.

Ambos peleamos juntos esta vez y algo más fácil fue, tampoco es que lo pasáramos en grande porque José era uno de los diez grandes maestros en su tiempo y fue una dura batalla para nosotros, pero al menos dos dragones juntos fuimos capaces de darle su merecido.

Me giré hacia Gray una vez vi a José en el suelo destrozado y es que Gray estaba muy cansado, yo creo que ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie. Quería cogerlo y sacarlo de aquí pero no podía hacerlo, no podía tocarle sin quemarle y eso me fastidiaba mucho.

Sting debió darse cuenta de mi frustración y acabó tocándome levemente el hombro intentando no quemarse mucho. Me dolía en el alma no poder tocarle, quería estar con él pero por mucho que lo desease, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

\- Yo lo cogeré – me dijo Sting – volvamos al gremio.

\- Sí – le dije algo entristecido.

\- Natsu – me llamó Gray – no te pongas mal, todo estará bien, se te pasará pronto.

\- Lo sé Gray – le dije tratando de convencerme yo mismo de que no pasaba nada.

Sting cogió a Gray en brazos y salimos del gremio de Phantom Lord para irnos hacia el nuestro. Sting y yo fuimos hablando y aunque Gray participó un rato en la conversación, hacía mucho tiempo que no le escuchaba y al girarme para mirar a la espalda de Sting, le vi durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en sus hombros.

\- Se ha dormido – me dijo Sting.

\- Estaba muy cansado.

\- Sí – me dijo Sting – pero es igual de cabezón que tú, hasta me congeló con tal de venir a buscarte.

\- Lo conozco, es un chico muy testarudo.

\- Sois tal para cual.

\- ¿Crees que se me pasará esto de quemar a la gente?

\- Sí Natsu, conseguiremos que se te pase, te lo prometo. Gray no descansará hasta dar con una solución.


	54. Culpa

**Rogue Cheney**

Sting me había convencido de ir a Crocus para hacerme unas pruebas médicas, supongo que no se terminaba de fiar que estuviera completamente bien y el viaje hasta allí, fue largo y pesado, sobre todo sabiendo que no venía Sting conmigo y es que él estaba liado con un asunto entre Natsu y Gray. Sabía perfectamente que él hacía cualquier cosa por Gray y aunque a veces me ponía un poco celoso, también reconocía que entre ellos no había nada excepto una gran amistad y un fuerte sentimiento de atracción, pero el corazón de Sting me pertenecía a mí.

Muchas veces Sting me había hablado de Gray, del trío que hicieron esos tres y de cómo disfrutó con ellos... hasta acabé preguntándole por curiosidad si le habría gustado repetirlo y él siempre tan sincero, me respondió que sí. Supongo que sí sentía una fuerte atracción por Gray pero no podía evitarlo, yo admiraba a Natsu en parte y supongo que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad me habría gustado estar una vez con él para saber cómo era, porque mi única referencia en el sexo era Sting. Amaba a Sting, era lo mejor de mi vida, pero me habría gustado probar algo nuevo, no quedarme para siempre aquí estancado, porque la verdad es que Sting había probado muchas cosas antes de estar conmigo, pero para mí... Sting fue mi primer y único chico, me entregué a él aún sabiendo lo mujeriego que era, porque Sting ya tenía relaciones con Rufus y con no sé cuantos del gremio, yo sólo era uno más para él, pero aún así quise entregarme y me callé que fue mi primera vez.

Supongo que creí que si le satisfacía en todo, si aguantaba todas sus andaduras con otros hombres del gremio algún día sería posible que se fijase en mí. Cuanto más le llamaban la atención por sus amantes, más se alejaba Sting de ellos por intentar controlarle hasta que encontró a Gray. Aquel trío le cambió, yo creí que ya no tendría posibilidades por la forma en que hablaba de Natsu y Gray, de cómo había disfrutado con ellos y de verdad él creía haberse enamorado de esos dos, hasta que le capturaron y se dio cuenta de todo, su corazón estaba conmigo, no haberle dicho nada nunca sobre sus correrías y haberme callado para satisfacerle en todo había valido la pena, pensaba en mí, me quería a mí y a nadie más de los muchos con los que se acostó y eso tenía mucho peso en mi conciencia.

Dejé que me hicieran todas las pruebas que quisieron en Crocus sin rechistar y es que quería volver cuanto antes con Sting, quería regresar con él y decirle que todo estaba bien, quería volver a estar con él y sentir que era mío como yo era de él. Los médicos me comentaron que estaba todo bien, que ya no quedaba nada de la sustancia que me habían inyectado y decidí volver a Magnolia. Suponía que Sting debía hacerse las pruebas también, aunque no creo que le quedase nada de la sustancia en su cuerpo, más que nada porque él despertó antes que nosotros.

Lo único que me preocupaba eran dos cosas... una mi culpabilidad hacia Gray, porque yo mismo había caído en el influjo de aquellos demonios y le había hecho daño, puede que yo no recordase mucho de aquello, pero Gray estoy seguro de que sí lo recordaría y aunque no fui tan bestia como Natsu, yo había contribuido al deterioro de su cuerpo ya debilitado y eso me carcomía por dentro, sentía que también había sido culpa mía en gran parte que Gray estuviera así y en segundo lugar... me preocupaba que el calor corporal de Natsu no hubiera vuelto aún a la normalidad, porque aunque parecía remitir a medida que los días pasaban, no había desaparecido aún.

Aproveché antes de salir de la consulta para preguntar por el caso de Natsu y aunque se extrañaron un poco porque no parecían haber visto nada igual, me hicieron esperar un par de días en la ciudad mientras investigaban algún antídoto o algo a eso que nos habían inyectado, porque puede que a Sting y a mí se nos hubieran pasado los efectos, pero Natsu seguía sufriendo algún efecto de aquello, así que necesitaba algo para ayudarle, al menos si hacía esto por Natsu y Gray se me iría un poco la culpabilidad que sentía.

Me moría de ganas de volver a Magnolia y esos dos días allí solo en Crocus se me hicieron realmente largos, creo que empezaba a entender un poco a Gray cuando me decía que no podía vivir sin Natsu, que su vida estaba completamente pegada a la de Natsu. Esos dos de verdad que eran tal para cual, el uno para el otro. Me encantaba verles juntos, porque se les veía tan felices a esos dos, ahora pasaban una mala racha, pero por lo general, ambos se entendían perfectamente, se amaban con locura, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Por suerte los médicos tuvieron razón y me dieron algo para que se lo llevase a Natsu, en principio esto debería de funcionar. Por fin podía irme de Crocus y volver a Magnolia junto a Sting, deseaba llegar cuanto antes y aunque odiaba los trenes, esta vez lo cogí por el simple hecho de llegar más rápido junto a mi amor. Hasta en el tren iba nervioso y es que quería llegar ya, quería volver con Sting y cuando bajé en la estación, me desilusioné un poco al ver que ni siquiera había venido a buscarme. Quizá yo me equivocaba y le importaba más Natsu y Gray que yo...

Caminé hacia la salida de la estación y cuando ya iba a salir, sentí unas manos aprisionar mi cintura desde atrás mientras unos labios besaban mi cuello con delicadeza y supe... que era Sting en aquel mismo momento, porque podía ser muy bruto en el sexo, pero también era un chico tierno y dulce cuando quería serlo de verdad.

\- Te he echado de menos – le dije.

\- Y yo a ti – me respondió.

\- Creí que no habías venido.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a venir a por mí chico? – Me preguntó sonriendo – no soportaba ni un día más sin ti Rogue.

Salimos de allí y Sting no soltó mi mano ni un segundo como si tuviera miedo de que me secuestrasen o me perdiese y me sentí tan a gusto sabiendo que realmente era importante para él, notando su cálida mano cogiendo la mía con ese tacto tan suave que él tenía y en ese preciso momento supe... que Sting era el único chico para mí, por él habría hecho cualquier cosa.

Llegamos a casa y durante todo el camino yo sólo podía ver la sonrisa de Sting. Al entrar por la puerta, ni siquiera le di tiempo a reaccionar, cerré yo mismo la puerta y lo empotré contra la primera pared que encontré besándole con pasión y él me correspondió enseguida a mi urgente necesidad y es que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin él, le necesitaba como nunca.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Rogue? ¿Has pasado mucho tiempo sin mí? – me preguntó Sting con esa sonrisa picarona.

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo – pero no seas tan creído... no es por ti, es porque estoy un poco excitado y eres el primero al que he pillado – le dije a forma de broma y él sonrió.

\- Oh, entonces que bien que pasase por la estación y me vieras a mí primero – me dijo sonriendo – ven aquí que te voy a enseñar yo a respetar a tu novio y no irte con el primero al que ves – me dijo bromeando mientras me cogía de la cintura y me apretaba más contra su pecho.

Cómo me gustaba cuando se ponía de esta forma tan posesivo y cómo me gustaba además provocarle para que lo hiciera. Él ya me conocía demasiado bien y eso hacía que ni siquiera tuviéramos que hablarnos para entendernos, sabía perfectamente lo que quería él de mí.

Fui a quitarle la camiseta cuando él me lo impidió cogiéndome las manos y colocándolas a mi espalda mientras me sujetaba con una sola mano. Me volvió a besar esta vez tomando el control Sting sobre mí y empezó a caminar llevándome de espaldas hacia una de las mesas del salón. Me sentó encima de ella quedándose él de pie sin dejar de besarme mientras me tocaba con su mano libre el torso bajo mi camiseta.

Enrollé mis piernas a su cintura que ahora la tenía a mi medida y seguí su beso dejando que él dominase como le gustaba, dejando que cogiera con fuerza mi cabello y presionase más para profundizar el beso. Me encantaba cuando Sting se comportaba así de dominante. Jugué con su lengua mientras Sting soltaba mi cabello y volvía a mi torso presionando mis pezones excitándome como nunca. Soltó mis manos de atrás y aproveché para intentar meter mis manos bajo su pantalón, pero él sonriendo volvió a impedírmelo.

Él mismo se bajó el pantalón y subiéndose de rodillas a la mesa sobre mí cogió de nuevo mi cabello conduciendo con cierta brusquedad mi cabeza hasta su miembro obligándome a metérmelo en la boca. Manejó mi cabeza a su antojo como si yo sólo fuera su juguete y me excitaba sentirme así, me excitaba escuchar los gemidos de Sting mientras le lamía y succionaba su miembro.

Le dejé a él moverme como quería, a veces ampliando el ritmo y otras provocando que me moviera más lento, pero al fin y al cabo le estaba dejando a él buscar su propio placer. Sentí su mano libre meterse bajo mi pantalón y masajear mi miembro mientras gemía aún más. Sé que se estaba excitando y eso también hacía que yo me excitase, escucharle me encantaba, me hacía sentir que yo tenía el poder aunque fuera él quien estaba controlando.

Preparó mi entrada con delicadeza y me dejó sacar su miembro de mi boca sólo cuando bajó él excitándome más y humedeciéndome para que me doliera lo menos posible aunque era de las primeras veces que veía a Sting tratar con algo más de delicadeza, porque generalmente habría entrado en mí sin más. Al final entró despacio tratándome con cuidado y no estaba muy acostumbrado a este Sting, no sé qué le había picado hoy para ser tan cuidadoso, porque generalmente era muy salvaje, pero también esta faceta de él me gustaba, todo de él lo adoraba.

Entró hasta el fondo y se movió con lentitud hasta que me acostumbre, pero una vez me escuchó empezar a gemir, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y mi respiración mucho más irregular, no podía controlar el placer con él y es que Sting no sé como lo conseguía, pero siempre daba tanto placer sentirle. Cada vez sentía como entraba más y más en mí, tratando de llegar cada vez más al fondo de mí en cada penetración y no pude aguantarme cuando le escuché jadear como un loco de lo que estaba disfrutando.

Sentí su líquido entrar en mí, ese líquido cálido que me recorría ahora por dentro y que tanto me gustaba sentir. Sting me cogió en brazos sin salir de mí y me llevó hasta la cama tumbándose conmigo y saliendo por fin. Nos tapó con una de las mantas que estaban allí y entre sus brazos me dormí, ni siquiera pronuncié nada, no me hacía falta, sabía que era Sting mi chico perfecto, era él con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, aproveché para pasar por la enfermería y darle la medicación a Natsu y ya de paso... intentar que Gray me perdonase por lo que le hice en aquella base, pero él con una agradable sonrisa, sólo dijo que lo olvidase, no valía la pena pensar o culparse de algo en lo que yo no había estado dentro de mis propios pensamientos, no era yo mismo cuando lo hice, así que no le costó nada perdonarme y a mí me quitó un peso de encima.


	55. Tócame

**Gray Fullbuster**

Me quedé dormido por el camino mientras escuchaba s Sting y a Natsu hablar, me tranquilizaba escuchar sus voces, saber que estaban allí conmigo. Sting me llevaba a caballito y aunque traté de mantenerme despierto y entrar en la conversación, al final caí dormido... estaba muy cansado y el olor de Sting me relajaba tanto que no pude evitarlo. Empecé a darme cuenta de las cosas cuando ya casi llegábamos a Magnolia, de hecho... aunque no podía abrir los ojos por el cansancio, escuchaba ruido de gente y supe que estábamos atravesando la ciudad hacia el gremio.

Podía escuchar a Sting hablando con Natsu, era algo sobre Rogue y que lo había mandado a Crocus para hacerse unas pruebas y comprobar que ya estaba en plenas condiciones físicas sin residuos en su organismo de lo que le habían inyectado los demonios. Lo último que yo sabía de Rogue, es que en su viaje hacia Crocus había intentado localizar a Natsu, pero como Sting y yo ya íbamos en su busca él siguió camino hacia el médico.

A Sting se le notaba algo preocupado con todo ese asunto y yo entendía las ganas que tenía el dragón blanco de haberle acompañado y es que no había podido ir con él y eso que era su chico, supuse que le habría encantado estar a su lado en esos momentos pero era por mi culpa que Rogue había ido solo a hacerse las pruebas, porque Sting tuvo que elegir entre acompañarle a él o a mí y me eligió a mí.

\- Lo siento Sting – le dije susurrando y él detuvo el paso unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás despierto Gray? – me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza y aunque vio que aún no me había desperezado del todo, sonrió – no te preocupes Gray, iré a buscar a Rogue a la estación en cuanto llegue. Lo primero era sacar a Natsu de ese problema en el que se había metido. No podía dejarte solo tal y como ibas, al menos no en este estado.

\- Te quiero... Sting – le dije mostrándole mis sentimientos y aunque no le amase le quería como a mi mejor amigo y él o entendió enseguida a qué me refería.

\- Y yo a ti Gray, pero no me digas esas cosas en público que me sonrojas – me sonrió y yo sonreí también con él escuchando la de Natsu acompañándonos.

Sting quiso dejarme en el gremio y llevarme a la enfermería, pero yo no quería volver allí, quería estar con Natsu así que intenté convencerle de ir a su casa, no quería tener que volver a separarme de él.

\- Sting por favor... llévame a casa de Natsu.

\- Gray, es preferible que vayas a la enfermería.

\- No quiero ir allí, es un sitio frío y aburrido, yo quiero estar con Natsu, por favor, llévame a su casa.

\- No es conveniente Gray – me dijo esta vez Natsu preocupado y con miedo de que me pudiera quemar si seguía cerca de él.

\- Natsu por favor... quiero tenerte cerca, nada más. Déjame estar en tu casa, déjame ir contigo, quiero poder verte y estar contigo en tu casa.

\- Sería mejor la enfermería del gremio – me dijo Sting – allí pueden curarte esas heridas.

\- No quiero que me curen las heridas – le dije – sólo necesito estar al lado de Natsu, por favor – les supliqué a ambos.

\- Está bien – acabó rindiéndose Sting – te llevaré a casa de Natsu.

Natsu me miró extrañado de que Sting hubiera cedido a mi proposición y sé que tenía miedo, estaba preocupado por si podía hacerme algún daño pero yo sé que no lo haría, Natsu había vuelto, ya no estaba bajo el control de aquellos demonios y le necesitaba, necesitaba que estuviera cerca de mí dándome apoyo, quería quitarle ese maldito miedo a tocar a la gente y aún no sabía cómo, pero lo que sí sabía... es que se negaría a tocarme a mí.

\- Natsu... ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté al verle tan preocupado y él trató de sonreírme.

\- Sí Gray – me dijo – se me pasará enseguida.

\- No te preocupes Natsu, estaremos bien, yo sé que no me harías daño.

Me alegré por lo menos de haberme salido con la mía, porque Sting me llevó hasta la casa de Natsu y me dejó tumbado en la cama y tras despedirse... se marchó a buscar a Rogue a la estación. Iba muy entusiasmado y es que iba a ver a su chico después de tanto tiempo sin él. Me quedé allí tumbado viendo como Natsu me miraba desde la distancia sin querer acercarse, aún tenía miedo de poder hacerme daño. Se sentó en una silla y yo ya no aguantaba más tenerle tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

\- Natsu – traté de hablar con él pero me cortó enseguida.

\- No Gray – me dijo – no voy a acercarme más, no quiero hacerte daño, tendrás que conformarte con esto, bastante que he aceptado que duermas aquí, deberías estar en la enfermería.

\- Pero...

\- No – me repitió – no insistas, soy un peligro para todos y lo sabes. Duerme un rato, yo cuidaré de tu sueño Gray.

Al final me acurruqué entre sus sábanas dispuesto a dormirme un poco, aunque me sentaba mal que estuviera así conmigo, me entristecía mucho pero no quería discutir con él. Por lo menos las sábanas olían a él, tenían su olor impregnado y me relajaba olerlas, era casi como tenerle cerca aunque no estuviera allí conmigo durmiendo.

Cuando desperté de mi siesta, miré por la ventana dándome cuenta de que ya había anochecido ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Tan cansado estaba? Miré enseguida hacia la silla dónde había visto sentarse a Natsu antes de quedarme dormido pero no estaba allí. Me habría asustado por no encontrarle, pero escuché voces al otro lado de la puerta, venían del jardín y me levanté para mirar qué ocurría. Podía escuchar a Sting y a Rogue, ambos hablaban con Natsu y parecían estar esperando algo porque se encontraban midiendo y controlando la temperatura corporal de Natsu.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté saliendo allí fuera con ellos.

\- Rogue ha traído un posible antídoto para el problema del intenso calor corporal de Natsu – me explicó Sting.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunté entusiasmado.

\- Aún no lo hemos comprobado así que no sabemos si funcionará, ya se lo hemos inyectado hace una media hora, sólo queda esperar a ver si empieza a hacer efecto.

\- ¿Aún no ha hecho efecto?

\- De momento no – me dijo Sting.

\- Gray, no seas impaciente, puede que esto no funcione – me dijo Natsu entristecido.

\- No seas pesimista Natsu, conseguiremos que baje tu temperatura, te lo prometo.

Me quedé un rato esperando a ver si funcionaba o no y mientras tanto no podía dejar de mirar hacia Rogue y es que él también me miraba de vez en cuando, aunque apartaba enseguida su mirada en cuanto me veía a mí mirarle. Creo que se sentía un poco culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

La verdad es que estar cerca de Rogue aún me ponía un poco nervioso y verle aquí me hacía recordar lo que pasé con él. Sabía que no era su culpa como tampoco lo fue de Natsu, pero no podía evitar tener esos recuerdos de cómo me había forzado a tener relaciones con él, de cómo me había tratado y aunque intenté no recordar las cosas, él también parecía muy afectado cuando me miraba. Me sorprendió cuando le vi levantarse bastante decidido y se acercó hasta mí.

\- Gray... ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – me preguntó dudando.

\- Sí – le respondí levantándome y siguiéndole hacia el interior de la casa.

Fuimos dentro para poder hablar con tranquilidad y supongo que todos sabíamos de qué quería hablar pero ninguno dijimos nada. Yo miré hacia Natsu que me daba la espalda y parecía muy preocupado por si su temperatura no bajaba. Mis ojos se entristecieron al verle así, tan deprimido y hundido. Entré con Rogue y cerré la puerta tras nosotros.

\- Gray, lo siento – me dijo sentándose en una silla – siento mucho todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa.

\- No te preocupes Rogue, intentemos olvidar todo eso, ya ha pasado.

\- Sí me preocupa – me dijo – porque por mi culpa estás así de herido.

\- No es cierto Rogue, no fue tú culpa como tampoco la fue de Natsu, perdisteis el control por culpa de esos demonios, vosotros sois inocentes.

\- Pero yo te forcé, te hice daño y necesito tu perdón, la culpa me atormenta.

\- Voy a serte muy sincero Rogue – le aclaré – no sé si seré capaz de olvidar lo que ocurrió... pero sé que no fuiste tú, no tengo por qué perdonarte porque no era tu culpa, aúna sí si necesitas mi perdón te lo daré y sí aún quieres redimir tu error... podrías hacerme un favor muy grande – le comenté.

\- ¿Qué favor? – preguntó sorprendido – haré lo que sea, te lo debo.

\- Necesito quitarle el miedo a Natsu, necesita saber que puede tocar a alguien sin hacerle daño y yo no puedo ayudarle, necesito un dragón que aguante más que el cuerpo de un humano – le expliqué – y Sting es demasiado dominante incluso para Natsu. No te lo pediría si no fuera importante para mí. Quiero que vuelva el Natsu de antes.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo un cambio de parejas?

\- En realidad solo te estoy pidiendo que le quites el miedo a Natsu. No había pensado nada respecto a Sting.

\- Sting siempre quiso repetir algo contigo – me explicó y me sorprendí – si tú puedes hacerlo con Sting... yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que Natsu pierda su miedo, te lo devolveré tal cual lo tenías antes, pero necesito que Sting participe en esto, somos una pareja y quiero su consentimiento.

\- De acuerdo, se podría hablar con él – le dije.

\- Entonces tenemos un acuerdo siempre y cuando acepten esos dos cabezones – me sonrió.

Abracé a Rogue porque creo que lo necesitaba por la culpa que había cargado y a la vez, para darle ánimos y agradecerle el gesto que iba a tener conmigo, no estaba obligado a hacerme este favor y sin embargo quería ayudarme, eso se lo agradecería siempre. Rogue me abrazó también y pareció calmar sus nervios, parecía que su culpa se disolviera. Salimos y el ambiente fuera estaba tenso y cargado, Natsu un poco cabizbajo y Sting rojo como un tomate a la vez que sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunté.

\- Nada – se apresuró a decir Natsu sin darle oportunidad a Sting de hablar y contarme las cosas.

Supe que habían hablado de algo serio esos dos pero no entendía el sonrojo de Sting ¿Había pasado algo que yo me había perdido? Seguramente sí, pero Natsu no tenía mucha intención de hacérmelo saber. Hoy estaba poco hablador. Los dos dragones se marcharon enseguida y Natsu entró conmigo a la casa, pero yo estaba harto de su lejanía y me acerqué mientras preparaba algo de cena mi dragón y le arrinconé contra la encimera.

\- Aléjate Gray – me pidió.

\- No Natsu, estoy harto de esto, quiero estar cerca de ti.

\- Puedo hacerte daño.

\- No lo harás, yo sé que puedes tocarme.

\- No puedo, estoy ardiendo – me gritó.

\- Te han dado el antídoto y sé que puedes controlar esto, eres el maldito dragón de fuego, el fuego te obedece a ti, contrólalo Natsu, sé que lo harás, es tu elemento.

\- No puedo – me dijo casi llorando.

\- Sí puedes – le dije acercando mi mano a la suya y me di cuenta, de que su esfuerzo daba resultado, porque ya no sentía tanto calor salir de él.

\- Te haré daño.

\- No lo harás, tú nunca me harías daño Natsu, vamos... mírame... tengo tu mano, te estoy tocando Natsu – le dije y él miró sorprendido mi mano sobre la suya.

Me acerqué hacia él un poco más y lentamente asegurándome de que su calor estaba controlado, acerqué mis labios hasta los suyos besándole. Fue un beso dulce y tranquilo, no quería forzarle, no quería ponerle nervioso y que volviera a perder el control que ahora parecía tener. Pareció relajarse un poco al sentir que no me estaba haciendo daño, al sentir que podía besarle.

\- Te quiero Natsu, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti, Gray – me dijo – pero por favor... dame un poco de tiempo a que pueda dominar esto, dame tiempo a que puedas recuperarte del todo, estás muy herido.

\- Vale – le dije – te dejaré un poco de tiempo, pero duerme conmigo esta noche.

\- De acuerdo – fue lo último que dijo.


	56. Perdóname

**Natsu Dragneel**

Había conseguido besar a Gray o al menos... había conseguido dejar que él me besase, que se acercase hasta mí y me tocase. Me sentía extraño, por una parte adoraba tanto a Gray que tenía miedo de hacerle daño, el más mínimo daño me dolía a mí, no quería tener que hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho y tenía miedo de que mi fuego se descontrolase como había pasado ya. Por otro lado... sentía unas ganas tremendas de hacerle mío, de estar toda la noche teniendo sexo con él, de abrazarle, acurrucarme a su lado, de protegerle. Era muy contradictorio, trataba de protegerle, de mantener mi cabeza lo más fría posible y alejarme de él para no hacerle daño, pero Gray era tan seductor que seguía acercándose a mí y provocándome, quería que estuviera con él y claro que yo también quería, pero luchaba contra mi propio instinto para evitar hacerle daño ¿No lo veía?

Mi lucha interna estaba entre mis intensas ganas de hacerle mío de nuevo y ese carácter protector que tenía de él, no podía acercarme y estaba tratando de hacerlo, pero él me lo ponía difícil. ¿Cómo podía resistirme a besarle si mi instinto me pedía hacerlo? Costaba mucho y al final... Gray siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya y sé que era mi culpa, porque yo se lo permitía, no podía ponerme duro con él, le amaba demasiado, le habría dado la misma luna si hubiera podido. Todo lo que quisiera yo se lo daba sin dudarlo. No podía resistirme a sus encantos, era Gray, mi ojito derecho, el chico al que amaba.

Besarle había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo y es que lo deseaba demasiado, aún teniendo este miedo atroz a hacerle daño, no podía evitar desearle y tuve que controlar mis impulsos de hacerle el amor allí mismo para poder separarle, no estaba convencido de que fuera capaz de controlar mi temperatura si empezaba a dejar soltar mis bajos instintos. Al final acabé prometiéndole que dormiría con él, pero no dormí en toda la noche, tenía miedo de poder quemarle si me dormía, así que me mantuve despierto controlando mi temperatura.

Gray durmió como un tronco y se le notaba feliz, se durmió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al sentirme cerca de él y aunque yo no quería tocarle mucho por miedo, me obligó a pasarle el brazo por encima de su cintura y lo cogió con fuerza evitando que pudiera quitarlo y es que creo que tenía miedo de que pudiera alejarme de él de nuevo y no era mi intención. No quería alejarme de él, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño.

Por la mañana Gray se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscarme en la cama para comprobar que seguía allí con él y estaba, claro que estaba con él, me tenía sujeto aún el brazo y no me había dejado sacarlo de su lado, me había retenido toda la noche. Le sonreí y le vi sonreír contento de que hubiera dormido con él.

Mientras él aprovechaba para ducharse, yo empecé a preparar algo de desayunar y no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuve con Sting y es que yo sabía que necesitaba ayuda para volver a ser el de antes pero también sabía que tenía una deuda muy grande con Sting, había salvado a Gray muchas veces y sé lo que quería, lo sabía muy bien.

Sé que Sting jamás me lo pediría, no iba a volver a decirme que quería estar una última vez con Gray porque le conocía demasiado bien, pero sé que lo había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo, hasta Rogue lo sabía pero jamás trataría de hacer algo que me pudiera sentar mal. Yo casi me sentía con la culpabilidad de que él había tenido que cargar con todo el peso para rescatar y ayudar a mi chico, así que creo que le debía algo y se lo había propuesto.

Gray había salido en aquel momento, justo cuando Sting me decía que no podía aceptar aquello por Rogue, era su pareja y le amaba por mucho que quisiera volver a tener relaciones con Gray, no iba a dejar al margen a Rogue. Aunque él no quiso aceptarlo, yo al menos se lo había propuesto y se había puesto rojo como un tomate al ver a Gray salir con Rogue del interior de la casa. La verdad es que no sé si aceptaría o no, supongo que lo hablaría con Rogue que al fin y al cabo... les afectaba a ambos. Yo por otro lado, no había querido decirle nada a Gray de momento.

Gray salió de la ducha revolviéndose el cabello con una toalla y yo no podía dejar de mirar la otra toalla que tenía envuelta en su cintura y es que debía admitir que el cuerpo de Gray me encantaba, casi estaba mejor que el mío, se notaba lo mucho que entrenaba para intentar ganarme. Me fijé entonces en las marcas de su espalda... tenía profundas quemaduras que se estaban recuperando ahora y me sentí mal pero él me miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa Natsu? – me preguntó.

\- Nada – le dije tratando de no sacar el tema de las quemaduras, porque sé que había sido yo en aquella base quien le había quemado.

Gray se acercó hacia mí con aquella sugerente toalla y sus espectaculares ojos azules fijos en mis ojos y me eché un poco hacia atrás golpeándome contra la encimera de la cocina en mi intento por alejarme. Gray no cesó en su intento de acercarse y seguía haciéndolo ante mi miedo por hacerle daño y es que no quería tocarle, no quería tener la posibilidad de hacerle daño.

\- ¿Qué haces Gray? – le pregunté.

\- Voy a darte el beso de buenos días – me dijo acercándose con lentitud.

\- No es buena idea – le dije.

\- Si es buena idea – me contestó sonriendo

\- No puedo controlarlo.

\- Ayer lo hiciste, tu temperatura está descendiendo, vamos Natsu, sé que puedes controlarlo.

\- Confías demasiado en mí.

\- No, tú no confías nada en ti mismo y deberías hacerlo, porque me enamoré de ese Natsu fuerte y decidido, no de esta lagartija asustadiza – me recriminó y me armé de valor acercándome esta vez yo y besándole devorando sus labios, metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca con ansia y es que me moría por besarle.

Desde luego Gray siempre se salía con la suya, deseaba besarme y conseguía provocarme tanto como para que yo también lo hiciera. Era increíble este chico, todo lo que se proponía lo conseguía y es que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando besarle sin poder que no podía evitarlo más. disfruté de sus sensuales labios hasta que me di cuenta de que mi temperatura estaba aumentando aunque lentamente y me separé de él tratando de controlarlo de nuevo y hacer bajar la temperatura nuevamente. Gray se dio cuenta.

\- Tranquilo Natsu, poco a poco – me dijo.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no aguanto más, quiero tocarte y no puedo – le dije medio enfadado conmigo mismo por no poder controlarlo aún a la perfección.

\- Lo harás Natsu, ya está bajando tu temperatura, es cuestión de poco tiempo que podamos volver a nuestra vida.

Al menos desayunamos en la misma mesa, sentados y hablando. Le expliqué lo de Sting porque no quería guardarle secretos y hasta él me confesó que aquella vez en el trío se lo había pasado en grande, pero me puso una gran pega, yo debía hacer algo por Gray y era tener relaciones con Rogue para intentar quitarme el miedo, no tuve más remedio que acceder y sinceramente... eso de hacer un cambio de pareja me pareció un juego interesante y divertido, más sabiendo que Gray siempre sería sólo mío. Me amaba a mí y eso es lo que me importaba, me daba igual cuantos juegos hacer con él o quien quisiera jugar con nosotros mientras supiera que Gray me amaba, su corazón estaba conmigo. Lo bueno de todo esto, era la gran confianza que tenía con Sting y Rogue, sabía que eran de fiar y que podía confiar en ellos, sólo era un juego más y en parte me llamaba la atención.

Acepté la propuesta de Gray sin dudarlo, si él necesitaba que se me quitase el miedo y pensaba que esta era la forma, yo aceptaba de la misma forma en que él aceptó por mí estar con Sting aquella última vez cuando tenía pánico a las relaciones. Se lo debía y era una forma de que ambos se cobrasen todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

Quise pasar también por el gremio y aprovechar para disculparme con todos ahora que había vuelto, porque desde luego no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí abandonar el gremio para ir a Phantom Lord, pero merecían una disculpa todos mis compañeros y sobre todo Romeo, quería hablar con él porque le había defraudado, él esperaba mucho de mí, creía que era el mejor y me había visto hacer daño a Gray, a mi propio compañero, a mi propio chico, a la persona más importante de mi vida. Debía disculparme y darle una explicación de todo esto.

Cuando entramos por el gremio, todos se callaron al momento al verme y supongo que me tenían algo de miedo. Vi a Romeo al fondo en una mesa junto a Bisca y Alzack jugando con la niña de ambos, Asuka. Sabía que Romeo se llevaba muy bien con ellos y que adoraba a Asuka, siempre jugaba con la pequeña. Me acerqué un poco hacia el centro de la sala y me disculpé frente a todos explicándoles todo por lo que había vivido.

Agaché la cabeza sabiendo la que me iba a caer encima, seguro que estaban muy enfadados con mi comportamiento y no me atreví ni a mirar a Gray, pero de repente todo estalló en risas como siempre y se acercaron a mí como era habitual para hacerme sentir en casa y es que... Fairy Tail era el mejor gremio, todos mis amigos, toda mi familia estaba aquí, yo formaba parte de Fairy Tail.

Hablé con Romeo a solas sentándonos cerca del río que pasaba tras el gremio y la verdad es que parecía algo molesto pero también entendió todo lo que le dije. Según él, me había echado de menos y esperaba que volviera a ser el Natsu de siempre. Le prometí que todo volvería a la normalidad y me sonrió como siempre hacía. ¡ _Por fin estaba en casa_! No quería tener más problemas en una buena temporada.


	57. Dragneel

**Natsu Dragneel**

Me quité un gran peso de encima cuando todos me perdonaron, por fin podía volver a casa y más ahora que esta temperatura odiosa empezaba a remitir. No podía decir aún que no tuviera miedo de hacer daño a la gente, pero trataba de intentar controlar lo que quedaba de fuego en mi interior hasta que el antídoto terminase de hacer efecto.

Romeo había estado sentado junto a Gray y hablaba con él, yo imaginé que hablaban de mí y de cómo había estado todo este tiempo. Quisiera o no... aunque Romeo se hubiera sentido decepcionado con mi comportamiento, seguía queriéndome y se preocupaba por mí, sino no habría estado tan interesado en saber cosas de mí, pero ahí estaba, era un niño increíble y me seguía adorando tanto como yo le quería a él. Sólo esperaba poder volver a convertirme en ese modelo que él veía en mí, porque siempre había querido ser como yo y no podía defraudarle. Ni podía ni quería hacerlo.

Sonreí al ver a Gray hacerlo, porque él siempre sonreía cuando estaba en el gremio junto a toda la familia, hablaba animadamente con ellos pero en el fondo... sabía que aún estaba triste y es que la muerte de su padre no creía que hubiera sido un trago fácil de asimilar. Desde niño se había creído solo y de repente... ahí estaba su padre, pero no fue un reencuentro feliz, fue uno doloroso donde primero apareció como nuestro enemigo y luego dio su vida para salvar la de su hijo y no creo que Gray hubiera superado eso tan fácil, creo que fingía sus sonrisas, fingía estar bien cuando no lo estaba.

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a Gray tocándole con suavidad los hombros en un intento de acercarme a él sin hacerle daño y me sonrió cuando sintió mis manos sobre él viendo como intentaba acercarme aunque tenía miedo. Colocó su mano sobre la mía y la rozó con sus dedos haciéndome cosquillas.

\- Gray... ¿Nos vamos a casa? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me respondió.

Nos despedimos de todos los que estaban allí y nos marchamos caminando con tranquilidad hacia mi casa. Gray no quiso soltarme la mano en ningún momento y aunque estaba algo tenso debido a que seguía sin fiarme de mi poder, le dejé hacerlo, no retiré la mano. Me acordaba aún de las marcas que le había visto cuando salió de la ducha, eran horribles y yo se las había hecho, quizá aún me sentía un poco culpable y es que esa imagen sería complicada de que la borrase de mi mente.

Cogí a Gray por la cintura en un acto de valor y le impulsé subiéndolo encima de un muro que bordeaba el río y él sonrió. Me quedé más bajo que él pero también sonreí viendo aquella hermosa sonrisa que tenía mi chico.

\- Te quiero Gray – le dije y él sonrió aún más.

\- Y yo a ti Natsu. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – me preguntó dudando.

\- Quería dejarlo claro, porque aunque proponga cosas raras a Sting o a Rogue a quien sea... quiero que siempre tengas claro que sólo te amo a ti, por ti haría cualquier cosa Gray.

\- Sé que sólo es un juego Natsu, tampoco ellos sienten nada por nosotros que no sea cariño, me da igual mientras nos divirtamos. No voy a ponerme celoso de que hagas algo con Rogue, estaré a tu lado y escucharé tus gemidos, disfrutaré de ellos como si fueran para mí – me dijo y sonreí.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Sólo era eso lo que te preocupaba?

\- Sí – me dijo Natsu – no quería que pudieran haber celos luego.

\- No los habrán Natsu, sabes que te amo sólo a ti, yo siempre seré tuyo como tú eres mío.

Terminamos de recorrer la ciudad esta vez yo mucho más tranquilo de haber aclarado las cosas y es que aunque Sting no había confirmado que quisiera hacer la locura que había planteado, yo prefería prevenir por si acaso.

Llegamos a casa y nos sentamos en las escaleras de fuera un rato viendo juntos el atardecer con aquellos colores tan intensos. Recordaba que a Lisanna también le gustaba y aunque había visto muchos con ella al lado sentada... no se podía igualar a verlos con Gray, porque a él lo amaba y era algo nuestro, compartíamos el momento y la tranquilidad.

Estaba ya casi quedándome dormido con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gray, cuando un olor muy conocido y desagradable invadió mi sensible nariz. Me tensé enseguida y miré hacia todas las direcciones con preocupación lo que provocó que Gray también se preocupase un poco por mi reacción.

\- ¿Qué sucede Natsu? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Acabaron con ellos? – Pregunté – Cuando Laxus me dejó inconsciente... ¿Acabaron con esos demonios?

\- No lo sé – me dijo Gray – me sacaron de allí y estuve en la enfermería, no sé qué ocurrió, ni siquiera sabía que te habían sacado a ti. ¿Qué ocurre? Me estás preocupando.

\- Entra en casa – le dije

\- Natsu...

\- Entra en casa – le repetí gritando un poco pero es que estaba muy nervioso, yo había olido este aroma antes...y fue en la base de aquellos malnacidos.

Gray me hizo caso y entró aunque se quedó preocupado, supongo que no más que yo porque imaginaba que se acercaban problemas, este olor me había puesto demasiado nervioso... tanto... que mi calor corporal empezaba a subir de nuevo aunque también es cierto, que yo mismo lo provoqué como una medida de mantenerme a salvo y no pudieran tocarme.

Mi gran preocupación realmente no era salvarme yo o que no me tocasen, era sacar a Gray sano y salvo de este lío y no sabía ahora mismo cómo hacerlo sino era peleando y ganando, tenía que ganar y eso era casi imposible, no sé si podría teniendo en cuenta que habían intentado derrotarles Sting y Rogue juntos y habían fallado. Que ni siquiera Laxus pudo hacerlo y escapó de allí algo magullado, todo me preocupaba.

Ante mí empezó a aparecer la sombra de alguien, era un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro, tan negro como la misma noche que ahora estaban entrando, porque todo se estaba oscureciendo ya, era Mard Geer, le reconocía, podía reconocer ese asqueroso olor en cualquier lado.

\- Lárgate de aquí – le amenacé.

\- De verdad que los dragones sois un poco bordes – dijo sonriendo – desgraciadamente...no vengo por ti Natsu. – al decir aquello miré instintivamente hacia la casa donde estaba Gray.

\- No dejaré que te lo lleves – le dije.

\- Vamos Natsu... si te hubieras quedado en tu celda ese chico habría seguido vivo, tendría una utilidad, calmarte a ti, pero ahora mismo... sólo es un cazador de demonios al que debo matar y es una lástima, me gustaba ese chico de mirada dulce y cara inocente.

\- ¿Cazador de demonios? – pregunté extrañado - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué le llamas así a Gray?

\- ¿No te lo han contado Natsu? El padre de Gray... Silver, le dio a su hijo sus poderes de cazador de demonios, no puedo dejarle vivo, podría matarme. Ese chico tiene que morir.

\- ¿Gray puede mataros? – pregunté extrañado y él sonrió.

\- Bueno... en teoría, pero tal y como lo dejaste de débil no sé si tendrá fuerzas para hacerlo, así que es el mejor momento para matarle. Entiéndeme Natsu – dijo al verme mirarle con odio – no es nada personal, pero no puedo dejar cabos sueltos, es un peligro para mi especie, hay que eliminarlo.

\- No dejaré ni acercarte a él – le dije enfadado encendiendo mi fuego.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – me retó Mard Geer.

Me lancé contra él con todo lo que tenía en este momento y no me corté ni un pelo en lanzar y activar todo lo que tenía, me daba igual todo... quería hacerle daño, quería destruirle. No dejaría que pudiera hacerle algo a Gray, ya había sufrido demasiado.

Peleé contra él y odiaba sentirme observado, porque sé que Gray estaba tras esa puerta de mi casa preocupado, sabía que si yo daba el mínimo indicio de perder esta batalla él saldría corriendo a ayudarme y no podía permitirlo, tenía que mantenerle a salvo y lejos de estos demonios fuera como fuera.

También sabía que no aguantaría mucho contra este demonio, al menos no estando yo solo y siendo sinceros... estaba muy solo ahora mismo, no sé si se darían cuenta de que estaba aquí a las afueras de la ciudad en mi casa teniendo una pelea y no sabía cómo avisarles sin dejar solo a Gray a su merced. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pensar no era lo mío ya de por sí pero si encima tenía que preocuparme tanto de Gray como de mí, me era imposible.

Estaba destrozado, tirado en el suelo y sangrando pero aún así quería volver a ponerme en pie, prácticamente mis pies no respondían, no podía levantarme y aún así yo insistía una y otra vez porque no dejaría que fuera a por Gray.

Mard Geer empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de mi casa y aunque yo estaba en el suelo, le cogí la pierna tratando de evitar que siguiera avanzando. Me pegó una patada en mi mano para que le soltase y continuó su camino hacia mi casa. No iba a permitir que entrase y cogiera a Gray, no iba a matarle. Lloré de la impotencia de encontrarme derrotado pero saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

Mi cuerpo se envolvió en llamas y grité, grité de lo enfadado que estaba, de lo que odiaba a ese tipo y es que no le iba a deja pasar, sería por encima de mi cadáver si quería llegar hasta Gray. Las llamas cada vez eran más intensas y acabó por girarse Mard Geer a ver qué es lo que me ocurría. Me puse en pie y entonces algo salió de mi interior hacia el cielo. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían ¡ _Igneel_! Tanto tiempo buscándolo y estaba aquí, estaba conmigo.

\- Natsu – me llamó y me sorprendí de escucharle, de verle, me quedé paralizado al encontrarle por fin después de tanto tiempo buscándolo.

\- ¿Igneel? ¿Eres tú de verdad? – le pregunté.

\- Claro que soy yo

Yo estaba que no me lo podía ni creer pero mientras yo le miraba y trataba de hacerme a la idea de que estaba aquí con nosotros, él se dedicó a destruir la base flotante de aquellos demonios y eso me alegraba, porque al menos ya no vendrían más demonios a ayudar a Mard Geer... pero aún me quedaba derrotar a este tipejo y algo se me tenía que ocurrir.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, Gray estaba a mi lado ayudándome colocando mi brazo por encima de su hombro y sosteniéndome. No podía ser que Gray hubiera salido sólo para ayudarme, era un maldito cabezón, le buscaban a él precismaente y sólo se le ocurría exponerse de esta forma.

\- Vete dentro Gray.

\- No – me dijo muy serio

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezón?

\- Porque tú ya has luchado demasiado Natsu, ya estoy harto de que siempre seas tú el que me protege, hoy... vamos a cambiar los papeles, hoy seré yo quien te proteja. Ya lo has oído Natsu... yo puedo matarlo, soy un cazador de demonios, mi padre me dio su poder y voy a utilizarlo, así que aléjate – me pidió.

Vi a Gray tan convencido que no me quedó más remedio que alejarme un poco de él y desde luego... le vi crear su magia de hielo, le vi concentrarse mientras miraba fijamente a un Mard Geer que sonreía y le comentaba lo débil que estaba, lo inútil que era por no saber controlar la magia de su padre, pero yo sabía que lo haría, Gray era siempre así de sorprendente, él jamás perdía dos veces contra el mismo enemigo y ya había sido derrotado una vez, sabía que hoy era su día y no el mío, hoy volvería a ver a ese Gray fuerte y orgulloso que protegía a sus amigos fuera como fuera y así fue... la magia de su padre salió de él como si fuera la suya propia y al abrir los ojos para ver el resultado, medio bosque estaba congelado junto a Mard Geer. No podía creerme lo interesante que llegaba a ser este chico.

Tuve que cogerle antes de que sus piernas fallasen y cayese al suelo, pero aunque estaba débil, sonreía y me repetía que lo había conseguido, que había controlado esa magia, que me había protegido y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Sí Gray, lo has hecho tú – le dije – eres increíble


	58. Lo siento

**Natsu Dragneel**

No pude evitar abrazar a Gray y la verdad es que después de casi perder el equilibrio tras derrotar a Mard Geer, no me costó trabajo, porque ya había tenido que sujetarle para que no se cayese. Me arrodillé cogiéndole con fuerza y obligándole también a arrodillarse para que descansase y es que en su estado y creando ese tipo de magias tan fuertes, no me extrañaba que estuviera cansado. Me quedé abrazado a él mientras le dejaba descansar un poco y me encantó cómo colocó su cabeza en mi hombro cerca de mi cuello y se relajaba.

Podía sentir su fría respiración golpeando en mi cuello y me daba igual, casi hasta me gustaba el contraste que hacía contra mi cuerpo siempre caliente por culpa de mi fuego. La verdad es que pensé en Gray y no sabía si realmente le gustaba del todo estar conmigo, porque al ser un mago de hielo hasta se quitaba la ropa sin darse cuenta por el calor que tenía, por la manía que su maestra Ur le había enseñado, creo que estar conmigo le daría mucho más calor pero la verdad... si quería ir desnudo todo el día por mí estaba genial, porque me encantaba el cuerpo de Gray aunque luego me metiera con él por su exhibicionismo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Gray? – le pregunté.

\- Déjame un poco más así, Natsu – me pidió casi con una voz entrecortada y en susurro.

Le costaba hablar pero era normal, había derrotado a un demonio que ni nosotros los dragones lo habíamos conseguido, necesitaba reponer fuerzas, estaba reventado, demasiado cansado. Se abrazó con más fuerza a mí y trató de levantarse apoyándose en mi cuerpo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Al final acabé ayudándole yo a ponerse en pie.

\- Vamos Gray, te llevaré a la cama para que descanses – le comenté.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo? –me preguntó.

\- Sí, me quedaré contigo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado Gray.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Claro, te lo juro, eres lo mejor de mi vida, siempre estaré para ayudarte en lo que sea.

Ya había cogido a Gray en brazos para que no tuviera que caminar y estaba dispuesto a meterlo dentro de casa cuando aparecieron por allí algunos compañeros del gremio, entre ellos Erza, Lucy, Laxus, Evergreen y Freed que al parecer... habían escuchado algo de nuestro combate y al darse cuenta de que venía de mi casa, habían venido corriendo por si necesitábamos ayuda.

Agradecí que hubieran venido tan rápido y aunque se preocuparon por Gray que estaba en mis brazos, él les calmó diciendo que estaba bien, sólo un poco cansado de haber utilizado tanta magia y es que cuando se giraron y vieron medio bosque congelado... empezaron a entender por qué estaba en mis brazos. Ni siquiera le habían herido, sólo necesitaba un poco de descanso.

La verdad es que todos se quedaron un poco preocupados pero a la vez... sorprendidos de ver a Igneel, creo que no terminaban de creerse que hubiera un dragón ante sus ojos y yo estaba feliz, no podía estar más feliz en este momento, tenía a Gray sano y salvo y a mi padre conmigo. Imaginé que tendría que dejarlo en el bosque durmiendo, porque dentro de casa primera... que no cabía y en segundo... no quería que mi padre cotillease lo que hacía con Gray, el sexo era cosa mía y bueno... quizá un poco de Sting y Rogue, pero porque en ellos confiaba... no eran mi padre.

Por lo menos aunque volviera a su cueva, sabía dónde encontrarle pero por otra parte... me sentía mal por Gray, porque puede que yo recuperase a mi padre, pero él jamás volvería a ver al suyo por culpa de aquellos demonios que trataron de matarle. Miré a Gray en mis brazos y aunque sonreía y se le veía feliz porque yo había encontrado a mi padre se le notaba triste. Supuse que Gray aún se acordaba de su padre y eso le ponía triste, podía verlo en sus ojos vidriosos, sabía que se alegraba en parte, pero otra parte estaba mal.

No tardé en despedirme de todos, porque aunque entraron un rato a casa a tomar algo con nosotros para asegurarse de que estábamos completamente bien. Una vez se aseguraron de que estábamos perfectamente y podían dejarnos solos y yo lo agradecía, quería quedarme a solas con Gray un rato y saber exactamente cómo se sentía con todo esto.

Mi padre había decidido esperarme fuera a que aclarase las cosas con Gray, imaginé que entendía un poco por lo que estábamos pasando. Igneel había desaparecido durante años y yo lo había pasado muy mal con su desaparición pero sabía en lo más hondo de mi corazón que mi padre estaba vivo en algún lugar... no podía decir lo mismo de Gray, él no volvería a ver a su padre y lo sabía, no volvería de la muerte, la muerte era algo irremediable y no podía imaginarme por lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Cuando se marcharon, por fin me quedé a solas con él y me tumbé en la cama con él abrazándole con fuerza y acurrucándole entre mis brazos contra mi pecho en un intento de querer protegerle, de hacerle sentir cómodo y acompañado, de hacerle notar que no estaba solo porque él nunca estaría solo mientras yo estuviera aquí para él.

\- Estoy contigo Gray – le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Lo sé Natsu.

\- Si necesitas llorar puedes hacerlo – le comenté – sé que no es fácil esta situación, un padre es importante siempre Gray, necesitas sacar toda esa tristeza que llevas dentro y yo voy a estar siempre aquí para ti.

\- Natsu – me llamó agarrándose más a mi camiseta empezando a llorar.

Le acaricié el cabello con dulzura y dejé que llorase, necesitaba sacar todo ese sentimiento que tenía dentro o acabaría peor de lo que estaba. Había estado tan ocupado con mis problemas que supongo aún no había tenido tiempo de pensar en sí mismo, pero ahora que todo parecía estar solucionándose, sé que esos recuerdos dolorosos sobre su padre volverían y le destrozarían, tenía que sacárselos antes de que fuera tarde y yo estaría aquí para apoyarle. No iba a ser fácil, pero no me movería de su lado.

Cuando se recuperó un poco, acabó convenciéndome para que me marchase un rato con Igneel y hablase de todas las cosas que habían sucedido en todo este tiempo que él había estado desaparecido. No me convencía mucho eso de dejar un rato a solas a Gray pero también me moría de ganas de estar con mi padre, de saber cosas y esta decisión me costaba mucho de tomar, quería estar con los dos... pero también quería estar a solas con ellos, hablar tranquilos y Gray al ver mi incertidumbre, acabó por repetirme una y otra vez que me marchase, que él estaría bien un rato a solas, que no le hacía falta una lagartija como yo de guardaespaldas y acabé aceptando su sugerencia, acabé marchándome un rato con mi padre.

Me contó un poco todo lo que había pasado con los dragones, que iba a irse en busca de Acnología y que seguramente estaríamos un tiempo separados pero que siempre estaría conmigo si necesitaba ayuda, que podría encontrarle cuando quisiera y eso me alegraba, porque no quería desprenderme de mi padre otra vez, me había criado desde niño, yo no conocía el calor de un verdadero padre como lo hizo Gray pero yo trataba a Igneel como tal, para mí siempre sería mi padre y me dolería demasiado verle morir, ese es el sentimiento que más me dolía porque me imaginaba a Gray pasando por él. Entristecí la mirada al recordar a Gray y mi padre se dio cuenta enseguida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Natsu? – me preguntó.

\- Gray perdió a su padre – le dije – murió para salvarle, murió delante de él y no pudo ayudarle... yo no pude hacer nada, fui inútil en aquel entonces y yo no sé cómo ayudar a Gray a superar esto, yo no he pasado por algo así nunca y tampoco quiero pasarlo.

\- Todos morimos en algún momento Natsu – me dijo Igneel – lo importante es que estés a su lado, que sepa que puede contar contigo, que estarás ahí para lo que necesites y sobre todo... crea tus nuevos recuerdos felices a su lado. No puedes devolver a su padre a la vida... hazle feliz, eso sí puedes hacerlo. No trates de que olvide, no lo hará, un padre siempre estará ahí, tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello, pero muéstrale que puede recordar los buenos momentos.

\- Ese es el problema... no creo que él tenga buenos recuerdos de su padre, lo perdió cuando era muy pequeño y ahora que había aparecido... resulta que era un enemigo, no es algo bonito de recordar. No quiero que piense así de su padre porque estoy seguro de que en el fondo le quería, tenía que querer a su hijo sino no habría dado su vida por la de él.

\- Natsu... yo sé que harás algo para hacer feliz a Gray, siempre has sido como una brillante luz para todos, consigues sacar las cosas buenas de la gente, nunca te rindes, eres perseverante y todos te quieren, lograrás llegar hasta Gray, sé que lo harás.

\- Gracias... papá – le agradecí sonriendo levemente porque aún estaba preocupado por Gray.

Volví hacia casa y atravesé parte de la ciudad mirando las tiendas, mirando a la gente pasear y comprar cosas o llevar a sus hijos al parque a divertirse y yo sólo podía pensar en Gray y en su tristeza, pensaba en cómo podría ser capaz de llegar hasta él de nuevo, no lo sabía.

Miré uno de los escaparates de una tienda y de repente pensé en algo... quizá no era lo ideal, pero era la mejor forma que yo tenía de demostrarle a Gray que seríamos felices, que confiase en mí, tenía una idea, puede que no fuera perfecta o quizá que ni siquiera fuera buena, pero era lo único que tenía y por alguna cosa tenía que empezar para ir quitando su tristeza poco a poco, como él me dijo una vez... yo le ayudaría a olvidar.

Corrí por las calles hacia casa, ya había anochecido y es que me había entretenido demasiado tiempo con mi padre. Podía ver las farolas encendidas, veía como salía el vaho de mi boca por el frío que empezaba a hacer y es que nos acercábamos a la temporada preferida para Gray... el invierno.

Cuando llegué a casa, abrí la puerta y vi a Gray sentado frente a la chimenea, estaba preparando unos troncos para prenderles fuego y calentar la casa, me estaba ahorrando a mí algo de trabajo pero yo antes de que pudiera decir nada, lo cogí de la muñeca y lo arrastré tras de mí. Me preguntó dónde íbamos, pero a mí me daba igual, no quería contestarle, ya lo vería.

Solté su muñeca al llegar a la cima de una colina desde donde se veía el océano. Él se sorprendió al ver una lápida que había creado con el nombre de su padre. Menos mal que Igneel me hizo el favor de encontrar el cuerpo de su padre y traerlo aquí para enterrarlo, al menos podía hacer algo por él aunque no hubiera podido hacerlo en vida.

\- Natsu... - me llamó a punto de llorar – gracias.

\- No es que pueda hacer mucho por ti ahora, pero al menos puedo conseguir que tengas un sitio donde llorar tranquilo a tu padre o venir a contarle lo que quieras, sé que te escuchará y tiene una bonita vista – le comenté.

\- Sí, es preciosa.

\- Por cierto Gray... quería darte esto también – le dije sacando una caja pequeña de uno de mis bolsillos.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ábrelo – le dije sonriendo.

Cuando lo abrió, su cara pasó a una de sorpresa, sacó de ella una cadena de la que colgaba un anillo de oro y aproveché el momento para colocarle una bufanda que acababa de comprar alrededor de su cuello mientras miraba el anillo en aquel collar.

\- No puedo casarme contigo aún, somos muy jóvenes – le dije – pero yo siempre estaré a tu lado Gray y quería dártelo. Yo también me he comprado uno igual – le dije enseñándoselo en mi cuello ya colgado.

\- Te quiero Natsu – me dijo llorando – te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti Gray.


	59. Juego de adultos

**Gray Fullbuster**

Cuando volvía del cementerio me crucé con Rogue que me estaba esperando. Yo venía muy contento por la promesa con Natsu y es que jamás volvería a separarme de él, podía parecer una tontería pero para mí era importante. Cuando Rogue sonrió y me comentó que estaba dispuesto a aceptar nuestra propuesta, al principio me tensé un poco pero luego también le sonreí, era mi oportunidad para que Natsu definitivamente dejase de tenerle miedo a hacerme daño en las relaciones sexuales, porque puede que tuviera miedo de volver a hacerme daño, pero a Rogue no le haría daño, eran dos dragones, no un humano, era mi única oportunidad de lograr ayudarle a superar su miedo.

Una de las cosas que me preocupaba a mí era si Natsu llegaría a tener celos o no de Sting y es que no podíamos dejarle al margen, Rogue era su pareja y en esto participaban ambos, así que me tocaría a mí estar con Sting mientras Rogue ayudaba a Natsu. Sé que muchas veces me había comentado Natsu que no pasaba nada, que él sabía cuánto le quería yo y que no quería nada más con Sting que no fuera esto... un juego, ni más ni menos. Además... Sting adoraba a Rogue, estaba enamorado de él hasta lo más hondo de su corazón, no sentía por mí nada más que respeto y una gran amistad.

Miré hacia Natsu que hablaba con Romeo muy animadamente y es que desde que habían vuelto a estar como antes... creo que ahora estaban aún más unidos si eso era posible. Esos dos eran tal para cual, desde luego Romeo quería ser como Natsu al cien por cien. Quedé con Rogue a una hora que a todos nos viniera bien y volví con Natsu saludando a Romeo y quedándome hablando con él un rato, pero enseguida nos marchamos hacia casa de Natsu.

Natsu caminó conmigo cogiéndome por la cintura y me encantaba cuando lo hacía. Con Natsu siempre me sentía protegido y muy a gusto, sabía de sobra que era el chico con el que quería parar el resto de mi vida, mi vida no era nada sin él, no podía ver ya un mundo donde él no existiera, tenía que estar conmigo.

Llegamos a casa y pudimos descansar un rato los dos solos tirados en la cama mientras nos abrazábamos y nos acariciábamos. Mentiría si decía que no estaba nervioso por lo que íbamos a hacer y eso que Natsu al verme tan alterado y preocupado, me cogió la mano intentando calmarme.

\- Todo estará bien – me decía Natsu – sabes que te quiero.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- Si no quieres hacer esto aún podemos echarnos atrás.

\- No – le dije – quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

\- Vale – me susurró Natsu a la oreja.

Cuando la puerta sonó mi corazón se aceleró aún más y es que menudos nervios llevaba encima, no podía soportarlo. Al ver entrar a Rogue y a Sting supe que ellos también estaban algo nerviosos con todo esto y aunque Natsu lo camuflaba mejor que los demás, imaginé que algo nervioso también tenía que estar por todo esto.

Sting se acercó hacia mí tras saludar a Natsu y se sentó en el borde de la cama mirándome con dulzura. Él también notaba mi estado de ánimo, lo sabía por la forma en que tocó mi mejilla con su mano calmándome y me sonrió.

\- Gray... no es la primera vez que hacemos esto ¿Verdad? – me dijo para calmarme.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy un poco nervioso.

\- Tranquilo, todo estará bien, puedo parar si lo necesitas.

\- Estoy bien Sting

Sentí la mano de Sting pasar de mi mejilla a mi nuca mientras me acariciaba con suavidad y después de aquello, vi como su rostro se acercaba más y más al mío, sentía su calidez, su respiración golpeando mi mejilla, notaba como se entreabrían sus labios y finalmente como hacían contacto con los míos con una dulzura que me iba a volver loco y es que Sting era un maldito seductor, no me extrañaba que Rogue hubiera caído en sus redes, cualquiera lo haría con los trucos que se sabía.

Me calmé un poco al sentir sus labios, ya no estaba tan nervioso y al separarse de mí, no pude evitar mirar hacia Natsu. Él también parecía bastante ocupado con Rogue, porque se estaban besando y metiendo mano así que supuse que funcionaba, era capaz de tocarle sin miedo o eso creía hasta que vi como temblaban sus manos y Rogue trataba de calmarle.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – me preguntó Sting

\- Sí – le dije

\- Estará bien, te lo prometo – me dijo sonriendo refiriéndose a Natsu – sé que Rogue le quitará ese miedo que tiene y será todo tuyo, ya lo verás, te lo devolveremos como era.

\- Vale – le sonreí.

Volví a mirar hacia Natsu y esta vez él también me miró sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo para que me relajase. Supongo que debía dejarme llevar pero era la primera vez que veía a otro chico estar con él y en parte me ponía un poco celoso, pero recordé sus palabras, recordé cuántas cosas hacía por mí y cogí con fuerza el anillo que me había regalado y ahora colgaba de mi cuello, su promesa de estar siempre conmigo y es que era así, siempre sería de él. Le sonreí calmándome, dándome por enterado de que debía disfrutar el momento con Sting, porque una vez pasase esto... Natsu volvería a ser el que era, superaría su miedo, confiaba en Rogue para que lo lograse.

\- Mírame Gray – me dijo Sting - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? – me preguntó dudando.

Cogí con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Sting y le atraje hacia mí besándole esta vez yo con más pasión que la que él había puesto la vez anterior. Quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo, que estaba preparado y aunque sostenía con mi mano libre el anillo de Natsu, ante mí veía a Sting con una sonrisa. Sting cogió mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él mientras me besaba y profundizaba el beso, metiendo su lengua en mi boca para jugar con la mía y debía reconocer... que Sting me excitaba mucho, quizá algo menos que Natsu...pero es que realmente eran muy parecidos, mismo corte de cabello, ropa parecida, un físico de escándalo y sobre todo... igual de dominantes y demandantes en el sexo, eran tan parecidos...

Sus manos se colaron bajo mi camiseta tocando desde mi cintura hacia mi torso y mi espalda. Sus manos quizá no eran tan cálidas como las de Natsu pero para nada eran frías, eran extrañamente suaves para estar siempre peleando, creí que habrían sido más ásperas, pero no, eran grandes, delicadas y muy suaves.

\- ¿Lo deseabas? – le pregunté cuando dejó de besarme.

\- Sí Gray – me dijo – desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba volverte a tener así.

\- Pues hoy me tienes para ti – le dije en el tono más seductor que pude sacar y él no pudo evitar besarme aún con mayor intensidad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado con Sting pero aún así, recordaba perfectamente la última vez, de él me gustaba todo, era un chico increíble porque aunque a veces era un poco brusco, también sabía que era muy tierno y dulce, que se preocupaba por no hacer daño a la otra parte y que le costaba siendo un dragón tener que controlarse conmigo, tanto como le costaba a Natsu. Quizá sería bueno para Natsu estar aunque fuera una vez con Rogue, porque sabría lo que era estar con un dragón y no tener que controlarse tanto, creo que era bueno para él poder desfogarse de vez en cuando y quizá... incluso para Sting era bueno aprender a controlarse un poco.

Sus manos tocaron mis pezones con suavidad y no pude evitar gemir levemente dentro de su boca, porque aún tenía aprisionados mis labios contra los suyos. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa como si hubiera logrado lo que quería, hacerme gemir pero es que con Sting era muy complicado no gemir, ya me había ocurrido lo mismo la última vez.

A Sting se le notaba algo más tranquilo, pero yo temblaba, mi cuerpo entero temblaba, no sabía si era por la excitación que Sting me estaba haciendo sentir o porque realmente aún estaba un poco nervioso, pero mis manos no se atrevían a bajar de su cintura. Él sonreía y cogió una de mis manos obligándola a meterla bajo su pantalón. Cogí su miembro entre mis manos y Sting gimió levemente cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por la excitación.

Miré hacia Natsu instintivamente al escuchar a Rogue gemir y no pude evitar sonreír. Puede ser que Rogue estuviera acostumbrado a un Sting salvaje, pero Natsu podía ser mucho más salvaje de lo que era Sting, yo lo sabía, que se controlase conmigo no quería decir que se controlase con alguien más. Rogue miró también hacia Sting y este le indicó que disfrutase y es que Natsu lo había tumbado bocabajo encima de la mesa y me excité aún más cuando vi como Natsu masajeaba el miembro de Rogue y preparaba su entrada mientras Rogue sólo podía gemir.

Desde luego Natsu empezaba a perder su miedo y estaba disfrutando aunque me hizo volver a mi juego cuando me comentó que no me estaba escuchando gemir lo suficiente y me guiñó un ojo. Creo que le excitaba tanto como a mí escucharnos mutuamente, daba igual si no era con él con quien estaba teniendo relaciones, Natsu sólo necesitaba escucharme para saber que estaba allí con él. Sonreí y me concentré de nuevo en Sting.

Este bajó hacia mi miembro metiéndoselo de golpe en la boca y haciéndome gemir aún más que antes. Sentía como su boca me humedecía, como jugaba su lengua con la punta de mi miembro, como lo metía y lo sacaba a diferentes velocidades con tal de que gimiera y es que de verdad que Sting sabía perfectamente lo que se hacía.

\- Vamos Gray... - escuché a Sting con voz lujuriosa al escucharme gemir tan intensamente – déjame probarte

\- No – le dije susurrando entre jadeos.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza? Venga Gray – dijo metiendo de nuevo mi miembro en su boca.

Claro que me daba vergüenza correrme en su boca ¿Y a quien no? Ni siquiera con Natsu me sentía cómodo haciéndolo y eso que él también solía insistir. Intenté no hacerlo, pero al final no pude evitarlo, era igual de insistente que Natsu cuando se encabezonaba en algo. Mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse cuando lo hice y noté a Sting preparar mi entrada dispuesto a entrar en mí.

Entró con mucho cuidado y entonces, escuché a Rogue gemir como un loco, agarrándose a la mesa con fuerza mientras veía como Natsu entraba una y otra vez en él, cada vez con más profundidad como le gustaba y desde luego Rogue no podría haberse imaginado que disfrutaría tanto. Sting entró por completo en mí y grité del placer al notarle tan dentro.

¿Te ha excitado ver a tu novio, Gray? – me preguntó con una sonrisa – tu entrada se ha abierto aún más cuando le has visto – me comentó – así me gusta, porque voy a hacer que disfrutes como nunca.

Sting empezó a moverse en mí y gemí, gemí igual que hacía Rogue y es que me excitaba demasiado escuchar a esos tres dragones, me excitaba ver a Natsu, me excitaba sentir a Sting cada vez más dentro dándome placer, me encantaba escucharle animarme a que le diera más paso, a que me abriera cada vez más y cuando me separó más las piernas y entró todavía más, grité como nunca al sentirle tan dentro, creo que jamás había tenido a nadie tan dentro pero me encantaba.

\- ¿Quieres que siga Gray? – me dijo Sting irónico.

\- Sí – le grité – si paras te mato.

Él empezó a reír y se movió en mi interior excitándose entre mi estrechez y los gritos de Rogue que le llegaban. Podía ver como Sting miraba hacia Rogue y sonreía al verle disfrutar con Natsu y entonces sentí como se terminaba de correr en mí. Sting cayó encima de mí cansado como nunca y es que creo que estar controlándose para no hacerme daño era demasiado para él.

\- Joder... necesito descansar – me dijo sonriendo tumbándose a mí lado y yo sonreí también.

Natsu cuando acabó, se vino con Rogue junto a nosotros y se tumbó a mi lado abrazándome mientras Rogue se acurrucaba en los brazos de Sting.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Natsu y yo cogí entre mi mano el collar con el anillo que él me había regalado.

\- Siempre tuyo Natsu – le dije sonriendo.

\- Siempre mío, Gray – me contestó él sonriendo besándome.


	60. Tiempos buenos

**Gray Fullbuster**

Rogue y Sting no tardaron mucho en irse y yo suponía... que para estos la marcha no habría terminado aún, porque se les veía muy acaramelados incluso estando en casa de Natsu, así que imaginé que cuando llegasen al hotel repetirían esta vez ellos dos y Sting podría ser todo lo salvaje que quisiera y que no podía haber sido conmigo.

Natsu aunque les acompañó hasta la puerta, volvió enseguida conmigo y se tumbó en la cama a mi lado tapándome con la manta para que no cogiera frío y es que ni siquiera me había vestido, me había quedado completamente desnudo para sentir el cuerpo de mi chico pegado al mío. Natsu sí se había puesto el pantalón para ir a acompañarles a la puerta, pero antes de volver a entrar, se lo quitó entrando desnudo también y abrazándome.

Él siempre estaba tan calentito, su cuerpo era como un horno y aunque a mí me encantaba el frío, el calor de Natsu me hacía sentir casi como en casa, me gustaba su calor y no me importaba tener que quitarme ropa estando con él. Me abracé más a Natsu metiéndome entre las mantas, acurrucándome más en su pecho y dándole algún leve beso en el pecho mientras él sonreía. Me quedé un momento mirando su anillo colgado al cuello, tocándolo entre mis dedos y él colocó su mano encima de ella haciendo que elevase la mirada hacia sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien Gray? – me preguntó

\- Sí – le dije.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes algo que opinar de lo que hemos hecho? – me preguntó y sonreí.

\- Natsu... cálmate con eso, me ha gustado, ha estado bien y más si a ti te ha ayudado. No tengo ningún problema con tener sexo con Sting y lo sabes, siempre y cuando tenga tu consentimiento porque yo jamás haría nada que tú no quisieras y lo sabes.

\- Sí Gray. Tampoco ellos harían nada que no quisiéramos. Sólo quería saber si habías estado bien.

\- Sí, Sting siempre es muy cuidadoso conmigo y la verdad es que sabe como excitar a cualquiera – le sonreí y él también sonrió – Aunque creo yo... que Rogue también se ha llevado una buena impresión de ti – le dije y empezó a reír aún más.

\- Le he dado una buena ¿No? – me preguntó riéndose.

\- Ya lo creo, se acordará de ti. Pero Natsu... lo importante de esto es... ¿Te has quitado un poco el miedo? – él me miró con seriedad ahora.

\- Para ser sincero... aún tengo un poco, no tanto como antes, me ha ayudado, pero Rogue es un dragón y sé que no le haría daño, pero tú eres un humano y aún me queda un poco en duda si podría hacerte daño.

\- Pero Natsu... ya eres capaz de controlarte, el antídoto ha hecho efecto, no tienes por qué hacerme daño entonces.

\- Lo sé, pero aún tengo un poco de reservas en cuanto al tema.

\- Entonces hazlo conmigo – le dije.

\- ¿Ahora Gray? – me preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, quiero estar contigo Natsu... llevo demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo contigo y me muero de ganas.

\- Enserio que eres un caso perdido.

\- Lo sé, pero te adoro, te amo, te deseo...

\- Y yo a ti Gray, pero estoy reventado después de lo de Rogue.

Aquello me dejó un poco tocado ¿No quería hacerlo conmigo? ¿Era porque estaba cansado o porque realmente aún tenía miedo de hacerme daño? ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que estuviera conmigo? Me moría de ganas de sentirle, de tenerle dentro de mí, de ser suyo de nuevo porque si Sting llegaba hondo y me hacía disfrutar... Natsu era mucho mejor, me encantaba su forma de ser, su forma de entrar en mí, su forma de profundizar.

Sin decir mucho más, apagó la luz y se echó a dormir. Me quedé mirándole unos segundos porque no terminaba de creerme que había sido rechazado por Natsu ¿No le gustaba? ¿No quería tener relaciones conmigo? ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba demasiado excitado, no podía dormirme así sabiendo que podía ser de Natsu en estos momentos y él... él se iba a dormir, me dejaba con el calentón.

Me giré enfadado y le di la espalda tal y como él había hecho... no podía creerme esto, quizá es que le había gustado más Rogue que yo... sólo de pensar en los intensos gritos de Rogue mientras se agarraba a la mesa ya me hacía pensar si realmente no le habría gustado a Natsu demasiado y por eso ya no quería hacerlo conmigo. Estas cosas sólo me pasaban a mí. Pasaron como cinco minutos y yo no podía dormirme, no sabiendo que tenía a Natsu a mi lado y que estaba... durmiendo ¿Cómo podía dormirse tan fácilmente? Era algo que no podía comprender.

Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir cuando sentí unas manos pasar por mi cintura cogiéndome mientras subían acariciando hacia mi pectoral. Me sobresalté y me giré enseguida para ver los ojos de Natsu y su sonrisa de chico malo. Realmente no sabía muy bien en qué pensaba este chico.

\- ¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar así tontorrón? – Me preguntó sonriendo - ¿Realmente crees que no tengo ganas de ti? Estoy deseando hacerte mío de nuevo, Gray. De hecho... voy a hacerlo quieras o no – me sonrió y yo sonreí.

\- Hazlo pequeña lagartija – le dije y él sonrió aún más al reconocer el apodo que yo solía ponerle.

De un movimiento brusco me pasó bajo su cuerpo y se colocó encima de mí atrapando mis labios con fuerza y pasión, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo durante demasiado tiempo, como si todo este tiempo que habíamos estado sin poder tocarnos hubiera sido demasiado para él, pude comprobar... que no era yo el único excitado y con ganas de él, porque Natsu estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, me había echado de menos tanto como yo a él.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos cebándose ahora en mi cuello, mordiéndolo con ansia, succionándolo y besándolo a su antojo mientras yo gemía y es que no podía hacer otra cosa, cada caricia era un auténtico tormento, no podía dejar de sentir placer. Natsu lo era todo para mí, sé que mi padre tenía razón, era un amor enfermizo lo que sentía por él, pero no podía vivir sin él, no después de haber conocido esta faceta tan tierna y dulce, esta faceta tan protectora, le adoraba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en hacerle feliz, por él haría cualquier cosa.

Cogí su cabello con fuerza y lo aprisioné aún más contra mi pecho mientras él mordisqueaba mis pezones, me volvía loco que lo hiciera, gemí como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera Sting podía compararse a lo que sentía cuando era Natsu quien me hacía suyo, porque aunque con Sting el juego era intenso y divertido, cargado de placer y lujuria... con Natsu había algo muy importante... sentimientos, sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro y disfrutábamos el doble.

\- ¿Creías que iba a dejarte sin tu ración de sexo? – me preguntó en tono burlón Natsu.

\- Sí – le dije – ya me estaba enfadando – le sonreí.

\- Entonces tendré que castigarte como a un chico malo – me dijo – no tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo, yo jamás te dejaría irte a dormir con ese calentón que llevabas, deberías de saberlo, no puedo vivir sin ti Gray.

\- Entonces... castígame, Natsu – le reté con mi voz seductora.

\- Voy a enseñarte a respetarme, Gray.

Natsu sonrió aún más y subiéndose con las rodillas a cada lado de mí apoyadas en la cama, me obligó a meterme su miembro en la boca mientras me exigía que le abriera la boca. Gimió al sentir como entraba y salía de mi boca, al sentir el placer que podía darle y yo cerré los ojos dejándome invadir por sus sonidos, por sus ruidos, dejando que él manejase mi cabeza y eligiera el ritmo que más desease.

\- ¿Empiezas a respetarme pequeño exhibicionista? – me preguntó burlón.

\- No – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió también – castígame más pequeña lagartija.

\- Hoy de aquí saldrás sabiendo quien es el que manda – me dijo cogiéndome del cabello y besándome con fuerza – eres mío y acabarás haciendo lo que quiera.

\- No Natsu... tú eres mío – le reté

Natsu sonreía mucho a cada palabra que yo le decía y le excitaba, sabía que le excitaba mucho estos juegos, él siempre era así de dominante y le encantaba no sólo aparentarlo... él necesitaba serlo de verdad y a mí me gustaba demasiado tomarle el pelo. Me cogió con fuerza dándome la vuelta y dejándome de rodillas en el suelo con el pecho apoyado sobre el colchón de la cama. Me retuvo los brazos con una sola mano a mi espalda y empezó a meter sus dedos en mi entrada preparándome.

No sé si era un poco masoquista... pero me encantaba cuando Natsu se volvía así de salvaje, el morbo de sentirme completamente suyo me excitaba demasiado y realmente... es que sabía perfectamente que yo siempre sería de él, pero era mi forma de conseguir que dejase sus miedos atrás y tuviera relaciones conmigo enserio, siendo él mismo tal y como a mí me gustaba.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando para meterla lagartija? – le pregunté burlón.

\- A qué me supliques, a que no puedas aguantar más la excitación.

De verdad que él era siempre así de perverso, le gustaba llevarme al límite de mis fuerzas, al límite de mi placer y es que ahora mismo mi cabeza solo pensaba en tenerle dentro, quería que entrase de una maldita vez, quería sentirle hasta lo más hondo de mi ser.

\- Métela – le grité.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Que la metas de una maldita vez.

\- A mí háblame con un respeto... - me dijo sonriendo – o tendré que enseñarte modales.

Natsu entró de golpe en mí y aunque al principio me dolió un poco, luego empecé a gemir como nunca, a cada entrada más hondo como me gustaba y es que Natsu me conocía demasiado bien. Creo que su forma de enseñarme modales me excitaba mucho, a este ritmo no los aprendería solo con tal de que volviera a repetir esto y él lo sabía, le gustaba meterse conmigo.

Le escuché gemir y jadear pero yo no pude ni contestarle, estaba demasiado ocupado gritando por el placer y cuando soltó mis manos, me agarré con fuerza arrastrando las sábanas tras de mí mientras él agarraba mi cabello con fuerza y seguía metiéndose una y otra vez en mí, cada vez con mayor rapidez, casi sentía como si yo fuera su juguete y él me estuviera montando a su gusto y me excitaba esa idea.

\- ¿Aprender ya a respetarme? – me preguntó

\- Móntame más, Natsu – le grité.

Natsu sonrió y aumentó la velocidad junto a la profundidad... no aguantaba más, grité, jadeé y gemí como nunca en mi vida, jamás había hecho tanto ruido como hoy pero hasta Natsu gritó. Natsu tampoco aguantaría mucho más y lo supe en cuanto dijo el "Dios Gray, me vuelves loco, no aguanto más". Tocó mis pezones soltándome el cabello y entonces sentí como su líquido se esparcía dentro de mí. Cayó sobre mi espalda y aprovechamos para tumbarnos en la cama más a gusto tapándonos de nuevo con la manta.

\- Soy tuyo – le dije con la respiración entrecortada – soy completamente tuyo, Natsu.

\- Lo sé – me dijo sonriendo – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, siempre estaré a tu lado.

\- Siempre juntos, Natsu – le dije cogiéndole del collas donde tenía el anillo.

\- Siempre, Gray – me dijo tocando él mi collar y sonriendo – siempre te querré.

_**Fin** _


End file.
